


Taeyong´s Dirt-Diary

by putputpotato



Series: Putputpotato´s smut collection [2]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Again, Always aftercare!!!, Blow Jobs, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Butt Plugs, Choking, Cock Warming, Collars, Consensual Somnophilia, Corruption, Corruption Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dollification, Dom Byun Baekhyun, Dom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Dom Lee Taeyong, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhibitionism, Face Slapping, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Hyung Kink, Leashes, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Making Love, Mirror Sex, Mommy Kink, Objectification, Orgasm Denial, Ownership, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Power Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Power Bottom Lee Taeyong, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, SO, Safeword Use, Semi-Public Sex, Shibari, Smut, Soft Lee Taeyong, Spanking, Spit Kink, Sub Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Sub Lee Taeyong, Sub Mark Lee (NCT), Subdrop, Tags for eighth chapter, Tags for eleventh chapter:, Tags for ninth chapter:, Tags for seventh chapter, Tags for sixth chapter:, Tags for tenth chapter:, Tags for twelth chapter:, Thighs, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Top Lee Taeyong, Top Mark Lee (NCT), Topping from the Bottom, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, because Taeyong just wanted to spice things up lmao, but not really, but only with Mark because Taeyong´s top kink is still Mark, like not really but a little?, my first solid smut yall, oversensitivity play, some of the above, soooo much of it, tags for fifth chapter:, tags for fourth chapter:, tags for second chapter:, tags for third chapter:, the mommy taeyong agenda is here, thigh fucking, vague objectification, very mild tho, you mean this is not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 87,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putputpotato/pseuds/putputpotato
Summary: Taeyong and his vivid, kinky sex life!Featuring Baekhyun, Mark, Donghyuck, Lucas and DoyoungAnd more kinks than you can count ╮(￣ω￣;)╭
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong, Byun Baekhyun/Mark Lee (NCT), Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong/Byun Baekhyun
Series: Putputpotato´s smut collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112174
Comments: 200
Kudos: 948





	1. Taeyong x Mark

**Author's Note:**

> My first solid smut fanfic lmao :´D I´m just a sucker for Mommy Taeyong and I feel like there isn´t enough of that around here yet. 
> 
> Please bear with me though, this is the first time I´ve just written plot-empty smut uhiejuehrf I don´t know how people do this, this took me ages (」°ロ°)」 
> 
> I´ve called it the 'Taeyong´s Dirt-Diary', because if I feel up for it, I might add more chapters (maybe with Mark, maybe with other people but always with Taeyong). 
> 
> I wrote this in the middle of the night, so I´m sorry if it sucks ass… and not like- in a good way. ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ Enjoy!

"Relax", the rough tone of Taeyong's voice sends a shiver down Mark's spine. His hips twitch – Taeyong doesn't miss it – but, good as he always is, Mark controls himself, thighs clenching with the effort, "You wanna make this easy for Mommy, don't you?"

Nodding frantically, Mark lets out a gasp, "Y-yes! of course."

"After all, I'm going to be the one, who has to do all the work." Taeyong's fingertip trails over Mark's stomach, up, up, up, until it catches on a collar bone, "And I know you can be good for me, so you won't need a ring tonight, right baby?"

If they hadn't talked about it before, Taeyong would think Mark lies, when he squeezes out a tiny, "No."

"My perfect baby", Taeyong moans into Mark's ear, "Everyone knows you're the ace of SM. The fans know it, the managment knows it, the idols know it, but you wanna hear what they don't know?" His tongue lashes out, a wet touch against an earlobe, "How good you are for me. My sweet, little baby. So perfect at making Mommy feel good. Always allowing me to use you up until I'm satisfied and never asking for anything in return."

"A-always for you." Mark gasps, the blindfold on his face doing little, to cover up the flush of his cheeks.

"I know. Always for me", he repeats, pressing his hips against Mark's waist. It's obvious that the younger feels the heat of his arousal against his skin, but the handcuffs, which bind his hands to the bed, only rattle as he pulls at them. "No one has a baby as loyal and good as I do. They can only dream of it. They wake up at night, with cum all over themselves, because they have to fantasize about you in their dreams."

Mark's head falls back, a tiny tear crawling from beneath the blindfold. Taeyong's eyes travel down to his hips, where his black briefs are straining with a tent. A smirk plays on his lips. There is nothing that gets to Mark, like praise does. Sometimes Taeyong wonders, whether he could come just from validation – admiration. And it's nice. Because, it's just so easy to praise Mark and the way he is so responsive to all of it, has Taeyong enjoy it even more. The best thing about it has to be that Taeyong knows he means every word.

"Did you know that Hyuckie still gets off to your 'Boss' fancams? Bet that makes you proud, hm?" It's not a complete lie. Taeyong HAS spotted Donghyuck with a mean boner, after watching Boss on his laptop, but he doesn't actually know who was the cause. He just knows Mark would get off to it and that's more than enough, "You like hearing that? Being a fantasy? Does that turn you on?"

Mark gulps and nods his head. Without hesitation, Taeyong reaches out and slaps his thigh. It elicits a soft yelp from the other, but he rubs the spot to sooth the sting right after.

"Say it."

"Yes, yes it does." Mark whines.

Taeyong coos, as the embarrassment colours Mark's cheek in a deeper shade, "Why?"

"I-" Mark sucks in a deep breath, when he feels Taeyong's palm travel from his thigh to the inside and close to his bulge, "I feel like I'm good. L-like I've done well enough t-to... to-..."

"To please them." Taeyong finishes and latches on to Mark's neck.

His hand explores the boy's hips again and soon, his patience runs out. From where he lies, next to Mark's spread out body, he swings a leg over his waist and sits – just out of reach. The hips beneath him wiggle, trying to adjust him into a more pleasurable position. A slap echoes in the room again and Mark moans loudly, at the sting against his cheek.

Taeyong releases a sigh, loud enough for Mark to hear his disappointment, "I thought you were going to be good? What would Hyuckie say, if he knew he fantasized about some needy little boy, who can't control his own dick?"

"I-I'll be good, Mommy." Mark hurries, "P-please, I promise! U-Use me, do whatever you want with me. I'm y-your fucktoy, Mommy."

"Yes", Taeyong's palm strokes over Mark's cheek, the velvet of the blindfold soft against his touch. The gentleness of his actions are a stark contrast to before and it sends Mark's system into overdrive, "My sweet baby. Mommy's going to fuck herself silly on you."

"P-please!"

The handcuffs rattle again and Taeyong eyes them quickly. They have gone with the blindfold several times before, but it's the first time they make use of bondage. On top of things, it had been Taeyong's idea, so he is a little hesitant. He knows how much Mark likes to touch him. It makes him feel like he can do even more, to make sure he is good for Taeyong. But something about how Mark always gives into anything Taeyong asks of him, something about how he always bows, when Taeyong pushes, has him think. Think that, maybe, there is a different kind of being good for Mark. One, where he looses control. One, where all he can do is give and give and give, until there is nothing left of him but a needy mess.

This had been the first step to exploring that direction of being good. But Taeyong doesn't take risks when it comes to Mark.

"What's your colour, baby?" he whispers, broad palm sliding over Mark's chest.

The younger leans into it, taking a moment to feel into himself, "Green, Mommy. So, so fucking green."

A sly grin spreads over Taeyong's lips and when he retracts his hand, he makes sure to do so with his nails leaving a row of red trails. He climbs up then, shuffling, so his knees are on either side of Mark's chest. His arms are held far out of the way, stretching to the headboard above Mark's wild mob of hair. He seems to know what's coming, because his fists clench and his lips drop open. Taeyong can't help but let out a soft chuckle at the response. His thumb finds the corner of Mark's lips and pulls.

"God, what a sight you are." his thumb rubs over Mark's bottom lip and presses down on his tongue, spit collecting at the spot and dripping over the edge, "Salivating for my cock. It's like you practice being good, when I'm not there. Maybe, you're just a natural. Born to milk me dry as much as I want."

Mark's lips break open in a moan and then close tightly around Taeyong's thumb. He sucks it in deeper and Taeyong can't hold back a silent curse of his own. Deeper and deeper, he drives his thumb, until he feels it bump against the far back of Mark's tongue. The younger lets out a choked sound, but Taeyong only presses down harder and drives another wave of saliva to the surface. He uses it like lube; spreading all of it across Mark's lips and letting the excess drip down and pool in Mark's collarbone.

Taeyong's free hand moves to steady himself on the headboard, before he guides himself into Mark's awaiting mouth. A low moan escapes him at the tight heat that awaits him and draws out, when Mark is eager to suck him in further. With his spit-slick hand, Taeyong fastens his fingers in the other's hair, gentle at first. As he gives it a firm tug, Mark moans around him, the vibrations more than delicious.

"You're so greedy, baby." Taeyong tsks, "Give Mommy some time. I want to cherish this."

Using Mark's hair as leverage, Taeyong pulls him further onto his cock. He takes it with practiced ease, fingers clenching around the chains of his handcuffs in anticipation. It's like Taeyong's scolding has made him even more eager, because his tongue runs along every centimetre it can reach. For a moment, it has the elder’s head spin and he thrusts forward without control.

Mark's whine breaks off into a choke and the full-body shudder that goes across his frame doesn't go unnoticed. With a smirk painted on his lips, Taeyong begins to set a steady pace of shallow thrusts. On every move, he tugs Mark's head around as he pleases. It shouldn't send so much arousal up his spine; The way Mark can't even stop him, with his hands bound. They agreed that Mark could snap his fingers, if he needed to safe-word, but wasn't able to speak. But, the fact that he decides not to – the fact that he enjoys being used like this, with all his defenses down – and hands all of his trust over to Taeyong, has the older suddenly pull back, before he can come undone right there.

Mark cries at the loss, missing the heavy weight on his tongue. Taeyong decides to indulge him and pushes two fingers into his mouth instead.

"Look at you. Maybe I should take a picture, hm?" his fingers rub against Mark's tongue, "Mommy could always get off to it, when you're not around. I could share it, too." he leans down, until his lips graze the shell of Mark's ear. With his cock trapped between their bodies, he starts rutting against Mark. His breath hitches as Taeyong's hips circle into his stomach, suddenly reduced to nothing, but a surface to get off on, "Imagine if I showed it to Johnny. He would be so jealous. Wanna bet he would beg me to borrow you? Hm, but I don't think I'd want to share."

"M-mommy, p-please." Mark whimpers around his fingers.

He pulls them out, never stopping his grinding, "Please what, baby?"

"Please c-cum for me Mommy. P-please- O-on my face."

Taeyong's mouth drops open in a silent moan and his eyes roll to the back of his head. Immediately, his speed increases and he thumbs on the blindfold. When Mark realizes his intentions, he tries to wiggle away.

Gently slapping Mark's cheek once more, Taeyong stops the boy from moving and pulls at the blindfold, "You really are a sucker for my voice, aren't you?"

"Yes Mommy, wanna hear nothing else." Mark whispers, eyes still closed and glistening with tears.

"I want you to watch me come, baby." Taeyong mumbles into Mark's ear, "Want you to remember and dream of it. So, you're all ready for Mommy in the morning. Can you do that, baby?"

The handcuffs rattle, with Mark's instinct to reach out and hold onto Taeyong's neck, "Y-yes M-mommy, of course."

Upping the pace of his grinding one last bit, Taeyong lets his mind fall apart. All he can focus on is the hot fire in the pit of his stomach, blazing and pushing to get out. His lips fall open with all sorts of noises and his palms spread out across Mark's chest to brace himself. The delicious drag of his cock against Mark's skin brings him closer and closer.

When he looks up at Mark, a shiver grasps his neck. Those intense eyes, filled with a gaze Taeyong knows from all of their live-performances, is only directed at him. Overflowing with lust and greed and want and Taeyong is suddenly glad the handcuffs are padded, because Mark keeps tugging at them, as if forgetting they're there every other moment. One of Taeyong's hands slides up Mark's chest and suddenly, his fingers are closed around the younger's throat, squeezing ever so slightly. The other hand goes to circle his cock in quick motions.

It's enough to tip both of them over the edge, as it always is.

"Fuck- Fuck, Mommy please." Mark's head falls back against the pillow, arms flexing with the effort of not ripping the headboard in half, "Please come for me, please. You're so fucking perfect, please."

A wave of pleasure courses through Taeyong, making his thighs shake on either side of Mark's waist. His lips open in a long, drawn-out moan that pitches high, as soon as he tips into oversensitivity. White strings of cum spread out across Mark's chest and face, catching in his hair and lips. He looks as fucked out as Taeyong feels, tongue lashing out to lick at what he can reach. Both of them are panting, as if they just ran a marathon.

Taeyong swallows his own breaths down and gasps: "What's your colour, baby?"

"Hmm, so good..." Mark mumbles.

Leaning in, Taeyong cups the boy's face in his hands, a slow giggle greeting him. There's a glazed expression to Mark's eyes and even as Taeyong is right in his vision, he doesn't seem to really see him.

"My god, you're really in deep, aren't you sweetheart?" Taeyong mumbles good-natured, then he makes Mark look him in the eye, "Hey, come on, I need a colour here, baby. Can you tell me your colour?"

"Green, Mommy." Mark slurs.

"I don't know if we should continue like this, Markie." Taeyong laughs.

"N-no please", the boy eagerly rubs his hips against Taeyong's ass, "Wanna be good some more. Wanna make you come again Mommy."

A disbelieving sound leaves Taeyong's mouth and in the next moment, he collects himself again, "Aren't you chewing off more than you can swallow, baby? If you come without permission, you won't like the results."

"Can do it." Mark gasps, hips still absentmindedly grinding against Taeyong. He could call him out for it, but Taeyong is only strict when he has to be. He looks down at Mark, musters his dazed expression with pursed lips. Then, he leans over to their bedside-table.

"Fine." he agrees, "But only because you're so irresistible."

He clicks their lube bottle open, pulls the offending boxers out of the way and squeezes a good amount on Mark's cock. It's standing red and proud, twitching when Taeyong rubs the lube around it. He uses the excess on his fingers, to circle his own entrance. Firm glass meets his fingertips and he pulls his plug out with a deep sigh. Following sole muscle-memory at this point, Taeyong guides Mark's cock into his hole, sinking down slowly.

It's not even a stretch anymore, the plug had been big enough to prepare him well. Courtesy of always wanting to be filled, Taeyong can admit that much. Mark's lip is caught between his teeth, trying to control himself. Afraid he could draw blood, Taeyong leans down and tugs his lip free with a thumb.

"I love you." Taeyong whispers, "So much baby. Mommy is so proud of you."

Mark's cock twitches against his walls at the words, "I love you, too. T-thank you, thank you, thank y-"

Taeyong breaks him off with a deep kiss, tongue diving deep into Mark's mouth. One of his hands trails up Mark's arm and finds his hand, intertwining their fingers for a brief moment. When Mark's hips start bumping upwards, just shy of Taeyong's sweet spot, he has to break the kiss. His own body starts moving, ass bouncing up and down on Mark, with all the fluidity of a dancer. They have to resort to half-kisses, half-breathing into each other's mouth, as Mark immediately begins to grow louder.

Many of his friends say they don't like when their partners are loud, but Taeyong loves it. It's endearing, really, how Mark can't help himself but to whine, moan and whimper his name, even though he is obviously trying so hard, not to. Being a quiet top wouldn't suit Mark anyways. Taeyong would cry, if he had to miss out on this amazing voice producing such sinful sounds, only for him.

"That's it, baby." Taeyong pants, still driving Mark's cock into his prostate, "You sound so fucking hot. I hope everyone can hear what a perfect baby I have, let them know they can never compare."

Mark's moans increase with Taeyong's praise and trying not to come almost seems to be painful for him, "Ah- fuck Mommy. Y-you're so warm, I-I'm gonna c-cum."

"Oh, no you don't." Taeyong orders. One of his hands goes back to Mark's throat. His other hand jerks his cock, which has come back to life again, in time with his thrusts, "Come on baby, you promised you could be good. You wouldn't want your second spanking in two days, would you?"

"N-no!" Mark's hips start slamming up into Taeyong's own and draw a loud moan from the older, "M-mommy, I want to touch you. Please, please can I touch you?"

It almost hurts physically, to stop driving Mark´s dick into his prostate, but Taeyong controls himself in favour of the younger. He thinks his baby has been more than good enough, to get a bit of a reward. His hand disappears beneath the pillow under Mark´s head and comes back with the key for the handcuffs. A good place, just in case. They open with a click and Mark´s hands are on him in the blink of an eye, as if drawn in by a magnet. Taeyong moans softly, feeling them run up his chest and down his back, until they settle on his hips.

Admittedly, it´s easier to move this way, with Mark´s extra support to drive him upwards. His own pleasure is fogging up his mind and he knows there is just one thing missing. Once more, Taeyong´s hand travels back to Mark´s throat, resting, not squeezing quite yet. And the control, god the power he feels is something else. The intoxicating idea of having a man under him, having complete control over him, even though everyone would expect it to be the opposite. With Mark this just becomes an otherworldly experience. They complete each other – match like puzzle-pieces in the ways they like to make each other feel good.

And fuck does Taeyong feel good, "So big, baby, Mommy can feel you all the way inside."

A broken sound breaks past Mark´s lips and one of his hands joins Taeyong´s against his neck. Surprisingly, he is the one that applies the first bit of pressure. From there on, Taeyong has the green light.

"So dirty." Taeyong rasps between pants, "You love it when I pin you down like this, don´t you? Love it when I get myself off on you."

"S-so much, Mommy." Mark whispers. His sounds are decreasing and the ones that still break out are breathy.

Taeyong eases up the pressure just a moment, "Fuck… I´m close baby. You can go a little harder, can´t you?"

Mark cries out, his eyes releasing a single pair of tears, travelling the expanses of his cheeks. It´s obvious that he has a hard time holding himself together. Without a ring, Mark´s orgasm must feel like a crashing wave and Taeyong almost feels pity for him. Almost.

"Come on Markie. Make Mommy proud. Show me how good you can fuck me." He mutters into Mark´s ear.

Luckily, Taeyong always knows exactly what to say to get what he wants. In every instance really; daily life, career, friends and of course: Mark. As if a switch in his mind had been pushed, Mark´s feet drive into the mattress and his hips snap up with enough force to have Taeyong topple on top of him with a gasp. He laughs at first in surprise, until it breaks off into a moan, when Mark sets a harsh pace of relentless, hard thrusts that have Taeyong shake to the bone. At some point, he doesn´t even have the strength to move anymore, only stays in place and lets Mark hit home over and over again.

"So good." he gasps, his palms splayed on Mark´s chest and nails clawing into his pecs, "I´m- I´m gonna come baby. Just a little more."

"M-mommy can you hold me down?" Mark suddenly gasps.

"W-what?" It´s hard to keep a clear headspace with all the pleasure pounding through Taeyong´s veins right now, but he manages to makes sense of the question finally. The moment he gets it, he moans out, because Mark knows. He knows how much this would get to Taeyong. His hands wrap around Mark´s wrists, pulling them off his hips and roughly pinning them to the mattress with all his weight. The younger keens, the rhythm of his hips becoming less and less calculated.

"Th-thank you Mommy! Fuck, thank you!" he cries, "P-please let me come."

"You´ll only come with Mommy, do you hear me?" If they weren´t both so fucked out already, Taeyong might consider how little authority his voice holds. But in Mark´s headspace, so deep that he seems to be floating, it doesn´t take a lot to have him shiver, much less to obey, "My pretty baby. My perfect little fucktoy, I fucking adore you, you know that? So much, Mommy is so proud of you."

"S-stop, I- I don´t want to be bad Mommy."

Taeyong grins knowingly, "Why would you be?"

"B-because you sound so good." Mark gasps, the sound of their skin slapping becoming louder than even Taeyong´s moans, "Could come untouched just from your voice."

"Then come with me baby." With his hands returning to their old positions on Mark´s throat and his own cock, Taeyong delivers his last bit of energy into rolling his hips hard against Mark´s, "Come, Markie. Now."

Perhaps it´s a kink Taeyong hasn´t fully explored yet, but feeling Mark´s come fill him up is what tips him over the edge in the exact moment he says this. He gasps, shooting his second load of the night across Mark´s chest and watching a drop land in the corner of Mark´s lips. It´s enough to make him drive down and kiss Mark through it all. The boy´s hands, now released wander around Taeyong´s neck, pulling him down in a tight hold. He rides out his orgasm, until Taeyong gasps with the oversensitivity, but he keeps going just a little. It drives Taeyong crazy and he is well aware of that. Finally boneless, Taeyong falls against Mark´s chest, pushing his nose deep into his neck.

They pant into their silence, sweaty, hot bodies cooling together. Admittedly, Taeyong´s arms shake a little, when he pushes himself up again and places kisses over more kisses all over Mark´s face. The younger doesn´t react much, only hums and holds onto Taeyong´s shoulders like a baby bear. He is in deep, but Taeyong has figured him out enough to know how to deal with it. Whenever Mark is this deep, nothing helps easing him back into reality like chocolate. Being the good dom he is, Taeyong has prepared a bar on the night stand, so all he has to do is lean over, grab it and feed it to his favourite baby.

Mark munches happily, his hands easing up, in favour of travelling across Taeyong´s shoulder blades and down his spine. Despite the discomfort, Taeyong stays wrapped around Mark´s dick, just because he knows he likes the security it gives him. Only when Mark´s eyes clear up and his hand gently cups Taeyong´s face, does he allow himself to pull off with a wince. He cleans them with a few tissues and then lays on top of Mark, their chests pressed together like one.

"How do you feel?" he whispers.

Mark smiles dopily, "Like the luckiest bastard in the world."

"That´s good to hear", Taeyong winces, as he adjusts his position, "I think you blew my back out."

"I´m sorry."

"Are you, though?" The shy giggle Mark lets out at that is answer enough.

"Thank you", the younger says after a moment, "I really needed this."

Taeyong smiles gently and places a kiss on Mark´s lips, "Always, for my best baby."

He barely manages to pull Mark into the shower then, but it´s easier if he bribes him with kisses. They wash each other and Taeyong doesn´t even care that they´re wasting all the water, by just standing under the stream and hugging. After a while though, the exhaustion kicks in and he allows himself to let Mark dry him off and carry him back to bed. The adrenaline that comes with being a dom sometimes makes Taeyong forget how tired he really is, but now it´s all settling in. With the most beautiful boy in the world, wrapped around him, Taeyong falls asleep.

And damn, does he sleep like a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/putputpotato) for writing updates, extra infos, fic recs and much more! <3


	2. Taeyong x Baekhyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There shouldn't be anything else Taeyong needs.
> 
> Except, there is.
> 
> It comes in the form of the SuperM concept. Of course, both of them had been elated at the idea to be able to work with their seniors. Just like everyone else, they had their idols, too. Yet, no one could have braced Taeyong for the powerful wave of sensation that is Byun Baekhyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Chapter warnings!!
> 
> (Since this dynamic is very different from the last chapter) 
> 
> – **Humiliation and degradation** are a big part of it, so don´t read if that makes you uncomfortable!!  
> – Baekhyun calls Taeyong a lot of **dirty words** so careful with that too!  
> – Taeyong **cries** too, not because of pain of course, but if that doesn´t sit right with you, this is not for you either.  
> – Taeyong is being downright **manhandled** at some points so caution!!  
> – **Oversensitivity play!**  
>  – **Spanking!**  
>  – I lost count I´m sorry (ง ื▿ ื)ว
> 
> If you made it through that list and still want to be here, enjoy!!!

This is how things are between them. They have been for quite a while now, the lines blurring around the time they debuted together. Taeyong had been hesitant for a long time, worries troubling him about how the other boy was so much younger than him and how he deserved to be with someone who was in his age group. It had made him insecure, but Mark, sweet, beautiful Mark had taken all his worries from him in one faithful night. Ever since then, they had explored their own little world, their own little power-play and their own little roles. After so much time spent on their dynamic, it should be perfect. There shouldn't be anything else Taeyong needs.

Except, there is.

It comes in the form of the SuperM concept. Of course, both of them had been elated at the idea to be able to work with their seniors. Just like everyone else, they had their idols, too. Yet, no one could have braced Taeyong for the powerful wave of sensation that is Byun Baekhyun.

A performer, an idol, a singer and something less people might be aware of: A walking sex-god. Taeyong doesn't even know if the man is aware of the effect he has on people, but judging from his confident posture and wicked smirk, he might as well be. Even before SuperM, Taeyong had admired Baekhyun from afar, but now? Now, things are slowly growing out of his control.

And Mark notices. How could he not? With how he always pays so much attention to everyone's feelings and thoughts. Contrary to Taeyong's belief though, he isn't angry about it. Sure, they aren't officially labeled, but they have said their three words and they usually never indulge in sexual encounter with anyone else, except for threesomes. The wildest thing Taeyong would have dared to dream of, would have been a suggestion for such a threesome, involving their senior, but no. Mark's reaction is something he wouldn't have seen coming in a thousand years. 

"W-what?" Taeyong pants, Mark between his thighs and their lips flushed red from the harsh make out they have squeezed in after their concert.

Mark takes a moment to catch his breath, eyes the closed door of the closet for a brief second, "I want you to fuck him." Then, with a meek voice, he adds: "If you want to."

Taeyong gulps, his hands falling to Mark's waist, "I- I haven't thought about..."

"Tae, the way you look at that man's ass is ridiculous." Mark chuckles, lips trailing up and down Taeyong's neck.

He takes a deep breath, placing a kiss of his own on Mark's shoulder, "Why would you want me to?"

"Because I trust you." Mark's nose rubs against his own, "I trust that you'll come back to me after that. If it makes you happy, it will make me happy, too. I'm not commanding you, just know that I wouldn't mind, if it's him."

He thinks about that long and hard. It's not an easy decision to make, after all he is still very much confused about his attraction. Because, he doesn't seem to be the only one unable to resist Baekhyun's charm, from what he has heard. There is nothing concrete of course, just rumours... Rumours that send shivers up and down his spine with curiousity and want. The fact that Baekhyun seems equally interested in him doesn't necessarily make the decision any easier. At first, it's just simple glances, cocky smirks, occasional touches that could seem coincidental.

Then, when Taeyong begins to reciprocate, they change. Suddenly, there are bold hands on his hips, suggestive comments that bring a blush to his face and a glare so dark and lust-filled that Taeyong can feel its heat all the way in his stomach. If he had any doubts that Baekhyun might just be a very flirty personality, one evening changes all of that.

"Dance with me." Baekhyun suggests, his delicate hand stretched out towards Taeyong.

They ended up sharing a hotel room, since Mark wanted to play video games with Jongin. Taeyong tries to not think that maybe, Mark had this planned from the get-go. Instead, he rises, enraptured by Baekhyun's presence and lets the man guide him. The bass of a slow rnb song simmers through their bones, Taeyong's dancer-body automatically easing into the music. When Baekhyun turns him with a steady grip, he follows. When he grinds his hips against Taeyong's ass, he grinds back. When Baekhyun's nose trails the expanse of his neck and up to his jaw, he readies himself.

But the kiss never comes. Instead, Baekhyun's lips gently stroke the shell of his ear, "Won't your boyfriend be upset?"

"I have permission." With a bite on his bottom lip, Taeyong delivers another well-aimed grind against Baekhyun's hips.

"Is that so?" Baekhyun's hands tighten a little around his hips, "Look at you. I wouldn't have guessed you to be the dirty type, Yongie."

"You have no idea." Taeyong smirks to himself.

"Hm, I bet, but you need to know, if you really want to do this, there are some rules." Finally, Baekhyun's grip becomes so tight, he prevents Taeyong from moving his hips at all. He forces him to simply stand there and feel Baekhyun's hard-on press against him. Somehow that is enough to have him whimper, "First: We'll set your boundaries, before we go into action, you got that? There will be nothing – and I mean _nothing_ – before I don't know your hard limits and soft limits."

Trying to clear his head, Taeyong nods, "Okay."

"Second: I get the feeling that you're usually the one calling the shots, so I get if you want to back out." Baekhyun's teeth close around his ear-lobe for the shortest breath, "But I don't do submission. Been there, tried it, not my thing." Turning Taeyong around again, Baekhyun's fingers close around his jaw, holding it in place with barely any pressure, "You submit to me. And there is no other way this will go."

True to Baekhyun's words, they don't do much more for the rest of the evening than make out and dry-hump on Mark's bed. At least, until the very owner of said bed comes back, amused surprise barely concealed on his face. It doesn't help that Baekhyun never eases up the grinding, despite Mark being right there, at the edge of his bed. His eyes are big and innocent and Taeyong is _ashamed_ , just with the knowledge that his precious baby is seeing him loose control like this. The shame though, as much as it has him blush, his delicious enough that it has him grind up against Baekhyun anyways. Perhaps, there is something else to explore for later.

It will have to wait though, because after a last couple of soothing kisses to Taeyong's neck, Baekhyun rises from the bed. He smirks at Mark, ruffles his hair like he usually does with the younger members. This time though, with his fingers tilting Mark's chin up, he adds a little kiss as well. Once more, proving his powerful presence, Baekhyun leaves them both flushed and quiet.

Seconds later though, Mark is on top of Taeyong, a shit-eating grin on his lips, "I take it things are going well?"

"Yeah, just wonderful." Taeyong grits out, hand fisting in Mark's hair a lot less gentle than Baekhyun's, "Now, be a good boy and finish what he started."

\--*--

When Baekhyun had texted him about having to talk out their boundaries, he hadn't expected it to be quite so... comfortable. Taeyong, despite being unashamed with Mark, is a soft-spoken person, especially with people he admires. Therefore, he had fully braced himself for an hour of awkward fidgeting, embarrassed blushing and avoided eye contact. However, once their tour is finally over, Baekhyun invites him to his home. It's clean and comfortable and Taeyong appreciates how in order everything is, since he didn't pic Baekhyun to be an orderly type of person.

The first thing Baekhyun does as Taeyong steps inside is smile warmly and hand him a cup of coffee. Together, they sit down on the couch and Baekhyun leads the talk unabashedly and like an expert. _He must do this a lot._ It doesn't bother Taeyong – Baekhyun is free to do whatever he wants with his sex-life – but he would be lying if he said he wasn't curious. He's almost tempted to ask, but there are more urgent questions for now.

"Have you ever submitted before?" Baekhyun asks softly.

Taeyong thinks, long and hard. Before Mark, he hadn't had a very active sex-life and what little there was, wasn't anywhere near as kinky. He had also never tried switching roles with Mark. Neither of them ever felt the urge to. Honestly, Taeyong thinks if they tried they would subconsciously just fall back into their own patterns again, anyway.

He shakes his head and Baekhyun hums, "Submitting is very different from dominance. For one, it might seem... scarier. If you're with the wrong person, that is." His hand finds Taeyong's and the touch is enough to ground him, "You're giving up control, trusting another person to lead you, that's not easy. But, I need you to understand something really important here:" Taeyong gulps, nervous on how insistent Baekhyun is to look him in the eye, as he says: "You hold the reins. I might be the one in control, but you are the one who decides. You say slow down, I slow down. You say stop, I stop. I would never _ever_ do anything to you, you don't explicitly want. You get that?" 

Taeyong turns this over in his head. It's not new information, he has said all of these things to Mark himself, but admittedly, he is glad Baekhyun reminded him of them. He is right, the idea of giving up control to someone else – the very control that always makes him feel so safe with Mark – is nerve-wrecking. 

But he isn't scared.

One look at Baekhyun, so serious yet so gentle, is enough to have him be certain of that.

"I trust you." he says, surprising himself with how steady his voice is, "If I could do this with anyone, without having to think twice, it's you."

"Very well." Baekhyun smiles gently, seeming touched with the show of closure, "One last thing: what's your favourite candy, Taeyong?"

\--*--

Taeyong feels his heart in his throat that faithful evening. Baekhyun had explicitly told him to come at nine and not earlier, not later. They had discussed the remaining questions, boundaries and rules long ago and now there is nothing that will keep them from going through with it. Admittedly, he is beyond nervous, but the memory of Baekhyun's gentle smile and his frail hand in Taeyong's own, eases his mind. There is also the promise of Baekhyun in a more physical form that makes the whole anticipation more excited than frightened.

"You gotta tell me how it went when you come back." Mark says, his naked arms wrapped around Taeyong's shirt-clad waist.

The other boy didn't feel the need to put on any clothes, beside his boxer-shorts. Taeyong guesses it's a subconscious effort to rile him up. Mark's hands run down his back and splay on his ass, giving a gentle squeeze. Not so subconscious after all. Taeyong smirks and steals a kiss from his sub, holding his head firmly in place. Honestly, Mark is so easy – the way he immediately melts against Taeyong reminds him of that. Although Taeyong likes to think that Mark is like this only with him.

"I'll tell you all about it so you can jerk off to it in the shower."

Mark fake-pouts, "What, you mean you're not gonna blow me?"

"You're so spoiled." Taeyong's hand automatically wraps around Mark's neck, only applying feather-light pressure.

"M-mommy." Mark whines.

"Don't do that, it would be rude to ditch our Sunbae." He murmurs, placing a last searing kiss on Mark's lips.

The younger sighs and after a few last touches and kisses, Taeyong leaves. The closer he gets to the hotel, Baekhyun had reserved a room in, the higher his heart seems to rise in his body. When he finally stands in front of 305's door, it's all the way up in his throat. As soon as he opens this door, the scene starts, that was what they had agreed on. As soon as he opens this door, he will not be the dom Mark knows anymore. Hell, Taeyong doesn't even know what will happen with him himself. He had refused planning the scene too intensely, allowing Baekhyun to follow his intuition, based on what Taeyong told him he would like to try. His future and body are in Baekhyun's hands and Taeyong feels the first tingle in his spine.

He pushes the door open and steps into the quiet suite. After toeing his shoes off at the entrance, he slowly steps into the bedroom, like a scared deer. When he finds Baekhyun in one of the reading chairs, he almost chokes on his spit. His Hyung has styled his hair out of his face, giving him a clean-cut and sexy touch. Combined with his black dress-pants and white shirt, which is unbuttoned to an extent where its purpose is defeated, he looks deadly. His eyes though, never rise to look at Taeyong, instead focused on the page of a book in his hand.

"Good. You're here." he says, voice low and neutral.

"Hyung, I-"

"Down." Taeyong stops short. What? Baekhyun's eyes do leave his book then and he fixes Taeyong with an ice-cold stare, "Did I stutter?"

"N-No Hyung." Slowly and in disbelief, Taeyong sinks onto the floor, landing on his knees. He isn't quite sure where this is going, but he trusts Baekhyun.

"And what did I tell you about how you are to address me?"

"I-I'm sorry sir." He chokes out the name he briefly remembers from their conversation.

"Come here" Taeyong scrambles to get up again, but Baekhyun chides him: "Did I tell you you could get up?"

 _Oh._ Taeyong feels his breath stutter, when he crawls over to where Baekhyun sits. Baekhyun's eyes glare down at him, watching every move he makes with a scrutiny Taeyong would have never used on Mark. Then again, Mark and him are very different in this way and so are Baekhyun and him. When he reaches Baekhyun, the older guides his chin to lie on one of his knees. Baekhyun's familiar smell wavers around him and Taeyong feels like he's suddenly a lot more sensitive to, well... everything.

"Hands behind your back." Baekhyun commands and Taeyong complies, still confused, "Keep them there and don't make a sound. I'd like to finish reading my chapter."

Taeyong swallows, his throat suddenly dry, "Yes sir."

"Good." Baekhyun's eyes turn back to his book, "Guess you're not completely useless after all."

A brutal full-body shiver rips through Taeyong. Baekhyun had muttered those words like they were meant just for him, yet loud enough that Taeyong would definitely not miss them. One might have thought Taeyong would get bored with waiting there, at Baekhyun's feet, not being allowed to move or even speak. But god, if the way Baekhyun downright ignores him doesn't get under his skin in hot waves. He's tempted to cry out, to move his hands and claw at Baekhyun, beg him to do something, but he doesn't. All his concentration and self-discipline is focused on staying right there, obedient and quiet. The longer he sits there, the more his knees and arms begin to ache, the heavier the haze around his head becomes. It's completely different from when the power as a dom gets to him. His brain just empties out. Everything is quiet and it's the best thing in the world.

Who would have thought just sitting here, unmoving would get him so messed up? His hard-on is making his jeans tight and there is a burning heat in his cheeks. He doesn't even fully comprehend the fact that he has started to rut against Baekhyun's leg. Time just blurs into nothingness, until finally after what feels like the blink of an eye and a hundred years, Baekhyun puts his book aside and runs a hand through his hair.

Taeyong shivers, when he looks down at him, sucking his teeth in annoyance, "Tell me, princess, are you trying to piss me off?"

"N-no sir."

"Then how can it be", Baekhyun's foot suddenly comes to press down on Taeyong's crotch, eliciting a surprised moan from the younger, "that you couldn't keep your pathetic, little cock in your pants like I told you to? What are you, a dog? Rutting against me like a bitch in heat."

Taeyong whines, when Baekhyun's foot presses down a little harder, "I'm sorry sir."

"Oh yeah, I bet you are." Baekhyun mocks him, one hand coming down to massage his own crotch, causing Taeyong's mouth to water "Who would have thought? I expected a good, obedient little thing and what I got was a horny, desperate cockslut."

More heat pools between Taeyong's legs and the haze thickens around him. All he can think about is pleasing the man in front of him, no matter the cost. Not even his own arousal seems like a priority right now. Is this how Mark feels when they're together? Is this why he always tries so hard to be good? "I-I'm sorry, sir. I promise I'll make it up to you! I'll be good. Use me, do what you want with me."

"Oh, I fully intend to." There is a pleased grin on Baekhyun's lips, as he leans down to eye-level with the other. His breath ghosts over Taeyong's cheeks and there is nothing more that Taeyong wants right now than for Baekhyun to kiss him until his lips burn. "I'll ruin you, princess. Fuck it into your brain, so you remember to always be a good little cock-sleeve for me."

Never would he have imagined that words like these would have an effect like this on him. Yet, here he is, downright _mewling_ at the sensation that Baekhyun's rough voice and degrading words send washing through him. When Baekhyun's thumb comes up to wipe at his cheek, Taeyong notices that a tear had escaped him.

"Look at me." Baekhyun murmurs and Taeyong complies immediately, "What's your colour Tae?"

Somehow hearing Baekhyun say his name is more reassuring than anything. The thought of safe-wording is miles away from him, but to know Baekhyun still looks out for him turns him on just that little bit more.

He swallows thickly, wills his eyes to clear up and says: "Green, Hyung."

Back is Baekhyun's sadistic little grin, "Look at you, getting off to someone else putting you in your place. Does that do it for you? World star, king-performer Lee Taeyong wants to be reminded after all the glitter and glory, he is just a hole to fuck in the end. Is that what you want to hear?"

"P-please, sir." Taeyong rasps, "Show me my place."

Baekhyun does kiss him then and it's completely different than Mark. Taeyong wouldn't have expected there to be much of a difference in kissing people, but Baekhyun is like a wildfire, where Mark is like the calmest sea. He licks and bites and sucks, taking from Taeyong what he wants and ripping every string of self-control he could have. It's what causes Taeyong to cry out, moan and lift his hands to hold onto the other's biceps. Somewhere in the corner of his mind he knows he shouldn't do it, but feeling Baekhyun's smooth skin under his touch is a treat he can't pass up. Baekhyun indulges him for a few more breaths, before he pulls away, panting slightly.

"Clothes off." Taeyong hurries to rip his shirt over his head and unzip his pants, while Baekhyun wanders over to the wide king-size bed, "You know, bitches like you don't really deserve to be fucked in a bed. They should stay on the floor, where they belong." He grins, amused at Taeyong's worried expression, "But I'm generous. Come on."

This time, Taeyong doesn't attempt to get to his feet. He crawls on the ground, naked knees scraping a little against the carpet. His boxers are the only thing left to cover him, as he climbs up the bed, next to a still fully-clothed Baekhyun. When he is close enough, Baekhyun grabs his chin roughly and directs Taeyong's shy eyes to look at him directly.

"What do you say?"

Taeyong rakes his smudged brain, "Thank you, sir. Thank you so much."

"Hm, you're welcome princess." Baekhyun places another chaste kiss to the corner of his lips, before he pulls away, "Hands and knees. Show me your pretty little ass."

Feeling the heat rise to his face, Taeyong slowly turns around, leaning forward on his palms. It's embarrassing, to showcase himself like this to Baekhyun. A hand travels up one of his thighs and then another one on the opposite. They come together on top of his butt, cupping his cheeks with a rough pressure. Shivering, Taeyong wills himself to be still, to take it, to be good.

"Didn't I tell you to take your clothes off, princess?" Baekhyun murmurs, tugging at Taeyong's boxers.

"I'm sorry, sir, I didn't think-" The sound of fabric tearing has Taeyong moan into his shoulder.

Without remorse, Baekhyun pushes the remaining pieces of torn fabric out of the way, before humming appreciatively, "Well, what do we have here?" Taeyong jolts forward in surprise, when a finger trails between his cheeks and over his hole. "Cute. You're all loose and gaping. Did Mark take you today as well?"

Taeyong remembers the morning, where Mark had woken him up by eating him out like a starved man. It's almost funny, how different he was just then compared to where he is _now_. "Yes, sir. He did."

"Pity." Baekhyun sighs, dry finger prodding at Taeyong's entrance, "I guess I can't expect much more from such a greedy whore. You'll do anything for someone to fill you up, won't you?"

"Anything." Taeyong cries out, a small, desperate sound, "Need it so bad."

"Don't worry, dear. I'll fuck you so good, you're going to feel it for _days _." Baekhyun promises and something clicks behind Taeyong.__

____

__He can't see it, but when a lubed up finger comes to his entrance, he understands. Sighing softly at the familiar intrusion, Taeyong lets his eyes fall shut and his mouth hang open. Baekhyun's fingers are long and slim and they reach deep inside of him, rubbing and prodding against everything they find. The whole process is like a blur, Baekhyun's fingers thrusting in and out of him steadily, until they're not one but three and Taeyong is sobbing out pleas he can't even make sense of himself. But Baekhyun never lets up his pace, only thrusting harder and faster on every withdraw._ _

__"S-sir, I'm going to-"_ _

__"Go ahead." Baekhyun's hand fists in his hair, sending shocks of pain through his core, "I'll have you clean it."_ _

__Taeyong's orgasm rips through him like thunder through a storm, as he comes untouched. His arms give out and he lands on his elbows, head dangling between his shoulders pathetically. His throat burns with the moans and cries that escape him and he is fully prepared to come down from his high and black out._ _

__But Baekhyun never eases up. He keeps thrusting into Taeyong, rubbing the same sensitive spot he has discovered over and over again and as the pleasure starts to mingle with pain, Taeyong's feels like his nerves are on fire. Of course, he should have expected it. He was the one who suggested it, but never could he have braced himself for this kind of feeling. It's like electricity, crackling through him over and over again. With every rub of Baekhyun's fingers, he feels more of it and it's so intense, he feels the heat pool in his belly again. His stomach muscles are pulled taut, his thighs are shaking and he tries to reach back and pull Baekhyun's hand out of him._ _

__The slap against his ass has him fall forward and withdraw his hand again, "S-sir please... T-too much. I can't-"_ _

__"Yes you can." Baekhyun says, voice completely calm and sober, "You can and you will."_ _

__Taeyong's hands claw in the bed sheets, as he waits for an inevitable second orgasm to tear his insides apart, but suddenly, Baekhyun's fingers are gone. He whines, whether it's because of relief or the loss of contact, Taeyong isn't sure. Another slap cracks against his ass and Taeyong hiccups. The sting morphs into heat, easing to his core and spreading more arousal inside of him. His dick weeps between his legs, useless and neglected, but he couldn't care less. Not when Baekhyun is shuffling behind him and he has no idea what will come next._ _

__"Give me your hands." Baekhyun demands._ _

__"S-sir I can't hold myself up, if-"_ _

__"I get you just had your whore-brain fucked out, so I'll say it a little slower for you", Taeyong whimpers, "Give. me. your. hands."_ _

__Balancing himself on his shaking knees, Taeyong reaches his hands backwards. They're tugged into a firm grip and Taeyong feels the smooth fabric of silk wrap around his wrists. Baekhyun ties them together with an expert system, fastening them against his lower back._ _

__"Snap your fingers if they're too tight." he commands. Taeyong wiggles his fingers experimentally, feeling the give in them. It's just enough to not have his hands go numb, but he can't move them at all. He relaxes them again and Baekhyun hums, "Since you seem to have so much trouble keeping those greedy little hands to yourself. I don't trust you and your needy urges."_ _

__Suddenly, Taeyong thinks back to a few days prior. He doesn't quite know what triggers the memory, but there is Mark, under him and looking so fucked out he could have come from a wet dream. _'M-mommy can you hold me down?'_ He remembers the way Mark had looked so absolutely elevated after Taeyong had complied. His fingers test the silk around his wrists again. They're good, soft and still unforgiving, holding him in place, just for Baekhyun to make it easier to use him. But Taeyong doesn't want to be controlled. He wants to be _overpowered_. He wants to be manhandled, brought to his knees and mounted, until he is all used up and fucked out. The difference is slim, but it hits in a way that has him gasp and shudder at the thought._ _

__"Y-yellow."_ _

__Baekhyun's touch softens and he leans over Taeyong, to check on him, "What's wrong baby? Are you okay? Are the bounds too tight?"_ _

__"N-no everything is perfect. I just..." He bites his bottom lip, inhales deeply, "I thought maybe, instead of the tie, you could... hold me down... yourself?"_ _

__A breathy chuckle sounds in the room and Baekhyun's hand travels over his back, "Are you sure? You didn't mention it in our talk."_ _

__"Didn't think of it then." Taeyong whispers into the bed sheets, "But I'm absolutely sure."_ _

__Baekhyun hums, "Fine, then."_ _

__The tie comes loose again and instead, a strong hand wraps around Taeyong's thin wrists, pinning them to his back. _Fuck, yes._ This is the feeling he was craving. However, Baekhyun exceeds his expectations. Unforgiving, he pushes Taeyong's thighs apart and locks them down with his own legs. The last straw is the free hand that comes to Taeyong's neck and presses him all the way down into the bed. He can't move. Baekhyun has him completely pinned down, overpowering him with brute force and Taeyong just cries into the bed sheets and comes._ _

__It takes Baekhyun a moment to catch on, but when he does, laughter rings above Taeyong's head. A cold, mocking sound that has him whine into the mattress. "You really love this, don't you? You just want to be fucked and mounted like the bitch in heat, you are, hm?"_ _

__"Y-yes sir, want it so bad." Taeyong whimpers, words muffled by the sheets._ _

__The cracking sound of a slap against his ass has Taeyong moan loudly. Yet, he can't even stop Baekhyun as he plants more and more hits against his cheeks, each one harder than the last. The pain is fucking delicious. By the time Baekhyun stops, Taeyong is a babbling mess, unable to even form a coherent sentence. Above him, the older leans in, until his lips are grazing the shell of Taeyong's ear. If he were able to move, he couldn't have stopped himself from rubbing back against Baekhyun's dick right then. With the added weight of Baekhyun leaning on top of him, Taeyong feels his breath leave his lungs and he squeezes his eyes shut in anticipation._ _

__"You think you can get your pathetic little cock up one last time, princess?" With more force than necessary, he presses his still clothed hips against Taeyong's abused ass, "Actually, it doesn't really matter. Just keep your pretty hole nice and tight for me."_ _

__Taeyong whimpers again, saliva soaking the sheets beneath his face. He came twice and yet, they are nowhere near finished. His brain is completely fogged up, everything that comes out of his mouth are pleas and begs, blurred into an unintelligible mess. Baekhyun shushes him, his free hand trailing up between Taeyong's shoulder blades and to his neck, to muffle his voice into the mattress. He swallows his sounds then, as Baekhyun withdraws it again, ears perking up at the sound of fabric ruffling and buttons popping open. His heart can barely calm down, all he feels is the heady anticipation and the way his entire body is limp beneath Baekhyun's frame._ _

__The lube cracks open once more and Taeyong keens at the satisfied sighs Baekhyun makes, as he is no doubt spreading the clear liquid all over his dick. Just like their kisses, the moment Baekhyun slides into him, Taeyong is struck by how different it feels from Mark. Where Mark would have cried out loudly now, Baekhyun only whispers a breathy 'fuck', as he bottoms out and Taeyong can't help but cry out louder than ever before. Baekhyun's hand tightens just the slightest bit around his wrists and as he begins to slowly thrust into Taeyong, he uses them as leverage to pull him back. The stimulation on his prostate after two orgasms is borderline painful, but the sparks that fly through his body have Taeyong move against Baekhyun's hips anyways._ _

__"This is your place." Baekhyun says, voice breathy, but stable, even as he snaps his hips forward harder, "Where you belong. _Under me._ Don't forget it, yeah?"_ _

__"Y-yes– yes, sir!" Taeyong squeezes out._ _

__"God, how are you so tight, when you get fucked everyday?" Baekhyun moans, shoving his hips forward again._ _

__If Taeyong weren´t already pressed into the mattress, he is pretty sure just the mere force of Baekhyun´s thrusts would have had his arms give in. Baekhyun fucks him harder than Mark. Slower, but definitely harder. He thinks it´s because Mark is still cautious as a submissive. Neither would he ever guess how much Taeyong enjoys the slight pain mixed into his pleasure. Hell, he wouldn´t have even guessed it himself, but when Baekhyun had laid open all the possibilities of what they could try, he had followed his guts. And thank god, he did, because _wow.__ _

__When Taeyong lets out a particularly loud moan, Baekhyun says: "Do you feel good princess? You like my cock ripping you open?"_ _

__"S-so good sir. Love it so much, p-please don´t stop!" Taeyong cries._ _

__"You know you sound fantastic when you rap on stage", a hand threads into Taeyong´s hair and _pulls_ , "But you sound even better when you beg."_ _

__The more Baekhyun pulls his hair up, the more Taeyong arches his back. It changes the angle of Baekhyun´s thrusts and Taeyong sees stars when his oversensitive prostate is pounded into. His eyes roll into the back of his head and his mouth falls open, with a silent moan. Every inch of his body is on fire and he doesn´t even have the strength to make anything beside short staccato-moans, as Baekhyun sets a relentless pace._ _

__Suddenly, Baekhyun pulls at his wrists too and Taeyong has no other choice but to kneel upright. Baekhyun´s hand goes from his hair to his waist, pulling Taeyong against his dick hard enough for their skin to slap loudly._ _

__"What would your baby say?" Baekhyun groans into his ear and Taeyong moans in disbelief. He must have caught onto Taeyong´s reaction when Mark had watched them make out. The same delicious shame returns and makes his cock weep pathetically, "Seeing his dom beg for it like a slut? Knowing his mommy just wants to be used like a lifeless fleshlight. Oh, the face he would make."_ _

__Baekhyun takes a moment to steady his breath, when Taeyong clenches around him. "Imagine he were here to watch." Taeyong moans and a tear springs free from his eye, "He´d look at you with his big eyes, wondering is this really you? And I´d teach him… tell him how he can put you in your place as well."_ _

__The image has Taeyong´s throat dry up and he gasps, "S-sir I- I can´t-"_ _

__"Think of it." Baekhyun demands, his thrusts growing erratic, "Think of it princess, so we can come together. I wonder… should I come on your face? Make you look like the slut you are for me? I could take a picture and send it to your baby."_ _

__It´s a tempting thought and Taeyong is pretty sure Mark would appreciate it, too. But the possibility of Baekhyun stopping his thrusts and sending him into overdrive makes him shake his head vigorously. "M-my ass Sir, please. Please come inside, fill me up. I need it!"_ _

__"Fuck…", Baekhyun mutters, nose trailing along Taeyong´s sweaty nape, "You´re so damn hot, princess. Can´t believe I let a whore wrap me around his finger."_ _

__Pride and shame battle each other in Taeyong´s chest and in an attempt to be good, he throws his hips back against Baekhyun´s with more power. "S-sir please, let me come! I´m so close-" He sobs._ _

__"Since you´re asking me so politely", Baekhyun´s teeth graze the juncture of Taeyong´s neck, before biting down harshly._ _

__Taeyong comes with the pain. It´s a whole wave of sensation. Pain, pleasure, pride and shame all flood him with his orgasm. His dick manages to spurt out a few last drops of cum onto the sheets and he clenches around Baekhyun hard. The older moans out at it, pressing Taeyong back into the mattress and frantically rutting into him._ _

__"S-sir, t-too much!" Taeyong whines._ _

__"Almost there princess, you can do it." Baekhyun grits out and Taeyong, with the last sparks of energy he has, moves against Baekhyun again, "Look at you, still working yourself on my dick, after you´ve been _ruined._ You´ll never get enough, will you?"_ _

__"N-no sir", His voice is just a squeak at this point and he does everything in his mind to not instinctively jerk away from the stimulation, "Not of you."_ _

__Somehow that seems to have been the right thing to say, because Baekhyun shoves himself in deep one last time and comes. The heat that floods Taeyong´s throbbing insides is calming and so, so good. Grinding into Taeyong shallowly, Baekhyun pants into his ear. After a little while, he pulls out of Taeyong, who can only protest with a low whine._ _

__His whole body is boneless. Not a single muscle he has is reacting to his commands, but it´s not too bad. Taeyong is turned onto his back and through his warm and fluffy haze, he sees Baekhyun look down at him. The cold stare is gone and back are his usual gentle eyes that seem to wrap Taeyong up in a hug. But when Baekhyun stands up and moves somewhere, he suddenly feels cold. Why would he go away? Was Taeyong not good enough? Did he not please Baekhyun? It´s an emptiness he hadn´t known before and somewhere far, far in the back of his head, he understands what it is, too. Mark had experienced it in the beginning of their relationship._ _

__He´s dropping._ _

__"Hey, hey princess, shh, it´s okay." Baekhyun comforts him, as he comes back and sees Taeyong eyes glassy and his frame wrapped into a tight ball, "Hey, come back here sweetie. I just went to get a cloth, I´m not going anywhere. You did so, so well, I´ve never had anyone better, baby."_ _

__Taeyong chokes out between soft sobs: "You´re just saying that."_ _

__"I wish I was", Baekhyun pouts, "You set my standards way too high now." He smiles gently and brushes Taeyong sweaty hair out of his face, "Hey, I´m here, baby. Everything´s alright, okay? Wait, I got something that will improve your mood, hm?"_ _

__He leans back, careful to never stop touching Taeyong in someway and suddenly, there is a lollipop in Taeyong´s face. Baekhyun unwraps it, with a face so excited, it almost seems like he is the one who is about to eat it. While Taeyong happily sucks on his treat, Baekhyun runs the washcloth over his body and rubs lotion into his irritated skin. He kisses Taeyong´s wrists and praises him with whispers, massages his thighs and arms to get the feeling back and the tension out. Taeyong is in heaven. He doesn´t even notice, when the world starts to clear up again, but the lollipop is almost gone, when he manages to look up at Baekhyun with an awake mind._ _

__"How do you feel?" Baekhyun asks, hand cupping Taeyong´s cheek._ _

__He manages a pleased hum, "I feel like I just had a four month vacation on the beach."_ _

__Baekhyun laughs, takes off the clothes he still wears and adjusts them, so they can lie down under the covers, "You know, I don´t know when your boy expects you back, so I understand if you… you know."_ _

__Taeyong´s eyes widen, "Want to leave?"_ _

__With a sheepish smile, Baekhyun shrugs and suddenly there is something else playing on his features. Something so fragile, Taeyong would have never dreamed of seeing it on _the_ Byun Baekhyun´s face; Vulnerability. A big wave of it. It takes Taeyong a moment to work out the sense behind it, but when he does, he shuffles close enough to wrap his entire body around Baekhyun._ _

__"Do they usually not stay with you?"_ _

__"They´re not really obliged to." Baekhyun mumbles, hand stroking Taeyong´s arm._ _

__"No", Taeyong presses a kiss to his lips, "It´s just unimaginable that they can resist the chance."_ _

__A slight redness spreads over Baekhyun´s cheek and it´s so different from his dom-persona that Taeyong gets whiplash, "I´m happy you had a good first time."_ _

__"Good?" Taeyong laughs, as Baekhyun nibbles along his neck, "I think you might just be a better dom than me."_ _

__"Not gonna lie, I would like to see you in action sometime." The older says, placing a kiss under Taeyong´s jaw._ _

__Before answering, Taeyong pulls the other into a deep kiss, "I´m sure if you ask Mark very friendly, we can work something out."_ _

__"I might be a dom, but I can be really good at begging, too." Baekhyun suddenly admits and Taeyong laughs loudly._ _

__"Now, _that´s_ something that _I_ have to see."_ _

__They kiss for a little longer and Baekhyun has to stop Taeyong at some point, when he gets too excited. 'You should rest for today' he laughs, a palm on the other´s chest. Taeyong just pouts and buries his face in Baekhyun´s chest. Later, he collects his phone and takes a picture with Baekhyun, sending it to Mark with the caption 'miss you so much, wish you would have joined us <3'. He turns it off then and wraps an arm around Baekhyun´s waist. His smell wraps Taeyong up in safety, their naked skin rubbing together warm and comfortable. It doesn´t take long for him to fall asleep._ _

__\--*--_ _

__"Damn." Mark says the next day, when he finds Taeyong fresh out of the shower. He is still naked, so the bruises on his ass are still very much visible. Mark walks up behind him, hands carefully circling Taeyong´s hips, "What did he do to you?"_ _

__"Nothing I didn´t ask for." Taeyong smirks._ _

__He hears the younger curse softly, before his arms come around Taeyong and he props his chin on his shoulder, "So, it went well? You feel good?"_ _

__"He was great Mark, don´t worry so much." Taeyong boops his nose with an index, "In fact, if you are up for it, I think you´d enjoy his company as well."_ _

__"As if he´d want that." Mark laughs._ _

__"Considering how much he talked about you, while he was balls deep inside of me, I think you have a chance."_ _

__Mark´s eyes widen, "H-he talked about me? To you?"_ _

__"He knew it would turn me on." Taeyong admits with a shrug._ _

__"W-what did he say?"_ _

__"Now, now", Turning in Mark´s arms, Taeyong presses a kiss to his lips, "If I told you that would be a total spoiler. I mean… if you´re up for what we planned."_ _

__Mark´s Adam´s apple bobs, "You mean a threesome?"_ _

__"Or we could start slow…" Taeyong whispers, placing needy kisses against Mark´s neck, "Make him watch…"_ _

__A shiver shakes Mark´s body, "W-Watch?"_ _

__"He said he wanted to see my dominant side", Taeyong´s leg slips between Mark´s, rubbing upwards, "and I want to show off how good my baby is."_ _

__Mark whines, grinds against Taeyong´s leg, "I´ll be so good, Mommy, I promise."_ _

__"I know baby", Taeyong says, squeezing the younger´s butt, "You´ll knock him out."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm so you might have an idea what I´ll write about next! TBH low-key figuring this dynamic out is actually interesting and really fun?? Like, I know it´s just porn but there is something interesting about it somehow idk haha! 
> 
> ALSO  
> Let me know if I missed any important tags/warnings please! I have one (1) total braincell, so it could be I forgot about something! <3


	3. Taeyong x Mark x Baekhyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong's hands card through Baekhyun's pink locks and he pulls gently, "You said you wanted to see me in action. Here is your chance."
> 
> Baekhyun's eyes close briefly and his hands slide up beneath Taeyong's shirt, to cup his ass and squeeze a little, "What are the rules?"
> 
> "There won't be many", Taeyong smirks meaningfully, "But just to ease into the dynamic, we thought for the first time you would just... watch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Chapter warnings!
> 
> So, if you read the previous two chapters, you know the drill by now XD The only 'new' warnings I could think of are:  
> – **Exhibitionism** and **Voyeurism,** since Baekhyun is literally watching them 80 per cent of the fic and everyone loves that ┐(￣∀￣)┌  
> – And a lot of **power play,** basically Tae and Hyun butting heads about who is a bigger dom, but it´s really all fun teasing soooo…
> 
> I wrote this over several nights, always after midnight and I just proof-read it with one eye open, so sorry if there are more mistakes than you can count ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> Love ya! Enjoy <3

Taeyong's hair is still dripping from the shower he just took and he runs a towel through it, as he walks down the quiet hallway of the SuperM-mansion. His naked feet pat over the wooden floor, entire body only clad in one of Mark's shirts. After their session, Taeyong hadn't managed to convince the younger to take a shower as well, his sub too spent to even lift a muscle. Funny, how just the mindset can pull more energy from you than the actual, physical activity sometimes. But Taeyong would rather break his toe than drag Mark out of bed, when he just looks so fucking cute, Taeyong feels like taking him all over again.

As he walks past Baekhyun's room, he notices that the door is slightly ajar. It's as good of a moment as ever to talk to him. Mark and Taeyong had made up their mind, but their senior still has to be let in on their plans and ideas. Although Taeyong honestly doubts Baekhyun would say no to their offer.

Gently knocking on the door, he waits for a soft 'come in', before pushing his way inside. Baekhyun sits on his bed, clad in a loose shirt and sweats. He is on his laptop, probably checking up on details for his next album. Taeyong knows he has been working hard and he feels proud to know the older will get more chances to show his talents and passion. Without a sound, he closes the door behind himself and crawls onto the bed, next to Baekhyun.

When the older looks up and his eyes rake over Taeyong's exposed collar bone and smooth legs, he gulps and puts the laptop aside. It has the rapper smirk and he positions himself in Baekhyun's lap without hesitation.

"Coming for a good time?" Baekhyun grins.

"Hm, I just had my share. Don't think my ass could take it." He laughs at Baekhyun's frustrated sound, "I wanted to talk to you... about the ideas we had. Mark and I talked and... he might just be even more excited about them than the two of us."

"You mean...?" Taeyong nods and Baekhyun lets out a disbelieving laugh, "I thought you were just joking. Fuck... I don't know if I could survive that."

Taeyong's hands card through Baekhyun's pink locks and he pulls gently, "You said you wanted to see me in action. Here is your chance."

Baekhyun's eyes close briefly and his hands slide up beneath Taeyong's shirt, to cup his ass and squeeze a little, "What are the rules?"

"There won't be many", Taeyong smirks meaningfully, "But just to ease into the dynamic, we thought for the first time you would just... watch."

Baekhyun whines, "So, no touching?"

"No touching, sir." When Taeyong feels the pressure Baekhyun applies to rub his ass against his clothed dick, he pushes against him and sits lower on his legs. Baekhyun's eyes darken and Taeyong feels a familiar haze waver around him, "Tomorrow is the last day of recording. Means we don't have to take too much care of our voices, hm? Meet us in Mark's room at nine."

"You better get out of here princess, or I'll actually destroy your ass." Baekhyun growls, his fingers around Taeyong's hips gripping tight.

"Yes, sir." Taeyong sing-songs and presses a peck to Baekhyun's lips, before jumping up from his lap.

A tiny grin spreads on his face, when he hears Baekhyun huff in utter frustration and he closes the door behind him. The feeling of still having a little bit of control over even the meanest dom Byun Baekhun has him a little elevated on his feet. He rushes back into Mark's room and cuddles himself against Mark's back. The younger shuffles to press himself against his chest and hums happily.

"Guess who just agreed to join us tomorrow." Taeyong whispers into his ear.

Mark, suddenly wide awake, turns around and looks at him with eyes the size of plates, "For real?"

"No need to be surprised, it's hardly an offer that is easy to refuse." Taeyong says, poking Mark in the side. The younger squirms at the action, "No one likes being admired as much as you do baby, so I thought I'd use my connections."

"You're honestly the fucking best." Mark turns around in his arms and presses kisses to Taeyong's neck until he laughs in delight.

"Yeah, remember that when you eat me out tomorrow."

\--*--

The recording goes relatively smooth the next day, everyone giving their all, as they record the last song remaining. Taemin goes first, just to ease the other member's nerves and from there on, everyone is just in and out without a lot of trouble. At one point, only Lucas' and Baekhyun's parts are left, as they wait for Mark to finish up. Taeyong could have headed back to their dorm already, but he prefers to wait and support his baby as much as Mark always supports him. He gives feedback, cheers and throws Mark supportive glances through the small window in the recording room. They fall back into a familiar dynamic and work with ease.

Baekhyun watches them fondly, head propped on a delicate hand, where he sits on one of the sofas against the walls. Catching his expression, Taeyong grins at him. He hopes he doesn't look as excited as he feels for later. When Mark comes out and Lucas takes his spot, Taeyong pulls him into his lap, rather than letting him sit down next to him. They both gaze at Baekhyun, the atmosphere of the room suddenly changing drastically.

"What do you say baby, should we stay and cheer Hyung on?" Taeyong asks, his chin hooked over Mark's shoulder.

The younger wiggles happily in the older's grip and says, "Yes, I wanna watch Hyung."

"Maybe, we can motivate him to sing well, so he is done sooner, hm?" Taeyong says and he _knows_ Baekhyun heard it, because the singer's eyebrow shoots up in interest. With ease, Taeyong slides a hand down between Mark's legs and starts rubbing over his crotch.

Mark wriggles again, this time more nervous than anything. His hands grab onto Taeyong's wrist, trying to pull him away, "N-no Mommy, not here." He whispers.

Taeyong casts a short look over at the recording team, but all of them are too focused on Lucas at the moment, to notice the actions behind them. So, his other hand comes up to wrap around Mark's neck and immediately, the younger's hand falls away. Honestly, just this is enough to control Mark.

"Be good." Taeyong whispers and Mark whimpers, when he continues to rub him through his loose pants.

Baekhyun's eyes are blazing, shoulders suddenly more tense than before. His fingers claw at the faux-leather of the couch, as he practically pins Mark into Taeyong with his gaze. Mark's face flushes with the attention and Taeyong can tell, from how his dick twitches, how much he is enjoying this. When he grows too loud, Taeyong's palm instinctively covers his mouth. Mark's shaking hands are fisted in the fabric of Taeyong's sweater-sleeves, holding on, before he can fall off Taeyong's lap.

"Alright, that's a wrap! Good job, Yukhei." As if lightning struck them, the pair seperates, Mark sliding onto the couch next to Taeyong, "Baekhyun, only your part left, let's make it work, hm?"

"Sure, let's get this thing rolling." Baekhyun smiles, looking entirely unbothered. Taeyong gulps, when he gets a little closer and closes his fingers around the rapper's chin, "You two better get out of here, I don't need any more distractions."

Taeyong shivers, but keeps holding Baekhyun's intense eye contact, until he lets him go. They watch Baekhyun throw the sound designer and audio-manager a confident smile, as if nothing ever happened. A moment later, Mark is tugging on Taeyong's sleeve. He is biting his lip nervously and from the corner of his eye, Taeyong notices how he is pressing his legs together. Honestly, this little boy makes his heart crack with how cute he can be, even in a naughty situation like this.

Without wasting another second, Taeyong pulls Mark out of the studio and get to one of the company cars. By now, Mark and Yukhei are the only ones who can't drive yet, so the pair doesn't require a driver. Taeyong can feel Mark's eyes on him, as he starts the car and rolls them out of their parking spot.

"Put your hand on my thigh." Mark murmurs, all of a sudden.

Taeyong glances at him for a second, he looks small in his giant hoodie, "What?"

"You only need one hand to drive." The younger clarifies with a tiny voice, "Put the other on my thigh. I saw that go around on the internet. It's... kind of a couple thing, I think."

Lifting a brow, Taeyong detaches one of his hands from the steering wheel, "A couple thing, huh?"

"Yeah", Mark sighs, his own hand covering Taeyong's where it lands on his thigh, "I mean we are _some kind_ of couple, right?"

Taeyong's heart softens at the unsure note in Mark's tone, "Yes, we are baby."

That seems to satisfy Mark for the moment, as he stays quiet and allows Taeyong to concentrate on driving them home safely. However, Taeyong should know better than to not prepare for trouble from the younger. After roughly five minutes of driving, Mark's hand suddenly guides his own a little further up his thigh. At first, Taeyong thinks he is just adjusting them and easing some sort of discomfort, but then Mark leads him flush against his hard cock. He is rutting against Taeyong's hand without shame and Taeyong has to grip the steering wheel a little tighter, to not loose his cool.

"Fuck, baby what are you doing?"

"I'm needy, Mommy." Mark whispers.

Taeyong massages Mark through his pants, as he smirks, "Now is not a very good time to be naughty."

A high-pitched moan rings in the car and Taeyong has to physically stop himself from looking over at Mark, "I can't help it. Seeing you like this... Y-you're so hot."

"Gee, Baby you have no self-control." Taeyong teases him, "So unlike Baekhyun-hyung. He watched you so attentively, yet he was able to pull himself together like nothing happened. Don't you want to impress him?"

"I do. I will." Mark pants. 

Taeyong hums, his grip on Mark's crotch growing a little rougher, "Don't get cocky with me baby, you know Mommy doesn't like it."

"'m sorry Mommy, I-I'm nervous." Mark whispers and, mulling over those words, Taeyong brings his fingers up to the younger's mouth instead. He knows it calms Mark down when he has something in his mouth. For now, as he is driving, it might be better not to indulge and rile him up even more.

"There is nothing to be nervous about baby", Taeyong assures him, rolling the car into their dorm's parking garage, "But you know, if you want to we can always cancel our plans. No one would be mad or insulted."

Mark shakes his head wildly, his words muffled around Taeyong's fingers, "N-no I want to. You say you want to show me off, but... I want to show you off, too, Mommy."

That brings a warm smile to Taeyong's lips. Honestly, he could not feel more fondness for this boy. As the car stops, Taeyong removes his hand from Mark's mouth and unfastens his seatbelt. However, he doesn't get to exit the car just yet. In an instant he has a whole boy all over his lap, lips to his neck and hips grinding against his own. It takes him so aback, he lets out a loud moan. Mark's hands drive beneath the waistband of his pants and Taeyong curses into his neck.

"Mark- Baby- stop." He pants, barely able to keep his head clear.

"Please Mommy. Let me suck you off." Mark whines into his neck, eager fingers slowly jerking his dick to life, "I'll be fast, p-please."

Taeyong chuckles in disbelief, "If you tire me out now, there won't be much of a show later."

"But Mommy", Mark kisses him desperately, licks over Taeyong's lips, even as he refuses to kiss back, "I've been so good. All day, all week."

Taking a deep breath, Taeyong clears his head and his hand comes up to wrap around Mark's throat. The movement on his cock slows down, although it never quite comes to a stop, until Taeyong speaks: "And you will continue to be good. Now get your greedy hands out of my pants and get your cute, little ass out of the car."

"Yes Mommy." Mark whines out, finally pulling his hands back.

The moment Taeyong lets him go, the younger scrambles to comply and pushes the driver's door open to climb from Taeyong's lap. Before he exits himself, Taeyong has to take a couple of breaths to collect himself. Honestly, he always makes fun of Mark for falling apart so easily, yet he isn't much better. Mark barely touched him, still Taeyong is sporting a semi already. Pulling the keys, Taeyong steps out of the car and leads them upstairs. As they crash through the entrance, he pushes Mark against the closed door and fixes him with a dark stare.

"You'll be patient and wait in your room, until Hyung and I come to you, got it?" 

"B-but-"

"No buts baby." Taeyong bites onto the juncture of Mark's neck and shoulder, "Mommy would have played with you, but you're getting too crazy right now. So go and calm down. You'll get your share soon enough, hm?"

Mark whines, but he shuts up, once Taeyong indulges him with a kiss. A little dazed and out of breath, he whispers: "Okay."

Then, he speeds off, stumbling a little on his way. Taeyong finally takes the opportunity to will his own boner down and bring his heartbeat under control again. Leaning his head against the door and taking breath after breath.

"He really is an eager one." As if bitten by a snake, Taeyong turns, to find Jongin loom in the doorway that Mark just disappeared in, "Reminds me of how he gets when he works. Always wanting to do so well."

Taeyong raises a brow, "He is not usually this... unchecked."

"Must be because of Baekhyun. He tends to have that effect on people." Jongin smirks.

"You know?"

The dancer shrugs, "We're good friends, he tells me things." Then, he tilts his head, "Besides, he used to be my dom once. I broke it off a pretty long while ago. But it's nice when you have someone to talk to about these things, without feeling much embarrassment anymore."

"You broke it off?" Taeyong can't imagine having someone like Baekhyun and then deciding to end it, "Why?"

"Baekhyun can be... intense." Jongin admits, "To a level not everyone can handle. Though I heard you're holding up quite well." 

Ignoring the last couple of words with a heat in his cheeks, Taeyong asks: "What do you mean with 'intense'?"

"He is just not the soft-dom-type I wanted." he explains easily, "It's nothing personal, we just didn't click enough for something to last."

Behind Taeyong, a key rattles in the door-lock and a moment later the door opens and Baekhyun's confused face is looking back and forth between them, "Are we having a gathering?"

"Hm, no Taeyong and me were just talking about your talents." Jongin teases.

Baekhyun seems to know what he implies right away, "You should tell Taeyong about _your_ talents. I bet he would enjoy some of those too."

"Shut the hell up, Byun." Jongin laughs, then pushes himself off the wall with a lasting smile, "Have fun you three. Don't be too loud or Lucas is gonna ask to sleep in my room again. Don't get me wrong, I love having him there but god, he just takes up so much space."

With that, he trails off, leaving Taeyong stand there and wonder. Suddenly, there are warm hands trailing up his sides and wrapping him in a back hug. Lips plant little kisses along his neck and he sighs with contentment and leans his head back on Baekhyun's shoulder. This is really something he could get used to.

"Are we good to go?" Taeyong whispers with a grin and Baekhyun only hums, too engrossed in nipping more along Taeyong's neck, "Mark is so excited for you. Couldn't keep himself together, I actually had to scold him."

"You don't punish him sometimes?" Baekhyun's nose pokes against Taeyong's sharp jaw.

"He never gives me a reason. All he ever gets", he turns in Baekhyun's embrace and kisses him briefly, "are rewards."

Baekhyun smirks, one eyebrow raising high, "Am I one of his rewards, then?"

Taeyong pouts and his fingertips ghost beneath the hem of the older's shirt, "What if you're _my_ reward?"

With a disbelieving laugh, Baekhyun's forehead falls onto Taeyong's shoulder, "Fuck princess... How do you expect me to keep my hands from the both of you tonight?"

"Oh, I've put some thought into that, don't worry." Finally, Taeyong takes Baekhyun's hand and pulls him along.

It's ridiculous, considering what they have already done with each other, but Taeyong feels his pulse in his fingertips from the excitement. However, he isn't nervous, only very much ready to get this whole thing started. Just the thought of it had made him grow hot all over the previous days. Imagine what the real deal would do for him. 

They enter Mark's room and the boy looks up at them with wide eyes. He has his phone in his hand but discards it quickly, when he realizes Taeyong is not alone. It's hard to miss the fullbody shudder Mark reacts with, when he meets Baekhyun's eye. Taeyong can only imagine the intensity of the oldest' gaze right now. Of course, he would never blame Mark for such a reaction. After all, his own knees had already betrayed him often enough under those piercing eyes.

"Take your shirt off baby." Taeyong commands and, just to tease Mark a little in front of Baekhyun, he adds: "Try to look pretty."

The youngest blushes heavily, but pulls his shirt over his head nonetheless. When Taeyong turns back to Baekhyun, he actually catches him watch Mark undress. It pulls a chuckle from him that draws Baekhyun's attention back. Only then, does Taeyong step aside to present the chair he had placed in the room, close enough to the bed to not miss anything, but too far to reach out. Baekhyun, with a pained expression, sits down on the chair and Taeyong wastes no time in gathering his surprise from Mark's cupboard.

When he turns back, his breath catches for a moment. Mark has spread out on the bed, panting softly, as one of his hands rubs over his clothed dick. The other hand is occupied with stroking his own chest. His eyes are closed and if Taeyong listens close enough, he can hear broken mumbles of 'Mommy' fall from Mark's lips. It's enough to fuel his chest with pride and heat, so he tugs himself back to reality and comes back around to stand between a gaping Baekhyun and the bed.

"You let him touch himself without permission?" Baekhyun questions.

"I don't see any sense in denying him pleasure." Taeyong says nonchalantly, "Who am I to take that away from him, as long as he makes me come until I pass out?"

Baekhyun's hands travel to Taeyong's clothed thighs, squeezing softly, "I'm not going to argue with such a generous Mommy."

Taeyong shivers when he hears the nickname from Baekhyun's lips for the first time. It's a different kind of electricity. It's not quite like Baekhyun submitting to him. Rather like he is being _acknowledged_. Just as good as being submitted to. In Baekhyun's case, maybe even more delicious. Prying the hands off his thighs with gentle pressure, Taeyong fits them against the armrests of the chair. Baekhyun's expression changes, going from a playful smirk to a confused frown and only when Taeyong has the first wrist bound to the wood, does it seem to settle in with the dom.

Swallowing under Baekhyun's dark stare, Taeyong tries his best to not let his shaking legs show, "I figured a big, mean dom like you couldn't be trusted with keeping his hands off my beautiful baby." He says, fastening the other tie he brought around Baekhyun's remaining wrist.

Baekhyun's angry eyes never leave him, but he still mutters: "In that case, you better make them tighter."

Taeyong feels a whimper in the back of his throat. Baekhyun asking him to _tie him down_ with such a commanding, dominant tone is such an unusual mix it has Taeyong's mind spin. He can't even stop himself from muttering a tiny 'yes sir' as he complies. Behind him he can already hear Mark cry out for him. Quickly, he starts to turn around but Baekhyun's voice stops him.

"Kiss me, at least." Baekhyun requests and Taeyong looks at him with surprise, "Maybe Mark will be able to taste me on your lips, too."

For a moment, Taeyong hesitates, but the plush, glistening pink of Baekhyun's lips lures him in and he leans down. How Baekhyun manages to have his knees shake with the urge to fall to his feet, while still being tied down like this, Taeyong doesn't know. He understands then what Jongin meant, when he said Baekhyun was intense. Honestly, though, Taeyong wouldn't want anything less. He fucking _loves_ it.

Before he leaves he says under his breath: "Also... don't think you can't safeword as much as anyone else here, okay?"

There is a gentle smile on Baekhyun's lips, features softening for a brief moment, as he nods. Finally, Taeyong manages to tear himself away from the older, panting and flushed. Without hesitation, he turns to crawl back to Mark, who is downright writhing on the bed. His left hand is fisting the sheets, while his right hand's fingers are shoved into his mouth. Taeyong eyes the tent in the younger's pants with a raised brow.

As if hearing the question in his dom's mind, Mark mumbles between his fingers: "I didn't want to come without you seeing it Mommy."

Taeyong shivers, leaning down to kiss Mark deeply, "So good, baby. Mommy wouldn't want to miss it for the world. You're so fucking gorgeous when you come. Most of all when you come inside of me."

"T-thank you Mommy."

"Hmm, do you want to show Baekhyun-hyung?" he whispers, hand trailing down Mark's stomach, to wrap around his dick, "Show him how gorgeous you look? How sinful you sound?"

Mark only nods, so Taeyong pulls his hand back and delivers a sharp slap to his cheek. The younger moans pathetically and his dick twitches, where it now lies uncovered. Taeyong hears a soft curse from Baekhyun's general direction and his chest swells. Gently, he noses along the spot his hand had met, pressing kisses there to ease the sting.

"Words, baby. We talked about this." He whispers.

"I'm sorry Mommy, it w-won't happen again." Mark pants out, desperately kissing back, when Taeyong's lips are in reach, "I want him to see. P-please can we show him?"

Humming, Taeyong slowly lowers down Mark's torso, causing the younger to sit up and lean against the headboard with curiousity, "If you ask me so politely."

With his patience wearing thin, Taeyong rips the younger's pants off his legs and positions himself between them. He wiggles his ass for good measure, completely aware that it must be just in reach for Baekhyun right now. Some sadistic part of him hopes that Baekhyun gets frustrated enough to cry, but he knows better than to think someone so in control would loose his nerves like that. Taeyong on the other hand? Their last scene proved that it doesn't take much for him to cry, so he doesn't dare to look over his shoulder.

Mark's cock stands hard and proud in front of him and Taeyong doesn't hesitate to place kisses up and down the familiar surface. He trails the boy's vein up to the tip, before wrapping his lips around him with pracised ease. The younger mewls and one of his hands finds Taeyong's, intertwining their fingers. Humming lovingly, Taeyong starts to bob his head slowly, dragging his tongue along with every move. Mark's thighs are quivering around Taeyong's head, strong thighs flexing in an attempt to not buck up after the pleasure. His free hand is fisted into his own hair, since he knows he isn't allowed to touch Taeyong when he blows him. His gag reflex can be a bitch and contrary to popular belief, Taeyong doesn't like choking on dick as much as he loves riding it. Therefore, one of the very few rules for Mark is keeping his hands to himself at that moment. Except for the hand-holding, of course. That's _always_ allowed.

"M-mommy, he's looking at me." Mark gasps out.

Taeyong pulls off with a pop, but continues to jerk Mark off with his hand instead, "Yeah? I want you to look back at him baby, can you do that?"

"It's embarrassing..."

"There's nothing to be shy about, baby." Taeyong assures him, his free hand splaying over Mark's soft tummy and chest with desire, "You're breathtaking, angel. Just look him in the eye and show him. _Perform._ Will you be good and do that, honey?"

With a whimper under his breath Mark confirms and Taeyong dives down again. He moves his head quickly, sucking and licking, producing the filthies slurping noises. Going as far down as is comfortable, he swallows around Mark and the younger lets out a beautiful sound that Taeyong feels thrumming into the depths of his chest.

Looking up from beneath his lashes, Taeyong almost chokes around Mark's length anyways, but not because of the intrusion on his throat. The sight just takes his breath away. Tears brim at Mark's eyes and the blush of embarrassment has spread from his cheeks to his chest. Yet, through the messy fall of his hair, his eyes are fixed on something behind Taeyong. He can only assume what Baekhyun's stare must feel like, referencing from his own memories. However, since Mark especially gets off from being watched, this must be the same feeling Taeyong got from being held down by Baekhyun. It's the effect of rough, selfish greed that Taeyong knows he can not give Mark in the same way Baekhyun can.

"Look at you, such a gorgeous, obedient baby." Taeyong hears Baekhyun say and, funny enough, he shivers in unison with Mark. It's clear the words were spoken to Mark, but that isn't going to stop Taeyong from imagining them being directed at him, "Are you going to come? Are you going to fill Mommy's throat with your cum?"

Mark's eyes widen and he finally looks down at Taeyong, "C-Can I Mommy?" 

He's asking, because they don't usually do this. Taeyong will let him come in his ass, on his back, his stomach, his chest, even on his face (despite getting the cum out of his hair being a literal pain in the butt). However, Taeyong has never felt much like swallowing down cum, just because neither of them ever voiced the need to try. Right now though, Mark seems more than excited with the idea. And Taeyong would rather die than deny his baby anything he really wants.

With a cold glare, he turns to Baekhyun and says, "Be quiet. You're corrupting him."

Baekhyun laughs, low and dark, "He'll be more corrupted, when he watches me fuck that little attitude out of your head."

Taeyong's dick throbs in his pants at the words, but he ignores Baekhyun in favour of giving his attention back to Mark. The younger's eyes are wide with surprise at the obvious dominance battle between the two and Taeyong coos. He leans up and kisses Mark, until his shoulders relax again and he is moaning quietly into Taeyong's mouth.

"I'll make an exception." Taeyong runs his tongue over Mark's lips, as an idea builds in his mind, "Come in my mouth."

"A-are you sure?"

Taeyong chuckles, "Yes, baby, I am sure."

With that, he takes back his place between Mark's legs and continues to suck him off. It's easy to tell when Mark gets close, because his moans get louder and the frantic babbles of 'Mommy' and 'please' and 'Taeyong' just start to fuse into one mess. Taeyong puts all he has into sucking as hard as he can and digging his tongue deep into the tip. When Mark's hands come down on the mattress with force, Taeyong braces himself and closes his eyes.

It doesn't taste as bad as he imagined, so there is nothing that could stand in between him and his plan. Pulling off Mark, he hurries to get up and turn to Baekhyun. The oldest looks at him, a little confused, but a shit-eating grin spreads on his lips, when Taeyong settles in his lap, erection poking into his stomach. Their lips crash together and Taeyong pushes Mark's load into Baekhyun's mouth without warning. It's dirty and some of it runs down their chins, but in the end, Taeyong's plan is successful. As he pulls away, his heart skips a beat. Baekhyun looks like a fucking wet dream; lips red and cum dripping down his chin and Taeyong is suddenly glad he tied him down. There is no way Baekhyun could have controlled himself, if his eyes look like _that._

Wiping his mouth, Taeyong rises from his lap and pants: "Since you seemed so greedy for it."

He can actually see Baekhyun's jaw clench in mild irritation, "You are in for it now princess."

"Hold that thought."

Trying to keep a calm composure for Mark, Taeyong climbs back on the bed, where Mark's hands immediately come around him. Mark is needy, as he always is after an orgasm. The younger's hands seem to claw all over his dom's body, needing closure, needing touch. Taeyong sucks marks into his neck, to calm him down and runs his own hands over Mark's body. They take the rest of each other's clothes off, gentle and slow as they are used to. It's not something they need to change, to impress Baekhyun. That shows in the sharp inhale that echoes in the room, when Mark paws off Taeyong's own pants and his ass is on display.

Mark shoves a finger in his own mouth, eagerly prepping it for Taeyong. He holds onto Mark's shoulders, as he presses the finger into his hole, easily slipping past the rim. Moaning praises into Mark's neck, Taeyong's thighs slip apart a little. He should be embarrassed, knowing that Baekhyun has a full view of Mark's finger thrusting into his ass, but there is something to it. Something in the way they both seem affected by him, one way or another. Taeyong feels powerful, despite being furthest on the bottom.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Taeyong is just about to question Mark with a frown, when he realizes he is not the one he spoke to, "You like how Mommy felt, don't you? You want to feel him again."

A moan breaks past Taeyong's lips, when he realizes what is happening. Mark is showing _him_ off now. His little baby, his gorgeous angel wants to make sure Taeyong is being admired and appreciated just as much as he is. Desperate to show his pride, Taeyong kisses and sucks along Mark's neck and collar bone.

"I do." Baekhyun admits and for the first time there is a crack in his voice. Taeyong can't quite decipher it. Is it greed? Want? Desperation?

Gently tugging Taeyong's hands from his shoulders, Mark guides him on his back. They're as close to Baekhyun as they can get, Taeyong's head almost dangling from the edge of the bed. It's nice though, that way he can always peek at Baekhyun's reaction. When Mark's hand comes to slowly jerk his cock, Taeyong's mouth falls open in a silent moan. Mark's other hand strokes his thigh and on autopilot, the older parts them as wide as they will go for him.

"Mommy is hot and tight here", Mark describes, his fingers going back to prodding at Taeyong's rim, "Always generous. Allows me to make him feel good, until we're both spent." Taeyong actually whines. To his surprise, despite Mark's still submissive behaviour, he can feel his own subspace waver somewhere in the back of his mind, "I have to try hard not to come before Mommy. Sometimes I need a ring, because he is just too gorgeous."

"Fuck..." Taeyong whimpers, tears filling his eyes, like Mark's words do to his heart.

"Hmm, princess, you really are a sight." Baekhyun agrees and Taeyong can't help but arch his back, "Treat him well Markie. Eat him out like he deserves it."

"O-okay."

Taeyong swallows, his hand coming to tap Mark's thigh as a reminder, "Baby, remember what I told you."

For a moment, Mark's eyebrows draw together, then he blushes deeply and says: "I mean, yes sir."

A disbelieving sound leaves Baekhyun's lips, "My, my you have that boy under your thumb, princess."

"No, he's just-" Taeyong's sentence breaks off in a moan, when Mark's head disappears between his thighs.

There is a wet sensation prodding at his rim and he shivers at the feeling. Mark's fingers are digging into his ass and thighs, trying to hold him still as he writhes on the mattress. His breath gets caught in his throat at the speed the younger has set and in seconds he is panting. Mark doesn't waste any time pushing his tongue in deep, sucking and slurping and filling the room with the most obscene noises. Taeyong's hand comes down to fist in his hair, pushing him closer.

"Fuck... So good. You're doing so well, making Mommy feel so good." He pants out, hand gripping Mark's strands on a level he knows will sting, "Eat me like you mean it baby."

At those words Mark whines and pushes his tongue impossibly deeper. There is no denying Taeyong fucking _loves_ when Mark eats him out. Not just because he is undeniably good at it though. It's because he somehow gets off on it just as much as Taeyong does and that makes him even more eager than anything else.

As Taeyong's head falls back down, he gets a glimpse of Baekhyun's reaction. The man's chest is rising and falling fast and harsh, his arms flexing under the bounds. Taeyong moans a little louder, just for good measure, circling his free hand around his nipples. Mark eases up for a moment, breathing heavily, his cheeks flushed. He is downright suffocating himself down there, so Taeyong praises him some more and strokes his cheek lovingly with a thumb.

"So good baby, Mommy is feeling so fucking good." Taeyong pants and Mark dives back down with a keen, pulling another drawn out moan from the older's lips. Taeyong's head dips back once more, fixing Baekhyun with sultry eyes, "Look at him." He commands and Baekhyun, despite his wounded ego, fixes his eyes on Mark, "What do you want to do to him? Tell me. Make me think about it."

Baekhyun's mouth falls open and he wordlessly glares holes into Mark for a few moments. Then he tilts his head, a sinister smirk on his lips, "I would ruin him. Slowly, not fast and rough like you. How I'd take my time with this one, make him cry out and beg me to go harder, let him come all over himself." Mark whimpers against Taeyong's thigh and he can feel the boy shake under Baekhyun's words, "So gorgeous, sweetheart. The only place you'd look even better is under me."

Ironically Taeyong is the one that moans at that and he unabashedly shoves Mark back against his entrance, "M-more." he whimpers, "Please keep talking. I-I'm close."

Laughing coldly Baekhyun stares him down, "I could tell you how gorgeous you look, being fucked like this, but that's not what gets you off, am I right princess? You want to be displayed like a favourite fucktoy. Mark's favourite fleshlight to play with, hm?"

Taeyong's hand tightens on Mark's hair and the other one goes to pump his cock in time with Mark's frantic tongue. His eyes are rolling into the back of his head, as his orgasm begins to approach, sharp sparks of pleasure coarsing through his abdomen. As he moans and shakes pitifully on the bed, he wishes he hadn't tied Baekhyun down. Desperate for the older, he closes his eyes and imagines Baekhyun's delicate hands across his body, replacing the hand around his length and pumping him fast and without mercy. Whining softly, Taeyong cries out Baekhyun's name under his breath. Then Mark's. At some point, it's a strange babble – a mixture of both of them and he comes undone on Mark's tongue deep inside of him.

His orgasm washes through him, intense with white spots in the corners of his vision, but Mark doesn't slow down for a while. Eager as ever, he keeps pressing more pleasure into Taeyong's nerves, until it's almost painful and a tear escapes his eye. He can't stop moaning and whining, his breath coming short and irregular. Baekhyun's presence alone was enough to have his control slip like this and he wonders how Mark feels about it. If he is content the way he is, or if maybe... he could see Taeyong like this and feel like overpowering him as well.

It's that thought that finally has him push at Mark's head, "Enough. Enough! Baby, calm down."

Mark breaks away with a low sound of disagreement and continues to suck bruises into Taeyong's inner thigh. He barely allows Taeyong to relax enough for his heart rate to come down, always touching him, always taking and giving more. But Taeyong doesn't mind at all, doesn't even have the heart to tell the youngest to slow down. Instead, he rights himself on one elbow and grabs Mark's chin, to lock their gazes.

"You're so overeager today, what's gotten into you, hm? You barely let Mommy breathe."

Mark blushes, because he knows Taeyong already has the answer to that question. He just wants his baby to say it out loud and that coaxes a dirty grin from Taeyong's lips. The younger looks down, biting his lip and Taeyong knows what he is asking for one way or another. So, he cracks his palm against his already flushed cheek and watches Mark whine with arousal. He allows the boy to climb in his lap, arms around his neck and hiding his face in it.

But Taeyong doesn't let it go too long, "I asked you a question baby."

"It's too embarassing, he can't hear." Mark whispers, eyes probably peeking at Baekhyun.

"What's your colour sweetheart?" Taeyong asks, just to be sure, his hand rubbing up and down the boy's back.

"Green Mommy. I'm just shy." The younger mutters into his neck and Taeyong bites his lip not to squeal with how adorable it is.

He hums, grabbing the boy's butt, "If you want to fuck Mommy, you have to answer first. Only good boys get rewards, darling. Aren't you a good boy?"

Mark whines, "I am a good boy."

"Then say it."

Taking a deep breath, Mark pulls back and plays with his hands for a moment before saying: "I want to impress him."

Humming, Taeyong squeezes the curve of his ass, "Tell that to him, not me."

Whining again, Mark directs his eyes at Baekhyun. Taeyong, too curious to help himself, cranes his head to throw a glance at the older's reaction, "I want to do well and impress you. You have to know t-that I can make Mommy feel good, too."

Chest filled with pride, Taeyong trails open mouthed kisses along Mark's neck, as he waits for Baekhyun's response. First, comes a soft chuckle, then: "You're so adorable. Don't worry, sweetheart. I was already impressed by you, when your Mommy came untouched, just by hearing your name."

Mark's eyes widen and Taeyong flushes, kissing him, just to not have to explain himself, "Good job baby." He whispers, pushing at Mark's chest, until he falls on his back, "Do you want to fuck Mommy now?"

Seems like Mark already forgot to be surprised, "Y-yes please."

"So well behaved." Baekhyun muses, "If only you were as well trained as your baby."

"And whose fault is that, hm?" Taeyong bites back, climbing into Mark's lap.

A cold chuckle, "You can really be glad you tied me to this chair, princess or you would be sobbing into the sheets right now."

Flushing, Taeyong straddles Mark's middle and ignores the older, in favour of focusing on his task at hand. Spitting in his hand, he gives Mark a couple of gentle strokes, spreading the precum on his tip around and watches his baby react with hearts in his eyes. Then, not even a few breaths later, Taeyong guides Mark's cock inside of him and slips down in one quick motion. The stretch is easy, his hole opened up by Mark's greedy tongue already. Nonetheless he can't help the sound he makes as all of the air in his lungs is being pushed out. Mark cries out, hands reaching for Taeyong's hips and thighs. He allows the younger to bury his nails into his skin, as he leans forward on his chest and begins to move.

There is something distinctly different about fucking Mark today and it's not hard to decipher what it is; Mark is not the only one who wants to perform well. Taeyong had stepped into this room with Baekhyun, promising him a dom. Someone in control, a Mommy who would guide his baby. Even if it's just to see that satisfied smirk wiped off of Baekhyun's face for one second, Taeyong will break his back for it.

And he almost does, rolling his hips hard down on Mark's dick. It's obvious that his baby notices the change as well, his eyes wider than usual, with how much he is receiving. Because Taeyong is _always_ generous, but this is another level. He doesn't even let Mark help, by thrusting his own hips up and instead moves for the both of them, with a fire that can only be fuelled by someone like Baekhyun. Someone oozing so much power, waiting to be impressed. Waiting to be put in his place by Mark's and Taeyong's combined forces. They're dominating him – together. The thought makes Taeyong light-headed and drunk on his control.

"You like this?" Taeyong asks, glancing over his shoulder. From where he is seated, Baekhyun must have a perfect view of Mark's cock disappearing inside of him over and over again, "Like watching us?"

Baekhyun glares, but Taeyong doesn't miss the nervous swallow as he keeps quiet. Leaning down, Taeyong presses his chest against Mark's, arching his back. His hole swallows Mark's dick in slow motions and with a satisfied warmth in his chest, Taeyong finds that Baekhyun seems almost hypnotised by it.

"Answer." He orders.

The dom's eyes flicker up to Taeyong's face, an eyebrow raised in disbelief. Then, as a slow smirk spreads over his lips Taeyong understands with a whine that he has lost their power-battle yet again. As Baekhyun begins to speak, he has to hide his face in Mark's neck again, delicious shame crawling up his spine.

"Giving orders now, princess?" He asks, mocking, "I think you're forgetting yourself here. You think you can talk to me like this when we both know I'll have you _beg_ for my cock. Have you splayed out ass up and face down, offering yourself for me to satisfy myself as much as I please?"

Taeyong cries out, bouncing harshly on Mark's cock, mixing his moans with the younger boy's, "S-sir, please-"

"Remember your place princess. I told you where it is." Baekhyun says.

"Yes sir." Taeyong whispers, watching Mark cover his mouth with a hand. He looks so surprised, but if the repeated twitches of his dick and the harsh moans that break out of him are anything to go by, he might be just as affected as Taeyong is.

"Where is it?" The eldest asks, "Where do you belong?"

Another moan knocks out of Taeyong's lungs, when Mark's hips piston up after all, "I- I can't-"

"Tell me."

With his own cock drenched in precum, bouncing against his stomach, Taeyong whines: "Under you, sir. I belong under you."

"Exactly." Baekhyun sounds as calm and satisfied as ever, "You might be able to keep your cute angel here under your thumb, princess. But don't you dare forget who you're messing with, when it comes to me."

"Yes sir." Taeyong sniffles and slams Mark's cock into his prostate.

Baekhyun hums and from the corner of his eye, Taeyong can see him lean back in his chair, spreading his legs as if he is exactly where he wants to be, "Good. Now, entertain me."

With the last remains of his pride, Taeyong straightens up, his dark eyes fixing on Mark. The younger looks desperate; mouth open in quiet gasps and face flushed from being talked over all the time. Taeyong is thankful for it, because just the familiar sight of Mark's teary eyes is enough to get him back on his throne.

"Fuck baby, you look ready to eat." He moans, bouncing hard on Mark's cock, "Do you feel good?"

"S-so good Mommy– So tight." Mark rambles, his fingernails digging into Taeyong's thighs.

"You're not gonna come, are you? You're a good boy, after all." Taeyong teases him, slowing his thrusts, to roll his hips slow and torturous.

A whine leaves Mark's mouth, "I-I'm trying Mommy, b-but-"

Taeyong cracks his palm against Mark's cheek, before he can even finish the sentence, "No buts baby, you know the rules. Maybe, this wouldn't have happened if you didn't use my hand to fondle yourself in the car, hm?"

"I-I'm sorry Mommy." The younger cries out and to Taeyong's astonishment his eyes travel to Baekhyun, almost pleading, almost asking for support.

But Baekhyun knows what he is _really_ asking for, "Don't look at me like that. You've been naughty, now you have to work even harder. Listen to your Mommy."

Disappointed, but obviously turned on by being reminded of his place, Mark looks up at Taeyong, "H-how can I...?"

Humming, Taeyong's fingers travel just shy of Mark's throat, "Fuck me into the matress baby. As hard as you can."

Mark's eyes widen, "W-won't it hurt, Mommy?"

"Isn't he cute." Baekhyun laughs from his seat and Taeyong feels his cheeks heat up, "Don't worry sweetheart, your Mommy was able to handle _me._ If I didn't know better, I'd say he'd like it even more, if it hurt just a bit."

"Be quiet." Taeyong mutters half-heartedly, as he climbs off of Mark's shaking frame.

Baekhyun chuckles, but complies for once. Mark comes to loom above Taeyong with an unsure expression. To ease him a little, Taeyong pulls him down into a kiss and guides his cock back into his hole himself. He swallows all of the younger's moans easily, sighing deeply, when he feels his insides being stretched open. Honestly, he doesn't expect Mark to go as hard as Baekhyun does, not by far. He's just glad he got to voice his desires this time around and admittedly, Baekhyun was a big help with that.

When Mark detaches himself from the kiss, to grab onto Taeyong's thighs again, he throws Baekhyun a short glance. He smiles then and Baekhyun raises a surprised brow at him, before mirroring his expression. As Mark begins to move, Taeyong arches his back. It feels good to let Mark do the fucking once – give him a little bit of control and a tiny bit of self-determination. Funny enough, the sex feels less kinky that way and more... more passionate. He doesn't feel like he has to keep a steady grip on the control all the time. This is something to sit back and enjoy as much as he can.

So he does; expresses his pleasure with loud moans and praises. Even as Mark bends him almost in half, does he manage to move against the youngest. Baekhyun actually gapes at how flexible he is and he can't help but stretch his tongue out at the dom. Now, Baekhyun just looks frustrated. But, he doesn't safeword, so Taeyong assumes somewhere inside he still enjoys this.

With Mark knowing his body inside-out, it doesn't take him long to find Taeyong's prostate. He hammers into Taeyong, as he had requested, punching short little whines from the older's chest. His arms go around Mark's neck, pulling him down to kiss him again. It's more of a tangle of tongues and overflowing drool, really, but nonetheless fantastic.

"F-fuck, so good." Taeyong gasps out, "A bit faster, baby, can you do that?"

Mark adjusts a little, before he complies. His face disappears in Taeyong's neck and he allows the younger to suck a couple of marks into his collarbone. Taeyong's own fingers thread into Mark's hair, tugging ever so slightly, with every bump against his prostate. He arches his back, when a familiar heat builds up in his stomach.

"D-don't stop. Don't stop baby, please, I'm- I'm almost there."

It's the first time Taeyong begs in his dom-persona and Mark is visibly confused with it. However, he adapts quickly, pressing kisses into Taeyong's cheek and delivering sharp thrusts against his ass. His hand comes down to tug on Taeyong's cock, but he is swatted away quickly.

Taeyong's voice is meek between all the panting, "Wanna come on your beautiful cock baby. You fuck me so good. God- Mark!"

The younger cries into his neck in response, chanting Taeyong's name as well. They're entangled so tight, Taeyong wouldn't be surprised if they suddenly morphed into one. It's almost perfect, he just wishes... His eyes travel to Baekhyun and there is something different in his expression now. It's softer than usual, so achingly close to adoration that Taeyong finally tips over the edge. His head falls back against the edge of the mattress and he moans high in his throat. More and more sounds get punched from his chest, when Mark continues to abuse his hole, chasing his own release.

"T-Taeyong, s-sorry-I-"

"No, no keep going!" Taeyong locks his legs around Mark's hips. He realizes Mark thinks the overstimulation hurts him. It does sting a little but it's just _so good._ "I like it baby, k-keep going. Come inside of me."

It only takes a couple more thrusts for Mark to shove himself as deep inside as he can and moan deeply into Taeyong's neck. His fingers, which had clawed red trails into Mark's neck go limp, but he still holds the boy tight against this chest. This was so different from their usual routine... but honestly, Taeyong loved it. Whatever has changed, they need more of it. With a small smile he peeks at Baekhyun. Yeah, they need more of it.

After a little while Mark finally removes himself from Taeyong. Usually, he would be the one to clean Mark up, but he feels surprisingly boneless. Mark seems to understand that; quickly gathering their baby wipes from the night stand and cleaning Taeyong up.

"Can I ask you something?" Mark mutters. Taeyong hums. "Is it okay for you if I blow Baekhyun-hyung?"

Taeyong almost chokes on his spit and suddenly he is wide-awake again. He rips the wipe from Mark's hand and slaps him on the butt, "Of course, what the fuck are you waiting for?"

He laughs at Mark's surprised expression and watches him stumble over to Baekhyun. The eldest has been patiently waiting, but now he looks _hungry._ Still though, he doesn't move, even when Mark removes his bounds and sinks to his knees in front of him, only watches him with those hawk-like eyes. Taeyong can see the kick, it gives Baekhyun; having the young boy kneel at his feet, offering himself. His long, delicate fingers thread in Mark's hair, tugging ever so softly, as he has seen Taeyong do.

Taeyong makes himself comfortable on the bed, watching the two men intently, "If you're not gentle, I will strangle you." He threatens and Baekhyun gives him an amused grin as he nods.

Watching Mark´s head bob up and down in Baekhyun´s lap is almost like an out-of-body experience. Never in his life would Taeyong have thought he gets to see the two hottest people he knows in a position like this. The sloppy sounds Mark makes as he practically chokes himself on Baekhyun´s cock are almost enough to get Taeyong hard again and the dark stare Baekhyun fixes him with doesn´t help. He´s whispering soft praises to Mark, words that Taeyong would have never expected from his dom.

"So good sweetheart", He mumbles, carding his fingers through Mark´s hair and gasping softly every now and then, "yeah, just like that. Take me down, all the way to your throat. There you go."

Mark whines and whimpers under the praise, careful hands holding onto Baekhyun´s thighs. Taeyong knows if it were him, Baekhyun would have told him to keep them behind his back, maybe even tied them there himself. But Mark doesn´t want a hard dom like Taeyong does, he needs someone like 'Mommy', someone who praises him for doing his best, let´s him touch and take however much he wants. It´s exciting to see how Baekhyun is so flexible to fit in every role he deems fitting and Taeyong feels warm at how eager Baekhyun truly is to make his subs feel good.

His affection is enough for him, to push back on his feet and walk around to the back of Baekhyun´s chair. Eager hands run from Baekhyun´s neck, over his shoulders, down to splay on his chest. He doesn´t stop Taeyong, too occupied with the sight of Mark´s glistening lips stretched around his girth. Without hesitation, he unbutton´s Baekhyun´s shirt and slips his hands inside, the pads of his fingers stroking over hard nipples.

A soft gasp makes it out of the dom´s mouth, when Taeyong attaches his lips to his neck and bites down. Not too hard, but just enough to feel the resistance against his teeth. One of Baekhyun´s hands come up, tangling in Taeyong´s hair and pulling gently. Not to inflict pain or pleasure this time, Taeyong realizes it´s to hold on. His eyes widen. Could this really be the moment he sees Byun Baekhyun break in front of him?

"My two angels, making me feel so good." He whispers, thumb wiping away a tear on Mark´s cheek, "You´ll do anything to get my cum, won´t you?"

Tangling his tongue against the shell of Baekhyun´s ear, Taeyong rasps out a soft 'yes sir'. From the corner of his eye, he sees Mark try to nod his agreement. Baekhyun´s head tilts and before Taeyong can process, he is pulled into a heated kiss, full of tongues and spit. He lets the other dominate the kiss however he wants, doesn´t even try to put up a fight and he can tell Baekhyun likes that. Likes that he gives in. Likes that he _submits_ without question.

He moans against Baekhyun´s mouth and rakes his nails against his chest, "Please sir. P-please come on his face."

Mark whines high in his throat, before sliding down far enough to rub his nose against Baekhyun´s pelvis. The oldest curses under his breath, lips nipping on Taeyong´s jaw. His fingers travel from Mark´s jaw to his hair, gently pulling him off. Mark whines again, this time out of protest, instead of agreement and pouts up at the other two men.

"I will", Baekhyun offers, "But only with your hand."

Swallowing, Taeyong nods and kneels down on the side of Baekhyun´s seat. He supports his arm on Baekhyun´s leg, to get a good grip around his cock. Mark´s mouth falls open just a little with anticipation, as Taeyong begins to move his hand rapidly. He sets a hard and languid pace, just like he remembers Baekhyun fucking into him a few nights ago. At the sight of the two younger men, Baekhyun´s facade begins to properly crack, his face reddening and his chest rising and falling harder than ever before. It only takes a couple of strokes, before the white strings of his cum shoot all over Mark´s awaiting face. The youngest moans under his breath, licking at everything that is close enough to his mouth.

"Clean him." Baekhyun gasps, his breath coming in short, fast pants.

Taeyong could have pushed back, made him reinforce his dominance, but somehow he doesn´t feel like it right then. Baekhyun is spent, Taeyong is spent and Mark is quite obviously in a different universe. They can´t stretch this out anymore, even if they want to. He doesn´t even mind the bitter taste anymore. So, without protest, he leans in and licks all of Baekhyun´s release from Mark´s face, kissing the younger as a reward.

Mark clings to him then, arms tight around his neck as he crawls in his lap. Taeyong smiles and buries his face in the boy´s neck. Then, he tugs at Baekhyun´s arm, until the singer slides down from his seat and joins them on the ground.

"I´ll get something to clean up. You think you can get him into bed?" Baekhyun mumbles, pressing kisses against the side of Taeyong´s face.

Nodding, Taeyong gives him one peck on the lips, before raising on wobbly legs, with Mark in his arms. Seriously, considering _his_ ass was the only one getting destroyed, he should be the one being carried. But Mark just makes it so easy for Taeyong to want to give him everything and anything he wants. From the drawer of their nightstand, Taeyong retrieves a small chocolate bar and feeds it to the younger, while Baekhyun approaches them with a warm, wet towel.

Once all of them are cleaned up, they shuffle to fit themselves in Mark´s bed, the youngest squished between the other two. In just two minutes, Mark is out like a light. Taeyong smiles down at him, his hand gently stroking the boy´s hair as he snores into his chest. He can feel Baekhyun´s eyes on him, gentle and curious, so he looks up.

"You really like him, don´t you?" He suddenly asks.

Taeyong feels his cheeks heat up, "Wh-what? What are you saying…"

"Just the way you act around him." Baekhyun takes a breath, "And how he acts around _you._ You guys aren´t just friends with benefits."

A warm feeling spreads in his chest as he thinks back to their car ride home. _I mean we are some kind of couple, right?_ Right. After all these years, maybe they can finally come to terms with what they are to each other.

"I guess we are ready to be something. Mark is… he means a lot to me." Baekhyun hums and Taeyong´s heart soars a little, when he sees the disappointment in his gaze, "But I don´t want you out of the equation."

Baekhyun´s eyebrows shoot up and the arm that isn´t perched under Mark´s head comes across him to stroke Taeyong´s cheek, "I would be lying if I said the sex is everything I´m interested in, when it comes to you, too. I got so used to it – meeting, screwing, leaving – but you make it hard to stay away."

Taeyong shuffles, palm pressing against Baekhyun´s cheek, and says: "I want you. All the time." Baekhyun inhales sharply, leaning into Taeyong´s touch, "But I want him, too, and I´ll always respect what he wants. We´re a package-deal."

"I was hoping you´d say that." Baekhyun smiles, kissing Taeyong´s palm.

There are a million other things they should be talking about after this. Yet, all they do is kiss in silence for a little, before cuddling up against their youngest and listening to each other´s breathing. Taeyong doesn´t care about the future. His heart is full with the love and the touches of two amazing men and he wants to cherish that for every single second he has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn´t help but squeeze in a little bit of fluff because YES. 
> 
> **ALSO:** Here´s an offer, ey? If you guys have specific **ships** (preferably including TY, BH or Mark)/ **kinks** (I´m willing to write pretty much anything apart from watersports, feeding and feet) you´d like to see I´m happy to take suggestions from you, if I find them interesting! So take your chance in the comments yo! 
> 
> Till next time (Spoiler – Dotae is coming)! (°ロ°) !
> 
> PS: I can´t believe this shit is almost 20 k words long, I have 0 life.


	4. Taeyong x Baekhyun II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's pretty. Do you like it?" He whispers.
> 
> Taeyong gulps, "Yeah."
> 
> "I'll buy it for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###  Chapter warnings!! 
> 
> So, I´m guessing we´re all familiar with their shenanigans now, BUT there is something new to this chapter, namely:   
> – **collars and leashes,** jup, I went there ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ  
> – There is also a bit of **possessive behaviour** but like, only in their scene, not in their relationship in general! 
> 
> ALSO! I want to let you all know that this idea came to life thanks to [@Princess_Baek_x,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Baek_x/pseuds/Princess_Baek_x) who commented the idea under the last chapter and made me immediately sit down and start writing :´D   
> If you´re reading this, thank you darling! 
> 
> Now, enjoy!

It's warm outside and the city is buzzing with action around them. The adrenaline of their Superm-concert the previous night is still simmering in Taeyong's veins. Never in his life would he have dreamed of reaching a place like the Madison Square garden and yet, he gets to be here and perform. It's like a dream that he has trouble coming down from. If he had to be completely honest, he doesn't think he wants to anyways.

Next to him, Baekhyun's wide eyes are taking in all of New York; the gigantic buildings, stretching into the sky, the countless stores that blink and blare and the people, who occasionally look like they came straight from another dimension. It sounds cheesy, but Taeyong can't help but admire Baekhyun more than the city. Even with his careful disguise – Black mask, fitting cap and an equally black hoodie – he looks striking and soft.

Ever since their threesome with Mark all of them have started spending more time together. Getting to know each other beyond the physical. It only makes Taeyong like him more and he hopes Baekhyun feels the same.

They agreed to ditch the labels though. All of them trust each other and there is no possessive streak in any of them (apart from their personas, that is). Taeyong knows Baekhyun doesn't want to let go of Chanyeol and that is okay. Mark and him have their respective gems, too – people who are too precious to cut off for the sake of a sign that labels them as 'in a relationship'. Taeyong likes calling them his boyfriends, but to him that might not mean the same as to everyone else.

His thoughts are interrupted, when Baekhyun gasps and points at something above them, "Oh my god! Look at this handsome man."

It's one of the billboard-screens. Taeyong's face is projected on it, big like a house and he can't help but bury said face in his palms with embarrassment. Honestly, one would think they had gotten used to things like this. But seeing Baekhyun jump and hug him like a little child makes his heart warm. He even takes a picture.

They wait until all the members have appeared, taking photos and sending them into their groupchat. When Baekhyun's picture comes up, Taeyong gives him an equally loud cheer and, despite everything and the world, presses a kiss to his cheek. Baekhyun looks shocked at first, but then his features soften and he runs a hand through Taeyong's uncovered hair.

As they continue to travel the Time Square, their hands are interlocked in Baekhyun's hoodie-pocket. Taeyong's cheeks are warm and his heart is racing – the same way he feels around Mark all the time. Can this be? Is it possible to harbour so much affection for more than one person? It sure feels like it. He decides there is no point in questioning himself, too many thoughts will make things more complicated than necessary. So, he allows Baekhyun to drag him into different directions and marvels at everything they see with him.

It's only when they pass a clothing store in a more secluded street that Taeyong slows down and pulls Baekhyun back by the arm. The display is decorated with mood-setting neon lights and tiny plants, surrounding delicate pieces of leather, silk and velvet. However, the shirts, skirts and pants are not what catch Taeyong's attention.

On top of a tall tube, a pair of collars are laid out. They appear to be made of thin, flexible leather, glossy under the neon lights. One of them is white, the other is a gentle pastel pink. In the middle, a ring has been attached to the bottom and there are two spikes near the centre. Taeyong feels his cheeks heat up, when he reads the label on the front; simple, yet elegant letters spelling 'princess'. It feels like a weird surge of destiny. Baekhyun seems to notice what Taeyong had been so enraptured by.

His arms come around Taeyong's middle, body pressed tightly against his back. A shiver rakes his body, when he feels the tip of Baekhyun's nose rub against his neck and a kiss being pressed to his skin.

"It's pretty. Do you like it?" He whispers.

Taeyong gulps, "Yeah."

"I'll buy it for you."

"N-no you don't have to-"

Without waiting for Taeyong to agree, Baekhyun takes his hand and drags him inside the store. Baekhyun is confident in the way he walks up to the display, but Taeyong can't help but pull his shoulders up under the employee's curious gaze. You never know. She could have been one of the people in their crowd, yesterday. If she knows them and recognizes them... together... buying something like _this._ His hand tightens around Baekhyun's and the older turns to him, gaze worried.

"What's the matter Tae?" Instead of answering, Taeyong's eyes subconsciously hush to the woman at the counter. She has gone back to her phone, seeming disinterested, but Taeyong can't ease up. Baekhyun smiles gently, his thumb rubbing against the other's cheek, "It's okay sweetheart. We won't be recognized. You dyed your hair just this morning, we both have masks... you're safe with me, okay?"

Funny, how this is enough to have Taeyong's shoulders drop a little. Baekhyun, despite his intense nature, can be more calming than the swoosh of the sea and a hot bath combined. He nods and Baekhyun's eyes crinkle as he smiles under his mask. Then, with a more wicked expression, he pulls Taeyong closer.

"Which colour?" he asks.

Taeyong doesn't have to think long, he had his eyes set on just one of them from the get go, "T-the pink one please..."

"So polite." Baekhyun muses, beautiful fingers snatching the collar from the display, "If you want you can wait outside."

Eagerly nodding, Taeyong is happy to get away from the employee's eyes and hurries outside. His insides feel warm and fuzzy, as he waits, thoughts filled with his senior's comforting eyes and Mark's ridiculous giggles. Honestly, even with all the stress and exhaustion that comes with constant performing, practice and plane-hopping, he has never felt so alive before.

After just a couple of minutes, Baekhyun comes out of the store with a small paper bag in his hand. He is giggling to himself and Taeyong asks him about it.

"She asked me if that's for my girlfriend." He says.

Taeyong snorts, "What did you tell her?"

"I told her it was for myself, you should have seen her face."

At that he can't help but laugh and reach for Baekhyun's hand again. He gives it to him happily and they continue their travels through the city. The tiny paper bag (which Baekhyun insists on carrying for him) is always a constant reminder of how fucking lucky Taeyong really is.

\--*--

It's been a couple of days and the pink collar has grown into a kind of legend between the three of them. Not just the three of them, honestly, considering how Ten has ogled him the other day or how Lucas' jaw fell open when he saw it on Taeyong for the first time. The dangerous thing is: Taeyong will put it on randomly, whenever he feels like it, without a particular reason. Once he realizes what it does for him though, the tiny, pink thing becomes his most powerful, secret weapon.

Because, there is a pattern. Whenever he puts it on, he will either end up with Mark on his knees, begging Taeyong to let him eat him out, with Baekhyun pounding him into the sheets until he cries, or just both of them straight up taking him to Nirvana. He gets it, of course. There is no denying how good the collar fits against his neck, how nice it contrasts with his skin and how it matches with his new hair colour. On top of things, it doesn't just look good, it _feels_ good too.

There are several holes to adjust the size comfortably, but Taeyong always likes when it sits snug against his throat and adds a little pressure. The leather is smooth, so it never digs into his skin uncomfortable, only makes his pulse pump in his head ever so gently. It goes so far, sometimes he is the one to insist on keeping it on during sex, not the other two.

Yes, the collar has taken on a kind of legendary role.

But Taeyong never expected Baekhyun to up the game.

"I had an idea." He mumbles one day, when they're in the car, driving back from an interview. Mark is asleep on Taeyong's shoulder, drooling on his shirt, so Taeyong only hums as to not stir him awake, "Do you have time tonight?"

Tensing slightly, Taeyong says: "I will make some." Then, a little more quiet he asks: "What does your idea include?"

"That will be a surprise", Baekhyun's hand splays on his thigh and he looks out the window with a tiny smirk, "But I think you'll like it a lot."

Taeyong is left with more fantasies than he can count, skin hot and bothered and his dick acting up, until he actively has to think of something unattractive, to not embarrass himself. Mark's hand accidentally slipping into his lap as he sleeps doesn't help. Honestly, why does he have to be so sensitive, when it comes to them?

Back at the dorm, they put Mark to bed, Baekhyun giving him a piggy-back ride from the car to his room. The youngest pouts when they tell him they will go to Baekhyun´s room. As he asks them what they're up to, Baekhyun leans down and whispers into his ear. Mark's eyes widen and he looks at Taeyong with a deep flush in his cheeks.

"Oh, you're going to love this." Mark grins, "Hyung, will you take pictures?"

Baekhyun smirks, "Who do you take me for, an amateur? Of course I will."

"Then I can sleep peacefully." Mark sighs and lets them both give him a kiss, even though he lingers a little with Taeyong.

Honestly, all the secrecy has him on his tip-toes. Not even Baekhyun's steady hand on his back can calm him down from the excitement.

When they pass Taeyong's room, Baekhyun stops and says: "I want you to get your collar and meet me in my room."

Patting Taeyong's butt, Baekhyun goes on ahead, leaving Taeyong to suffer in his anticipation. He does as he is told, collecting the collar from the paper bag under his bed. It feels good and familiar in his hand and he bites his lip as he walks back out and to Baekhyun's room. The door is left slightly ajar and Taeyong allows himself a last, steadying breath, before he steps inside.

Baekhyun is facing the window, hands in his pant-pockets and posture straight. He doesn't aknowledge Taeyong at first, which makes him fidget with nerves. The older must know how much it wrecks Taeyong to float around like this without direction for a while, because he starts their scenes like this everytime. It works everytime as well.

"Sit." Gaze to the ground, Taeyong sinks down on the edge of Baekhyun's bed. The man makes a disapproving noise, "The floor."

Taking a sharp breath, Taeyong slides down and repositions himself on the fluffy carpet in Baekhyun's room. Meanwhile Baekhyun has finally detached his gaze from the window, eyes raking over Taeyong's body as if he were a meal to devour. Goosebumps ripple through Taeyong's skin and he straightens under the other's gaze.

"Clothes off. Leave the underwear." Baekhyun orders then, stepping a little closer, to watch Taeyong from up above.

Taeyong feels even smaller than usual, with the height-advantage Baekhyun has on him, due to their different positions. A flush spreads from his ears, over his cheeks and all the way down to his chest, as he rips his shirt off. His hasty motions just get more hurried and disoriented under the intensity of Baekhyun's stare and he almost trips over himself, trying to remove his pants. Above him, Baekhyun chuckles to himself and mumbles something along the lines of 'so eager'. Yes, maybe he is being a bit over-eager. But Taeyong still doesn't know what the surprise is and he knows the better he behaves, the sooner he will find out.

"Did you bring what I asked you to?" Baekhyun asks.

"Yes sir." Taeyong's hand shakes a little, as he places the collar in Baekhyun's outstretched hand.

"Do you know how much trouble this little thing is causing all of us?" Baekhyun asks, a tint of anger in his voice that makes Taeyong want to sink in the floor. With slow steps, Baekhyun rounds him and disappears out of his sight. He gasps, when suddenly, there is the familiar feeling of leather pressing against his throat and a rough tug backwards. Baekhyun has kneeled down behind him, mouth pressed tight against Taeyong's ear, "You're very distracting, princess."

It's a little difficult to keep his balance with the way Baekhyun is pulling at the collar, pressing him against his chest, "I-I'm sorry, sir. I d-didn't know."

Scoffing, Baekhyun fastens the collar around his neck. He whispers under his breath, asking if it's too tight and when Taeyong only gasps out a meek 'so good' he laughs to himself. "I'm sure you didn't know princess, it's not like you were a cockslut, right? Oh pardon, I forgot, in fact, that you are. God, one man isn't even enough to satisfy you anymore – so greedy, always walking around, showcasing yourself to anyone who will look your way."

"I-I don't-"

"Did I ask for you to speak?" Taeyong whines and shakes his head, as Baekhyun pulls at the collar again. "It doesn't matter how little the attention you get is, does it? Even just eyes on your pretty ass, hands between your legs, words of praise... you'll suck it up, like you do with mine and Mark's cum, won't you?"

Taeyong moans softly, hands clawing at his thighs, because he knows _there is no way he's allowed to touch himself,_ "Yes sir, I will."

"Hm, you know at first we found it entertaining, Mark and I. Sort of pleasurable, too." Baekhyun jerks Taeyong's hands behind his back, tying them firmly with one of his ties, "But princess, you're getting out of hand. Displaying your ass to all the other members, when you know that dirty, loose hole is only ours."

A shameful tear rolls over Taeyong's cheek and his cock twitches in his boxers, "I-I know that! I d-didn't-"

"Then why would Ten ask me to borrow you, hm?" Taeyong's eyes widen, "He thinks that's how things run around here. That we hand you around like a fleshlight. Is that how you want it to be?"

"N-no sir." Taeyong cries.

"Hm... I don't know if I believe you." Baekhyun mumbles, more to himself, before he comes back around to Taeyong's front. His pants stretch over his hardened cock, as he squats down in front of Taeyong and Taeyong feels his mouth water. "Where is your place?"

Testing the give in his bonds, Taeyong finds himself incapable to use his hands at all, "Under you, sir."

"That's right. And now, I'll remind you that it's _only_ under me."

It's then that Taeyong finally gets a glimpse of the surprise. When he sees it, he splutters, a gasp coming from the depths of his lungs and his hips involuntarily jerk forward with arousal. A leash. Slim and black and about as long as one of Baekhyun's arms. He produces it from his pocket, unrolling it with nimble fingers, never taking his eyes off the younger. Meanwhile, Taeyong is mesmerized by the glint of it, unable to tear his gaze away. With a slick move, Baekhyun hooks the leash on Taeyong's pink collar and raises back to his feet.

"You like your present?" He smirks, obviously pleased with himself.

Taeyong swallows, feeling the collar against his skin more prominent now, "Yes sir, thank you sir."

"Hm, guess what? I've got another one." Taeyong shuffles, when Baekhyun unbuttons his pants with his free hand. The end of the leash is neatly wrapped around his other hand and he gives it a firm tug, to pull Taeyong on his knees. The carpet scrapes against his knees in the most delicious way and Taeyong feels so _dirty_ when Baekhyun slaps the tip of his dick against his cheek. Another harsh tug on the leash has him stumble a little and he falls with his face against Baekhyun's hip. A small whine sounds deep in his throat and he noses his way back to the tip of the other's cock, to wrap his lips around it.

Baekhyun's reaction is instantaneous. His hand buries deep in Taeyong's hair, pulling and the material of the leash creaks a little with how tight his fist is balled around it. It's difficult to give a proper blowjob like this, when Baekhyun is fully hard. Especially with Taeyong's bitchy gag reflex, he wishes he could use his hands to at least support himself against the other's thighs. However, Baekhyun must have known what he was doing, because Taeyong's own dick is straining against his boxers.

Where usually, blowjobs aren't necessarily Taeyong's favourite thing to do, this is _fantastic_. The feeling of incapability, being robbed of all his own support, is intoxicating. Even more so, when he knows Baekhyun holds the reigns, could force him down on his cock and use Taeyong's mouth the way he likes to use his ass. Taeyong wouldn't enjoy choking on a dick, but the fact that Baekhyun could make him is an entirely different and very hot story.

"Come on, you can do better than that, princess." Baekhyun taunts him, tugging Taeyong's head back a little by his hair, "Such a big mouth, spilling moans and raps and begging all day long, but you can't even fit my cock in there?" Despite his words, Baekhyun never applies pressure to bring him down further. No, he obviously wants Taeyong to do that _himself_ and the infuriating thing about it is, he knows he would.

With tears in the corners of his eyes, Taeyong goes as far down as he can, still only fitting three quarters. To make up for the depth, he moves his head fast and his tongue swirls everywhere it can reach. Baekhyun's cock pulses in his mouth, twitching against the roof of it and Taeyong moans around him. It seems like he is finally getting to the other, because Baekhyun lets out a few groans of his own.

"Look at me sweetheart." As Taeyong complies he whines, because he is staring right into Baekhyun´s phone camera. Just because he knows, whether it is a picture or a video, it will reach Mark in the end, Taeyong sucks with even more vigour.

"Fuck, just like that." He growls, "Put that dirty mouth to use. At least it's not as loose as your ass."

Taeyong's hips thrust into nothing and he accidentally shoves himself further down on Baekhyun's cock than he had anticipated. With a cough he pulls off, fighting hard to regain his composure. Steady fingers thread through his hair, gentle and calming and Taeyong blinks the tears away, taking a deep breath.

"I swear, you have no idea how to do this. Considering you want to be my good little cockslut, this is definitely not your strength." Taeyong whines, softly apologizing into Baekhyun's hip, "Seems like I'll have to teach you on that, too."

Before Taeyong can comprehend what is happening, the leash is pulled _hard_ and he almost topples over, without hands to catch him. Still, he manages to follow Baekhyun, as he discards his phone and settles on the bed. To Taeyong's great surprise, Baekhyun lies down on the bed and tugs Taeyong even closer by the collar. His eyes widen even further, when Baekhyun removes his boxers and guides his hips above his face.

Strangely enough, he still looks intimidating, as Taeyong has his face between his thighs, "If you move – if you do as much as _twitch_ – I will fuck Mark right in front of you and not let you cum for the rest of the week." 

Taeyong bites back a moan, "Yes sir."

With that, Baekhyun takes him into his mouth and Taeyong fucking _gasps._ It doesn't even take the elder several attempts to engulf him completely, taking him down until his nose is pressed against Taeyong's happy trail. It's unfair. Apparently Baekhyun doesn't have a gag reflex _at all._ No wonder he enjoys sucking dick like that.

Taeyong's train of thoughts gets cut short, when Baekhyun hollows his cheeks around him, tongue pressing into his slit. His thighs shake and he falls forward, Baekhyun's hands catching him midway, so he doesn't hurt himself. Gently, he is eased down, until his tears soak the mattress and his moans are muffled into the sheets. Every single fiber in his being concentrates on not moving, because, while watching Baekhyun fuck Mark sounds like a wet dream come true, he is not too keen on being denied an orgasm for an entire week.

So, he keeps still and allows Baekhyun to swallow him down at his own, unhurried pace. It's warm and wet, so unlike anything Taeyong usually gets to feel, and his climax approaches him embarrassingly fast.

"S-sir, c-can I c-come in y-your mouth?" He whispers.

Baekhyun pulls off with a pop and slaps a harsh hand against Taeyong's ass, "Bold, aren't we? Do you think you deserve that?"

"N-no..." Taeyong whines, face pressed into the mattress out of shame, more than anything else.

"Then there you have your answer, princess." With that, Taeyong is shoved off of Baekhyun's frame and the older straightens up again.

He is relaxed, cracking a few limbs, while Taeyong is tossed aside on the bed, still unable to move. It has his skin break out into Goosebumps and for a moment, he is actually scared he might come just like that. It wouldn't be the first time, considering Baekhyun seems to know exactly how to get under his skin. Then, Baekhyun's hand closes around the leash again and he tugs hard, forcing Taeyong to scramble to his knees without the help of his own arms.

To his surprise, the tie around his wrists gets undone, before Baekhyun leans back against the headboard with a mean smirk, "Prep yourself. Make me want to fuck your loose hole."

Flushing, Taeyong reaches for the lube they have stored in the bedside table and straddles Baekhyun's legs. With his lips between his teeth, Taeyong brings a finger to his hole, hand steadying himself against Baekhyun's chest. He moans, trying to allure Baekhyun with his sounds, but the other remains stoic, unimpressed, wearing a hard glare as he stares Taeyong down. Desperate, Taeyong lets his unoccupied hand stroke over Baekhyun's torso and his lips come up to kiss his neck and jaw. Baekhyun's dick twitches, but he never wavers.

"Are you joking with me right now, princess? You can't do better than that?" Baekhyun asks.

Whining, Taeyong rakes his fuzzy brain for ideas, until he finally comes up with something. Silently, he turns around in Baekhyun's lap and leans down on one elbow. His ass is arched and perfectly on display for the other man, his own cheeks heating up with how exposed he is. Baekhyun hums in satisfaction and Taeyong is relieved he found a more promising outcome. Thrusting two of his fingers back inside, Taeyong moans and whines, his leaking cock brushing down against Baekhyun's clothed one. His thighs shake, when he sees Baekhyun rub himself to the sight of Taeyong fingering himself. The collar around his neck presses tightly, when Baekhyun tugs for a moment, just to remind him it's still there. He is still Baekhyun's.

"P-please sir. I-I'm ready, I'm still loose."

Baekhyun smirks, dirty, "And why is that, sweetheart?"

"B-because I fingered myself in the shower in the morning." He admits, a tear sprining free, "Oh god... please, sir, use me. Make yourself feel good as much as you want, I'll be tight for your big cock, I promise."

Hearing a curse behind him, Taeyong feels another sharp pull on his collar and a hand on his hips promptly pulls his fingers out of his ass. Without warning, Baekhyun pulls him down and pushes his dick deep inside of him. Taeyong's whole body shudders and as soon as is ass cheeks meet Baekhyun's hips, he comes all over himself with a cry. He can't help it. It's the feeling of _just being taken._ No heads-up, no preparation, just Baekhyun's greed and Taeyong's willing body.

When Taeyong tightens around him, Baekhyun thrusts up with a satisfied groan, "At least you keep your promises, princess." Like a ragdoll, Taeyong is pulled back, until he lies on top of Baekhyun, as he is being pounded into. The angle is something completely new and he moans in pleasure, even better when he feels Baekhyun's hot panting and moans brush against his ear. Then, just because Taeyong always knew Baekhyun was a sadist, he adds: "Hands on your knees darling, if you touch yourself, you'll get it."

Sniffing, Taeyong obeys and does his best to meet Baekhyun's thrusts. The older brings his arms around Taeyong's chest, leash still between his fingers, and holds Taeyong tightly against his body, as he rams into him. The oversensitivity adds a spark of pain into the heat in his stomach and it feels so fucking good, Taeyong knows he will come again, if Baekhyun keeps this pace up. He should know Baekhyun enough, to know he does – never faltering – even as Taeyong grows boneless on top of him.

"Lie on your back, princess, I'll give it to you like you deserve." Baekhyun rasps into his ear and Taeyong scrambles to comply.

The shame travels up his back, delicious and warm, as he pulls off Baekhyun's dick and stumbles in his eagerness. The leash stretches between them, as Baekhyun never lets him get away too much. He wouldn't be able to even leave the bed with how short it is and how tight the other's grip is. Not that he would want to. No, Taeyong has absolutely no problem with staying in Baekhyun's orbit for as long as he can.

As Baekhyun looms above him, he spreads his legs, willing and pliant. There is a satisfied grin tugging on Baekhyun's lips, but he stays quiet and guides himself back into Taeyong. However, instead of setting the merciless pace Taeyong had expected, Baekhyun leans down to kiss him. It's deep, hot and greedy and Taeyong thinks he tastes a tint of desperation in Baekhyun's mouth. His arms come up to wrap around Baekhyun's torso and pull him close, as the latter begins to move again. They usually don't fuck like this in their scenes, but Taeyong sucks it all up. The position is so intimate, so passionate and he can't help but dig his fingernails in Baekhyun's back.

"Who do you belong to?" Baekhyun rasps.

"Y-you sir."

The man shakes his pink head, "No, say my name."

Taeyong whines high in his throat, a thick wave of arousal bringing a few droplets of precum to his dick, "You, Baekhyun, I belong to you." Holding on to Baekhyun's biceps, he throws his head back, "P-please, fuck me! As hard as you want."

Complying, Baekhyun adjusts and brings a hand down, to hold onto Taeyong's thigh. His other arm holds him up, as he pants into Taeyong's mouth, their noses brushing. Baekhyun´s mouth is hot and wet, where it sucks and bites at Taeyong´s neck, tugging the collar out of his way. The pull gives a little more pressure against his wind pipe and Taeyong´s mouth falls open wide in a long moan. Loving the reaction, Baekhyun pulls at the collar repeatedly, watching Taeyong fall apart on his cock.

"B-baekhyun, I-I´m close." Taeyong squeezes out.

Baekhyun kisses him again, "Then come, princess, and get me off. Milk me dry."

Crying softly, Taeyong clenches his ass around Baekhyun, with every thrust against his prostate, the painful pleasure electrifying him from his nape to the tips of his toes. He can´t help but rip Baekhyun´s shirt then, buttons flying around them, but he doesn´t even care. His mind is too clouded with desire and greed and so much affection, he doesn´t even know how it all fit inside his heart at some point. Baekhyun´s skin is soft, hot and sweaty under his palms, as he slides them beneath the torn fabric and Baekhyun sighs contently. His lips nip at Taeyong´s, before downright devouring him in a kiss. 

He swallows all of Taeyong´s moans, as he comes undone. Kisses him through every second of one of the most intense orgasms he has had in a while. As if on autopilot, Taeyong´s legs close tightly around Baekhyun´s hips and pull him flush against his ass. He doesn´t allow Baekhyun to move much, beside a gentle rocking of his pelvis and instead tightens and loosens around him repeatedly. Baekhyun´s face disappears in his neck and he is _panting._ Taeyong just continues, his hands fisting in Baekhyun´s hair.

"Please…" he whispers and to his pure astonishment Baekhyun fucking _whimpers,_ "P-please come for me Baek… I need it, so much."

It doesn´t take long, a few more whispered pleas later, Taeyong feels the familiar warmth against his insides and he pulls Baekhyun impossibly closer. Even as he stirs, to not let all his weight drop on top of Taeyong, the younger won´t let him go. He can´t explain why, but he is so desperate to feel Baekhyun close, to continue being connected with him and without realizing, his lips find Baekhyun´s again. They kiss, slow for once, taking their sweet time.

Once the thick fog of his subspace recedes, Taeyong´s arms relax and fall onto the mattress, with his legs. Baekhyun is still above him, holding himself up on tired, shaky arms. His eyes are soft and adoring, as he strokes Taeyong´s cheek with a thumb.

"I´ll be right back sweetheart, just getting a wipe, okay?"

"No…" Taeyong whines, clenching around Baekhyun and making him gasp, before he chuckles, "Want you to stay inside me."

Baekhyun hums, gently stroking a strand of hair from Taeyong´s face, "You want to keep my cock warm?"

"Y-yes." Taeyong sighs.

"Alright, how about a compromise?" Taeyong cries unhappy, when Baekhyun pulls out of him, "We do that, minus the drying cum."

Sighing in defeat, Taeyong wraps his arms around a pillow and hums in confirmation. Baekhyun works quick, but gentle; wiping Taeyong´s stomach and ass and stroking his back in a relaxing pace. First, he unlocks the leash from the collar, but when his hand reaches for Taeyong´s collar, the younger pushes his hand away with a flush.

"You want to keep it on?" Baekhyun asks gently. Taeyong nods, "Fine… but let me open it up a little, so you don´t hurt yourself when you sleep."

It´s enough of a compromise for Taeyong to agree and he hums in satisfaction, when Baekhyun discards his pants and shuffles them beneath the covers. He presses himself against Taeyong´s back, kisses travelling over his shoulder and nape.

"Open your legs for me, sweetheart." Baekhyun mutters and Taeyong complies easily.

His breath gets stuck in his throat for a moment, when Baekhyun pushes his lubed up, soft dick inside, but once he has settled snug inside, Taeyong hums happily. Pulling Taeyong against his chest, Baekhyun begins rubbing soothing circles into Taeyong´s chest. To be honest, Taeyong thinks he has never felt this content with Baekhyun before. There is just so much closure, sweet and secure, that he feels himself get addicted to it.

"Thank you for the present." he whispers and Baekhyun chuckles into his neck.

"Always, princess."

Taeyong smiles, intertwining their hands, "By the way… were you serious when you said you´d fuck Mark in front of me? Because… you know I´m not too opposed to the idea."

Laughing in disbelief Baekhyun says: "You are literally insatiable. I was actually joking. Mark is a top, no?"

"Hm, he is", Taeyong sucks at one of Baekhyun´s fingers, "But anyone would bottom for you."

Inside of him, Taeyong feels Baekhyun´s dick twitch ever so slightly, as the older whines into his nape, "Please don´t say these things right now…"

"I know you love to do compromises, so how about this one:" Taeyong presses his ass back a little, "If you get hard while we sleep, just fuck me again."

Baekhyun groans behind him, arms tight around Taeyong´s frame and he smiles with the victory. They both fall asleep not much later, but really, Taeyong shouldn´t be surprised when he suddenly wakes up at two a.m. with Baekhyun´s cock hammering into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, obviously I lied about the Dotae (I´m sorry I got distracted ) _:(´n`」 ∠):_ BUT I do plan on writing a chapter for Taeyong and Donghyuck haha (in my head it will be very soft and humourous)! 
> 
> However, if you still have suggestions or ideas for this fic, please feel free to comment them below! I´d really like to hear your opinions and thoughts :') 
> 
> Until the next time, I´ll see you! Much love <3


	5. Taeyong x Donghyuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want you to do to me what you do with Mark-hyung."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Chapter warnings!!
> 
> Oh boy, here we go again :'D So… considering it´s Hyuck´s first BDSM session, there is nothing too extreme BUT there is  
> – **Lingerie** Because Donghyuck wants to be pretty and who are we to deny him that?  
> – Taeyong gets off on **corrupting** Donghyuck, so if that makes you uncomfortable don´t read this chapter XD   
> – Donghyuck also **uses his safeword,** but don´t worry, it´s just because of a misunderstanding <3 
> 
> Also, on a funny side note: This chapter low-key turned into a mini "How to BDSM" kind of thing HAHA
> 
> Honestly, apart from that it´s just a lot of fluff, figuring things out and praiseeee So much praiseee TAT

"I want you to do to me what you do with Mark-hyung."

Taeyong blankly stares at Donghyuck, before saying: "Huh?"

Perhaps his brain would be a little quicker to respond, if he had been prepared for a request like that. However, as Taeyong is just lounging on his bed, noting down lyrics on his notepad and waiting for the clock to turn late enough to go to sleep, he is a little taken aback. The other boy is standing in front of the door, he had purposefully closed behind himself. His shoulders are straight and confident, but his eyes won't meet Taeyong's and that's a dead giveaway. He is nervous to put this thought into the open.

"You want a shoulder massage?" Taeyong asks dumbly, because Mark _loves_ his shoulder massages.

Donghyuck frowns, as if that's the dumbest thing he could have said, "What- No. No, I want you to do that... that Mommy-dom thing that has him moan and cry and shit."

A cough breaks from Taeyong's throat, "o-oh. I see, uh..."

To be honest, he shouldn't be surprised at how well Donghyuck is informed. A) Because Donghyuck is like fucking Sherlock Holmes when it comes to gossip and he _always_ finds out everything there is to find out. B) Because him and Mark are as close as brothers and Taeyong knows, despite Mark being shy, he also has no brain-to-mouth filter once he is comfortable around a person. Still, he wouldn't have thought his sub to go into _that_ much detail.

"He just..." Donghyuck fidgets with his fingers, "He said it feels really good when you're stressed and... and he said y-you're really good at it and I- I just... there's been so much going on, with 127 and dream and the tour and I–..."

Before Taeyong realizes what is happening, he sees the first tear fall. _Oh, hell no._ At the speed of light, Taeyong throws his notepad aside and hurries to Donghyuck's side. As he closes the boy into a tight embrace, Donghyuck holds on tight to him. He isn't surprised, really. There was a time when him and Mark had had equally as much on their plate. They still do, but by now, they both know how to handle it. He will never forget how overwhelming all of it had been in the beginning though. On top of it all, Donghyuck is a perfectionist. Everyone knows that. So, he will be stricter with himself than most of the other members, adding more stress from within.

If anyone can relate to that, it's Taeyong, "Hey... hey, it's all good. You're okay."

"I-I'm sorry, I've just been so stressed and I–" Donghyuck huffs, pulling away to wipe the tears off his face, "I don't know what to do anymore. I've tried baths and meditation and massages and all of that stuff, but nothing seems to help. So, Mark told me about these things you guys do together, this BDSM-stuff? Ugh... he just said he wouldn't mind if I asked you."

Taeyong snorts, "I guess he does have a bit of a soft spot for you."

"So, would you try it with me?" Donghyuck looks at him with hope shimmering in his eyes.

Mustering the younger for a moment, Taeyong contemplates, "It's true, a session can be relaxing for some. As a sub, you can give all the responsibility to someone else and just kind of let yourself... fall." His hand comes up, to run through Donghyuck's hair, "But I can't promise it will do the same for you as it does for Mark."

"Honestly, even if we just end up having regular sex, it would still be a win." Donghyuck dead-pans.

Trying to mask his surprise, Taeyong laughs, "What happened to my innocent, little Haechanie?"

The younger shrugs, "He grew up."

"I suppose", Heaving another sigh, Taeyong grabs his hand and pulls Donghyuck onto the bed, "Let's see. How much has Mark told you about what we do?"

Donghyuck splutters as Taeyong straddles his hips, "N-not much, I just hear you guys through the walls all the time, that's why I know what he calls you..."

"You've been listening in, huh? Naughty." Taeyong teases and laughs at the tint to Donghyuck's cheeks, "Alright, first rule to dom-sub sessions: There is always a pause button."

Donghyuck frowns, "Why should I want to pause sex?"

"Because, it's not 'just' sex. It's a dynamic, a small story and things can happen that you might end up disliking. Now, sometimes knowing the difference between a part of the scene and an actual discomfort can be hard to tell, so there are code-words and gestures, you can use to signal your dom that you want to slow down or stop the scene entirely." Taeyong explains. Baekhyun would be proud to hear him right now, "There are three colours: green, yellow and red. If your dom asks you 'what colour?', you can say green (keep going, I feel good), yellow (please slow down, I'm unsure about this), or red (I feel uncomfortable, please stop).

"All of those are called safewords and you can of course, use them even if your dom didn't ask you." He sees the cogs spin in Donghyuck's brain, trying to take everything in, "If sessions are done poorly, they end up doing more damage than good, so I want you to remember that you never have to go through anything that you don't want. As your dom, I will always listen to you, even if you're the one to obey. I would never do anything you don't want."

The boy shakes his head, obviously confused and overwhelmed, "H-hold on– _obey?_ "

"Ah..." Taeyong chuckles, "Yeah, dear that's... the whole thing about being a sub. That's also what Mark finds so enjoyable."

"So... he just like- does what you tell him?"

"In the rough scheme of things, yeah." Taeyong nods.

Slowly nodding, Donghyuck asks: "Alright... and you do what to him? Do you like... I don't know- spank him and call him dirty names?"

"Oh, no, Mark isn't into humiliation, he likes to be praised. Hearing things like how 'good' he is at making me feel good and stuff like that." It's funny, there was a time where he would have stumbled all over his words and now, he could as well be talking about the weather. "He does enjoy pain though, that's why I slap him occasionally."

"O-on the butt?"

"No, in the face." Taeyong corrects and Donghyuck's eyes widen.

"Okay wow, didn't expect that." Donghyuck admits, scratching at his head in confusion, "What else?"

Taeyong taps his chin, "We both enjoy choking a lot, for different reasons, though. Apart from that... he just really likes to please me, honestly."

Donghyuck bites his lip, eyes averting Taeyong's gaze once more, "I mean who wouldn't like that?"

With a slight warmth in his cheeks, Taeyong bites his lips. Sometimes he forgets how grown up Donghyuck really is. He used to be their baby, their maknae. Now, he is a man – an adult, in several parts of the world. His mind has grown and so has his body; toned chest, slim waist and a pert tone to his voice. Taeyong would be lying if he never thought about Donghyuck right where he has him now.

"Can you slap me once?"

Taeyong frowns in confusion, "What?"

"Just like... to see if I like it." Donghyuck shrugs.

Unable to hold back an amused curl of his lips, Taeyong asks: "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, totally."

_Crack!_

"Ow..." Donghyuck rubs his cheek with a pout, "Mark likes that? I think it just hurts like a bitch."

Taeyong laughs, rubbing Donghyuck's cheek softly, to ease the sting, as he usually does with Mark, "That's why he likes it." then, he sighs, "I don't know Donghyuck, all jokes aside, I don't think that this is what you need."

A defeated expression steals its way onto Donghyuck's features, "So you're not gonna do it with me?"

"That's not what I said." Taeyong assures him, "We're just not going to do the same things I do with Mark. Our scenes are not the general norm of BDSM-rules. Kinks are like... clothes! Everyone likes wearing something different."

"Honestly, when I came in here, I didn't expect this to be so complicated." Taeyong chuckles at Donghyuck's response and strokes his cheek.

"I really want to do this with you, Hyuck." He tilts his head and gives Donghyuck an apologetic frown, "But if we do this, we have to do it right."

Donghyuck's shy hands settle on Taeyong's hips, "How do I know what I like?"

"Well, trial and error mostly, but to get an idea..." The older shrugs, "Just watch some porn." Donghyuck chokes on his spit, "I'm serious! It gives you ideas. I can give you a few key-words to search up and maybe you'll find something you can imagine yourself getting excited about. No matter what you settle on, I'm with you, okay?"

"Okay..." Donghyuck's fingers rub slow circles into his muscles, "Thank you, Hyung."

"No need, pretty boy." Taeyong grins and leans down to give Donghyuck a peck.

However, against his expectations, the younger doesn't just let him go. His hand comes to Taeyong's nape, as he deepens their kiss a little, stretching it out. Donghyuck is pliant under his tongue, giving in quickly when Taeyong dominates the kiss. Honestly, considering his personality, Donghyuck could easily be mistaken as a dom, but the way he seems to melt a little into the mattress tells Taeyong the truth. At least he is not _only_ a dom.

As they break apart, Donghyuck whispers: "I like when you call me pretty."

"That's a good start." Taeyong grins and dives back in for a kiss.

"D-do you fuck Mark?" Donghyuck squeezes out between their heated kisses.

Taeyong doesn't let himself get distracted and trails his way down to nibble on Donghyuck's neck, "No, he fucks me."

Cursing under his breath, Donghyuck's hips jerk a little, "W-will you fuck me?"

"If that's what you prefer. I'm fine with both, as long as I get you." Taeyong smirks and Donghyuck actually moans, "Hm... you're definitely more on the praise side, aren't you? But you don't want to hear you're doing good, you want to hear something else... What could it be? Perhaps, how gorgeous you are? How just your lips make me want to worship you all night?"

Raking his brain for more, Taeyong rubs Donghyuck's sides, until his hands slip under his sweater. The younger is dead set on keeping his hands on Taeyong at all times, so he doubts being restricted would do the same for him as it does for Mark. Suddenly, his mind travels to the ASMR-episode, Donghyuck, Yuta, Doyoung, Jungwoo and Johnny had filmed recently. How Donghyuck had looked so pretty and content with his crown and earrings.

"Don't get scared now, but", Taeyong moves, so he can position himself between Donghyuck's legs instead of on top of him, "Have you ever dressed up? You like being called pretty... do you like _feeling_ like it, too?"

Donghyuck's head falls back, when Taeyong rubs their clothed cocks together, "I-I don't know, I haven't tried b-but... I don't find it off-putting at all, to be honest." Then, after a moment, he adds: "Hyung... what are you into, actually?"

Taeyong hums, happy at Donghyuck being so considerate, "I'm content when I'm in control. I like taking care of someone, sometimes that includes putting them in their place, when they get too eager." He kisses Donghyuck deeply, tongue leisurely fucking in and out of the other's mouth, "But with you especially... you have such a pretty voice, Hyuck, I want to hear you beg."

"B-beg?"

"Yes." Tayong grins against the younger's cheek, raking his teeth along his jaw, "Scream out for the world to know how much you want me, how much you want to feel good and get off on my cock. Want to hear how eager you are to experience the best fuck of your life."

"Shit..." Donghyuck squeaks, legs closing around Taeyong's hips, "I see n-no problem with doing that, if it means I get to have you inside of me."

Taeyong can't help but roughly grind his hips down against Donghyuck's eliciting a sharp cry from him, "Then we have a deal."

It's enough for that night, to just slip his hand inside of Donghyuck's sleeping shorts and jerk him off, while they make out. Taeyong is satisfied with knowing that they will be up to more. He doesn't even mind that it takes Donghyuck over a week to figure out what he wants to try.

"I know what I want you to call me." Donghyuck mumbles one morning, when Taeyong is busy making coffee.

He isn't even completely conscious yet, but when Donghyuck mutters the nickname into his ear, he is suddenly wide awake, "That's something I can definitely work with." After that, Donghyuck hurries to disappear in his room, cheeks pink and his lips between his teeth.

Despite his definite excitement, Taeyong can't help but feel nervous, too. It's one thing to be Mark's dom; they have figured out everything together from zero and he knows what to do if something doesn't go as planned. It's also a different thing to have Baekhyun dom him, because he can just let his mind go and give the responsibility away. Donghyuck, though? He would be the first person Taeyong doms, beside Mark and it's a little nerve wrecking, to be honest.

"Don't be nervous." Baekhyun tells him, when Taeyong is cuddled up on his bed with him, asking for advice, "It won't be perfect, but it doesn't have to be, in order to be a nice experience. You guys will figure things out along the way and get better. Besides, Donghyuck asked you for help, right? I think that he will be thankful, as long as you do your best."

"It's just difficult." Taeyong mumbles into his chest, "I don't even know how to act. How do you do this, switching between your behaviour and personas? I see it when we are with Mark; you always act so different with him than with me – for obvious reasons – but it's always so natural."

Baekhyun chuckles, obviously pleased with the compliment, "I just like to pay attention. Watch my subs closely – figure out what I can do to make them feel safe. It really isn't a science of its own. You just need to trust your gut."

"Can't you give me a couple of ideas?" Taeyong pouts.

Humming, Baekhyun pouts in thought, "You said he'd want to try dressing up, right?" Taeyong nods, "Well, to show your care as a dom, I'd suggest you... you choose something for him to wear. Like I bought you the collar, when I knew you liked it? It just shows you pay attention and want to make your sub happy."

Taeyong's heart swells with adoration, when he realizes how much thought really had been behind that collar and he takes a moment to kiss Baekhyun deeply, "Okay, I think I have an idea."

The next day, Taeyong spends several hours online, to settle on the perfect clothes. There are many that he can imagine would look utterly pretty on Donghyuck, but he wants to choose something perfect. Something he knows Donghyuck will like as well. In the end, he ends up with a pair of white overknee-socks with pastel pink stripes and a huge, blue and purple sweater with clouds printed at the bottom half. Just because he feels generous, he also adds a silver Alice band with petite roses along the top and a delicate, black choker with a little bell. Honestly, just the thought of these things makes him more excited than before and he hopes Donghyuck will like them.

Then, his eyes catch on something else in the website-catalogue. He bites his lips nervously, as he clicks on the 'underwear' section. It's risky. He doesn't know if Donghyuck would want to wear something like this, or if they would make him uncomfortable. Just because he likes feeling pretty, doesn't mean he likes wearing panties. _Trust your gut._ With a dry throat, he adds a pair of white lace panties with a bow at the top and orders his selection, before he can change his mind.

For the next few days, Taeyong almost forgets about the order, too caught up in practice and their packed schedules. Everyone is working hard still, but to Taeyong's relief he finds that Donghyuck seems to be back to himself. Sometimes, he still comes to Taeyong's room, though. They will touch each other, keeping everything vanilla and soft. Donghyuck says he is stressed and needs a time-out, but Taeyong likes to think that Donghyuck just feels good around him and that's why he keeps coming back.

They also use their times together to discuss the scenes and their limits. Donghyuck is shy at first, barely able to bring out the ideas he has, above a whisper, but Taeyong stores it all away in his memory. Soon, they have established a dynamic they can both work with and their session is planned out as much as they dare to plan it.

Only when the weekend rolls around, is Taeyong reminded of his order, because Johnny hands it to him with the dumbest grin he can muster. Giving him a stink-eye, Taeyong quickly speeds into his room and unpacks his order. Everything is there and he can't help, but feel a little giddy. Putting everything into a pretty, little bag he found laying around, Taeyong hides the present under Donghyuck's bed.

On saturday, him and the rest of SuperM have a meeting scheduled, but he knows Donghyuck will be home the whole day, so he sends a text:

**You:** I got you a little present, it's under your bed.

**You:** I want you to put on everything you like and wait in my room, on my bed, at three p.m.

**You:** Please drink water and eat something beforehand <3

**Hyuck:** Yes Hyung <3

**Hyuck:** Work hard today, you have something to look forward to ;)

Taeyong laughs to himself. It might need a few tries to get Donghyuck in the right headspace, but he thinks the clothes will help. The meeting goes well, although Taeyong keeps getting distracted by what is awaiting him at home. He doesn't even notice the way his lips are always closed around his pen, making Mark flush in front of him. Baekhyun promises him to take care of Mark, so he doesn't have to worry about his sub feeling neglected. Taeyong is thankful. There is just so much going on, but he would never forgive himself for letting Mark feel left out.

Once they step through the entrance door of the 127 dorms, Taeyong takes a deep breath. Mark went with Baekhyun to his apartment and the rest of the group has gone out to eat. They're all alone. _Don't be nervous, he trusts you._ Straightening his shoulders, Taeyong slowly approaches his door and steps inside.

Nothing in the world could have prepared him for this sight. Donghyuck is seated on his mattress, knees spread and his fingers plucking at a loose thread in the bed sheets. The sweater is huge on him, as Taeyong had hoped, reaching almost to his knees, but leaving a little sliver of skin between the edge and his socks. Meanwhile, the socks are stretching tight around his curvy thighs, making them look even plumper. His hair waves around the Alice band, so delicate around his head and his long neck looks slim and beautiful with the choker around it. When Donghyuck looks up, wide-eyed, the small bell dingles.

His cheeks flush, when he sees Taeyong's expression and the blush he had painted on intensifies. Already big eyes have been enlargened with a natural darkness around the edges, which Taeyong knows he must have picked up from their stylists. He truly looks so beautiful, Taeyong feels his breath getting stuck in his throat.

"Well, would you look at this", he smirks, approaching Donghyuck, "Come on Babydoll, get up and show me how pretty you are."

With his eyes downcast, Donghyuck takes a hold of the hand, stretched out for him. He allows Taeyong to twirl him, until he softly giggles under his breath. Taeyong feels a wave of deep longing, his hands like magnets to Donghyuck's petite body. Mid-spin, he catches Donghyuck in his arms and presses his back against his chest. The boy shivers a little, but leans into the touch.

"So gorgeous, sweetheart, you really do look like a doll. All dressed up and pretty for me, I'm so lucky." He mumbles against Donghyuck's ear and feels the younger claw at his hands on his waist, "My pretty baby, you will be good for me, won't you?"

Donghyuck only nods and Taeyong presses a tight kiss to his temple, "I need your words, dear."

"Y-yes, I will be good."

"What's your colour, Hyuck? Be honest." Taeyong loosens his grip a little and rubs soothing circles into Donghyuck's sides.

"Good... I mean, green." Donghyuck assures him, pulling Taeyong's arms tighter around himself, "Just nervous. I-I feel so..."

Taeyong grins to himself, "Fuzzy?"

"Y-yeah", The younger's hips circle against Taeyong's, so slow, he can't be completely conscious of it, "It's so unexpected b-but I like it... I w-want more."

Humming, Taeyong turns the younger in his embrace and kisses him gently, "You'll get whatever you want, looking like that." Donghyuck whines, arms circling Taeyong's neck, "Just ask me, nicely."

It seems to take Donghyuck a moment, to overcome himself, before he rasps out: "P-please..."

"Please, what, Babydoll?"

"K-kiss me, touch me, m-make me feel good. Please, hyung..." His nose rubs against Taeyong's jaw and he can't help but let out a sharp breath, at how close Donghyuck is pressing himself.

"You're so small", Taeyong muses, backing Donghyuck against the closest wall, "So pretty and delicate, makes me want to fuck you until you see stars."

"I-I want that. Please–" Donghyuck doesn't get much further, as he interrupts himself with a gasp.

Taeyong has taken a tight hold of his thighs, feeling the soft edge of the socks against his fingertips. He is lifting Donghyuck up, pinning him against the walls with his hips and torso, before attacking his neck with rough kisses. The younger whines in his arms and his fingers find Taeyong's hair, to tug gently. When Taeyong lets out a soft groan of approval though, he increases the strength in his grip and the older's hips jerk up against him. Donghyuck's hips are tight around him, naked skin against Taeyong's clothed hips. It's so hot, having Donghyuck under him like this – so pliant and tiny and ready to be spoiled.

"C-can you take your shirt off?" Donghyuck whimpers.

"I'm kind of occupied right now", Taeyong grins, as he busies himself with sucking marks into Donghyuck's collarbone, "Why don't you do that for me, babydoll?"

Whining softly, Donghyuck's overeager fingers fight with the buttons on Taeyong's shirt, until he manages to push it out of the way, enough to expose his chest. Small, honey-skinned hands trace Taeyong's pecs, splaying greedily on his torso. They stop, where their hips are connected and Taeyong doesn't hesitate to rut up against Donghyuck's plump ass. The younger whimpers with the pressure, chasing another kiss, Taeyong is very willing to give to him.

Donghyuck doesn't know how to kiss. He is sloppy and inexperienced, all the innocence he can still hold onto, evident in their connected lips. Of course, Taeyong knows Donghyuck is not a virgin. The thing is that he _feels_ like one. There is a new sensation in the pit of his stomach that makes him hot all over with an urge, so unexpected, he almost can't believe himself. His hands grab a handful of Donghyuck's ass, squeezing roughly, as he presses Donghyuck harder into the wall.

"So pure, sweetheart." He whispers, "So innocent, with your pretty, big doll-eyes. You want to know what I'll do to you?"

He can feel Donghyuck's hard dick press against his stomach, "Wh-what will you do?"

"I'll strip you off your innocence. Spoil you, until there is not a trace of purity left on you." Taeyong says, sucking Donghyuck's earlobe between his teeth, "I'll corrupt you, until you're unrecognizable."

A dull thump echoes, when Donghyuck throws his head back against the wall and moans high in his throat, "F-fuck... H-how can you say stuff like that?"

He's breaking his persona, but Taeyong doesn't let himself get distracted. Mark used to do that in the beginning, too surprised and overwhelmed by the pleasure he didn't expect from mundane things like words. It stopped after a while, both of them getting used to their rituals and flow. But Donghyuck is still new to this, still inexperienced with a dynamic like this, so it's only natural. His thick thighs are clenched tight around Taeyong's waist and he can feel his mouth flood with desire.

Fuck, he is sick of waiting. Hoisting Donghyuck up higher, Taeyong carries him to the bed and literally _throws_ him on top of it, the younger´s tiny body bouncing a couple of times. Within a breath, Taeyong is back between his legs, feeling them up with greedy palms. Donghyuck flushes, trying to press them back together, but Taeyong is not having it, easily spreading his thighs as far as they will go. Another whine is all the fight Donghyuck has left in him, before he gives in and goes limp.

"I´m gonna open up your pretty hole for me, babydoll. Make you fall apart on my fingers, for a little what do you think?" Taeyong smirks, fingers tight around Donghyuck´s knees.

Suddenly, the boy looks even more shy than before, eyes averting Taeyong at all cost, "Y-you don´t have to."

Gently leaning down, to nose along Donghyuck´s collarbone, Taeyong mumbles: "That´ll hurt sweetheart, you´re so small, I´d break you apart."

"N-no, that´s not what I meant", Donghyuck shivers, "I-I´m already…"

Taeyong pulls back a little, to fix Donghyuck with a dark stare, "You´re prepared?"

"I- Mark said y-you always keep yourself open and t-that he likes that so much! I th-thought I´d-"

A low curse from Taeyong cuts Donghyuck´s spluttering off, "You fingered yourself open for me, babydoll? Too impatient to wait?" Donghyuck nods with a tiny 'yes Hyung', "Damn… Tell me what you thought about."

His head disappeares between the younger´s thighs, leaving marks on the honey skin, as Donghyuck babbles: "I thought about your fingers, Hyung, f-fuck they´re just so hot… I wanted you there so much, wanted you to touch me and fuck me and tell me how good I feel."

"Hmm, you really–" Taeyong gasps.

His fingertips had finally travelled beneath the hem of Donghyuck´s large sweater. He had been prepared to feel cotton; soft, yet unadventurous. However, when they catch on frail lace, he feels his dick twitch with the realization. Against all expectations, Donghyuck had put on the panties as well. Without wasting a second, he pushes the sweater up, all the way to Donghyuck´s chin, baring his chest, stomach and curvy hips. And there they are, bright white contrasting heavily against Donghyuck´s beautifully tanned skin. His dick is straining the material, leaking a little and soaking the fabric and Taeyong has to cover his mouth in disbelief.

No one should be allowed to be this gorgeous.

"I see you liked _all_ of my presents." He smirks, index finger tracing the lace-pattern along Donghyuck´s hip. The younger wiggles, trying to push down the sweater again and hide himself, but Taeyong chides him with a click of his tongue, "Don´t take that away from me babydoll, let Hyung have a look at you. They suit you so well."

"P-please Hyung… I´m so hard, i-it hurts." Donghyuck whines, throwing his head back with obvious frustration.

"I´ll fuck you right at this second, if you promise me something, babydoll", Taeyong says, grabbing Donghyuck´s chin to intertwine their gazes, "Next time you wear them, I want pictures, you hear me? Something so gorgeous has to be captured."

Donghyuck is panting, tiny hands fisting the sheets like a lifeline, "I p-promise Hyung, I promise. Just- please, please let me have your cock. Please, I´ll do anything."

"You don´t need to do much sweetheart", Taeyong slowly slides the panties off Donghyuck´s legs then; a delicious and torturous drag against desirable skin, "Just lie there and look pretty for me. Fuck, I swear, just your lips make me rock-hard."

A small tear escapes Donghyuck, leaving a black trace from his makeup and Taeyong leans down to kiss him. The boy´s heart is hammering like a drill, Taeyong can easily feel it against his palms, which can´t seem to stop touching him. As they kiss, Donghyuck´s hands are greedy; hugging Taeyong tightly against him, despair coming through his touches. His legs close around Taeyong´s hips, pulling him flush against his hard cock and they moan into each other´s mouth.

"Just wait until I tell Mark about this, he is not going to believe his ears." Taeyong gives Donghyuck a shit-eating grin, as the younger struggles to open his jeans, "Pure, innocent angel Donghyuck looking like sin itself. I wish I could just fuck you the whole day."

Donghyuck´s cheeks are flaming and another duo of tears run over the expand of his cheeks. For a moment, Taeyong takes a breath, thumb trailing the tears along the corners of Donghyuck´s eyes, "I need a colour baby."

Donghyuck pauses and looks up at the other wide big eyes. It seems to take him a second to understand what Taeyong just asked from him and that just confirms Taeyong´s suspicion that he should ask. Sometimes, a sub can forget they have the chance to back out at any time. They get so caught up in their emotions that the 'exit' sign blurs from their mind.

But Donghyuck smiles gently at him, eyes clearing up a bit, "Green, Hyung."

That brings back the dirty grin to Taeyong´s lips. He doesn´t bother with helping the younger to undo his pants; he lets him fight with the button, yank down the zipper and push them down to his knees all by himself. It´s just so obvious that Donghyuck wants to do this. Work for what he wants, just to know he damn right deserves to be dicked down by Lee Taeyong this instance. He has been good, he has dressed up and even opened himself up for Taeyong. What he deserves now is the best fucking orgasm of his life and Taeyong is here to give it to him.

Donghyuck even goes as far as pulling his pink plug out himself, gasping softly at the empty feeling that follows. Spreading his precum on his dick, Taeyong lines himself up with Donghyuck´s hole, tip pressing against the rim.

When he stays like that, Donghyuck actually starts to cry out, "Come on!"

Taeyong pats his chin with an index finger, still grinning at Donghyuck´s obvious frustration, "What´s the magic word babydoll?" His nose trails the skin of Donghyuck´s cheek, "Say it."

"Please Hyung", Donghyuck whispers, shaky legs desperately trying to push Taeyong further inside himself, "I´ll give you anything. Please. I want you, so bad."

"Hm, gotta say, you´re really convincing." With that, Taeyong finally pushes himself inside. 

Donghyuck is still tight around him, despite the plug and he has to grab a handful of the bedsheets, to not relentlessly shove himself inside Donghyuck´s tiny body. The boy is holding onto him so tight, Taeyong feels his nails leave delicious scratches in his skin. He kisses Donghyuck´s neck, pushes the sweater out of the way to kiss his chest too and rub a thumb against his nipple. Arching into the touch, Donghyuck pants heavily, trying his best to adjust.

"You feel so fucking good." Taeyong rasps, "You´re so tight… almost like a virgin."

Donghyuck shivers and it´s then that Taeyong realizes that his newly discovered fascinations aren´t one-sided. While Taeyong wants to corrupt Donghyuck, the younger boy wants it just as bad. Somehow, that just makes the whole thing that much hotter.

"Hyung, please fuck me." Donghyuck whispers after a while, "I´ll be so good, let you do what you want– just please make me come on your cock."

And who is Taeyong to refuse? Bracing himself on his elbows, he begins a slow pace of deep thrusts that have Donghyuck´s lips fall open in silent gasps. He looks adorable like this; Furrowed brows and tiny front teeth poking out in-between his kiss-bruised lips. Yet, Taeyong´s dick twitches with how sinful he looks at the same time; Makeup trails down his cheeks, hair tousled and his skin shimmering with sweat. Even his nipples are cute, as they stand hard and flushed. 

"You know", Taeyong brushes a strand of hair out of Donghyuck´s face, as he begins to pick up his pace, "You shouldn´t look this cute when I´m impaling you on my cock, babydoll."

"W-wanted to be pretty for you." Donghyuck gasps, hands flying up to hold onto Taeyong´s shoulders, when the older begins to thrust into him harder.

One of Taeyong´s hands wanders down to grab a hold on Donghyuck´s ass, hoisting his hips up a little above the mattress. He is carefully angling his thrusts in all sorts of directions, trying to find that certain spot. Meanwhile Donghyuck looks content enough, letting out tiny mewling sounds and gasps, in perfect rhythm with Taeyong´s hips. But Taeyong knows they can do better. Knows he wants to do better, because hell, Donghyuck deserves it.

Finally, when Taeyong adjusts his grip a little, Donghyuck´s body suddenly jerks with the next thrust. He lets out a squeak, courtesy of being so taken aback, but Taeyong doesn´t allow him a break. Again and again, he aims for that same spot, until Donghyuck is all moans, tears and bables of 'Hyung' and 'please'. Neither of them know what he is begging for at this point, but it doesn´t really matter.

When Taeyong thrusts into Donghyuck hard enough to send him up the bed a few centimetres, Donghyuck cries out, biting down hard on his bottom lip. His hand comes up to prop himself against the headboard, a desperate attempt to take everything he is getting. Donghyuck´s other hand comes up to tangle his fingers in Taeyong´s hair once more. They pull _hard_ with no hesitation this time and Taeyong snaps his hips forward even harder.

"S-so good, please Hyung, d-don´t stop. I´m close!"

"My beautiful doll", Taeyong prides himself with how steady his voice is, despite the breathtaking feeling of Donghyuck´s walls clenching around him, "I´m going to mess you up so good. You already look so dirty but I´ll make you _feel_ dirty. Make you cum all over yourself first and then paint your beautiful face with my own cum, would you like that?"

"Y-yes! Yes- god! Hyung, p-please need something…" he takes a breath between all the sounds Taeyong punches from his body, "I-in my mouth, p-please! Y-your tongue, your fingers, anything!"

He could have known. Taeyong has seen Donghyuck with his own fingers in his mouth even outside the bedroom all the time. It seemed to give the younger some kind of comfort, some sort of satisfaction, to have his mouth filled and his lips stretch around something. Hell, Donghyuck might be the only one Taeyong knows who has more of an oral fixation than Mark.

With no hesitation whatsoever, Taeyong leans in to kiss Donghyuck deeply, even though Taeyong is mostly shoving his tongue as deep into the younger´s mouth as he can. With an appreciative hum, Donghyuck sucks on it, pulling the spit from Taeyong´s lips. When their air runs out, Taeyong hurries to replace his tongue with two of his fingers, pushing them down hard on Donghyuck´s velvety tongue. At first, he chokes on them, but soon after his lips are tight around them, sucking them further inside.

"Touch yourself, Babydoll. Make yourself come for me." 

Trying to keep up his harsh pace, Taeyong watches with hooded eyes, as Donghyuck´s fingers wrap around his own cock. He tugs at it, pushes his own thumb into his slit, all in time with Taeyong´s hips slapping against his ass. The collision creates a filthy sound, combining with the wet noises his dick makes, as it catches on Donghyuck´s rim with every thrust.

"Your chest, too." Taeyong orders and Donghyuck´s free hand untangles from his hair to tweak a nipple between his fingers.

It´s getting harder to keep himself up on one elbow alone, so Taeyong pulls his hand out of Donghyuck´s mouth. The younger cries out at the loss, reaching out to pull it back into his mouth, but instead, Taeyong shoves the fabric of his discarded panties right between his lips. At the realization, Donghyuck´s eyes widen and suddenly, he is clenching hard around Taeyong´s cock, making him gasp. Ropes of white cum fly across Donghyuck´s chest, dirtying the sweater. With how tight Donghyuck is clenching around him, Taeyong´s head is spinning, but he doesn´t dare move anymore, once he has fucked Donghyuck through his orgasm. He had made it clear that he didn´t want any pain mixed into his pleasure, oversensitivity was definitely not an exception.

So, he pulls out of the panting boy and manhandles him on his chest. The panties fall from Donghyuck´s mouth, as it´s wide open with his heavy breaths. When he wraps his fingers around Donghyuck´s hips and pulls them upwards, Donghyuck tenses.

"W-wait, y-yellow. Yellow!"

Taeyong, immediately alert, leans down to check on the boy, "What´s wrong baby? It´s okay, you´re okay."

"A-are you going to fuck me again? I-I don´t know if I can-"

With a gentle laugh, Taeyong strokes the boy´s hair, "Oh sweetheart, no. I want to bend you, babydoll, not break you."

"Then what…?"

"If you have no objections to it", Taeyong gently strokes a strand of hair behind Donghyuck´s flushed ear, "I´m going to fuck your thighs and then come all over your gorgeous face."

As Donghyuck drops his head between his shoulders with a curse, the Aliceband slips from his head, "Fuck…"

"That sound good?"

"Y-yeah. That sounds freaking perfect." Donghyuck gasps.

"Also", Taeyong makes sure that their gazes are locked firmly, before he speaks again: "I´m so proud of you for using your safeword, Hyuck. That was amazing."

Instead of answering, Donghyuck pulls him into a deep kiss. Nothing as rushed and heated as they have had so far, but slow and passionate. All the trust Donghyuck has proven him shows again in this one kiss. It doesn´t take long for Donghyuck´s patience to slip again though, hand coming down to jerk at Taeyong´s cock, as they continue to make out. Their kisses get more heated and once they are both breathless, Taeyong pushes himself back up on his knees.

After tugging the overknee-socks down and out of the way, he grabs the lube from their nightstand and spreads some of it on the insides of Donghyuck´s thighs, so the slide wouldn´t be painful. Donghyuck hums in content, locking his ankles between Taeyong´s knees. When Taeyong slips his aching length between his thighs, Donghyuck makes sure to press them together tightly. Taeyong has to catch his breath first, hand splaying on Donghyuck´s lower back and rubbing up and down in a soothing rhythm.

"Hyung", Donghyuck whines out, wiggling his hips, "Please move…I want you to get off on me. Make yourself feel good. Use me for it, I´ll be pretty and good for you. Please Hyung, please make yourself cum."

"Fuck, babydoll, where are those filthy words coming from?" Taeyong smirks, experimentally circling his hips against Donghyuck.

"´m just telling you what I want", Donghyuck whispers, throwing a sultry look over his shoulder, "Isn´t that what you told me to do?"

Releasing another curse, Taeyong leans forward, caging Donghyuck in under his body. He looks even smaller like this. Now, Taeyong realizes, compared to other members in the group he is neither tall, nor bulky, but Donghyuck still manages him to make him feel big and powerful. So frail and small, Donghyuck´s body shakes, bends and twitches beneath him.

As he drives his hips forward with more force, Donghyuck moans for him. He laughs softly, between his own groans, because Donghyuck isn´t even receiving any pleasure anymore. However the boy doesn´t stop his sounds, only grows louder and more erotic than anything Taeyong has ever heard.

"Close your eyes, Hyung", Donghyuck says, "Imagine you´re still fucking my ass."

Shivering, Taeyong complies, leaning down to place kisses on Donghyuck´s shoulderblades. One thing he has to hand to Donghyuck – with everything he does, conscious or not, he is dripping with an innocent sort of sex-appeal that is simply irresistible. He thrusts harder and harder and Donghyuck´s moans continue to ring in his ear, making the illusion convincing and absolutely perfect. When Donghyuck even goes as far as to move his hips back against him, Taeyong indulges him with his fingers back in his mouth. This time, Donghyuck´s moan is so obviously sincere that it has Taeyong shiver.

Feeling his orgasm build up steadily, he picks up his pace, fucking into Donghyuck´s thighs as hard as his hips will go. Donghyuck´s moans are music to his ears, spurring him on and making the heat in his stomach rise even faster. If he strains his hearing, he can even hear the small tingling of the bell around his neck. It only takes a couple more thrusts for him, before he pulls back and shoves Donghyuck back on his back. The younger looks confused for a moment, until Taeyong shuffles to kneel above him. His hand comes up to join Taeyong´s, jerking his dick with an eager pace. When Taeyong´s cum hits his cheeks, Donghyuck´s lips fall open to catch anything he can, eyes closed in pure bliss. Taeyong continues to rub their hands over his tip, until the oversensitivity kicks in. He´s tempted to continue, but the boy under him is spent and Taeyong doesn´t want to overwhelm him at his first time.

"Hey… Hey, Hyuckie? Can you hear me?" Taeyong leans down, swiping some of the cum from Donghyuck´s face with a thumb.

Donghyuck´s eyelids flutter and he hums softly, but doesn´t respond past that. Without detaching himself from Donghyuck too far, Taeyong pulls his shirt off, which had still been clinging to his sweaty back and uses it to wipe Donghyuck´s body clean. A dumb amateur mistake; he forgot to prepare baby wipes, as he usually does for Mark. He did, however, bring some candy with him.

The bag, in which Donghyuck´s sweater and jewellery had been hidden is still near Donghyuck´s bed. Taeyong doesn´t even have to stop touching Donghyuck to reach for the chocolate he had hidden inside. It takes a while for Donghyuck to come to, but when he does he hums happily at the candy that pushes against his lips. Once his eyes have cleared up, Taeyong feels comfortable enough to leave him on his own for a second and gather babywipes and a glass of water. He also makes sure to bring one of his own shirts.

_A sub loves to wear their dom´s clothes sometimes,_ Baekhyun had explained, _it makes them feel like they belong, like they´re being cared for._

He strips Donghyuck off the drenched sweater, pulls off his socks and gently undoes the choker around his neck. Next, he carefully wipes off the makeup from Donghyuck´s wrecked face. It´s everywhere from the crying and Taeyong takes extra care to be gentle, as he dabs at the corners of Donghyuck´s eyes. Once that is done, he wipes the dried cum from the younger´s chest and stomach as well and dumps the used wipes in the trash. Donghyuck hums happily, when Taeyong puts the shirt on him as well. As a last step, Taeyong adjusts him beneath the blankets and undresses, so he can join the other for a good cuddling session.

Donghyuck looks so content then; face pressed into Taeyong´s chest, his skin glowing and a small smile curling his lips. All the stress seems to have been washed away from him and everything there is left is the post-orgasm bliss Taeyong feels as well. He feels proud then and, for the first time, he really understands why Baekhyun enjoys taking care of his subs as much as he does. It goes beyond the pleasure – it´s supporting someone. Giving someone a safe-space and a pair of arms they can escape into, when they need it.

Somehow, he can´t wait for the future. For what else he will learn.

Pressing a gentle kiss to the younger´s forehead, Taeyong hums a song for him, until Donghyuck falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was ridiculously difficult to write? Because I wanted to make it realistic, but not uncomfortable to read, as Donghyuck is new to the BDSM scene and stuff? It was definitely a challenge but still super fun! 
> 
> I had a headcanon about bottom!Baekhyun (still dom, don´t you worry, I wouldn´t be me if it wasn´t dom!Baek) and it almost looks like Dotae has to wait AGAIN iuhfuhw I hate my brain but like- Baekyong has taken over my existence q.q And seeing as there is a criminally small amount of Baekyong content on the internet, I need to take the initiative!! :< So expect more from that, I suppose XD 
> 
> **HOWEVER** I´m still always open for suggestions and inspiration, so spill your beans, my broskis <3 
> 
> Till next time lovelies!! Love u so much, take care! <3


	6. Taeyong x Baekhyun III (+ Mark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "As if you ever bottomed before!" Taeyong argues back, laughing.
> 
> "That's really what you think?" Baekhyun puts an offended hand on his chest, "You think I don't know about the glorious feeling of having a dick up my ass?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Chapter warnings!!
> 
> Alright lads you already know how this goes╰(▔∀▔)╯  
> I´m putting it in there just bc… Idk it´s out of the ordinary  
> – They´re having **regular sex,** yup you read that right. No personas, no dom/sub stuff, just two dudes with their dicks and their feelings ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ  
> – Taeyong **safewords RED,** there´s nothing traumatizing, he´s just embarrassing but yeah, just so u know <3  
> – There´s also a **subdrop** but not related to their scene. More to Taeyong´s overall mentality. Bby got lonely.  
> – We´re also back to a shit-ton of **humiliation.**  
>  – There´s **sextapes!!**
> 
> I could tag so much more, but honestly if you didn´t know to come in here with an open mind, you wouldn´t have read through the past five chapters ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Anways, my homies, enjoy the filth (which turned out unusually soft this time around)

The following weeks are surprisingly quiet. It's almost suspicious, the way Taeyong doesn't get involved in anymore escapades. Everything that happens are regular promotions, Donghyuck sending him lingerie pictures and Mark and Baekhyun spoiling the shit out of him. He would be lying if he said it bothers him, of course, because he truly has everything he could ask for. However, he should know better than to assume his life would stay this calm forever.

Taeyong is boneless and exhausted, Mark's body pressing against his back in a similar state. Baekhyun is the only one on his feet, but only to discard the dirty towel, he had just used to clean all of them up. The oldest looks tired – more than usual and Taeyong feels a bit of concern eat at his heart. He knows that his solo-promotions have been stressful. Apart from Longflight and GTA, Taeyong doesn't have much experience about performing all on his own. It's even harder to imagine to have a complete Album on his shoulders, performing and promoting all the songs by himself. Baekhyun does that, because he is fucking fantastic.

But that doesn't mean he never gets tired or stressed out.

"You look worn." Taeyong mumbles, gentle palm caressing Baekhyun's smooth chest.

The singer attempts a comforting smile, "I'm just tired. Things have been wild... I'm just glad I have you guys. Being with you gives me a bit of security."

A small smile tugs at Taeyong's lips and he can't help but pull Baekhyun into a kiss, "You know, I just had a crazy idea."

"Oh god... do I wanna know?"

"Not _that_ crazy." Taeyong laughs quietly, as to not stir Mark awake, "I just... I know you said you don't like submitting, but I thought... If you changed your mind, I'm always at your service."

Baekhyun laughs, "Oh Tae... I appreciate the offer, but I don't think that's going to happen. I never ever feel like subbing, honestly." Taeyong tries not to look too disappointed, "I do miss bottoming, though."

Taeyong's eyebrow shoots up in a sceptical gaze, "You. Miss bottoming."

"Don't look so surprised!"

"As if you ever bottomed before!" Taeyong argues back, laughing.

"That's really what you think?" Baekhyun puts an offended hand on his chest, "You think I don't know about the glorious feeling of having a dick up my ass? Of all people, I thought you'd know best that you can still have control from the bottom."

Rolling his eyes, Taeyong presses back against Mark's embrace. The younger's arms tighten around him in his sleep, "But I am me. I don't care where I stand in a session, all that counts is that the harmony is right and that I have at least one of my kinks satisfied. You on the other hand", his index-finger trails over Baekhyun's stomach, not daring to go lower, "you belong at the top. And I don't only mean sex, by the way."

Baekhyun grins, a faint flush to his cheeks, "You flatter me too much. I'll turn into a narcissist."

"You know I like my men confident." Taeyong smirks, "Still though, did you use to bottom a lot?"

"Enough to know how to pull the reins." With a wink, Baekhyun makes himself comfortable and turns Taeyong around, so he can spoon him and press Mark into his chest.

The conversation ends there, but Taeyong's imagination doesn't. The problem with confessions like that is that once the idea is planted in his mind, Taeyong has a hard time stopping his thoughts from running wild. At some point, it becomes all he can think about, all he can get off to, when he is forced to touch himself in the shower for quick relief. There is just something about the picture of Baekhyun taking it that is so absurd and surprising that it becomes twice as arousing. Taeyong knows nothing would be more humiliating than being overpowered by the man, even if he is the one taking it. He _wants_ that.

Wants it so bad that he tells Mark about it and the boy takes pitty on him, offering his Mommy to fuck him every now and then. It's fucking fantastic, but the feeling of humiliation is still missing. The actual visual, beyond just Taeyong's imagination is still missing.

When Baekhyun has him on his back one night, hands pinned tight to the mattress and punching moans from his body, as their hips collide, he looses his shit and begins to beg. Beg Baekhyun to let him fuck _him_ instead. The older only gives him a cruel laugh, asks him _'if he is really in a position to ask for anything, princess?'._ In the end he gets off on Baekhyun telling him that he wouldn't be able to satisfy him anyways.

He asks Baekhyun outside of the bedroom as well. After a sleepover with Mark (where Taeyong had the delightful experience of walking in on them, making out on the kitchen-counter), they are seated on Baekhyun's couch. The oldest has the two younger men cradled against his chest, but he pouts like a baby at Taeyong's request.

"But I love your ass..." He complains and Mark quickly agrees with an overeager nod, mumbling something along the lines of 'most glorious ass on the planet'.

Taeyong noses along Baekhyun's jaw. At this point, there is only one way to get what he wants, really: "You know if you lied and actually never bottomed, you can tell me."

He pays for his shit-eating grin with a spanking, right in front of Mark's big eyes that night.

All in all, Taeyong has almost given up on the fantasy, because if Baekhyun _really_ doesn't want to bottom for him, he will get over it. The last thing he wants is to push his partner into anything he doesn't want to do. No, Taeyong is completely content with getting fucked across the kitchen counter by Byun Baekhyun, until he passes out.

At least until he gets the USB.

When they meet in the SM-gym one day, Baekhyun grins at him and wordlessly places a small, black USB in his hand. It's labelled 'TY <3' and Taeyong almost expects some sappy love song recorded on it, when he opens it up on his laptop a couple of days later. What he certainly did not expect are two short videos, labelled 'here is your proof' part one and two. At first, Taeyong is confused. Proof? For what?

However, as soon as he opens part one, the realization hits him like a rock to the face. His throat goes dry, as he sees Baekhyun, kneeling on his bed. His legs are spread wide and his gaze is sultry and dark. The recording must be from around their Kokobop promotions, because his hair is long and wavy, wearing the signature red strands on his forehead. Taeyong knows Baekhyun wasn't a fan of the hairstyle, but he always found it absolutely mouth-watering. He even wears the blue and white shirt, he had worn in the musicvideo, but the red and black striped shirt beneath is missing. Instead, there is the familiar and delicious expanse of Baekhyun's naked chest.

When Taeyong's eyes follow the movement of Baekhyun's hand, sliding down, down, down and between his thighs, he gasps and hits the pause button. Opposite from him, Yuta frowns at him in worry. They are both seated at the dorm's kitchen counter, initially working on their own stuff.

"You okay?" he asks and Taeyong hurries to nod.

"Fine, just-" swallowing dryly, he shuts his laptop, "tired. I'm gonna head to bed."

Yuta doesn't seem completely convinced, but nods, "Alright, get some rest Hyung."

Fast enough to be considered desperate, Taeyong gathers his laptop in his arms and heads for his room. From his desk, he grabs his pair of headphones and sits down on the bed, heart hammering in his chest. This is about to happen. Baekhyun made a sextape. Byun Baekhyun made a fucking sextape. And Taeyong gets to watch it.

As soon as he starts the video again, his lips are between his teeth, white under the pressure. Baekhyun's hand is dancing along his bare dick, teasing himself like he so often does with Taeyong. His other hand moves upwards, shoving delicate fingers deep into his mouth. A desperate attempt to fill his mouth with something. Fuck, Taeyong knew he liked giving blowjobs more than he was showing! He almost feels drunk with all the secrets he might not know about Baekhyun yet.

When Baekhyun's first finger slips inside and he gasps softly, Taeyong's head is spinning. It's like re-watching a wet dream. Everything about it is so surreal but so fucking hot, Taeyong already feels himself get hard. He doesn't even dare to blink, when Baekhyun adds another finger in record-time, his head falling back against the headboard of his bed. His toes are curling, as he is searching for that one spot inside of him, eager tongue lapping at his own fingers. Once Baekhyun has three fingers inside of him, Taeyong can't help himself anymore. He readjusts, placing the laptop next to him and slips a hand into his sweats, circling his dick in the same rhythm as Baekhyun thrusts into himself.

Then, Baekhyun suddenly pulls his fingers out. As if he had actually read Taeyong's mind, he smirks, tilts his head and mumbles: "Try not to look so disappointed."

Taeyong squeezes his eyes shut for a moment. God, the fact that Baekhyun _knows_ how much of an effect he has on others is just beyond sexy. Taeyong didn't lie when he said he likes his men confident.

Once his eyes find back to the screen, Baekhyun is in the middle of leaning out of the frame. His own hard cock is leaking between his legs and Taeyong remembers the feeling of it against his tongue with a hum. He almost chokes on his spit when Baekhyun leans back again and he gets a glimpse of what he had collected. A dildo. Simple and black and just slightly longer than Taeyong's own cock. Tugging his shirt out of the way, Baekhyun arches his chest up, as he settles back against the headboard. His ass is on full display, empty hole gaping and grasping for something to fill it.

A silent curse escapes Taeyong, when Baekhyun pushes the tip inside of him, slowly easing the rest in as well. Once it's all the way inside, Baekhyun moans, muttering something like 'fuck, so big'. His eyes are closed, brows furrowed, as he begins to move the toy in and out of him. Taeyong's own hand around his cock begins to subconsciously move in time with Baekhyun's thrusts. He wants to imagine it was Baekhyun, snug and wet around him, instead of his own fingers.

Then, right in the middle of one of Baekhyun's delicious, breathy moans, the video freezes and stops. Taeyong cries out in frustration, when he realizes that's all there is on the USB. Baekhyun must have done that on purpose. Riled him up, get him frustrated and aching for _so much more._

Like a madman on a mission, Taeyong clicks on the second clip on the USB.

"No fucking way..." he moans out.

Baekhyun is there again, on all fours and smirking into the camera. The angle is filmed a little to the left, in front of Baekhyun, so there is a good view of his face and full body. This time though, he is not alone. There, behind Baekhyun and thrusting into him like a drill, is Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Taeyong's fingers wrap around the base of his dick, to stop himself from cumming right then and there. Baekhyun's body jerks forward with every thrust, ass cheeks jiggling with the collision. His body is just _so much smaller_ than Chanyeol's and yet, his gaze is still like _that._

A smug smirk on his lips, little, blissed out gasps breaking out from them. He's enjoying himself, obviously, but there is so much smugness on his face that Taeyong feels himself shrink into his subspace. And it's just a goddamn video. Chanyeol on the other hand looks nothing short of desperate. He is panting, driving himself hard into Baekhyun's pliant body and muttering things under his breath Taeyong can't understand with the video-audio.

"Come on pup, that can't be everything you've got." Baekhyun says, even as he gets interrupted with another hard thrust, "Didn't you promise to make me feel good, if I let you fuck me?"

"I d-did. I'm sorry, sir." Chanyeol whines out and Taeyong's head falls back against his pillow.

Is this for real? Baekhyun, with his ass up and his face in the mattress, still has complete control over a giant man like Park Chanyeol. Taeyong never lets Mark fuck him in a position like this, just because he knows his control would slip from his grasp. But Baekhyun is stone hard, unrelenting in his dominance and Taeyong shivers with the realization. There is nothing that could get this man on his knees, except his own decision to do so.

Baekhyun has the full audacity to look bored, when he says: "I almost can't feel you. Even though you're rutting into me like you're in heat. Maybe your cock just isn't made for pleasuring others, hm?"

Taeyong and Chanyeol whimper in unision at that. Seems like they are sharing one or two kinks as well. Maybe though, it's just Baekhyun. Taeyong thinks that anyone who could resist a man like that would have to be some kind of monk. And Taeyong isn't even trying to resist anymore, letting himself be completely consumed.

Crying out into Baekhyun's back, Chanyeol tries to move his hips harder, drawing the first soft moan from the other. It's so obvious how much Baekhyun gets off on putting Chanyeol down and somehow that just makes it that much hotter. He is biting his lip, trying to fight back a stupid smirk and Taeyong wants to devour him. When Baekhyun's gaze meets the camera, dark and greedy, he feels himself whimper, dick twitching in his hand. The picture freezes just like that, with Baekhyun glaring into the camera, chin high and superior and Chanyeol draped over his body, his face in Baekhyun's shoulder.

Taeyong is about to cry. He snatches his phone from his bag, momentarily neglecting his raging boner, just to type out a text to Baekhyun.

You: You can not give this to me and expect me to just live with it.

Baekhyun's reply comes almost instantaneous:

Baekhyun-Hyung <3: I didn't think I could expect any kind of control from you anyways, princess.

Taeyong whimpers, hand going back into his pants. The smug curve of Baekhyun's smirk is burned into his mind, setting his skin on fire. God, he wants to see that expression on Baekhyun, as he looks down on him. Wants to see it, when he fucks himself down on Taeyong's cock, barely looking interested. He wants to feel the humiliation crawl up his neck, listen to Baekhyun's bored tone, as he tells Taeyong the same dirty words he had told Chanyeol.

Baekhyun-Hyung <3: Are you hard, baby?

You: What do you think? :(

You: I need you TT

Baekhyun-Hyung <3: I'm two countrys away princess, you know that...

You: Can't I get a video? :((

Baekhyun-Hyung <3: Baby, I have an interview in three minutes :') <3

You: You're giving me your sextape and leave me hanging with only my imagination???

Baekhyun-Hyung <3: Fine, you want to fuck something?

Baekhyun-Hyung <3: I just texted Mark

Baekhyun-Hyung <3: Five days, princess, then I'm back in Korea. You better bet I'm going to fuck myself stupid on your cock.

You: Wait you did what?

You: And you will WHAT??

You: Hyung???

You: Oh my fucking god?!?

A knock on Taeyong's door has his eyes rip away from the screen. With a flush to his cheeks, he pulls his hand out of his pants and covers his crotch with his blanket.

"C-come in."

When the door opens a crack, Mark's fluffy, dark hair pokes through. It's a bit dented at the top, he must have played games with Donghyuck or something of the sort. For a moment he looks unsure, as if this isn't the position he had expected to find Taeyong in, but then his eyes trail to his laptop. The laptop Taeyong had forgotten to shut and which still very much displays Baekhyun getting fucked from behind. His eyes widen and he quickly slips inside, slamming the door shut behind himself. Taeyong feels himself flush, but the worst is that the embarrassment of getting caught is making him even harder.

"Is that why Baekhyun-Hyung said you wanted to fuck something?" Mark laughs.

"I-..." Taeyong helplessly watches Mark shuffle into his bed next to him.

Without any shame his hand disappears in Taeyong's pants, replacing the one Taeyong had had on his cock. Gasping, Taeyong lets him stroke his dick with a practised rhythm. Instantly, Taeyong pulls him into a kiss, tasting Mark's tongue against his own. The younger easily fits himself against Taeyong's chest, free hand stroking over his chest and catching on his hard nipples. His every touch is searing and Taeyong feels his heart pick up speed steadily. After all this time, Mark still drives him crazier than anything else in the world.

"I'm still sore from when you fucked me yesterday." Mark admits between pants and kisses, "Maybe I could satisfy you differently, what do you say?"

Taeyong groans, delivering shallow thrusts into Mark's hand, "What do you have in mind?"

"Remember that one time we spent a weekend with Baekhyun-Hyung? He taught you a lesson that time." How could Taeyong forget that? It had both been hot and endearing, how Baekhyun had pillowed Mark's head in his lap, holding his hands above his head in a tight grip, all while Taeyong rode Mark for hours on end. However, he can't remember what Mark is talking about for the life of him. "He gave you a lesson on using me. Said not to hurt me, but to take everything I can give you." Taeyong remembers the words, just before Mark says them aloud, but hearing them from the younger boy sends a shiver down his spine, "'If you can't fuck his ass, fuck his mouth.'"

With that, he starts to shuffle and travel down Taeyong's body. The blanket that had covered Taeyong's hard-on stays in place, falling gently over Mark's frame. He lies down between Taeyong's legs and pulls his underwear and pants out of the way. Taeyong is painfully hard and leaking, so he doesn't waste any time to wrap his lips around him and lick up all the precum. The older's head falls back with a silent curse, hand coming down to tangle in Mark's hair and pull hard. Mark whimpers and Taeyong feels his hands settle on his thighs.

Taeyong never forbade him to use his hands for a blowjob, Mark had been the one to forgo his hands entirely. Apparently he liked the feeling of Taeyong guiding him as far down as he pleases. Being good and never struggling, because Mark doesn't just want to be good, he wants to be _the best._ And they both know how much Taeyong gets off on using the boy up, so it became an unspoken agreement.

"Fuck, your mouth is so hot baby." Taeyong sighs, slowly guiding Mark's head up and down on himself. He doesn't push too far yet, wanting to ease the boy into the stretch first, "Always so pliant for me. Always giving in when I push you a little more, you're so good to me."

Mark whines around his length and Taeyong takes it as his signal, to push him down further. As Mark gags, his throat closes around Taeyong's cock and the older groans with the feeling. However, he doesn't let Mark up yet, instead keeping him down a few more breaths. He never pinches Taeyong's thigh, so there is no need to worry. When he pulls Mark's head back up, the boy gasps, saliva on his chin and tears in his eyes. But Taeyong doesn't give him much time to recover, instead shoves him right back down again. Repeating that progress a couple of times, Mark is soon a sobbing mess on his cock. Yet, despite the tears and breathless panting, he still sucks hard around Taeyong's length.

"Look at you, baby, you're a mess. Choking on Mommy's cock, do you feel good?" Taeyong grins and Mark nods his head around his dick, "I'm gonna cum down your throat, baby. Wouldn't want to dirty all the sheets, would we?"

"Please." Mark mumbles, word muffled around Taeyong's girth.

Just in that very moment, Taeyong's door bursts open and Taeyong's heart stops. He immediately drops the blanket, covering Mark underneath it. Donghyuck stands in the doorway, a small frown on his face. He seems to be looking for something, eyes scanning Taeyong's room.

"Don't you knock?!" Taeyong's voice comes out a little higher than he had intended it to.

"I was looking for Mark, he said he'd be right back." Donghyuck's eyes catch on the round bulge of Mark's head in the blanket. Taeyong tenses, when Mark begins to move his head again, slow and torturous. It's so obviously visible through the blankets that he wants to sink into the floor, "Guess he's occupied right now."

Pursing his lips in thought, Donghyuck suddenly steps closer and puts a hand on Mark's head, above the blanket. Without warning, Donghyuck shoves him down on Taeyong's dick and elicits a moan from both of them and a soft choking noise from beneath the blanket. Seriously, that little devil.

Grinning like a true sadist, Donghyuck shrugs, "When you're done sucking off Mommy, let's play another round of Overwatch, okay?"

As if nothing happened, he steps back out of the room, shutting the door hard behind himself. The moment he hears the door shut, Mark is back to vigorously bobbing his head up and down and Taeyong curses softly. It doesn't take long for him to have Mark choke on his cum and jerk Mark off, until he can go back to playing with Donghyuck.

The next five days could as well been five years, for all Taeyong knows. Mark is mostly busy with promotions and recordings, working on a couple of extra projects with Johnny and a bunch of producers, so he is barely available. Baekhyun texts them both every day, sends videos of him smiling and waving into the camera and other videos that host a lot more unholy content. However, as childish as it sounds, Taeyong can feel it get to him.

He knows what it is. In the back of his mind he tries to remind himself of it too, but the feeling of being neglected and lonely is becoming harder and harder to ignore. A subdrop doesn't only occur right after a scene. Sometimes, it sneaks its way into someone's heart over the span of several days, lingering like a heavy and empty feeling. He can't concentrate, feels drained and tired all the time. It's almost like he is having withdrawal symptoms. Which, he guesses, isn't too far from the truth.

Therefore, it's no surprise that when Baekhyun finally returns from his trip, things become a little messy. He has just arrived through the door, dropping his suitcase at the door, when Taeyong is already all over him. His arms wrap around the older's shoulders so tightly he hears a small pop from his back. And then he does what he never thought he would do outside of the bedroom.

He honest to god, begins to cry.

Under his touch, he can feel Baekhyun tense with worry, pressing him tightly against his chest, "Sweetheart, what happened? Are you okay?" He can't work his voice around the thick lump in his throat. Having Baekhyun here again is just so overwhelming. His smell, the feeling of his skin, the loving warmth in his gaze. "Hey, Tae, what's going on?"

Shaking his head, Taeyong buries his face in Baekhyun's neck. They stay like that for a while, until Baekhyun taps his thigh and mumbles a short 'up'. Sniffling, Taeyong jumps to wrap himself around Baekhyun and let him carry them to his bedroom. Baekhyun's hands are strong and large on his butt and Taeyong naturally presses his hips into his stomach, without even noticing it. The older only chuckles, placing a soft kiss on Taeyong's cheek, before gently placing him on the bed.

"Should I get Mark, too? You want a cuddle session, princess?"

Taeyong claws at Baekhyun's shirt, "M-mark isn't home."

"I see..." He shuffles to loom over Taeyong's shrunk frame, his hand coming up to comb through his sub's hair, "Oh baby, you've been neglected, haven't you?"

More tears start rolling over Taeyong's cheeks as he softly nods, unable to look Baekhyun in the eye. His fingers give up, trying to tear the fabric of Baekhyun's shirt out of the way and fall onto the matress in defeat. With his long withdrawal, he can feel his subspace come way quicker than usual.

"P-please, I need you sir. Please, I- please, god please, I missed you so much. Need you so much." He rambles, his hands reaching down to tear at Baekhyun's belt this time.

Baekhyun looks pained by his own decision to resist. He pulls Taeyong's hands away, oh so gentle, but without give, "I don't know if doing a scene is good right now, Tae. Maybe you just need a bath? Some cuddles? I could feed you some pudding."

"Please, I need to..." Taeyong squeezes his eyes closed, trying to catch his breath, "Need you close. Need to feel you. P-please..."

Taking a sharp breath, Baekhyun brushes a strand of hair out of Taeyong's forehead, "You want to feel me, princess?"

"Y-yes, so bad!" Taeyong's eyes widen, hope speeding up his heartbeat, "Please sir, wh-whatever you give, I'll be so good. I'll make it worth your while."

For another moment, Baekhyun still hesitates, but Taeyong sees it in his eyes; the moment he decides to indulge him. His delicate fingers close around Taeyong's chin, tilting it up ever so slightly. "So greedy..." he mumbles, "This is not the way I trained you, is it princess?"

"No sir." Taeyong whispers.

"Seems like you'll need another lesson." Baekhyun decides, straightening himself, "Take your shirt off, sit against the headboard, I don't want to hear a single word of complain."

As soon as Baekhyun is off his lap, Taeyong scrambles to comply, practically ripping his shirt over his head. He watches, with bated breath, as Baekhyun rummages through the nightstand and feels his shoulders relax, when he produces his familiar pink collar. However, that's not the only thing he comes back with. Two black pieces of rope dangle from his fingers.

"You will have to learn to differentiate between when you can ask for something and when you're being _greedy."_ Baekhyun explains, voice icy, as he fastens the collar around Taeyong's neck. His fingers slip between Taeyong's pulse and the material, checking the tightness, "What you also need to learn is patience. When I tell you to wait, you should wait, but what did you do?"

"I-I..." Taeyong can barely form a right sentence in his mind, let alone bring it out into words. A short but sharp slap against his cheek wakes him from his stupor and he moans, "I g-got impatient a-and pushed you."

Baekhyun hums, "You mean you started begging like a little bitch." Taeyong nods quickly, almost eager to agree, "Hm you really like me so much. I missed you too sweetheart. All I wanted to do was take a hot bath with you, hold you, but you just wanted to get _fucked.._ Always want everything so fast, so rough. You need to learn to slow down, princess – feel me tear you apart at the seams, let it last, let it flood the depths of your body."

As Baekhyun binds his wrists against the headboard, Taeyong watches him with wide eyes. The new approach to their scene isn't lost on him, he feels the difference more than anything. Baekhyun's words are so much softer than his usual persona would let through. He is trying to indulge Taeyong in a new sense – try something different to ease Taeyong's fidgety mind. Maybe, he knows how deep Taeyong's subdrop had become in the last days, maybe he noticed it in the way Taeyong had clung to him. Even though Taeyong misses the familiar nature of their dynamic, he also trusts Baekhyun enough to go with the direction he is steering into.

"H-how will you teach me, sir?"

A small smirk plays with the edges of Baekhyun's lips, "Oh, trust me, you're going to love it."

He discards his shirt, throwing it across the room to be forgotten and presses a tight kiss on Taeyong's lips. Sweet, soft, reassuring. Taeyong kisses back with everything he has, feeling comfort waver around him, the effects of his subdrop slowly receding. Instead of pulling back and distancing himself from Taeyong again, Baekhyun lingers, his lips trailing over Taeyong's jaw, down his neck. The kisses and nips he places there are insistent and demanding, usually the kind of affection Taeyong would give him. Baekhyun is taking more than him tonight.

And Taeyong _loves it._

More so, when Baekhyun begins to rut against his hips and moans into his neck, "You wanna feel me? You wanna be good? I'll have you be good. Take everything from you, until you're a fucked out mess and beg me to let you rest."

Taeyong pants, trying to push his hips against Baekhyun's as he feels his arousal hard against his stomach, "Y-yes pl-"

"No." Baekhyun groans, "I don't want to hear that word tonight, you hear me princess? You're not asking for _anything._ You'll sit here, look pretty and be good for me."

Finally, it dawns upon Taeyong why Baekhyun would take an approach like this. In his fogged up mind, the pieces fall together with how his whole body unclenches at the request. He can stop thinking. All he has to do is whatever Baekhyun tells him to. Sit there, be a body to serve and not think about _anything._

"Yes sir."

"Tell me your colour, baby." Baekhyun interrupts himself from rolling his hips into Taeyong's and locks their gazes, "How do you feel? Everything good?"

Taeyong stutters out: "G-green Hyung. H-how, I... How do you know me so well?"

Baekhyun smiles gently, palm stroking against Taeyong's cheek, "Because I care for you, Tae."

Feeling himself flush, Taeyong tries not to whine when Baekhyun pulls away to rummage for their lube. On instinct, Taeyong lets his legs fall open, ready for Baekhyun to pulls his pants down, but he doesn't. Only then does the whole meaning of Baekhyun's earlier words sink in. _Oh, trust me, you're going to love it._

Shit.

Pulling his pants and underwear off as well, Baekhyun stretches himself like a cat. His muscles ripple beneath the surface of his skin, smooth and tanned. Taeyong's eyes follow the sculptured perfection of his collarbones, his adorable nipples, tiny waist and his leaking cock, standing proud. Taeyong wants it all for himself, could have it if he used his safeword. But that's not what this is about. He is learning a lesson. To enjoy, to take his time, to feel Baekhyun take him apart, rather than just letting it happen.

The face Baekhyun makes, when his first lubed up finger slips into himself, has Taeyong's breath hitch. He wishes he could see how his rim clenches around the intrusion, the way he could in Baekhyun's sextape. But when Baekhyun kisses him that doesn't seem like such a priority anymore. His tongue is hot and demanding in Taeyong's mouth and, really, who is he to deny Baekhyun anything at all?

Taeyong lets his eyes fall shut on instinct, focusing on the unique taste of Baekhyun's mouth on his own. Whenever Baekhyun breathes a soft moan against his lips, Taeyong can't help but release a pleasured sound of his own. Baekhyun isn't even touching him, but Taeyong is just so _turned on._ His lips open and close over and over again, with the urge to beg Baekhyun to hurry – to sit on his dick already. But he will be good. He will follow Baekhyun's command, never ask for anything and revel in what he receives, letting his Hyung use him up like the dildo he had in his tape.

"Do you like it when I touch myself princess? Do you think that gives you power?" Baekhyun smirks, his breath still hitting Taeyong's cheek.

He quickly shakes his head, "N-no sir. Still under you."

"That's right", Baekhyun pulls his fingers back, lubed up and wet, and takes a tight hold of his chin with them, "and don't you forget that. My favourite little fuckdoll. Always so pliant, so greedy for anything I'll give him, hm?"

"Always." Taeyong agrees, pulling against his restrains, to kiss at Baekhyun's neck.

The older lets it happen with a soft chuckle, "I never thought I'd find someone as insatiable as me, yet here you are. My little whore who always wants to be filled, so good at tiring me out, aren't you?"

"I-I'm sorry sir, you're just-" Taeyong's words break off into a moan, when Baekhyun's hand closes tight around his cock. His wrists pull at the restrains once more, but there is absolutely no give in them. It's enough to have his dick twitch in Baekhyun's palm. God, he really made sure Taeyong can't do anything but take it.

"This is your chance to proove to me you're not completely useless princess;", Baekhyun proposes with an innocent smile, "I'm not giving you a ring. If you come, that's up to you, but don't think I'll stop before I'm satisfied. If I hear you beg even once", there is a meaningful pause, while Baekhyun shuffles to get in position above him, "You'll get 5 spanks for every 'please' I hear, you got that?"

Taeyong's breath is stuck in his throat, he can almost feel Baekhyun's rim against his tip, but the contact is a mere ghost. There is so much anticipation and tension in his body that he feels his eyes water with desperation, "Yes sir. I'll be good, I promise."

"That's a good boy." Baekhyun grins and gives him a gentle slap on the cheek, before guiding Taeyong inside of him.

Whatever Taeyong had imagined, this hadn't been it. It's beyond whatever fantasy he could have had, so tight and warm and overwhelming. His head falls back against the headboard with a thump and he cries out, as Baekhyun slowly sinks down. With his thighs shaking and his breath coming in little pants, he immediately knows that he won't last long, if this is how it's going to feel.

"Listen to yourself", Baekhyun mocks him, barely out of breath, "Still so fucking loud. If Mark were listening from the other room, he'd still think you're the one getting fucked."

Taeyong feels himself flush, "S-sir you're s-so tight. I can't-..."

"Hm, yes. Because I'm not a slut like you princess, I don't let my hole get fucked until it's loose." The older mumbles against his cheek, as he begins to circle his hips a little. There is no sympathy in his eyes, for the way Taeyong sniffles with shame, "But you kept pestering me, didn't you? 'Hyung, let me fuck you, let me fill you, please.' As if you would _die_ if I didn't let you put your dick inside of me. Pathetic." Taeyong's hips twitch upwards and Baekhyun bites back a sound, "I knew if I didn't cave in, you'd never shut up about it. Even Mark asked me to let you fuck me, because he got so tired of hearing it."

Whining, Taeyong begins to thrash a little. It's difficult, holding all the shame and need in his system inside of his body. Baekhyun's hand comes up around his throat, pinning him in place and he immediately goes lax. There is no pressure against his windpipe, but Baekhyun has him pinned down with determination.

"Keep still." He orders and finally, finally begins to lift his hips up.

Baekhyun moves easily, with no hurry and his intentions set on only pleasuring himself. Taeyong can't help but sob softly, let Baekhyun take from him whatever he wants, without any regards for his own pleasure. It's so good. So fucking amazing, feeling like this. His head is above the clouds and Baekhyun is clenching around his cock, building more and more friction, as he begins to pick up his pace. He can't even meet Baekhyun's thrusts with his hips, rendered helpless and unmoving. And it's so obvious how Baekhyun gets off on that, too. The control is doing things to him; things that have him glow and pant and moan around Taeyong in a way he has never heard before.

Taeyong's eyes travel over Baekhyun's body, trying to take everything in. The way his beautiful, curved thighs clench with the effort of lifting him up over and over again. His hair that begins to stick to his forehead with the slick sweat that builds on his skin. Full, flushed lips that hang open with pants and moans. Eyes that flutter as they're shut; caught in the pleasure Baekhyun feels as he fucks himself down on Taeyong's dick with abandon. His moans are louder than even Taeyong's, trained vocal chords being put to use, as Baekhyun aims for his sweet spot.

It almost still doesn't feel real, still could just be another wet dream. A fragment of his own greedy imagination. But no. Baekhyun is here. Byun Baekhyun, the meanest and hardest dom Taeyong has ever met is bouncing on _his_ cock, working everything he has for his release. Whatever happens, Taeyong needs to file this in his imagination forever.

"Fuck, princess, that's it." Baekhyun growls out, "I have to admit, when I thought about letting you do this, I had my doubts." A cruel smirk plays with his lips and he fists a hand in Taeyong's hair to pull hard, "Didn't think you had the stamina to keep up with me. I also wondered whether your little friend would even be enough to fill me up. I have dildos that are bigger, sweetheart."

Another tear breaks out of Taeyong's eye as he moans loudly. Baekhyun laughs at his reaction, so obviously delighted, and rides Taeyong even more eagerly. The sound of his ass slapping against Taeyong's hips is louder than Taeyong's would be. Baekhyun's round globes jiggle with the force of his movements and he has so much more to work with too. Taeyong feels his mouth water. Would Baekhyun let him eat him out some time, too? He catches himself before he asks.

"S-sir I think I'm going to cum." Taeyong squeezes out.

Baekhyun has the audacity to look bored, "I don't care princess, maybe your cum makes the slide easier." His hips bounce harder and his eyes turn cruel again, "Just know I won't stop, just because you look so pitiful."

True to his words, Taeyong feels his orgasm build up like a wall of fire. It comes faster than usual, with the unusual amount of stimulation to his cock. He has grown so accustomed to coming untouched, now he feels the pleasure of Baekhyun so tight around him grow tenfold. Baekhyun´s hands are propped against his chest, trying to give him some balance, but all Taeyong can concentrate on is the stimulation on his nipples. Before he can even warn Baekhyun, his stomach clenches and he comes hard inside of his Hyung, crying out with the overwhelming wave of pleasure.

"Fuck yeah, there you go." Baekhyun sighs softly, but his hips keep moving, loud squelching noises filling the room thanks to Taeyong´s added cum. Taeyong feels his head swim then, because Baekhyun never eases up. The stimulation borders on pain, but it´s so different from overstimulation on his prostate. If what he usually feels is like fire consuming him, this is like ice, raking through his limbs, until he is sure they could break with a hit. Tears run down his face and he understands one thing that has him shrink with embarrassment.

It´s too much. He can´t take it.

"W-wait, H-Hyung! R-red. I- c-can´t!"

Baekhyun´s eyes widen, the darkness from his eyes gone and he immediately lifts himself from Taeyong´s lap. Even though he winces with the discomfort of Taeyong´s cum dripping out of him, he doesn´t waste a second to reach for Taeyong´s wrists and undo the bounds there. Seconds later, Taeyong has a lapful of Baekhyun again, but his head is gently cradled against the older´s chest and there are soft hands running through his drenched hair.

"It´s okay Tae, you´re safe. I´m here."

Man, how embarrassing. He had never used 'red' with Baekhyun before. Somewhere in the depth of his mind, Taeyong knows using his safeword is absolutely legitimate and Baekhyun would never be mad about it. Hell, maybe he is even proud. But that doesn´t change the fact that Taeyong had to _stop the whole scene._ Even more so, since he had been the one who insisted on starting it. There is embarrassment flooding his face and for once, it´s not the good kind.

"I´m sorry." He mumbles into Baekhyun´s chest, sniffling softly.

The older shakes his head immediately, "There is absolutely nothing to apologize for, Tae. You did so, so well. I´m very proud of you. Fucked me so well, I had so much trouble keeping up my persona." He ends his sentence in a soft chuckle.

That manages to coax Taeyong from his hiding spot, "R-really?"

"Oh, absolutely." Baekhyun sighs, "You´re always breathtaking, baby, but today really took the cake."

Taeyong smiles shyly, hands coming around Baekhyun´s waist, "I´m still sorry I took away all the fun…"

"You didn´t take away anything." Baekhyun reassures him and seals his words with a deep kiss, "besides, if you´re not completely out of the mood, the fun doesn´t have to be over."

"I don´t think I can do a scene anymore…" Taeyong admits.

"Oh no, that´s not actually what I meant." Baekhyun´s face suddenly turns a few shades darker, "I thought we could just… you know…" Is he being shy?!

Tilting his head, Taeyong tries to meet his eye, "Could just what?"

Baekhyun clears his throat and gathers the courage to look at Taeyong directly, "Just make love."

While the words sink in, Taeyong feels his chest explode with butterflies. He feels so oddly touched at those words, coming so softly from his Hyung. The feelings that have settled in his chest bloom like a gentle blaze and he can´t help but pull Baekhyun in by the nape and kiss him. They move without hurry, kissing deep and slow and exchanging words that they could never form out loud. Baekhyun melts against him, hugging him as close as he can. Somehow, Taeyong feels a little nervous. Right now, they are not their personas anymore. They are Baekhyun and Taeyong, together in their bed, about to have sex, just because it´s the only thing they can do to get a little closer.

"Do you think you can… still fuck me?" Baekhyun mumbles between their kisses.

Taeyong already feels his length stir at the request, "Y-you´d want that?"

"I trust you with doing it." The older admits, bottom lip between his teeth, "but only if you want to."

It occurs to Taeyong that maybe, this is more of a privilege than he would guess at first. He knows that it already takes so much trust from Baekhyun, to let someone top during a scene. But this? This is not a scene, it´s something way more emotionally charged and serious. Yet, he still offers Taeyong his trust and he finds, he wants to prove Baekhyun that he´s worthy of that trust. So, he gently pushes Baekhyun back, a palm on his chest.

Immediately, Baekhyun´s breath speeds up a little and his shoulders pull up. Taeyong cups his cheek with a hand, "It´s okay, Hyung. You don´t need to be in control, just… just loose yourself with me, hm?"

For a moment, Baekhyun watches him, but the slight panic in his eyes eases away, "Okay."

"Just because this isn´t a scene anymore, doesn´t mean you can´t safeword okay?" Taeyong murmurs, "All I want right now is to make you feel good and show you how… how much you mean to me."

Baekhyun manages a shaky laugh, "That sounds nice."

Nodding, Taeyong reaches for their lube again and spreads a good amount of it on his fingers. They enter Baekhyun with ease, but he wants to make sure. The sounds Baekhyun makes, when Taeyong finally finds his sweet spot are neither suppressed, nor exaggerated. They are simply perfect. Little sighs and moans, fragments of his name, all mixed together into a beautiful harmonie that has Taeyong´s body fill up with desire.

"S-stop." Baekhyun moans and Taeyong immediately retracts.

"Did I hurt you?" 

A breathy chuckle leaves Baekhyun´s lips, "No, it´s just that I didn´t want to come already. I want to feel you, Tae. _Really_ feel you."

Taeyong can´t suppress his own smile at that. His heart races, when he pushes himself against Baekhyun´s rim again. The moment is so emotionally charged that the pleasure he feels becomes warm and enveloping, rather than a burning fire. Watching Baekhyun fall apart under him fills his chest with pride, every sincere moan makes him want to do better. He moves slow at first, focusing on getting his thrusts as deep as he can manage. Baekhyun´s nails are digging into his back, head thrown back and his chest moving rapidly with pants. Taeyong uses his chance and kisses and sucks all over his neck, leaving marks just above his collarbone.

Baekhyun seems to like that; mewling in delight and running a hand through Taeyong´s strands to pull him closer. When Taeyong finally can´t take it anymore and his hips start to pick up their pace, he pulls Baekhyun´s legs around his waist. They lock behind his back, changing the angle of how they collide. Taeyong knows he found Baekhyun´s spot again, when the singer´s moans grow louder. His arms wrap around Taeyong´s shoulders and pull him down into a tight embrace. It doesn´t give Taeyong a lot of freedom to move anymore, but he would rather die than pull away. 

"You feel so good, Hyung. So pretty." Taeyong breathes into Baekhyun´s neck. The older preens in his arms, sucking at the juncture of Taeyong´s neck and shoulder. "Sound so sexy, too. Can you be loud, just for me?"

Baekhyun whines into his neck, but nods anyways. In favour of thrusting into him a little harder, Taeyong pulls away then. As he rights himself and pulls Baekhyun´s hips up a little, he almost gets whiplash. What he has in front of him is just so utterly overwhelming. Baekhyun is spread out, dreamy eyes fixed on him with so much _adoration_ Taeyong wants to give him the world. There is no persona to hide behind, this is Baekhyun in his purest form. The Baekhyun who indulges him in little gifts, just to see him smile. The Baekhyun who gives him advice and always listens so well, because he just _cares._

"Hyung." Baekhyun only moans out a confirmation, hips rutting against Taeyong´s vigurous ones, "I love you."

He sees the exact moment Baekhyun´s eyes widen and feels him clench around his cock in the next second. A hiss makes its way past Taeyong´s lips as he feels himself come in time with Baekhyun. It´s pure ecstasy, just as good as the first time, but so, so different. Baekhyun´s hands are on him, pulling him back down and into a deep kiss. They kiss as their orgasm washes over them, kiss more when it begins to wear off and kiss just a little more, when Taeyong pulls out carefully and lays on top of his Hyung. It seems like Baekhyun doesn´t want the kiss to ever end, but Taeyong feels his breath run out. So, he pulls away, compensating by placing little kisses on Baekhyun´s chest instead.

"I love you, too." Taeyong looks up at his Hyung, once he hears the whispered words.

Baekhyun´s eyes are softer than he has ever seen them. He looks so vulnerable, so bare under all his emotions and Taeyong caves and gives him another kiss after all.

"You know, I love our scenes," Taeyong says, "but I´d honestly like to do this more often."

Nodding slowly, Baekhyun pets his hair, "Agreed. It´s been pretty long since I just…"

"Had regular, boring sex?" Taeyong teases him.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes with a barely suppressed grin, "Had regular, but super awesome sex with such a handsome man."

"Shut up, I´ll literally get it up again."

Quickly, Baekhyun shakes his head, "Oh hell no. I´m already going to be jetlagged as hell tomorrow. All I want right now is a hot bath and my bed."

Taeyong hums, "I could text Mark? Maybe he´ll finally creep out of the studio and join us for a cuddle session, would you like that?"

A wide grin spreads over the older´s face, "That sounds like something I can work with."

"Let´s get you your bath first." Taeyong sighs and climbs off the bed. He doesn´t even let Baekhyun´s toes touch the ground, instead picking him up bridal style and carrying him to the bathroom. Baekhyun laughs in shock, but wraps his arms around Taeyong´s neck. His breath hits Taeyong´s neck, warm and familiar. 

It feels like a thin wall that had been left between them, had crumbled tonight. Now, there is just them, without any restrains to adore each other and Taeyong thinks he might just be the luckiest fool alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I deadass am PMS-ing like a crybaby, so everything turned super soft and mushy and into an emotional rollercoaster, I hope you can forgive me/appreciate it for what this is.
> 
> Also, I wanna say how amazed I am at how much you guys enjoy this? I´ve gotten so much positive feedback which really motivates me to keep working on this story! Your ideas are also going through the roof and, while I´m afraid I won´t be able to write ALL of them, I definitely want to realize my faves!! 
> 
> For future projects, hm… I should finally start updating We eat our demons for breakfast HAHAH  
> For Taeyong´s dirt diary, someone had the headcanon for a Markhyuck 'playdate' with Mommy-Tae supervising and I cannot get that idea out of my head, for the life of me. I also kinda miss Markyong just being Markyong, though, so we´ll see what it will be :'D <3 I might even include a BaekMark chapter sometime, breaking my own rules, because I´m _weak._
> 
> Until the next time u guys!! I always love you <3<3 
> 
> PS: Do feel free to tell me about how you´re doing, what you´re up to, or if you have any other ideas for this fic. ( ´ ▽ ` ).｡ｏ♡


	7. Baekhyun x Mark ( where´s TY?? ∑(O_O;) )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can trust our Hyung." Taeyong had whispered into his hair, "All he wants to do is take care of us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Chapter warnings!!
> 
> – There is actually advanced **Shibari.** Not a whole lot, but still!  
> – Mark is being **gagged** so if that ain´t your thing, don´t read this chapter, bc that´s like 80% of the fic („ಡωಡ„)  
> – The rest is just same old, same old **slapping, praise, choking.** Just Mark Lee things ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> **1st Sorry,** because this one took me so long!! I´ve been working on so many different things lately, I got a little stuck with this one haha :'D 
> 
> **2nd Sorry,** because TY is barely there, even though that´s like the whole philosophy of this fic. I just couldn´t resist the Baekmark! (ಥ﹏ಥ)
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Mark had never expected to find himself right here. Sure, he had fantasized about it a couple of times, how could he not? Had even dreamed of it and woken up with a boner that Taeyong was nice enough to ride out of him. But to _actually_ be here? It's not like he is breaking any rules or doing something forbidden, no he had explicitly gotten Taeyong's consent for this. Hell, his Mommy might have just been more enthusiastic about the idea than he had been.

"What will I do while you're away?" He had whined into Taeyong's shoulder, when the older had packed his suitcase. He was supposed to take a train to a few cities away, where he would dance with a couple of famous choreographers. That meant he would be gone for at least four days. Four days without his Mommy...

Taeyong had sighed into his hair, sounding just about as unhappy as Mark felt, "I don't know Baby, we could facetime?"

"It's not the same!" Mark knows he had sounded like a spoiled brat, but Taeyong had let him get away with it.

Moreover, he even tried to make it up to Mark, by sucking him off first and then punch another pair of orgasms out of him by riding him until his legs were shaking. It was in the middle of their scene that Taeyong finally had the striking idea that led to where he finds himself now.

"Ask Baekhyun." Taeyong suddenly squeezed out between heavy breaths.

Mark's subby brain had barely made sense of the words, much less understood the weight they held, "What?"

"If you grow needy, let Baekhyun-hyung take care of you." Taeyong had smirked, running a hand through Mark's hair and pulling gently, "We both know that he wants it as much as you do. No one will ever be able to resist my baby."

Mark had believed him back then, but now, he can barely stand without fidgeting. Seriously, he shouldn't be as nervous as he is. Baekhyun knows him and he also knows Taeyong. They've messed around together before and their oldest had always been a steady rock in their scenes. It's different without Taeyong though. Because, Taeyong had been the one to weld them together – the one who had reached out to Baekhyun and brought up the idea of them all doing a scene as a triple.

Now, Baekhyun isn't scary by any means. But he is for sure a little intimidating. Taeyong always says that he loves how intense Baekhyun can get – how unforgiving and stone hard – but Mark was hoping for something a little different. He wants unforgiving, but he also wants reassurance. It's always been very obvious to seemingly everyone. Even Donghyuck guessed that he had a praise kink, just after kissing him once. And he is pretty sure that Baekhyun has picked up on that by now, as well. Mark just wonders if he will be willing to indulge him in it, too. Because, there is no way to miss how much Baekhyun loves to call Taeyong a whore. But Mark has always been too insecure for humiliation entirely.

"You can trust our Hyung." Taeyong had whispered into his hair, "All he wants to do is take care of us."

Taking a deep breath, Mark knocks on Baekhyun's door. It takes a moment, but soon, it swings open and Baekhyun's questioning eyes are on him. Funny enough, he feels some of the tension ease away, at the sight of his Hyung; Clad in sleeping shorts and a shirt, hair still a little wet from a shower. He can't help but stare at the tiny mole near his lips.

"Mark! Hey dear, everything okay?"

Mark doesn't answer. Can't, because anything he could say is catching in his throat. So, he slips inside the room and closes the door behind him. Baekhyun is watching him attentively, face neutral but curious. With his eyes downcast, Mark leans agains the door and bites his lip. Alright, so here he is. What now?

Looking up at his Hyung through his bangs, Mark uses his well-tried puppy eyes. So far, they have always gotten him anything from Taeyong, so maybe he is lucky with Baekhyun as well. The older smiles gently, tilting his head and Mark can already tell he is beginning to catch onto the reason behind Mark´s visit. At the latest he must realize, when Mark steps up to him and presses their chests together. He kisses Baekhyun and the older lets him, opening his mouth to let Mark explore it with his tongue, like he is playing with an overeager puppy.

Without shame, Mark's hand trails down to rub Baekhyun through his sleeping shorts. The moment he touches his Hyung, however, he feels a firm grip around his throat. Immediately, his body goes lax and he feels a shiver trail up his spine. Of course, Baekhyun would have picked up on that one, too.

"I'm sorry, do you think my dick is a 24/7 'all you can eat'-buffet?" Baekhyun asks, his fingers growing tighter around Mark's throat.

"N-no sir." Mark squeezes out, "Y-you've just- You've been working so hard, I wanted to come a-and help you relax."

Baekhyun lifts a brow in delighted surprise, "Truly? You came to serve me, little angel?" Mark nods, as well as he can with a hand on his throat, "How generous of you baby, your Mommy really worked well on you."

The mention of Taeyong has Mark flush with want, "Please, sir. I'll be so good. Take me from behind, fuck my throat, whatever you feel like. I just want to-"

"You want to make me feel good, I know." Baekhyun smirks and Mark almost feels like sinking into the floor, "Your Mommy always brags about you, I know more about your kinks by now, than I know about his."

Mark's eyes widen a little, "R-really?"

"Really." Baekhyun's hand detaches from his throat, in favour of running through his hair. The touch is a lot more gentle than he would have expected from Baekhyun. Maybe there is something to Taeyong's words after all, "You have to be good for others every now and then, don't you? So that you can be reassured of what a perfect little angel you are. Need someone to use you up, so you know you gave it your all. That you're the best."

Wow. Talk about bull's eye. "Y-yes sir. That's true."

Baekhyun hums, "You've got bad timing, sweetheart, I'm still working. I need to finish some emails about the next Privé campaign." Mark tries not to be disappointed, as he readies himself to retreat into his room. However, when he is about to turn away, Baekhyun grabs one of his wrists and guides him over to his desk, "Come on, there's other ways you can serve me. I will 'Take you from behind and fuck your throat' a little later."

Mark flushes, as his own desperate words are thrown back at him. Baekhyun settles back in his chair and he pushes the younger to his knees, with an easy hand on his shoulder. When Mark is guided beneath Baekhyun's desk, he frowns a little in confusion, but he forgets about that, the moment Baekhyun pulls down his pants.

"Open." Baekhyun commands and Mark's mouth falls open, despite the slight furrow in his brows. When Baekhyun's cock slips past his lips, he automatically begins to move his head, eager tongue prodding at Baekhyun's tip. However, the older pulls him off again, immediately, "No moving angel. Just keep me warm." _Oh._ Without waiting for confirmation, Baekhyun pushes him as far down on his length as he will go. Mark's eyes water slightly, but the intrusion is so welcome, he feels his mind fog up. "Good, now relax, while Hyung finishes up his work, yeah? You can hold onto me, if you want to. And if you feel like it's too much, you pinch me, got it?"

He allows himself to put his palms on Baekhyun's thighs, just to steady himself a little. Of course, he doesn't dare move them in any way that could distract the older. No, Mark wants Baekhyun to get his work done and keep him warm, while he does it. Just be a good, little cocksleeve, as Taeyong would call it.

With the time that passes, the sound of Baekhyun's fingers typing away on his computer ease him gently into his subspace. There is a thick fog, wavering around his mind and he almost feels high. His jaw is aching and he feels useful and utilized in the best way possible. He had never tried cock warming with Taeyong before, just because it never came natural with their dynamic. But this is perfect. Mark is falling and falling, levitating in the air, but he is never scared, because he sees Baekhyun at the bottom, ready to catch him.

Somewhere along the way, he begins to fidget a little, his own hard-on making itself present. However, Baekhyun doesn't even acknowledge him beyond a hand that tangles in his hair. It eases him down further, until Mark feels tears brim in his eyes. All his concentration goes into breathing through his nose and controlling his gag reflex from acting up. It never gets bad enough to make him feel like he should safeword. No, it just eases him further into this delicious mindset he had been craving so much the previous couple of days.

Finally, after a good eternity, Baekhyun shuts his laptop above Mark's head and looks down on him, "Hello, gorgeous." Mark moans a little, tongue pressing against the underside of Baekhyun's cock. It has grown thick and heavy between his lips and there is the familiar taste of precum in the back of his mouth. "What's your colour, baby, you still with me?"

Mark's mouth barely moves, once he pulls off Baekhyun's dick and mumbles 'Green, sir'. His jaw is heavy and used up, yet he can't help but place gentle kitten licks on Baekhyun's tip. A hand fastens in his hair, taking an unforgiving hold on them. Mark is pushed back down on Baekhyun's cock, before he even gets time to prepare.

"Hands behind your back, angel." Without a second of hesitation, Mark obeys, "You're so good, sweetheart. So fucking beautiful with your lips stretched around my cock. Wanna hear you choke on it, blow me until you cry, can you do that?"

He only pulls Mark off, for him to answer: "Yes, sir."

Then, Baekhyun guides him back down, but his hand disappears, "Be good then. With me, you have to _earn_ your praise." 

Maybe Mark has been spoiled. Taeyong always praises him, it doesn't even matter if he does anything or not. It's the best thing in the world, but Baekhyun makes him _want to_ work for his admiration. He wants to prove his dom that he is the best and then he wants to hear Baekhyun say it. There is no doubt that Baekhyun would do good on his promise and indulge him, if he worked for it, right?

So Mark, with his hands still at his back, pushes down on Baekhyun's length without mercy for himself. His throat contracts around Baekhyun, but he pushes on – gags over and over, until there are tear-tracks on his cheeks. When he is overwhelmed, he retreats to simply bob his head as fast as he can. There is _so much spit._ It's enough to have the slide glide like melting ice, dripping down Mark's chin and producing filthy noises, when he slurps around the tip. He is panting, but nothing can stop him from working his lips, his tongue, his jaw. Sucking hard and even grazing his teeth a little against Baekhyun's vein.

The man hisses above him, "Fuck angel, you're so good at this. Never had a blowjob like that – so filthy. I always knew you'd look so gorgeous on your knees. Imagine them all bruised up and your voice all raspy, from going down on me all night."

Mark whines around his girth, pushing down, once more, until his nose touches Baekhyun's pelvis. With all the strength he has, he looks up at the other through wet lashes. Another curse breaks through Baekhyun's lips, "God, you're worse than a sex-demon, angel. Looking so innocent with your big, beautiful eyes, while you're choking yourself for my cum. If I dream about this and wake up with a boner, you better bet you'll have to make up for that."

Despite his position, Mark feels himself flush. All of Baekhyun's words are just straight down _nasty,_ but they make Mark feel so proud, too. He pushes himself down again, more saliva flooding his mouth, as he chokes for the umpteenth time.

"You like things messy, don't you sweetheart?" Baekhyun smirks, using his thumb to swipe the mix of saliva and precum all around Mark's cheek, "Like feeling dirty? Feeling used? Does that show you've done well? The more cum you have all over yourself and inside of you, the better you served, am I right?"

Mark's dick twitches in his pants and he nods eagerly, Baekhyun's cock still in his mouth. Taeyong never talks to him like this. No, his Mommy tells him how much he is wanted – how fantastic he is and that everyone would want him in their bed. He loves that so much, he still gets off on it after years and Taeyong knows that. But, Baekhyun's approach is a little different, yet just as delicious. He allows Mark to prove himself first and he has no suspension about taking everything from Mark that he has to offer. Taeyong will sometimes reel back, assure him and give some things back. But Baekhyun is all take. Making sure that Mark can be good, to his full potential.

"Fuck, I'll come in your little mouth, angel." Baekhyun smirks at him, "I want you to keep it in there, okay? Taste it a little. Taste it and remember that this is your reward, for being good, for being so gorgeous, for making Hyung feel so fucking good, he came all over himself."

Crying out, Mark bobs his head faster than ever before, hollowing his cheeks and trying to rip Baekhyun's orgasm from him. When Baekhyun begins to move his hips in little thrusts, Mark almost forgets to move. His own fingernails dig into his palms, as he still keeps his hands behind his back. The vibrations of his moans around Baekhyun's length are finally what earn him the familiar taste of cum in his mouth. He milks Baekhyun dry, until he hisses and pulls him off with a rough tug at his hair.

"Show me." Mark opens his mouth and stretches his tongue out, "God, you really are too good to be true. Can you taste it, angel? Can you taste how good you make me feel?" He can't help but lean into the touch, when Baekhyun's thumb presses against his tongue and swipes the cum around Mark's lips.

"Yes sir." Mark mutters around his filled mouth.

"Good", Baekhyun pulls back his hand, "You may swallow."

He never thought that swallowing down cum would ever feel this rewarding and satisfying. His eyes flutter shut in gratitude and he says: "Thank you so much, sir."

"Ah, so you're well-behaved, too? Do you even have any flaws at all?" Baekhyun smiles gently, stealing a kiss from Mark's lips.

Chasing Baekhyun's lips for another kiss Mark mumbles: "I just want to make you feel good, sir. Make you come as many times as I can."

"So eager." Baekhyun smirks, "I like your enthusiasm. Do you wanna know what always turns me on the most? What I really feel like doing to you right now?"

"Y-yes, please tell me."

"I want to torture you, angel." Mark whimpers, "Yeah, that's right. Make you fall apart with all the pleasure, beg me to stop, because it's too much. Do you want to do that for me, dear? Remember what you're signing up for."

Honestly, Mark doesn't even have to think about it for long: "Please let me, sir. Want you to do to me whatever you could never do to anyone. I w-want to be..."

"The best." Baekhyun smirks and kisses him again, tongue fucking deep into Mark's mouth. "Clothes off, sweetheart. Make yourself comfortable."

"Yes sir." Mark breathes and climbs on Baekhyun's bed.

As he works on removing his clothes, one item after another, he watches Baekhyun wander around the room. His head disappears in his closet for a moment and when he comes back around to Mark, there is a long thread of red rope in his hands. Eyes wide, Mark feels his heart jump into his throat. He had seen ropes like these on the internet, building beautiful patterns around people's bodies and not allowing them to move a single muscle. If Baekhyun knows how to tie like that...

"Have you ever heard of Shibari, angel?" Baekhyun asks, rolling the ropes around in his hands.

"Y-yes sir, I have."

Standing at the edge of the bed, Baekhyun grins at him, "I've always wanted to try it with someone. Your Mommy always wants me to pin him down myself, while I fuck him stupid, so there was no chance to try it with him. I never felt like asking any of my old partners either. But I'd imagine you would look so stunning in it. What do you say?"

"Fuck, p-please. Yes. I wanted to try it, too."

"Your colour Mark, think about it carefully." Baekhyun says a little more serious.

He appreciates the sentiment, but Mark doubts that he has ever in his life wanted something this desperately, "Green. I'm serious Hyung, I really, really want to and... I trust you."

Back is the pleased smile on Baekhyun's face and he moves to kneel between Mark's naked legs, "Thatta boy. Bend your knees, wrists against your thighs."

He knows that Baekhyun sees his cock twitch every now and then, while he slowly works the ropes around Mark's limbs. Everytime it happens, he will chuckle, voice gentle with adoration and whenever Mark sighs out a moan, Baekhyun places little kisses along his knees. He ties Mark up with an expert speed, following a system he must have studied closely. Mark's legs get tied around the knees, so they have to stay bent. There is no way for him to stretch them out, he is constricted to keeping his heels against his buttcheeks at all times. As if that wasn't amazing enough, Baekhyun fastens his wrists to the ties around his knees and thighs. Mark has to keep them there, unable to touch Baekhyun, or even himself. The ropes are tight and unforgiving, but they never hurt.

"Snap your fingers, angel." Baekhyun orders and Mark does, the sound clear in their quiet space, "Very good. Don't forget, you do that when...?"

"I w-want to stop, sir." Mark breathes out, anticipation spreading a fire in his body, "B-but can't I just use my safewords?"

Baekhyun smirks, hand splaying on Mark's chest and running along the red ropes. He doesn't say anything, only pulls back and walks over to his closet. Mark watches him go through the drawers with no hurry whatsoever, as if he doesn't have a whining, needy boy, tied up on his bed, ready to be fucked until he cries. Finally, Baekhyun picks out a darkblue tie from one of the drawers. Its rich colour fits perfectly with the red of the ropes that pin Mark into place.

"You know, it's getting quite late. The others are probably going to sleep soon." Baekhyun mutters, climbing back on the bed, "Now, if you were your Mommy, I'd just muffle your screams into the matress. But you, angel? I need to see that gorgeous face of yours, while I fuck your brains out. Wanna see you go cross-eyed and flush from all the pleasure."

"I-I don't understand." Mark says.

Baekhyun taps a finger against Mark's chin, "I've never had a bed partner that is as loud as you, angel. You scream and moan and whine so beautifully, no matter if you're giving or receiving. God knows, it gets me hard, when you just open your mouth, but we wouldn't want to bother the others at such a late time of day, would we?"

"No, sir."

"Good boy", Baekhyun pats his cheek a little rougher than necessary, "Open up."

Keening softly, Mark lets Baekhyun slip the tie between his lips and bind a knot at the back of his head. His sounds are still a little audible, but they're muffled enough to stay in their room. Mark isn't sure why, but being denied his voice does things to him. He feels exactly how he had hoped to feel when he had stood in front of Baekhyun's door. Right now, Baekhyun has rendered him to his favourite sextoy. The one that Baekhyun likes the best, because it is _always_ pliant. Always good for him. Mark sniffles with pleasure, head thrashing back against his pillow. God, he wishes he would have sought Baekhyun out so much sooner.

"Now, for the last addition", Baekhyun cheers and rummages in his bedside-cabinet. Mark whines softly, when Baekhyun comes back with a cockring and a dildo, bigger than anything Mark has ever had inside of him. But the older won't have it, slapping the inside of Mark's thigh, "No complaining. Good boys don't complain."

Mark makes an apologetic sound and resorts to squeezing his eyes shut, when Baekhyun slips the cock ring on him. It fits snugly around his base, mocking him with the mere ghost of its friction. Baekhyun makes quick work of slicking his fingers up, using way more lube than is necessary. The wet squelching sounds that his intruding fingers make in Mark's ass have his cheeks flush with embarrassment, but he can't even cringe away from the touch. All he has left to do is lie there, cry and take it. All he has left to do, is be good for Baekhyun and clench his hole around his fingers.

"I'm sorry about the cockring, angel. You look so pitiful, I almost feel bad." Baekhyun coos, pressing wet kisses along the inside of Mark's thighs, "But I can't be sure that you can hold it, can I? What if you come without me, then I'd have nothing left to fuck. You wouldn't want Hyung to end up unsatisfied, would you?"

Mark shakes his head with vigour. At that, Baekhyun laughs gently, seeming almost endeared, even though the boy beneath him is slowly being turned into a fucked out mess. He looks at Mark, as if he is the most beautiful thing he has ever laid eyes on and suddenly, Mark is glad he got the ring. If he didn't and Baekhyun would keep looking at him like that, he knows he would come untouched, within a couple of minutes.

"So pretty, baby. I could just eat you up." Baekhyun bites hard into Mark's meaty thigh and the younger moans into the tie, "Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you? You know, if you got on your knees and begged me really nice, I'd let you ride my face some time, too."

A tear rolls out of Mark's eye at the prospect. God, Baekhyun would just use so much spit, knowing Mark gets off on it. His tongue would reach in so deep and Mark would have nothing else left on his mind but to rut down against his face.

Meanwhile, Baekhyun's hungry eyes are fixated on Mark's hole and his own fingers, thrusting in and out, "My god, look at you. You're so fucking tight, I've never seen such a cute little hole. I can't wait... Have you ever been fucked so hard, you couldn't walk the next days, angel?" Mark shakes his head very slowly and Baekhyun's excited grin widens, "Well, there is a first for everything, isn't there?"

Mark's hands clench into fists at his sides, the ropes rubbing a little against his skin. God, he hopes Baekhyun makes good on his promise. There is little he would want more than to have a reminder of _this_ for as long as possible. Have the embarrassment come up, when Donghyuck or Jaehyun would ask him why he is limping. Watch the ropes and Baekhyun's greedy hands leave beautiful bruises bloom on his skin. He wants to be able to prove to the whole world that he was able to satisfy the insatiable Byun Baekhyun. He also wants Baekhyun to remember this, maybe even wish for more and seek him out instead. Just the image of Baekhyun standing in his doorway, dark eyes raking him up and down get him to shiver. Maybe, he'd be in the middle of working, but Baekhyun wouldn't even care. He would tell Mark that there are more important things for him to tend to.

His dick, for example.

"Ready for my favourite toy, sweetie?" Baekhyun asks, practically drenching the big dildo in lube, "usually I only use it on myself. But you're my favourite, so I have to share it with you. Wanna split you open with it."

Mark releases a sharp breath, slight nerves bubbling in his chest, when he eyes the size of the toy once more. It really is bigger than anything he has ever had, considering the only person who ever fucked him is Taeyong. He isn't used to bottoming, but Baekhyun makes it hard not to bend to his will. The older must sense Mark's tension, because his free hand strokes along his side and there are more kisses, travelling the expanse of his stomach. Willing himself to relax, Mark spreads his bound legs a little bit more.

When the tip breaches, he moans, loud and high and Baekhyun gives him time to adjust. It's difficult, taking every bit of concentration Mark's subby brain can still gather. But finally, Baekhyun's fingers knock against his buttcheek, where he holds the base of the toy and it sits all inside of him. He is panting like crazy, trying to take in everything he is feeling, because god, he is _so full._ Baekhyun uses this thing on the regular? Fucking crazy.

"There you go, angel. You're doing so good." Baekhyun breathes out, leaning up to kiss and suck at Mark's neck. The action and words ease the tension out of Mark's body, drop by drop. Still, he tears up, when Baekhyun nudges the toy around inside of him. There is still a bit of a sting, but the toy is pressed up right against his prostate, mixing pain and pleasure into an addicting sensation.

"Now for the best part." Mark tenses slightly, when he hears Baekhyun speak. The best part? So, this isn't even _all of it_ yet?! "You remember I wanted to torture you, right sweetheart?" He nods his head, "Well, currently I don't really get the feeling you're actually... suffering. Or are you?" When he stays silent for a moment too long, Baekhyun hits his thigh again, a little harder than last time. Mark whines, his cock twitching and reminding him of the painful existence of the cockring. Quickly he shakes his head, before Baekhyun gets an excuse to punish him more. "That's what I thought. Just you wait, this is going to tear you apart, angel."

His delicate hand goes back down to the toy that is nudged into Mark's hole. For a moment he is confused, braces himself for Baekhyun fucking him with the toy, perhaps. But that's not what happens. Instead, the older presses a tiny button at the bottom of the dildo and Mark's entire body convulses with a sudden assault of stimmulation. Inside of him, the toy vibrates and the sound of it is quiet in the room. All the vibrations go straight to his sweet spot and Mark feels his eyes roll back into his skull as he practically screams his lungs out into Baekhyun's tie. It's so much. There is so much stimulation, so much pleasure, Mark feels like his soul is leaving his body.

"Fuck you're a wet dream." Baekhyun moans, hands kneading the flesh of Mark's ass, as he watches him writhe, "You always look so pretty angel, but only I will get to know how gorgeous you are when you're like this. Imagine I'd tell my EXO-members", Mark whimpers, "and then they'd beg me to see it, too. They'd do anything for me; make me breakfast, give me massages, suck me off – just to get to _you."_ He raises from the bed, staring Mark down with so much greed in his eyes that Mark feels it seep into his own bones, "If you were anybody else, I would let them have their way. But not you, angel. You are _mine._ I don't share my favourite toys, you understand?"

Another moan breaks out of Mark's lips and his entire body jerks with arousal. The vibrator keeps up the assault on his prostate, but there is no way for him to come, with the ring around his base. Through blurry eyes, Mark watches Baekhyun walk over to his desk, picking up his phone.

He should expect what's about to come, but he still gasps, when Baekhyun lifts the camera at him and speaks: "Hey Yongie. Look who I got here, he finally came to see me."

"Fuck, Baekhyun what have you _done?"_ Taeyong's voice replies with a shaky laugh. A facetime call?! Mark closes his eyes, face heating up with embarrassment. "God... can you zoom in on his face a little? I wanna take screenshots."

Mark whines in protest, but never snaps his fingers. He may act abashed, like he didn't chose to be here, like he doesn't want them to treat him like this. But he knows that's all facade. And they know it, too.

"Hm, do you want to keep the call going, princess? Wanna see me fuck the living daylights out of your precious, little baby?" Baekhyun offers, smirking as he sees Mark's panicked expression.

However, Taeyong sighs in frustration, "There's nothing I'd rather do. But I'm still at the filming location, we just finished up. There is a car waiting for me, too."

Mark's legs fall open a little, almost a subconscious attempt to change Taeyong's mind. Baekhyun coos, "Aw, look: he's so disappointed now."

"I'm sorry baby. Mommy is going to make it up to you." Taeyong whispers into the mic. Seems like he is hiding out, not too keen on others hearing him, "Baek?"

"Yes, princess?"

"Please take a video." He squeaks, "I-I'll ride you next time? You can just sit back and relax..."

Baekhyun hums, "Sounds like a good deal, I'm in. Now get yourself to sleep, it's getting late."

"Yes sir." Taeyong laughs, "Bye baby! Be good for your Hyung."

As Baekhyun hangs up the call, his gentle smile grows wicked around the edges again. He fixes Mark with a short stare, before he moves to set up his phone on the nightstand. Meanwhile, he ignores Mark's every pitiful sound, harmonizing with the low buzzing of the vibrator inside of him. The toy had shifted a little, mercifully avoiding his prostate for now, at least. It's bad enough, having it sit so deep inside and shake his walls, if it were pressed against his sweet spot, Mark thinks he would very well be sobbing right now. Even though, that is not the worst prospect...

"You heard him." Baekhyun says, when he meets Mark's ashamed eyes, "A deal is a deal, so he gets his video. Wouldn't I be crazy to decline any chance I get with his cute, little ass?"

Despite himself, Mark nods, almost on auto-pilot. Baekhyun looks pleased by his reaction and slowly returns between his legs. His palms against the insides of Mark's thighs are like fire, burning a path up to his pelvis. He toys with the ropes for a moment, testing if they still sit snug and coming away with a satisfied hum. When the toy is pulled out and thrust back hard into him, Mark feels the pleasure explode in his nerves again. Crying out against his gag, he squeezes his eyes shut. All that stimulation, gathering inside of him and none of it finding a way out. 

He lets Baekhyun fuck him with the toy as he pleases – really has little choice to work against it. The older is completely enraptured by the image in front of him, sending heat to Mark's cheeks, with how his intense gaze is fixed on his rim. It looks like Baekhyun wants to eat him. Like he wants to consume him, until there is nothing left and he is just satisfied enough to have a good night's sleep. Mark wants his Hyung to sleep well. Forget about the stress from promotions and work, fuck it all out, until he is boneless and falls unconscious against Mark's exhausted body. 

"Damnit, I can't wait anymore..." Baekhyun hisses, pulling his shirt over his head in a smooth motion.

Mark moans, just with the image of his senior's exposed body, so perfect with all its imperfections and flooding Mark's mouth with saliva. There is nothing gentle or patient, in how Baekhyun pulls the toy from him in a swift move. When Baekhyun's fingers hook into his pants and pull down, Mark's legs immediately spread wider. He remembers Baekhyun's size well, thanks to blowing him, the first time it had been all three of them. But now, he is going to experience what wonders it really can do.

"You're lucky you're so cute, you know?" Baekhyun bites, as he spreads an unnecessary amount of lube all over himself, "Usually, I could go on like this for _hours._ Until I have you sobbing and begging. But I'll be damned if I spend another second outside of that tight, little hole."

Toes curling with anticipation, Mark feels his breath speed up, as Baekhyun moves to loom above him. His gaze is piercing and his nose just a hair's breadth away from Mark's. "Snap your fingers twice, if you're still green, sweetheart." Mark complies without hesitation, nothing but arousal filling his head, "You realize I'm not going to go easy on you, right?" Baekhyun smirks at Mark's worried gaze, "When I'm with Tae, I fuck him hard, because he loves the pain so much. But with you... I know that what will get you off, is if I just do whatever I _want_." An uncharacteristically gentle finger comes up, to stroke some of Mark's sweaty hair out of his forehead, "And I want to make you scream, angel."

Mark whimpers, wiggling his hips, as he feels Baekhyun's tip press against his rim. It never pushes in and that is way more frustrating than anything else that has happened so far, "Do you want to hold onto me baby?" There is a shit-eating grin on Baekhyun's mouth, as he asks that. Mark only thinks for a short second, before he nods his head, "Hm, I want you to hold on tightly, okay? Pull at me, tear at me, beg me for more, not with words but with your hands, can you do that, baby?" 

Sniffling, Mark nods his head again, so hard he almost gets dizzy. A small chuckle echoes and Baekhyun´s hands make quick work of the bounds around his wrists. They detach from his folded legs and Mark sighs, as Baekhyun rubs the stiffness out of his arms. When Baekhyun leans over him again, he feels deliciously tiny, helpless in the way he clings onto Baekhyun´s biceps. Once again, he feels the familiar prodding at his rim and this time, the pressure doesn´t stop midway.

Without a warning, Baekhyun impales Mark on his cock, pushing on through his moans and hiccups and the scratches he leaves on Baekhyun´s shoulderblades. He is panting hard, trying to comprehend this feeling of being so full again, having Baekhyun´s tip bump against his sensitive prostate, already milked from the toy for so long. Above him, Baekhyun seems to have trouble containing his own sounds as well, brows furrowed and eyes squeezed shut as he holds Mark´s hips with one hand. He pushes them down further against his cock, forcing himself impossibly deeper and Mark whines into his gag.

"Now that´s what I call a good cock-sleeve." Baekhyun chuckles, a bit breathy, "I got so used to fucking Tae´s loose hole, I didn´t expect you to be this tight, fuck… So good angel, do you feel me?" Mark squeaks, when Baekhyun begins to circle his hips and nods like a maniac, "I want you to remember this, hm? Remember the feeling of my cock splitting you open, so you´ll never be satisfied by anything else again."

Mark´s hands are electrified, trying to touch as much as he can and tugging Baekhyun back inside of him. That, combined with the pleading expression on his face, seems to be enough to convince Baekhyun into moving. He rights himself, cages Mark in with strong arms and sets a rough pace, so obviously intend on only getting himself off that it makes Mark´s head spin. There is little he can do to contribute, except clenching around Baekhyun and touching his chest, because he can barely keep up with the older´s pace as it is. However, Baekhyun doesn´t seem to mind much, spitting filthy praises and rutting into Mark, as if his heat is the best thing he ever felt.

"God, I wish you would have searched me out so much sooner angel", Baekhyun mutters, slowing his movements down to deep and harsh thrusts, "The things I could have done to you… _with_ you. The things I would have allowed you to do… I´ve had my eyes on you for a long time, you know that?" Mark´s cock weeps, pathetically crying for more praise, "So beautiful, so delicate, even from afar. I wanted you ever since we had our first practice together. Wanted you just like this, crying and begging beneath me, because I knew you´d just look the best like this. Knew you´d be so good for me." When Mark´s hands get a bit too greedy, fisting in Baekhyun´s hair, the older overpowers him, pinning them into the mattress. The pleasure – an overwhelming wave of it – sends another pair of tears through his eyes.

"And how my members would salivate over you, too. They told me I had no chance – that you were simply too good to be true and now look at us." He bites back a moan, when Mark clenches hard around him, "Should I send them the video, as well? Otherwise, they would never believe me, if I told them, right? That I had Mark Lee knock on my door and beg to please me. Look at the camera baby, I need everyone to see your face."

Squeezing his eyes shut, Mark hesitates. A bit too long, as it turns out, because the next thing he feels is a harsh slap against his cheek. His hips buck up at the sensation, the tingling pain morphing into the most delicious sparks of pleasure. Baekhyun lifts a warning brow at him, so he throws his head to the side, eyes searching for the mentioned camera. He finds Baekhyun´s phone on the nightstand and a strange sensation floods through him.

Seeing himself like this; eyelashes clumped from the tears, thighs bounds open to accommodate Baekhyun´s will, his flushed cock bouncing pitifully between his legs, it does something to him. Never before had he had sex in front of a mirror or any sort of reflection. The sudden heat that overwhelms him is unexpected and intense, sending a rush through his bloodstream. His sight goes a little blurry for a moment, as his back arches high and his thighs tense so hard, he fears they could cramp up.

"What´s that, angel?" Baekhyun laughs, a little sadistic note to his tone, "Did you like watching yourself so much, you just came dry?"

Thankfully, Baekhyun eases his movements up a bit, for Mark´s body to calm down from the sensation. He can barely lift an arm, not that Baekhyun would let him. As his eyes stray back to the camera, Mark marvels at how fucked out he looks. Dare he say… he looks good. Tiny and smooth, desirable and sexy. Without tearing his eyes away, he starts to circle his hips against Baekhyun´s again and the older laughs with dry amusement.

"Guess this is just another confirmation about how good you are, hm? You like seeing what I see? Understand why it´s so hard for me to hold back, when I have _this_ spread out and waiting for me?" Even as his hips pick up speed in time with Mark, Baekhyun´s voice remains steady and laced with sweetness.

As Mark´s gaze finally returns to Baekhyun, the man´s head is just in the middle of diving down to nip at his neck. He allows Mark´s hands to go free again and he wastes no time in wrapping them around Baekhyun´s back. His nails scratch deep into Baekhyun´s skin, making his hips buck harder into Mark´s ass. Every centimetre of Baekhyun´s body is like liquid gold and Mark thinks he could never quite get enough of touching this man, even if he got to do it for the rest of his life. 

When Baekhyun´s face appears above him again, there is a different intensity in his eyes, "Fuck, I´m going to come, angel. Do you wanna join me?"

Almost screaming out, Mark nods, the despair for pleasure making him cry again. Baekhyun shushes him softly, wiping away the tears with a thumb, before reaching down to remove the cock ring. The moment it comes off, a long, high-pitched moan of relief sounds dull against Mark´s gag. Baekhyun seems almost amused with the reaction and gets back into position, adjusting Mark´s hips against his, before he sets a relentless pace again.

Mark doesn´t need long to understand he is going to come soon and so is Baekhyun. But there is one thing he still needs, one thing they haven´t done yet, but he knows Baekhyun will do for him. With shaky fingers, he reaches for Baekhyun´s hand, guiding it. For a moment, the older seems confused, but when Mark places his hand against his throat, a rough and deep groan escapes him.

"So filthy, angel." He smirks and yanks the gag from Mark´s mouth.

He gasps, drawing in one greedy gulp of air, before there is pressure against his throat. His hands come up to hold onto Baekhyun´s arm, just sitting there loosely and useless. Despite the gag being gone, his body is too haggard to create anything louder than short, needy squeaks, with every thrust. Baekhyun´s hand tightens just a little more, before it releases completely, allowing Mark a few greedy breaths, before repeating the same thing again.

"My beautiful, beautiful baby." Baekhyun muses, finally sounding breathless, "I should worship you on hands and knees, yet you´re here, making me feel good. I´m so lucky. You want your reward now?"

"P-please." Mark rasps out, head thrown back.

He doesn´t even know what the reward is, but he wants anything Baekhyun will give him, regardless. The hand around his throat disappears, but just when he is about to protest, Baekhyun is kissing him. Filthy and wet sounds, clashes of tongues and even teeth knocking, they know no restrain. Baekhyun´s movements grow erratic, just that little bit sharper. It´s almost painful, how hard he is driving into Mark´s prostate, but the uncontained greed with which he is using Mark up, makes it feel like pure ecstasy.

Before Mark can comprehend the happenings, warmth is filling him and Baekhyun drives himself deep once more, panting into his mouth. For a quiet moment, Mark´s cock is squeezed between them, as Baekhyun pants into his neck. He smiles gently, a soft hand caressing the older´s back. He gets another soft kiss in return, revelling in the sensation. It´s hard to hold back the high sound of protest, when Baekhyun pulls out of him, cum leaking out of Mark´s hole and onto the sheets.

"Look at that, you made me cum so much." Baekhyun grins, a finger prodding at Mark´s wet entrance, "My turn now, hm?"

Mark doesn´t even know what to say to that, only watches Baekhyun trail wet kisses down his chest and stomach, until his kiss-swollen lips are smearing against Mark´s cock. It´s an almost pornographic picture really, with the expression Baekhyun is making and Mark flushes when his cock twitches in anticipation.

Baekhyun engulfes him easily. Even though Taeyong has (enviously) told him about Baekhyun´s non-existent gag-reflex, this is not what he had expected. Because, Baekhyun is just so _enthusiastic,_ making pleased noises, as he swallows Mark´s cock down over and over again. Even his eyes are closed in pure indulgence. Mark wants to thrust up into the heat, but Baekhyun has him pinned against the mattress. It hardly matters, really with how fast and eagerly, Baekhyun is sucking him into his mouth, tongue prodding at his veins and slurping sounds echoing, once he is at his tip.

"I-I´m gonna cum sir, p-please, may I?"

Baekhyun hums, obviously pleased and resorts to jerking Mark off with a hand, "Of course angel, you were the one who called the shots all along, anyways."

As soon as he has his confirmation, Mark lets go. His muscles clench, releasing the fire in the pit of his stomach all over Baekhyun´s lips and face, until Mark almost blacks out. With the force his fingers fist the sheets with, his knuckles crack and his spine almost breaks, thanks to how hard he is arching his back. Baekhyun jerks him through it, until Mark´s thighs close as much as they can, twitching away from the pleasure growing painful.

Mark is just about ready to collapse and black out, when Baekhyun´s face appears above him again. There is still cum across his cheek and nosebridge and Mark instinctively reaches up, to wipe it away with a thumb. However, before he can wipe it into the sheets, gross and lazy, Baekhyun catches his finger and shoves it into his mouth, sucking every last drop off his skin. It has Mark flush a deep red, but Baekhyun ignores his shyness in favour of kissing him again. This kiss is very different from the ones he has known from Baekhyun so far. Not just in the scene, but in general. Usually, Baekhyun is intense and greedy, demanding and bold, but this kiss feels similar to Taeyong´s in a matter of warmth and… something else.

He closes his eyes, cups Baekhyun´s face and kisses him back for an eternity and yet just a moment. When they open again, Mark sees him clearly with all his curves and edges, no subspace making his mind fuzzy. Funny, he didn´t even need any candy. Baekhyun´s kisses were sweet enough. At that thought he giggles to himself. When Baekhyun asks about it, he only shakes his head and kisses him again.

Once Baekhyun is sure that Mark is with him again, he stops the video on his phone and makes quick work of the ropes on Mark´s legs. They feel funny, now that they´re free and open again and even stranger, when Baekhyun rubs the feeling back into them. It might be the best part so far; just lying there with Baekhyun´s hands on his thighs, rubbing lotion into his skin. He doesn´t know if Baekhyun notices the way Mark can´t stop staring at him, but if he does, he never says anything about it. It´s just that Mark can´t really help himself, when he is trying his best to figure out how Baekhyun can be like this now. Compared to before, at least.

"Thank you." He finally murmurs, voice small and vulnerable, "For taking care of me. You didn´t have to…"

"I wanted to." Baekhyun assures him and suddenly, he stops in his motion, thoughtful eyes on his working hands, "Besides, you know this whole thing goes both ways. You took care of me, too."

Mark feels a little emotional then, because if there were perfect words for specific situations, those would have been the ones for right now. It seems to be a talent of Baekhyun; to always know what to say, to make a person feel content and reassured. His heart flutters, watching Baekhyun place a gentle kiss on both of his knees and putting the lotion away.

"Do you want to be the little spoon?" Mark asks softly.

Baekhyun seems taken aback for a moment, then he blushes and smiles, "I would like nothing better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowowowowow! So that happened, I´m very soft for both of them, in case you couldn´t tell XD Also I really hope TY gets his video, he deserves good content, too. ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> If y´all paid attention in my last chapter notes, you might know what´s coming next! *cough* Markhyuck playdate with Mommy Tae *cough*. However, I can already see that this is going to take me an eternity again so please bear with me (シ. .)シ
> 
> What have you all been up to? Are you being good and reading/writing/celebrating Baekyong? I miss you guys on here, everyone on this story is so enthusiastic and sweet :'D I´ll see you soon! <3


	8. Taeyong x Mark x Donghyuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Have you thought about a playdate?"
> 
> "A what?"
> 
> "A playdate." The grin on Baekhyun's lips tells him that, whatever the idea is, it's definitely a good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Chapter warnings!!
> 
> – This is an **actual threesome** this time around, not just someone sitting on the sidelines!  
> – There is **spitting into someone´s mouth**  
>  – So much **choking** I feel like I have to remind you again  
> – The rest is just **old elements from the previous chapters** , just depending on what the characters´ kinks are!
> 
> It´s been a while since I´ve updated this, but I´ll check in with you guys in the foot notes! Meanwhile, enjoy! (⌒▽⌒)☆

"I just think that what you're basically saying is that you're a DC-anti." Johnny pouts, as him, Taeyong, Yuta and Jungwoo enter the 127 dorm. Everyone is exhausted from a long day of filming content for another show, but the mood is nice, with everyone feeling accomplished and satisfied.

Yuta rolls his eyes, "That's not what I said! You're putting words in my mouth."

"Johnny's not wrong though", Jungwoo intercepts, as he is toeing off his shoes, "You love Iron Man, but you think Batman sucks, yet they're basically the same? I mean, they have no powers, they're just rich and smart."

"I'm with Yuta here", Taeyong says, grinning at Johnny's betrayed expression, "Batman has no humour, he's always so serious and angry at everything. Iron man has so much personality and he is really funny."

Heaving a dramatical sigh, Johnny heads for his room, "I do not wish to converse with you cretins until you have both come back down to earth."

Taeyong laughs, watching Yuta chase after the oldest, to argue with him some more. Jungwoo smiles and rolls his eyes, before heading to the kitchen. Releasing a sigh of his own, Taeyong makes his way to his and Mark's shared room. He really could use a nap before dinner, last night he went to bed too late, thanks to getting caught up in his projects. Ever since that wonderful night he had shared with Baekhyun, he seems to have overflown with inspiration. There are soft-natured tracks, lyrics that speak deep and warm from inside his chest. Then, there are seductive and lust-ful melodies that Taeyong always imagines would mix very well with Baekhyun's voice. God, he's really in deep, isn't he?

When Taeyong's hand lands on the doorknob, he is suddenly ripped from his thoughts. There are sounds on the other side of the door, which he hadn't noticed from further away. He frowns. There is panting and strained groans – sounds like Mark is exercising again; Taeyong remembers he mentioned something about wanting to bulk up a little. Hopefully his baby doesn't overdo it, Taeyong knows Mark tends to have the urge to cross his limits often.

"So big."

Taeyong's eyebrows draw up. That was not Mark. And that probably wasn't something someone would say during exercise either. Biting his lip, Taeyong looks at the doorknob in contemplation. Should he turn around and just let it be? What if it's Baekhyun? No... the voice was too... nasal.

Suddenly, Taeyong is pretty sure he knows who is in their room at the moment. Without thinking about it a second longer, he silently pushes the door open, just a crack. It feels a little dirty, but he can't be bothered with his own shame, when what he has in front of him is so fucking _sinful;_ Just like he thought, the other person that joined Mark is none other than Donghyuck. And god, does he look adorable again. This time, he is wearing a baby pink shirt that is almost big enough to be considered a dress on him. His hair is laced with sparkling bobby pins, contrasting deliciously against his purple strands. The same choker Taeyong had gifted him wraps tight around his neck and there are fishnets stretching across his thighs. Even his dark eye makeup looks etheral, with sparks of deep red and smudged eyeliner. Damn, Taeyong actually envies Mark for getting Donghyuck like this. 

Beneath him, uncharacteristically quiet, is Mark with his hands tight around Donghyuck's hips. He is doing his best to rut up against Donghyuck, serving like Taeyong knows he wants to – giving his all, just to have a single word of praise. He seems wrecked; chest moving rapidly with how he is panting and his head thrown back against the pillows. When Taeyong realizes the reason for how quiet he is, he feels his own cock twitch in interest; There is a bandana, fastened tightly around his jaw and gagging him into quiet submission. Just like he had been with Baekhyun, Taeyong remembers from the video he had gotten. Seems like he has discovered something new for himself. Well, Baekhyun sure is creative and he has always had a good sense for what his subs need.

"K-keep going Markie, 'm s-so close." Donghyuck whimpers under his breath and Mark immediately props himself up higher, "Y-you're so good to me, baby. S-so big inside of me. D-do you like it, too? Do you t-think I'm p-pretty, bouncing on your massive cock l-like this?"

Holy shit, seems like Donghyuck practiced a little. Taeyong can even feel those words get under _his_ skin and he is neither the sub, nor part of the scene. Of course, they are both obvious subs, but it's still clear who keeps the upper hand right now. Mark's entire kink-list is simply based too heavily on pleasing and being used, to allow him more dominant territory. Taeyong doesn't think he minds though.

To Donghyuck's question, Mark nods his head so wild, Taeyong winces. However, that doesn't seem to be enough for Donghyuck, because he pulls the gag out of the way. Immediately, Mark's sounds become louder again, as he moans out: "You're so pretty Hyuck, so tight and perfect. T-thank you for letting me make you feel good, I'm so lucky. Thank you, thank you, thank y-"

His words are interrupted by Donghyuck coming down to kiss Mark breathless. It's filthy and filled with tongues and teeth clashing, all greed and desperation from both parties. Taeyong can easily tell, just by looking at them that both of them have slipped a little into their own subspace, even with the lack of a dom. He makes a mental note to check in on them in half an hour again, just to make sure they don't drop when they're on their own. Of course, Taeyong trusts them, but Donghyuck is still new to all of this and Mark drops faster than a leaf in early fall. Better be safe than sorry.

Collecting all the discipline he has, he pulls the door shut again. No matter how much he would want to join the both of them right now, this is _their_ scene. He doesn't want to interrupt them and crash their balance. So, pulling his sweater over his hips, to hide his boner, Taeyong storms towards the bathroom and takes a cold shower. When he knocks on Johnny's and Donghyuck's door and asks the former to be let in, Johnny gives him an inquisitive look.

"Hyuck and Mark are busy in our room right now, I don't wanna disturb." Taeyong explains.

Johnny seems to understand right away, because he snorts, displaying a dirty grin, "We could get busy too, if you want to."

"Keep it in your pants, Seo." Taeyong laughs, "I promised Baekhyun to call him when I'm done."

"Another time, then."

Still laughing, Taeyong lets himself fall on Donghyuck's bed and dials Baekhyun's number on facetime. It doesn't even take two rings, before Baekhyun's beautiful face fills his screen. The man is in full makeup and styling, wandering around a backdrop that glows with neon colours and dark blues.

"Hi princess." He smirks, winking at the camera.

Taeyong's heart makes an excited sommersault, "Hey Hyung, I hope I'm not disturbing?"

"Nah, don't worry, we're taking a break right now. The crew has to make some adjustments for the setting." Baekhyun says, letting himself drop down on a chair near the edge of the room.

"How's the shooting?"

"It's going great. God, princess, I can't wait for you to see this. After all those months of preparation, I'm so happy with how things are going." The dreamy gaze in Baekhyun's eyes makes Taeyong want to kiss him breathless. Crazy, that he can actually do that. "I've got an extra album version just for you, too." Taeyong hums, lifting a brow, but Baekhyun only gives him a dumb grin, "Chanyeol agreed to come by later and help take pictures. We're allowed to use the setting until tomorrow. A fourth album-version with a lot less clothing, what do you think?"

Giggling like a panicked gay, Taeyong hides his face in his hands, "I hate you. Like the sextape wasn't mean enough."

"You love it." The adoration in Baekhyun's eyes makes Taeyong feel warm and fuzzy. How he still looks at him like that, even after they have spent so much time together... Taeyong is so lucky, "How is our baby chick?"

"Very busy at the moment." Taeyong rolls his eyes and sinks deeper into Donghyuck's pillows, "Which is why I'm currently exiled from my room."

Baekhyun lifts a brow, "You've been kicked out by your baby?"

"No, not really." Heaving a sigh, Taeyong feels an amused grin play with his lips, "He is doing a scene with Hyuck. I just didn't feel like I should interrupt."

Laughing, Baekhyun lets one of the makeup artists dab at his face, "But you wanted to."

"Maybe", Taeyong pouts, trying not to give too much information, while they have an audience, "I mean, really, who wouldn't?"

Baekhyun hums and waits with his answer, until the hands with makeup brushes are out of the frame again, "Have you thought about a playdate?"

"A what?"

"A playdate." The grin on Baekhyun's lips tells him that, whatever the idea is, it's definitely a good one, "They're both your babies, aren't they?" Taeyong nods, "Well, then that's just perfect. You want to play with both of them, why shouldn't you? On top of things, they seem to have good chemistry in the bedroom as well, which lifts some pressure from your shoulders."

Taeyong lifts a brow, "Pressure?"

"To dom two boys at the same time."

Choking on his spit, Taeyong sits up, not to die from his coughing fit, "W-wait, what?!"

"Don't act like that's the most absurd thing you've ever heard. I do it with you and Mark all the time." Baekhyun teases him, "I admit, it's a little more tricky, since I have to switch dynamics all the time, but once you get the hang of how to find a balance between them, it'll be more fun than work, trust me."

With a heavy feeling of doubt on his chest, Taeyong leans back again, "You think I could do that? It sounds difficult."

"I don't think you can, I'm sure you can. They trust you and love to be with you, where's the problem? I think you should at least ask them, if they're up for it." The older says, toying with a few strands of his hair that have fallen into his face.

Taeyong whines, "How do you look so good? You know, if you were here right now, I'd have no problem getting on my knees for you."

"Don't make me think about it princess, I don't want to deal with a boner on set." Baekhyun mumbles, just a bit breathless.

"Now you're thinking about it."

Clicking his tongue, Baekhyun fixes him with a stare, "You little beast. Good for you there's so many people around, or I'd give you a piece of my mind."

"Don't have the balls to do it anyways?" Taeyong grins. He has gotten way too brave around Baekhyun lately, but he feels like the older might not mind. Where is the fun in torturing Taeyong into submission if he never pushes back, after all?

"Listen here, you little cockslut", Taeyong whimpers and his cheeks flush, "When I'm done here, I'm going to pay the 127 dorm a visit. Better warn your members to wear headphones or they'll have to listen to you scream all night."

"Please sir", The younger mumbles, "I'll wait right here, I promise."

Baekhyun hums, "Thatta boy. I'll see you later princess, take care."

When Baekhyun hangs up, Taeyong drops his phone with a satisfied smile. He lies back on Donghyuck's bed and ignores the raging heat that has built up between his legs, savouring the small warmth of his subspace and the way his heart always swells around Baekhyun.

"Hyung, what the actual fuck." Taeyong's eyes widen and he looks over at Johnny, who is looking at him with disturbed eyes, "I mean, really? Humiliation?"

Feeling his cheeks flush, Taeyong turns his back to the other man and pouts, "Don't kink shame, no one complains about your Daddy kink either." 

Despite his eagerness, it takes Taeyong a couple of days to gather the courage to actually ask the two boys about a potential playdate. Funny enough, it's not Mark Taeyong ends up asking first. Through a blur of stumbled sentences and embarrassing stutters, the question somehow makes its way into the open. He feels a little greedy at first, – wanting both of them at the same time – but once he sees Donghyuck's reaction, he becomes more excited about the idea than embarrassed. 

"Let's go ask Mark, too." Donghyuck cheers, pulling Taeyong by the sleeve.

They find the boy in one of the several practice rooms, going through his SuperM-solo stage. When he sees them both enter together, his eyebrows furrow in worry. Seems like he already knows to expect trouble, if they come in a pack. Donghyuck greets him cheerfully, running towards him and closing him into a tight hug. He can barely dodge the greedy kisses that invade every inch of his face, but he indulges in a single peck, before finally shoving Donghyuck back. Upon seeing Taeyong, his eyes soften a little and he reciprocates the deep kiss the older steals from him.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you wanted to take the evening off?" Mark asks, turning off the instrumental, still playing.

Donghyuck seesaws back and forth on his feet, wearing a mischievous grin, "Actually Taeyong-Hyung and me just came by to ask you something."

The worry etched into Mark's features deepens, "Okay?"

"Rather propose something." Taeyong says.

"But you're gonna love it." Donghyuck says.

"Still, of course you can say no!" Taeyong says.

Looking at them both with a frown, Mark sighs, "Spit it out you guys."

Taeyong takes a deep breath, "We-"

"Let's have a playdate." Donghyuck blurts out, giving Taeyong an apologetic shrug.

The question does not bring the reaction Taeyong had anticipated, "Playdate? You wanna play Overwatch with us, Hyung?"

"My god", It's a miracle Donghyuck doesn't facepalm hard enough to break his forehead right then, "You're so dense. Sometimes I wonder why we all find you so sexy."

Flushing, Mark runs a hand through his hair, "So no overwatch...?"

"We were thinking in a more... X-rated direction." Taeyong shrugs, "We'd like to do a scene together. All three of us. That's why it would be a playdate, because you guys are both subs... and I'd supervise you. Sort of."

In the couple of seconds Taeyong's words had reached his ears, Mark's eyes have steadily grown in size, "So- like- A threesome? With Donghyuck?"

"I know it'd be the first time with someone who isn't Baekhyun-Hyung, but–"

"You had Baekhyun-sunbaenim's dick up your ass?!" Donghyuck stares at Mark, a little bewildered.

"How did you know I bottomed?!"

The youngest gives an incredulous look, "As if that guy would bottom for anyone."

Taeyong hides the proud little grin he feels creeping on his lips. However, the trust that Baekhyun put into him that time is too precious to boast about it. Plus, there is no guarantee either of them would believe him anyways.

"So, what do you say?" Taeyong smiles gently.

Marks feet shuffle around for a moment, but there is the unmistakable curl of excitement to his lips, "You guys must have known I'd say yes."

Donghyuck jumps into the air happily, placing a loud and wet smooch on Mark's cheek. Taeyong grins, watching them. They are so cute it makes his heart hurt and the prospect of getting them together is just a treat of its own. He can't even imagine how it will be; how their dynamic will affect the whole game and how Taeyong will handle it, but he knows one thing for sure: It's going to be the hottest experience he has had in a while.

"Tomorrow, then." Donghyuck suggests and they both nod in agreement.

They say their goodbyes to Mark, cheering him on to work hard and make their way back to the dorm. Shortly before they reach the entrance door, Taeyong is suddenly jerked aside hard, into a different direction. Before he can comprehend the situation, his back is against a wall and a warm, little body presses against his own. Donghyuck's kisses are searing, still so delicious in his eagerness and innocence. Taeyong grips the boys hips to pull him in closer and kisses him with as much vigour as he has.

"I want to destroy him." Donghyuck mutters between kisses and a shudder rakes down Taeyong's back, "And then I want you both to destroy me."

"Fuck, Hyuck", Taeyong breathes out, switching their positions and easily pinning Donghyuck against the wall, "Will you be pretty for us? Gonna doll yourself up so well, we won't be able to control ourselves?"

Rolling his hips against the thigh Taeyong has pressed between his legs, Donghyuck whines softly, "Yes Hyung, b-bought some new things, too."

"Is that so? My god Babydoll, I can't wait. I still get off to the pictures you sent me." Taeyong whispers, teeth gliding against the smooth expanse of Donghyuck's neck.

A hot twitch against his thigh draws a gentle laugh from him and Donghyuck moans in shame, "P-please Hyung... Please make me feel good."

"I will, babydoll, but not here", Donghyuck gets the message of Taeyong's broad palms on his ass and jumps, so that Taeyong can carry the boy into their dorm.

When they make it through the door, Jungwoo is standing in the hallway, giving them a curious look, "Is everything okay with Hyuck?"

Taeyong stops short in shock for a second, "Y-yeah, he's just. Tired. Gonna get him to bed."

"You mean gonna get him _in_ bed?" Jungwoo grins and laughs hard, when Taeyong shoulders past him with a flush on his cheeks. From the corner of his eye, he can barely make out Donghyuck, sending Jungwoo a middle finger.

The moment the door of Taeyong's and Mark's room is closed, Donghyuck is rutting against him again, releasing breathy sounds of desire. Taeyong can barely hold back a moan of his own, as he presses Donghyuck onto his bed. He stops short though, when Donghyuck mutters a tiny 'n-no.' Frowning, Taeyong follows Donghyuck's index finger, which is pointing right at Mark's neatly made bed and he groans into Donghyuck's neck, dick pressing against his ass without any restrain. They shuffle and settle down in Mark's bed instead, pushing aside the plushie he always has there and the pyjamas that lay prepared on the mattress.

"If I fuck you now it's going to be too much tomorrow." Taeyong pants.

Donghyuck shakes his head, "N-no I can take it- I-"

"Hush babydoll, it's okay", Taeyong's fingers press past Donghyuck's lips, pushing down on his tongue, "You said you loved my fingers, how would you like them inside of you?"

"Please..." The boy whines, eyes glassy with need and arousal. And really, who is Taeyong to deny him that?

"There is lube under Mark's pillow", he rasps, "put it on my fingers, babydoll."

Sucking on Taeyong's fingers, as if he wanted to draw something out of them, Donghyuck's hand disappears under the pillow, searching. When it comes back with a familiar, travel-sized bottle, Taeyong detaches his hand from where it was clawing into Donghyuck's thigh and holds it out for him. He isn't shy with the amount he dribbles on Taeyong's skin and that draws a dirty grin from the older.

"Pull your pants down darling. Take my breath away." Taeyong commands.

As the flush deepens on Donghyuck's cheeks, he pushes his pants and underwear down to his ankles and kicks them off. His underwear tangles on one ankle, but it seems like he is too impatient to be bothered. Admittedly, Taeyong isn't much better, shoving one finger right into Donghyuck with too little restrain.

Donghyuck squeaks with the intrusion and Taeyong's eyes widen, "Fuck I'm sorry, did I hurt y-"

"No it's fine", The boy laughs softly around his fingers, tiny hands coming up to hold onto Taeyong's arm, "J-just surprised me. It's cold."

"You're driving me crazy, babydoll, look what I'm doing. I have no control." Taeyong admits through a disbelieving laugh.

"Fuck control", Donghyuck whispers, "Give it to me, Hyung, please."

That's all the confirmation Taeyong needs, to put his fingers to good use. Donghyuck relaxes quick under his whispered praises and faint kisses against his neck. Soon enough, Taeyong manages to push a second finger in, alongside the other. He doesn't need more, driving them deep inside, to find that special spot he needs, to break Donghyuck apart, like he wants it. All he has to do is watch Donghyuck; his body language and the shaking of arousal in his thighs and fingers.

At a particularly hard and crooked thrust, Donghyuck bites down hard on Taeyong's fingers and he hisses. The pain sparks fire in his stomach, heady need fogging up his mind. Donghyuck's eyes squeeze shut and a pathetic, small sound breaks out of his lips. As his chest arches, Taeyong takes it as an invitation and detaches his fingers from Donghyuck's mouth, to push his shirt out of the way. Before Donghyuck can complain, Taeyong's fingers are back to choking him and his lips are wrapped around one of his nipples. The smaller boy mewls with the stimulation, simultaneously rutting against Taeyong's hand and trying to escape the harsh sparks of pleasure. It might border on too much, but Taeyong didn't lie when he said Donghyuck throws his control out of the window.

"H-hyung", Donghyuck whines, "w-wait let me-"

His fingers are shaking with arousal, as he opens Taeyong's jeans and pulls them down, enough to get to his hard cock. As soon as his small hand touches his skin, Taeyong sighs in relief, thrusting into the hand his precious babydoll provides for him. He's not going to last long; with Donghyuck looking like a wet dream under him and the speed he moves his hand on Taeyong's length, but suddenly, Donghyuck stops his motions. As he mutters 'c-closer', Taeyong takes an embarrassingly long time to comprehend what he means, but then, Donghyuck is tugging his hips towards his own and the idea settles in.

Seconds later, Donghyuck's hand wraps around both of them, fingers too short to even connect around their combined girth. It's still delicious stimulation. Seeing Donghyuck's tiny hand and his slightly smaller cock against Taeyong's own is certainly a sight to see. Their precum mixes together in Donghyuck's palm, creating a wet and dirty sound. Somehow, Taeyong can't seem to tear his eyes away from the sight.

"Hyung", Donghyuck calls out again. When Taeyong looks up at him, his eyes are glassy with arousal, "C-can I- m-maybe..."

"What Babydoll?" Taeyong smirks and pulls his hand from Donghyuck's mouth, to kiss him instead, "Just ask me nicely, you know Hyung isn't going to deny you anything."

Gulping, Donghyuck gathers his courage and mutters: "P-please, c-can I... Can I hold, l-like this...?"

When his free hand comes up and settles against Taeyong's throat, his body goes into overdrive. Gasping with even the mere touch, Taeyong takes Donghyuck's hand and guides his fingers into the right spots, "Like this babydoll. Press here. Just a little."

"H-hyung you're so fucking hot, I-" Donghyuck can't even finish his sentence, as Taeyong's fingers return to his mouth again.

He whimpers, but his hand stays on Taeyong's throat. The moment Taeyong feels the slight pressure, he moans out an almost broken sound. God, when had been the last time he was on the receiving end? He got so used to holding Mark down, hand tight on his throat that he had completely forgotten how good the other side felt. It's humiliating somehow, to have Donghyuck, his perfect little, fragile doll, be the one to hold him like this. Isn't he supposed to be the one in control? Well, they had established that Taeyong tends to loose said control around Donghyuck, but he hadn't expected for things to go this way.

"A little more, babydoll", Taeyong rasps out, "Don't be shy."

A high-pitched sound breaks past Donghyuck's lips, but he complies, despite how hazy all the stimulation must make his mind. The fire in the pit of Taeyong's stomach is growing so fast, he almost looses track of it. The pressure against his windpipe is still weak, but just enough to affect him in the best way possible. What he loves the most is that Donghyuck seems to enjoy this, too. He has a dominant streak after all. Mark will be delighted.

"H-Hyung, I'm so close, don't stop", Donghyuck moans, "please, please, please..."

"Come for me Babydoll", Taeyong feels Donghyuck's cock twitch against his own. His voice must sound even more wrecked than usual, with the pressure around his throat, "Let's drench you in cum together, what do you say?"

Cursing softly, Donghyuck's eyes fall shut and his hips circle, searching stimulation from both, Taeyong's fingers and his own hand. The hand around Taeyong's throat loosens up, as the boy gets caught up in his pleasure, but the sudden burst of air is what ends up tipping Taeyong over the edge. With a silent moan, lips opened wide around Taeyong's fingers, Donghyuck comes almost simultaneously. Taeyong milks his prostate, until he winces and then pulls his fingers out, to fall onto the bed next to Donghyuck.

They pant in silence for a moment, before Taeyong gathers the energy to sit upright and check on his younger bed-partner. Donghyuck's eyes are only half-open, mouth still open with heavy panting. There is cum all over his stomach and chest, some of it soiling Mark's bed as well. Taeyong hurries to grab a tissue from the nightstand and begins to wipe Donghyuck clean.

"We should change the sheets, Mark is gonna kill us otherwise." Taeyong chuckles.

Donghyuck whines in protest, mumbling something about 'being boneless' and 'having the life fucked out of him'. However, once Taeyong starts planting eager kisses all over his face, Donghyuck reawakens to a giggling mess. He allows Taeyong to lift him up and move him to Taeyong's bed instead, handing him one of his own shirts as well. Just when he is in the middle of changing Mark's sheets, the very owner of that bed steps through the door.

Seeing Donghyuck butt-naked and Taeyong with the soiled sheets in his hands, he heaves a long and heavy sigh. He never comments on it though, only laughs to himself and presses a kiss to Taeyong's cheek, before he tells Donghyuck to scoot over and joins him in bed. With a pout, Taeyong finishes up changing the sheets and changes into clean clothes. He is just about to lie down in Mark's bed, when Donghyuck makes a disbelieving noise.

"Where do you think you're going, Hyung?"

Taeyong raises a brow at him, "Manners, Donghyuck. You lack them. I'm going to bed."

"Can't you be with us?" Mark pleads and Taeyong's heart makes a weird swoop.

Sighing gently, Taeyong walks over and lets them adjust him, until he is squished right between them. It doesn't take long until Donghyuck is snoring into his neck and Mark is drooling onto his shoulder. Nothing about their position is comfortable, but he feels too blessed to move in any way. Even despite his arm falling asleep, a knee in his lower back and Donghyuck's hair tickling his nose, he falls into a blissful slumber.

\--*--

Taeyong looks at himself in the fogged up mirror of their bathroom. He just finished his shower, wet hair still dripping onto his bare shoulders and his skin steaming hot from the water. With the shower, he had tried to get the tension out of his body, but it hadn't quite worked. He is still nervous.

Right now, if is estimate is right, about fifteen minutes have passed, since him, Donghyuck and Mark have parted in the living room. They had agreed Taeyong would join them last and Mark would be the first in the room. Mark's and Taeyong's room had been the best choice, since they didn't want to bother Johnny, so that's where Mark should be right now. Donghyuck had insisted on getting a bit of extra time to dress up. Apparently, he had prepared everything he had chosen to wear in advance, so it wouldn't take long. Right now, they should both have arrived in their room, doing god knows what...

But Taeyong has to wait just a little longer, that's what they agreed on. However, it feels like being seated in front of a giant piece of cake, he is not allowed to eat either. Just this morning, he had woken up from the lewdest dream he had had in a long while, involving Mark and Donghyuck and _a lot_ of toys. The idea hadn't let go of him, even in his sleep and now, that the moment of truth is so close, it's even worse. He is nervous, sure, but also horny as hell.

To ease his heartbeat, he checks his messages and finds what he had hoped for: A message from Baekhyun.

Baekhyun-Hyung <3: Good luck today

Baekhyun-Hyung <3: Remember to enjoy yourself, then they will, too <3

You: Thanks, Hyung <3

You: I love you

Baekhyun-Hyung <3: I love you, too :D <3

Laughing at the little emoji, Taeyong clicks his phone off and puts on his pants. He takes his time blow-drying his hair, making sure it sits nice and fluffy. The effort put into it might be a little futile though, in a couple of hours he will have to take another shower anyways. But this is a good way to kill time.

However, there always comes a moment, when one is left with nothing else to do. Taking a deep breath, Taeyong throws a last quick look in the mirror and exits, steam from the shower trailing after him. He drinks a glass of water and finally, his feet find the courage to carry him to his room. This time, he hears no sounds on the other end, the silence is almost alarming. Donghyuck must be ready, right? What if he enters too early and it's just Mark? Should they start without Donghyuck? Or wait for him?

_Remember to enjoy yourself, then they will, too._ Right. Stop thinking so much, Lee.

With a bit too much force, Taeyong pushes the door open and his eyes zero in on the two boys on his bed. Oh my god. That's _not_ fair.

Both of them are flushed and panting, lips slick with spit and swollen from rough kissing. Donghyuck is draped over Mark's lap, their hips pressed together with a definite intention. And they are so unbelievably gorgeous.

Donghyuck, true to his promise, has dolled himself up even more than he usually does. His makeup makes his eyes look bigger than ever and he has pinned some bobby pins into his hair again, keeping it out of his forehead in an innocent style. A pretty and thick, white choker sits around his neck, accentuating his skin tone and matching the equally pink T-shirt he wears. It's tucked neatly into... Taeyong's eyes widen; Into a skirt. Donghyuck is wearing a skirt. And that's not even the best part. It's a very short skirt and the fabric doesn't reach further than his thighs. The overknee socks, white with pink skulls this time, are held up by a thrilling garter belt, wearing frill-details and metal-rings.

It's next to impossible for Taeyong to take his eyes off him, however, Donghyuck isn't the only one who dressed up. Which is the exact reason, Taeyong is so taken aback. Mark, despite being dressed a lot more tame than Donghyuck, looks mouth-watering. He wears the striped socks, Donghyuck had worn in his first scene, together with one of Taeyong's hoodies. It's big on Taeyong already and swallows Mark in the best way possible. There is a bit of eye-makeup on his face as well and around his neck, Taeyong recognizes the tiny choker with the bell, he had gifted Donghyuck.

"Holy fuck." Taeyong gasps out, falling back against the closed door. They both look at him with big, pleading eyes, clouded with arousal. Good lord, what would he give to take a picture right now...

"Mommy", Mark mutters, fidgeting a little under Donghyuck's frame, "Mommy please... kiss."

He has to pull himself together right now, "You want a kiss, baby?" Mark nods his head eagerly, "Get up then, both of you. I want to have a look at my babies."

It's adorable, how they almost scramble over each other, to get off the bed and to Taeyong. Mark looks shy and flushes under Taeyong's attention, but Donghyuck is as comfortable as a fish in the water. He takes his chance, to drive Donghyuck a little deeper and takes his chin between his fingers.

"Were you planning to take me aback, babydoll?"

Donghyuck tries to pull away, but Taeyong keeps his hold tight, "I t-thought you'd like it. H-he wanted to try it."

"Is that so?" Taeyong smirks at Mark, watching him flush even deeper under his gaze. With his free hand, he reaches out and strokes a hand through Mark's hair, "My baby wanted to feel pretty?"

"I wanted to be pretty for you... D-Donghyuck said it would make you happy." Mark says.

A gentle warmth tugs at Taeyong's chest, looking at the younger. His bottom lip is between his teeth and his shoulders are pulled up ever so slightly. There is no mistaking the shyness, but if Taeyong is good at anything, it's reading Mark like an open book. He doesn't know whether this is what Taeyong had wanted. Despite his obvious eagerness, there is also a thread of insecurity and Taeyong knows he has to stomp that out, before it can blow into something bigger. Maybe, even a subdrop mid-scene.

"You look so beautiful, baby." Taeyong says, with all the sincerity in his chest, pouring into his voice. With a wicked grin, he pulls Donghyuck in front of him, "Doesn't he look breathtaking, Hyuckie?"

Clutching the hem of his skirt, Donghyuck leans back against Taeyong's chest, "Y-yes, he does. So pretty."

"Doesn't it make you want to do things to him?" Taeyong rasps into his ear. Both of the younger boys shiver and Donghyuck whispers a tiny 'yes', "Tell him what those things are. Let us hear the dirty thoughts that hide behind your innocent facade, babydoll."

Taking a deep breath, Donghyuck straightens up ever so slightly. He must be overwhelmed right now, unable to choose between dominance and submission, with the other two boys in the room, sending him different instincts. It's for that reason, Taeyong gives him more time to answer, than he usually would.

"I want to ride him." He begins, "So hard, his eyes roll back into his head and he drools all over himself. Want him to beg me to fuck me. Until he cries."

The shiver that rakes down Mark's spine is so obviously visible that Taeyong can't help a slight chuckle, "Go on, tell him what you told me yesterday evening."

Donghyuck gulps, fixes Mark with his wide eyes, "I want to destroy him."

"Good boy", Taeyong mutters, pressing his hard-on against Donghyuck's ass and feeling the boy melt more against him, "Then that's what you'll get to do. Am I right, baby?"

"Yes Mommy." Mark gasps.

Suddenly, Donghyuck pulls away and takes Mark's hand, "We wanted to do something else first, Hyung. I-is that okay?"

Something else? "Are you ganging up on me now, babydoll?" Taeyong chuckles, but Donghyuck and Mark only share a glance and giggle together. He feels like there is something going on that he doesn't understand, so he lets them guide him to the edge of the bed without a struggle. They push at his shoulders, getting him to sit down and for a moment, he fears he might loose control. Would they actually gang up on him? Combine their forces to dominate him? He can't deny the idea is interesting, but it's not what he had prepared himself for.

The moment both of them sink to their knees in front of him, though, every bit of doubt or worry flies out of the window. His lips part, sucking in an urgent gasp of air at the sight. Both of them, looking so utterly adorable, yet wicked all the same, between his legs. They let their hands wander, up, up, up his thighs, squeezing here and there, until Mark reaches his crotch.

"May I, Mommy?" he asks.

Taeyong runs a hand through his own hair, "Fuck, of course sweetheart, go ahead."

Mark doesn't need to be told twice, making quick work of the button and zipper and with Donghyuck, he pulls Taeyong's pants down with his underwear. It's a tight fit – both of them between his legs – but Taeyong is flexible enough to make it work. Whatever he had done in his past life to deserve this, he would do it a thousand times again.

Donghyuck's tongue runs down the side of his cock, the exact moment, in which Mark's own lips wrap around his head. Taeyong can't help the dirty curse that drops from his lips in a soft voice, watching them both practically fight for his cum. They will push at each other every now and then, trying to get more of Taeyong's length than the other. Whenever it grows a little too rough, Taeyong's hands find their hair and he mutters: "there's enough for everyone, don't be greedy." 

When Donghyuck spots Mark with his lips around Taeyong's cock-head, a wicked smile pulls at his lips. Taeyong knows what he is thinking, before he does it, because looking at Mark like this; he is just so _small._ Even though he is exactly the same height as the two other boys, the way he shrinks into himself and acts so vulnerable makes him look tiny and fragile. Practically begging to be ruined.

Thanks to that, Taeyong knows to brace himself, when Donghyuck puts a hand on Mark's head and pushes him down hard. Mark though, with no warning whatsoever, has nothing left to do except choke on the intrusion and release a needy moan. Of course, he never stops Donghyuck. If Taeyong listens to his whines a little closer, it even sounds like a plea for more. Not too crazy of an idea, considering the person in question is Mark.

Taeyong allows himself to lean back on his palms and watch Donghyuck guide Mark's head up and down on his length in a slow and steady rhythm. It feels good, warm and wet, as he used from his baby and the added visual make his lower stomach fill with tickling warmth. There is also something about the delight on Donghyuck's face, while watching Mark choke on Taeyong's dick that contributes to his growing arousal.

"So pretty." He moans lowly, "Both of you. So pretty, making Mommy feel hot all over."

Mark keens and Taeyong watches Donghyuck bite down on his bottom lip, as one of his hands presses down against the tent of his skirt. That goddamn skirt. Taeyong wants to run his hands beneath it, let his fingers explore the thrilling underwear, he knows will be hidden there. Imagines his head disappear beneath it, as he eats Donghyuck out until he is sobbing into the pillows.

As if reading his thoughts, Donghyuck looks up at him. Big, innocent eyes widen, as he seems to follow Taeyong's gaze to the sliver of naked skin between his skirt and socks. With his free hand, the boy takes a hold of the hem of his skirt and slowly drags it up his thigh. The more it travels upwards, the more of the garterbelt appears under Taeyong's greedy eyes. It feels almost perverted, to watch Donghyuck like this and he can't help the slight flush of embarrassment that warms his cheeks. But Donghyuck basks in the attention – shines, as if Taeyong's eyes were a pair of spotlights, just for him. He performs, knows how pretty he really is and knows that Taeyong is a weak man.

A weak man that will give him everything, if he just asks nicely.

"Little tease." Taeyong remarks and Donghyuck gives him a proud grin. Taeyong's attention is drawn back by the boy on his cock. Without Donghyuck to guide him, Mark gains speed and depth, not holding himself back in the slightest. "God, that's it baby. So good to me. Your throat is so hot, sweetheart, can you feel me all the way back there?"

Mark whines in confirmation and throws Taeyong a look through clumped lashes. The picture sends sparks up his spine and Taeyong follows his force of habit, to twist his fingers into Mark's hair and pull. That draws another needy sound from the younger, as he goes lax and allows Taeyong to properly fuck up into his mouth.

"Babydoll", Donghyuck pulls his hypnotized gaze from Mark's flushed face and hums, "Why don't you go ahead and prep yourself hm? Get yourself nice and open for our Markie. Baby's got such a big cock, you're going to need it."

He chuckles to himself when Mark moans with the implicated compliment. Donghyuck only runs his lips along the skin of Taeyong's thigh, looking impatient, "I prepped myself before, Hyung."

"'s that so? Did you hear that, sweetheart? Babydoll got himself all nice and open, you don't even have to wait. Do you want to fuck him?" Mark jerks his head, nodding around Taeyong's cock, "Hm, we're going to ruin you, baby. Make you see stars. Isn't that right, babydoll?"

"Hurry up and get Mommy off, so I can ride you, Markie." Donghyuck whines, tongue diving into Mark's ear.

Taeyong laughs, "Don't worry, babydoll. If he keeps this up, I'm not going to last long. He just knows all my weakspots. So greedy for my cum, aren't you?" Around Taeyong's girth, Mark mumbles something that roughly sounds like 'please', just before diving all the way down again, "Gonna cum down your throat, baby."

Donghyuck pouts, palm pressing at Taeyong's knee, "Not fair, what about me?"

"My baby gets it now and I'll fill your little ass up later, that a deal, babydoll?" Taeyong says.

Immediately, the boy looks a lot more pleased, "Yes Hyung, thank you."

"Hm, you both are so polite. Is it because you want to behave well, or are you just desperate?" Taeyong chuckles, fingers sliding through Mark's hair and petting his head, while the boy works himself on his length.

Donghyuck shuffles, climbs up on the bed and presses himself against his side, "Want you, Hyung. Want Markie, too."

"So greedy", Taeyong growls, before attacking the boy's full lips with a kiss. His hand slips under Donghyuck's skirt, the thrill of it sending sparks up his spine, as he feels daring lace in his way, "I promised you'd get your share and I keep my promises Babydoll."

When Taeyong tugs Donghyuck's underwear out of the way and prods at his rim, his finger is met with firm glass. He grabs a hold on the plug and begins to thrust it in and out of the other's trembling body. Donghyuck writhes against him, dick rutting into his side. Taeyong doesn't have a mind to stop him and instead focuses on thrusting up into Mark's mouth, chasing his own orgasm.

The thick waves of heat that crash against his stomach make him pant, sweaty bangs sticking to his forehead. Mark is flushed and his jaw is tired, but he never eases up. He pushes himself down, enveloping Taeyong in the velvety heat of his throat and creating slupring noises that give Taeyong Goosebumps.

"Hyung, c-can you come for us?" Donghyuck moans against his neck, tiny hand holding onto Taeyong's biceps, "Please? Please give Markie your cum, can't you see how bad he wants it?"

"Fuck, babydoll. Keep talking, sweetie." Taeyong rasps, hand tightening around Mark's hair and hips thrusting up into his willing mouth.

"Look at him, Hyung", Donghyuck moans, hips circling against the glass plug, "Looking so innocent with his big, glassy eyes. Don't you want to spoil him? " He sucks at Taeyong's neck and the small sting adds to his pleasure-pool, making him groan, "We got all clean and proper just so you could ruin us Hyung, don't you want to do that? Drench us in your cum? Mark us as yours?"

Biting down hard on his bottom lip, Taeyong feels his orgasm prod at his body, until it explodes into unmatched heat that burns through his limbs. Mark whines high in his throat, cheeks hollowing as he sucks every drop out of Taeyong he can get. His hand takes a firm hold around Donghyuck's ass cheek, drawing him closer and feeling the heat of his arousal even through his shirt. Mark, flushed and painted with tear-tracks, pulls off of him, sending painful sparks of oversensitive pleasure through him, by giving a few kitten licks to his tip.

"So good baby, Mommy came so much." Taeyong mutters, rubbing Mark's cheek with a thumb. The boy preens, leaning into the touch and letting himself be guided onto the bed alongside the other two. Once Mark is seated safe and secure in his lap, Taeyong asks: "What's your colour, sweetheart?"

Mark sniffles, trying to mouth at Taeyong's jaw, "Green, Mommy."

"What about you, Hyuck?"

The youngest bites back a smile and kisses both of them on the cheek, "Perfectly green, Hyung."

Pleased with their reaction, Taeyong deems their recovery time as enough and takes Mark's lolling head by the chin, "Are you tired, baby?" With heavy-lidded eyes, Mark supports himself against Taeyong's chest and whines. It's not answer enough, so Taeyong's hand comes up around his throat, as he whispers: "I asked you a question."

"M-mommy's cock is so big, p-powered me out." Mark squeezes out, cock twitching against Taeyong's waist.

"Aw sweetie. You were so good to me", he shuffles them, so Mark can easily sink down against the mattress, boneless arms falling down around him, as Taeyong keeps his hand wrapped around his throat, "but we're so far from done."

He pulls Donghyuck, who had been watching with attentive, fogged-up eyes on top of Mark. Meanwhile, Taeyong finds a comfortable position to lie in, next to his babies. Donghyuck is so beautiful, with his thick, smooth thighs caging Mark's hips in and his hands splayed on the other boy's chest. His skirt falls around him, still covering his pelvis in a perfectly suggestive amount. Taeyong wastes no time in pulling the hoodie up Mark's chest, until it all bunches up beneath his chin.

There is no underwear left to be pulled aside, so Taeyong presses his face into Mark's neck, bites down and mumbles: "Naughty." Mark's hand reaches for Taeyong's, frantic and desperate and Taeyong takes a hold of him without hesitation.

"Look so pretty under me, Markie. I can't wait for your big cock to rip me open." Donghyuck mutters, voice sulky and hips circling, "H-hyung please..."

"Please what, babydoll?" Taeyong asks, admiring Mark's pleasure-painted face, as he flicks a finger against his nipple.

Gulping, Donghyuck splays his hands on Mark's chest, to steady himself, "Can you p-please put him in me?"

Mark sniffles, hands coming up to tear at Donghyuck's skirt. Like indulging a child, Donghyuck opens the zipper on the back of the skirt and pulls it off, promptly following with his T-shirt. Taeyong swallows a moan at the sight that unveils in front of him: Even around Donghyuck's hips the white garter-belt sits absolutely sinful. It digs a little into the flesh there, thick thighs and ass filling every centimetre out perfectly. Mark releases the sound Taeyong had swallowed, in addition to his own.

"Fuck, babydoll, I'm going to mess you up." Taeyong rasps, palm sliding up Donghyuck's thigh.

The boy shivers, but there is a smirk on his lips, "Not your turn yet, Hyung."

At that, Taeyong feels a spark go through his spine and he grabs Donghyuck's chin with an unforgiving hold, "I can make it my turn at any time, babydoll, don't you forget yourself."

A flush travels to Donghyuck's cheeks and he subconsciously ruts harder against Mark's hips, "Y-yes Hyung, I'm sorry. W-will be pretty, take me w-whenever you want."

"That's more like it." Taeyong smirks and leans back, to lie down next to Mark again. With nimble fingers, he pulls Donghyuck's panties aside and guides Mark's dick into his entrance, "There you are baby, do you feel good?"

"S-so good", Mark gasps out, "Hyuckie is so t-tight, Mommy."

With a light slap on Donghyuck's thigh, he commands: "Take what you want, sweetheart. He's all yours."

Donghyuck moans at the words, eagerly circling his hips onto Mark's. They fall into a routine, which has obviously been established by a couple of sessions together. Mark's hips are steady and fast as they come upwards, using the hands he has on Donghyuck's hips to slam him down hard on every thrust. The younger's mouth drops open with pathetic noises and he turns out to be almost as loud as Mark himself.

Taeyong raises a brow then, chuckles as cold as he can and it draws Donghyuck's eyes towards him right away, "Weren't you going to destroy him, babydoll? Call me crazy, but right now it looks like he is eating you alive, not the other way around."

At the words, Donghyuck straightens, palms splayed on Mark's chest, "Y-your hands above your head."

Mark, barely registering the dominance coming from a different person than usual, follows without thinking. It sets in almost instantly, Taeyong can see it in the way Donghyuck's eyes darken. He feels the kick; the control sending sparks up his spine, raising his chin and straightening his spine, until he looks like a proud knight on his horse. Powerless to move Donghyuck at the speed he wants him, Mark whines out pathetic noises, as the youngest begins to slow down his movements and squeezes around him.

"Don't cum yet Markie, it'd be so sad if you did. I'm having so much fun with your cock, baby." Donghyuck rasps, voice growing steadier the more Mark falls apart.

Taeyong can feel his own dick harden again, but he pays it no mind, instead moving to craddle Mark's head in his lap. He does it the same way Baekhyun had done it, when Taeyong had been in Donghyuck's place and Mark instantly claws his hands into his thighs. With a gentle grip, Taeyong holds them both in one hand around their wrists. Even just the light force he uses is enough to have Mark's eyes roll back and his mouth fall open wide.

"Do you want him to be yours, Babydoll? Want him to crawl at your feet, worship you, power himself out as he makes you feel good? Do you want him to _really_ be eager?" Taeyong asks and upon Donghyuck's slow nod, he grins, "Do to him what you did to Hyung the other day."

As Donghyuck's eyes widen in realization, Mark's own curious gaze hushes back and forth between them. He wishes he could watch both of them in that moment. Donghyuck's hand slides up Mark's chest like a snake, slithering through high grass, ready to attack. His fingers close around Mark's throat with little hesitation, but there is no pressure yet. Still, it's more than enough to send a pair of pearly tears to Mark's eyes and he lets out a sound so sinful, Taeyong feels his skin tingle.

His grip tightens a little around the younger's wrists, as he begins to wriggle. Even as his mind submits, his body squirms, trying to get his cock as deep into Donghyuck as he can. But the youngest has taken control and it's searing hot.

"So desperate baby, aren't you?" He breathes out, hips rolling at a pace so slow, even Taeyong feels himself get impatient, "You want it, Markie? Wanna fill me up with cum and make the slide for Mommy nice and easy?"

"Hyuck. C-can't-..." Mark cries out, voice rough between Donghyuck's fingers.

"Beg me, Markie." Donghyuck commands, "Beg me to fuck your subby brains out."

"Please fuck me, H-hyuck, please", The boy hiccups, teary eyes pleading with the youngest, "I'll b-be so good. Come a lot for you a-and fast, too."

Taeyong feels Goosebumps travel over his back and he can't stop himself from pinning Donghyuck under his gaze. It's just too much, watching Donghyuck slip into his role so naturally. One might think he had been born for it, even though Taeyong always thought of him as an incredible sub. But even his choice of words have a purpose. Donghyuck is making it clear, even with him on the bottom, he is the one in control now.

_He_ is the one doing the fucking.

A dark chuckle rumbles in Donghyuck's chest, "I bet you will."

When he finally lifts himself up and starts thrusting down against Mark's hips, Mark lets out a sob of relief. Taeyong watches him as he writhes; overwhelmed with pleasure, but greedy for more all the same. He doesn't dare lift his hips, mind sogged up in his subspace that tells him to just give, give, give. A surface to get off on, a toy to pleasure oneself with. Taeyong coos, free hand carding trough Mark's already dishevelled locks.

"Press a little harder babydoll, right here." he says after a while of watching Mark cry out and beg with unintelligible words and puts his own hand over Donghyuck's soft one.

Taking an excited breath, Donghyuck does as he is told. Taeyong can read it on Mark´s face; The exact moment, the pressure becomes noticeable, the exact moment his mind begins to spin with the lack of oxygen. A high pitched moan presses out of Mark´s throat, almost sounding like he was on the bottom, taken from behind with no mercy. Taeyong watches his cock disappear and reappear under Donghyuck over and over again, the youngest relaxed and determined with his thrusts.

"Let go when I tell you to." Taeyong commands and Donghyuck makes a sound of confirmation. Meanwhile, Taeyong bends down slightly, so he can place a soft kiss on Mark´s forehead, "So good baby. You look mouth-watering. Wish you were inside of me, too. You´d make me feel so good, wouldn´t you?"

As another tear rolls down Mark´s cheek he whimpers: "Yes, Mommy."

"My golden boy, my little pleasure treasure." He grins, "You know, Baekhyun and I talked the other day. About your session."

"W-what?"

"God, how he was gushing about you. How good you were, how tight and hot and pliant. Begged me to let him have you again. Imagine, baby; You were so good, even our mean dom began falling on his knees, to get you again." Donghyuck whimpers softly, when Mark´s hips stutter up then, "Now, Babydoll, your Markie moved without permission. What do you do about that?"

Mark looks almost betrayed, knowing it was only Taeyong´s fault that he had lost control over himself like this. But when Donghyuck´s hand momentarily leaves his throat and he feels a sharp sting against his cheek, he can´t help it.

He says "Thank you".

And keens as Donghyuck´s hand comes back to his throat.

"Now we´re saying thank you even when we get punished, hm?" Taeyong´s tongue darts out and traces Mark´s lips, "Baekhyun was just the last lesson you needed, right? The last lesson to being my perfect, little fucktoy. So good, so obedient, I could tell you to do just about anything, as long as you know it´ll make me feel good. I could spit on you and you´d thank me for it, am I right?"

"Of course, Mommy. P-please, whatever you want." Mark replies, almost sounding like a prepared default response.

Taeyong laughs, soft and adoring, "Open up, then."

And Mark does, eyes closed and tongue jutting out of his mouth. He almost seems greedy for it. Taeyong feels his back break out into Goosebumps. They have never done a showcase of domination to an extend like this. It borders on ownership, but somehow none of it feels wrong. Maybe, it´s because Donghyuck is with them and after all, Taeyong is still a little possessive over his baby. Wants to remind him, where all of this started. _Who_ it started with. It doesn´t matter. It´s just another step in their relationship, as natural as holding hands, their first 'i love you's and having his hand on Mark´s thigh in the car.

So, with his stomach pooling lava and his cheeks warm, Taeyong gathers some spit in his mouth and lets it drop right into Mark´s awaiting mouth. Some of it misses its destination, making Mark´s lips and cheek glisten.

Taeyong´s eyes lift, to find Donghyuck gaping at them with heavy breaths, "Let him swallow." A little dazed, Donghyuck removes his hand, "Now, lick him clean, then I´ll let you do it, too."

His eyes widen a fraction, but a second later, Donghyuck is bent over Mark´s body and licking all the remains of Taeyong´s saliva off his skin. Mark whines, still fighting Taeyong´s grip to no avail. Once Mark´s face is cleaned up, Taeyong leans in to give Donghyuck a rewarding kiss. The boy moans into his mouth, needy and stretched thin on his arousal. He might need a little more practise with being a dom. Not because he doesn´t know what to do, but rather, because he doesn´t know how to portion his energy.

"Baby, Donghyuck has a present for you, too." He muses and watches with a deep groan, how Donghyuck repeats his earlier actions. It looks sinful, dirty and so different to the soft vibe they are giving with their attire, "I swear, you two were made for this. So pretty, wrapped around each other. Feels like I´m watching two sex demons fuck." He grins at their combined, desperate sounds, hand tugging absentmindedly at Mark´s hair, "I want to take you babydoll. My patience is running out. Make him come, so I can have my share."

Donghyuck swallows, the implication obviously getting to him. Taeyong knows that their youngest is a proud person. But it´s so obvious, how much he is willing to do, just to be desired. Taeyong won´t just desire him, he will lust for him. Make him put everything else aside just for Taeyong to have him. It´s just the edge Donghyuck needs and Taeyong still prides himself in finding that out, over the span of their encounters.

"Yes Hyung, I-I´ll work hard." Donghyuck answers, sounding so innocent it becomes all the more sinful. Straightening, his hand comes back to Mark´s throat one last time, pressing _hard,_ "Markie, won´t you be good? I need your come baby, I can feel your big cock about to burst. Come on, give it to me."

"Donghyuck, p-plea-" he doesn´t even finish his plea, ending his words in a whine instead.

"You´re so sturdy baby, so strong", Donghyuck continues, "Got me feeling all small and protected. Maybe, next time I should let you be on top, hm? Would you like that? You want me to spread my legs for you and beg you to go deeper? You´d fuck my brains out, till I can´t remember my own name. Fuck, I love your cock so much."

A high moan breaks through the narrow way in Mark´s throat and Taeyong mutters 'tighter' with a sudden, sadistic fever taking him over. Donghyuck obeys, releasing a delighted sound, when Mark´s hips piston up at the added pressure. They don´t even think to punish him anymore. Not when he looks like a wet dream, locked into reality. Mark´s hands are clawing at Taeyong´s arm now and it´s only when his eyes roll back a little with a particularly hard thrust, does Taeyong speak up again.

"Let go."

When Donghyuck does, Mark comes with a shout, mouth wide open and back arched so hard, Taeyong could have fitted a pillow beneath it. Donghyuck, sweet even in his firm moments, rides it out of him, until Mark is crying out with oversensitivity. He pants hard, when the youngest pulls off, eyelids fluttering with an effort to not pass out.

Taeyong is just about to bend down, when Donghyuck beats him to it: "M-Mark are you okay?"

He sounds panicked, as if Mark´s blissed out state is actually worrying him. Smiling gently, Taeyong pushes Donghyuck a little, just enough to press kisses on Mark´s forehead. Mark sighs out a pleased sound, following Taeyong´s lips where they travel.

"What´s your colour, Mark?" Taeyong whispers, voice steady and unhurried.

"Green." Mark whispers, "Fuck that was… that was so intense, I think I blacked out for a second."

"You did so well. So good for us, as always." Taeyong presses another wet kiss to his forehead, "Is it alright if the two of us continue, or do you want to stop and cuddle for today?"

Immediately, Mark´s eyes widen and he looks a lot more awake again, "N-no, please continue." And a little more sheepish, he adds: "I wanna see it. Wanna see you two together."

"You want a show?" Mark nods. Taeyong turns to Donghyuck with a smirk, "You heard him babydoll. Ass up. Stay above him."

Placing a last soft peck on both of their lips, Taeyong moves to get behind Donghyuck. His hand is firm, as it presses Donghyuck´s head down, until his forehead presses against Mark´s chest. The latter cards his fingers through Donghyuck´s hair, rubbing soothing circles as the youngest begins to pant in anticipation.

Taeyong can´t blame him. His own arousal is growing over his head and he can barely keep himself together. With an eager finger he scoops up Mark´s cum that has already started to dribble out of Donghyuck. The youngest twitches under him, already wired and sensitive from the previous assaults on his ass and sweet spot. Taeyong plunges his fingers back inside regardless, revelling in the overwhelmed noise Donghyuck makes.

"P-please…" He gasps out.

Taeyong ignores him, "Look at that. So much of Markie still in here, I´ll get inside of you with no resistance at all." he teases, "my beautiful boy. So pure, yet you´re so dirty down here. Appearances can be deceiving, I guess."

"Hyung", Donghyuck cries out again, wiggling his ass back against Taeyong, "Please. T-take me. Fill me up, get yourself off."

His own dick twitches at the way Donghyuck offers himself. There is really no need to hold back anymore, Donghyuck has been teased long enough. Taking some of Mark´s cum on his fingers, Taeyong gives himself a few strokes. When he enters Donghyuck, it knocks all the air out of the tiny body under him.

There is no patience, no control in the way Taeyong thrusts into him. Nothing surprising, considering that´s exactly what their dynamic is based on. Donghyuck squeaks out in surprise nonetheless, hiding his face in Mark´s neck at the squelching sound that echoes in the room. Mark allows him to suckle on his chest and continues to stroke Donghyuck´s hair through the harsh stimulation.

By now, Taeyong prides himself in finding Donghyuck´s prostate almost as quick as his own. He presses against the boy´s lower back, all the while aiming his thrusts at that certain spot. Donghyuck cries, tiny 'ah's on every single thrust that ring in Taeyong´s chest. His fingers tug at the beautiful lingerie, digging into Donghyuck´s hips. They work like a frame for an artwork, surrounding his own cock disappearing inside of Donghyuck over and over again.

"God if you could see yourself, babydoll." He moans low under his breath, "You´re so gorgeous. Still so tight around me, even though you took Mark already. Isn´t he gorgeous, Markie?"

"So gorgeous", Mark agrees, "Taking my breath away. Wanna see you come, Hyuck."

"Touch him, baby. Help him out a little." Taeyong orders and Mark complies quickly.

Donghyuck splutters then, arms giving out completely and his body collapsing on top of Mark, "H-hyung, s-so good. C-can feel you in my tummy. P-please don´t s-stop, w-wanna cum so bad."

"Shh, it´s okay babydoll." Taeyong shushes him, "Hyung will make you come."

He digs his fingers into Donghyuck´s hips, pulling him hard against ever thrust he delivers. Beneath them, Mark´s hand works inside of Donghyuck´s panties in a matching rhythm, until tiny, black-tinted tears roll down Donghyuck´s face and onto the mattress.

In the heat of the moment, Taeyong yanks Donghyuck´s hair back, to look at Mark, "Kiss him when I come inside of you. I want you to remember that you´re in the bed of two, not just one. So dirty, my sweet little babydoll."

Donghyuck´s moans are muffled into Mark´s mouth when he comes in white strings, all over Mark´s body. He clenches so hard that it only takes Taeyong a few hard thrusts to do the same. Once all of them have come down from their high, it takes everything in Taeyong to not just roll over onto his back and fall asleep.

He is boneless.

The other two boys though? They look like they´ve lost consciousness already. Donghyuck at least, is unmoving on top of Mark, save for the slow rise and fall of his ribcage as he breathes. Mark´s tired eyes are glistening up at him from beneath the youngest, his arms wrapped tight around Donghyuck´s waist. Taeyong pushes himself up and moves close, to stroke Mark´s forehead with a thumb.

"All good baby? You feeling sated?"

"I feel like I just woke up from a wet dream." Taeyong giggles, "It was good. I feel safe around him."

Nodding, Taeyong gives Donghyuck´s head a couple of slow pets, "I noticed. You two have a really good dynamic."

"All of us do."

"All of us do." Taeyong agrees.

He shuffles then, to the bathroom and gets wet towels to clean his two boys and himself up. None of them will make it to the shower until tomorrow morning, but it is what it is. After listening to Mark whine for a minute, he gives him a second row of chocolate and Donghyuck gets a glass of cold cocoa. He barely manages to drink it, before he is asleep on Taeyong´s chest again. Mark is clinging to Taeyong´s other side, lips ghosting along the side of his neck.

"We should do this again." Mark mutters.

Grinning, Taeyong musters Donghyuck as he drools on his chest, "All you have to do is ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is really long HAHA, therefore it took me quite a while and I also got caught up in other works, like Pink Sweater and [L I(s) F(or the way you look at m)E ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095880) :'D But the next one will be shorter again! 
> 
> Feel free to leave suggestions for future chapters again! I´m always excited to get new ideas and I´m starting to fear everything I write is the same old, same old XD 
> 
> Now, I realize A LOT happened in the world, since the last chapter and I haven´t really spoken up about anything on here, because it feels harder to do so? I´ve linked a lot of information and donation/petition links on my [ Instagram Highlights,](https://www.instagram.com/putputpotato/) so if you wanna check infos, there is a better place to go. Just know that I´m not deaf to the whole deal, I want to help and change something with everyone else <3 
> 
> On a different note: I missed you guys! Hope everything is going well, despite all the chaos in the world. Please tell me how you have been and what´s been on your mind if you feel like it! <3 I´ve also had a couple of awesome readers DM me on IG and that was super nice, so never be scared to do that! <3
> 
> Love you forever, thank you so much for reading! (♡°▽°♡)


	9. Taeyong x Baekhyun IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll give you some control back." He says, stroking over Baekhyun's chest. The man frowns, in confusion this time, "Take it out on me. Your frustration, your anger... anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Chapter warnings!!
> 
> Oh boi here we go again HAHA. By now I´ve written enough of Baekyong for you guys to know that they´re not into the soft type of BDSM antics. But this time there is also:  
> – **Spanking**  
>  – **Choking** and imagine, it´s not even Mark(wow!)  
> – About three or four **denied orgasms**  
>  – And Baekhyun is **mean and rough** as hell, so yeah, be careful with that XD 
> 
> ALSO, not BDSM related, but I thought I´d warn you anyways:  
> – There is **Angst**  
>  Jop, get ready to cry with me bishes. 
> 
> Enjoy!

When Taeyong notices it for the first time, it's easy to tell that something is different, but he can't pinpoint what. Baekhyun is just behaving really... _strange._ Somehow, in all their time together (which had been a lot by now) he had never been like this before; cold and distant, repellent and snappy. Even when promotions had been hard on them and everyone was stressed as hell, Baekhyun had kept a clear head, always patient and gentle with everyone of the members. Therefore, Taeyong knows one thing for sure.

Whatever is going on, it's serious.

It's in the annoyed clenching of Baekhyun's jaw, when he thinks no one is watching. In the way he will put more force into his vocals, even when they are singing soft love ballads, making them sound abrupt and ingenuine. In the hard stares he gives himself in the practice mirrors sometimes, deaf to everyone else's voices.

It's evident in the determined way he seems to avoid Taeyong and Mark as well.

"Something's wrong, isn't it?" Mark sighs, cuddled into Taeyong's chest one evening, "When I ran into him on the way to the bathroom, I just wanted to give him a kiss." He sounds broken, confessing this – so insecure, he almost doesn't sound like himself, "All he did was pull away and walk off. Did I do something wrong? Do you think he is angry with me?"

"No, baby." Taeyong says, remembering the previous day.

In the van, back to their dorms, he had tried to intertwine his fingers with Baekhyun's, but the older had simply pulled away. Not even looking up at him. Not even looking up, to see the hurt in Taeyong's eyes. He isn't stupid enough to take it personal though, this is going way deeper than just their relationship.

"I don't think that we're part of the problem at all", He explains, "But Baekhyun-Hyung isn't himself lately."

"What do we do?"

Taeyong sighs, "I'll talk to him."

Fullfilling that promise turns out to be a little more difficult than Taeyong had anticipated. Especially, because their private time together is already limited, thanks to Baekhyun's solo promotions.

On top of that, Baekhyun truly continues avoiding him like the plague and Taeyong is doing his best not to take it personal. He misses Baekhyun, though. He misses his laughter, the smooth sound of his voice and the way he looks at Taeyong like he could never do anything wrong. Taeyong wants to be back in his arms, feel their heartbeats against each other again. He wants to be loved. And he is scared Baekhyun isn't being loved enough right now.

At some point, though, he realizes he will have to take matters into his own hands. After enough pleading with his manager and enough extra hours of practice to cancel it out, Taeyong takes a day off, to watch Baekhyun's promotion stage. It's nice to see that even the weight on his shoulders isn't enough to take the smile from Baekhyun's face, when he is on stage. Unsurprising, really, Taeyong always knew that's where he belonged. He cheers from a secluded seat, careful not to draw attention to himself. Still, even clad in his dark attire and inconspicious hairstyle, he can't help but shake his light-stick with the crowd. Baekhyun just makes it too easy to get excited.

Once Baekhyun has taken his last bow and thanked the crowd, Taeyong raises from his seat like a lightning. He slips past the security that guards the backstage-area, after exchanging a hurried introduction. At first, the guy thinks he is kidding, but when Taeyong shows his face, he steps aside with a raised brow.

Backstage, everything is buzzing with energy after a good show and Taeyong has trouble not colliding with all the people that are ushering about the place. Passing door after door, he finally finds Baekhyun's personal changing room and slips inside without even knocking.

Baekhyun is there already, looking up from his phone with a panicked expression. When he realizes the intruder is just Taeyong, he breathes out in relief. However, instead of enveloping Taeyong in a hug, like usually, he only gets up and stares at him.

"Hey." Taeyong fidgets.

"Hey", Baekhyun discards his phone and runs a hand through his hair. He is back to his tense self, every trace of the smile on stage gone. Taeyong feels his heart hurt, "What are you doing here?"

Playing with his fingers, Taeyong says: "Just thought I'd drop by. Check on you."

This is all wrong. They shouldn't walk on eggshells around each other. Everything was fine between them. Hell, they said their three words! Baekhyun would never hurt him, physically or emotionally, he knows that. But, he can't help closing off, when the older just looks so damn _annoyed_.

"You shouldn't have." Baekhyun says, "I'm sure you got enough on your plate already. Does the managment know you're here?"

Slowly, Taeyong dares to step closer, "I checked in with them. I have the day off. It just... I had to see you."

"You shouldn't waste your freetime on me, Tae. Go home, take a bath, read a book or just sleep. You need some healing anyways." He is about to turn away, but Taeyong has closed a hand around his arm, holding him back.

"What's going on with you lately?"

The older turns back, mustering him with a frown, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean." Taeyong pleads, "It's like you've been switched out. Something's going on that you're not telling Mark or me. He is worried, too. You're shutting everyone out and acting like nothing is different. But we feel that, you know? We..." He gulps back the lump that builds in his throat, " _I_ miss you."

For a moment, Baekhyun's hand twitches at his side, as if he wants to reach out, "It's– I'm okay. It's nothing, really, I've just been stressed and needed some time for myself."

"Hyung... Hyung, please, I know you." Taeyong whispers, his free hand coming up to hold Baekhyun's hand, "You've been stressed before, but I've never seen you like this. I'm scared. For you. I'm scared you think you have to face all of this on your own, when I'm right here. When _we're_ right here. Please..." He steps closer, cautious like a deer, "talk to me."

Suddenly, in the dim light of the changing room, Baekhyun's eyes look a lot glassier than before. Taeyong lets himself fall into a tight embrace, fingers locking behind Baekhyun's back. He puts his head on his shoulder, listens to his breath that turns unsteady and wet. Fingers thread through his hair and across his shoulderblade, holding on so tight, Taeyong might as well disappear any second.

"It's not enough, Tae." He whispers after a silent eternity, "What I'm doing, it's not enough."

"What do you mean?"

"It's all too much. I feel like my life is being dictated by my job and the people around me. Like I'm not a person anymore, but a... a _product._ They tell me 'practice your dancing more', 'sing better when you're live', 'loose more weight for the next photoshoot.'" The words turn more quiet with every syllable and Taeyong begins to hold on tighter, "I'm not allowed to do anything about the saesangs. But the company doesn't do shit either. All I got was a bodyguard who keeps telling me how many artists he likes better than me. I'm scared of those people, Tae. They wait in front of my apartment, my car, the company building and I'm scared someone will hurt me, if they don't get what they want."

When Baekhyun begins to choke on his own words, Taeyong decides he's heard enough. Gently, he guides Baekhyun to the couch in the middle of the room and sits in his lap. Like a koala, he wraps around his Hyung, holding him so tight, Baekhyun's breaths turn into a wheezing sound. It doesn't seem to bother him, he holds Taeyong just as tight.

"Hyung... Hyung, it's okay. Cry, if you want, scream, if it helps, I'm here." Taeyong whispers, stroking Baekhyun's hair, "You have every right to feel this way. I hate that they do this to you, but please, I'm begging you, don't let them take away my Baekhyun Hyung. Please..."

"I know that it's always been like this. Nothing has changed, but..." Baekhyun swallows, "Ever since... ever since I confessed to you and you to me, it's like... I don't know, I've been questioning everything. I imagined what it would be like to–... to be with you and Mark. Openly, without keeping it a secret." His hands come up to cup Taeyong's head and press their foreheads together, "And I realized that we'll never be able to have that. It's not our decision.

"I just don't have any control about my life anymore."

"Hey", Taeyong nudges the older to meet his eyes, "Trust me, I wish for nothing more than being able to be with you and Mark. But it doesn't matter, if it stays a secret, Baek. We don't need a million people to acknowledge our relationship, to know it's real and valid." He takes a deep breath, "I love you. Mark loves you. And nothing is going to change that. Don't let them take that from us."

Baekhyun's lips part in a wet sigh and Taeyong can feel the neediness, as he presses in to kiss him, "Fuck, I love you so much. I love you, I love you, I love you."

His fingers are clawing at Taeyong's body and he gets the message. Him and Mark had had each other during these past weeks. But Baekhyun had drawn his walls up so high, there had been no one with him. The intensity with which he devours Taeyong's mouth tells Taeyong just how touch-starved he is. How any remains of love had been carved out of him.

Taeyong pulls away then and despite Baekhyun's hurt frown, he gets up and walks to the door, to lock it. Then, he turns back to his Hyung, leaning against the door. With a shy wave of his hand, he beckons Baekhyun to come closer.

"I'll give you some control back." He says, stroking over Baekhyun's chest. The man frowns, in confusion this time, "Take it out on me. Your frustration, your anger... anything."

It shows in the heavy rise and fall of Baekhyun's chest, how much it costs him to hold back, "You shouldn't let me do this, Tae. I don't... I won't think to check in with you. Maybe, I'll hurt you."

"Let me take care of you, then." Taeyong offers.

Smiling gently, Baekhyun's knuckles stroke a path down Taeyong's cheek, "I told you once, I'll tell you again. I–"

"–won't give up control, I know." Taeyong nods, "Especially not now, I get that. I promise you won't loose control a single second. I'm all yours. Whatever you do, I'll be happy with it, because I trust you. And I'll remember my safewords well."

"I don't know..." Baekhyun bites his lip, almost looking tortured, when Taeyong begins to unbutton his own shirt. His eyes never leave Baekhyun's face, looking for any signs of discomfort that never show. It's clear then: Baekhyun wants this, he is just worried. Worried he will mess up 'again', as his hatred-filled mind would supply.

Taeyong wants to show him that he is safe. That he can't mess up.

"You're so handsome." Taeyong starts, taking Baekhyun's hand and guiding it to his naked waist, "Whenever I see you, I have to keep myself from falling to my knees. So drop-dead gorgeous, with and without styling. I love you the most when you're fresh out the shower." Like water droplets, Taeyong's fingers dance over Baekhyun's chest, as he feels the hand on his waist hold on tighter, "Hair all mussed, water on your skin and glowing like you were born again. If you asked, I know I'd rip off my clothes and give you anything you ask for."

A slight flush has travelled to his cheeks and Baekhyun almost looks angry, with how desperately he is trying to not give into Taeyong's alluring words, "Princess, don't do this to me."

"I'm not doing anything", Taeyong pouts, hand travelling down the rest of Baekhyun's torso and to his jeans, "Just telling you what's on my mind."

"I know what your plan is..." Baekhyun mutters, defense weakening, "But I'm not Mark."

Taeyong's leg wraps around Baekhyun, to pull him closer by the waist, "Doesn't mean you don't deserve to hear how good you're doing. I want you to know. How hard you're working, how well you fuck me, how much I adore you. I want to tell you."

It's finally, when Taeyong guides Baekhyun's hand into his pants, rutting against Baekhyun's palm, that the older's resolve crumbles. He looks like he is about to loose his mind, eyes already taking Taeyong apart piece by piece.

"Promise you won't hold back." Taeyong whispers, breathy and moaning, "Promise me. Take it out on me."

Baekhyun's hand begins to move on its own then, no longer in need of Taeyong's guidance. His free hand still claws at Taeyong's waist and the younger is just waiting for the bruises to build there. The way Baekhyun's fingers work on him has him moan into his neck, hands grasping for Baekhyun's shirt, just to not topple over and fall.

"Princess, don't-"

"Please sir, Promise me." Taeyong whines, lips suckling on Baekhyun's neck.

"Fuck...", When Baekhyun picks him up, pinning his small body against the door, Taeyong knows he has finally won, "I promise, princess, I promise."

Taeyong wastes no time in hunting a kiss from Baekhyun's mouth. He dives into the taste, lets it fill him up, just because he missed it so goddamn much. Savours the feeling of Baekhyun's tongue against his own and the wild fire that only Baekhyun manages to light in his stomach. His heart flutters, still excited after all this time and still anticipating Baekhyun's every move. Baekhyun rolls their hips together, biceps bulging under the strain of holding Taeyong up.

Panting, Taeyong reaches out for it, "You're so strong. Want you to break me so bad."

"How much, princess?" Baekhyun asks against his neck, "How much should I break you?"

"Till I can't walk. I'm sure those strong arms could easily carry me home, right?" Taeyong's chuckle breaks off into a high-pitched whine, when Baekhyun bites hard into the skin on his shoulder, "Want you to use me, till all of your tension is gone. Even if there's nothing left anymore. Take me. Take anything you want, I'm yours, I'm yours, I'm yours."

"Yeah, and I'll let everybody know." When teeth sink into his neck once more, tears prod at Taeyong's eyes and he moans out into the quiet room.

It hurts like hell, but the pain only serves to light the warmth in his stomach up higher. Baekhyun's hands practically rip at his body, adjusting it this way and that, whichever he likes. Even for Taeyong, it becomes harder and harder to keep up, so he feels content to just go lax and let Baekhyun do what he desires. And Baekhyun takes, as if it's his last chance to do so. He kisses Taeyong so hard, his mind spins, circles their hips together so roughly, Taeyong feels his hipbones dig into his thighs.

"You're always so good to me. So good to Mark." Taeyong continues to praise, craddling Baekhyun's head against his chest, when he sucks marks into his skin, "Treating us with so much love. Make us come so hard we forget who we are. You know Mark is just as in love with you as I am, right?"

Baekhyun doesn't answer, only shoves Taeyong's body up further, to get to his sternum, "When you're not there, I miss you. I dream of you, all the time. Sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky."

Taeyong has half a mind to wrap his arms and legs around Baekhyun, when he scoops Taeyong away from the door, "I missed you so much, princess."

"I missed you, too, sir. P-please wreck me."

Baekhyun doesn't need to be told twice, carrying Taeyong back to the couch. The couch collides hard against Taeyong's back, but he doesn't mind. Even as the air is knocked out of him, he can't help but feel the heat between his legs intensify. This is what he had hoped for, being manhandled, being overpowered. And Baekhyun has a fire in his eyes that Taeyong had never seen before, causing his heart to pick up more speed.

He reaches out for Baekhyun's shoulders, out of instinct for a moment, but just as fast, his body is being turned around. With his chest propped on the armrest of the couch, Baekhyun pulls his hips up. There is no patience, when he rips Taeyong's pants down his legs, even less, when his hands grab onto his ass with greed. A whimper breaks out of Taeyong's lips and he is tempted to close his legs – attempt to relieve his arousal at least a little bit. But, he resists, instead spreads them even further and arches his back, so it builds a nice curve.

"So pliant, princess. You really mean what you said, didn't you?" Baekhyun asks, raking his fingernails down Taeyong's side.

The pain has Taeyong's mind fog up for a second, but he manages to answer: "Y-yes sir. P-please take what you want."

"My personal cocksleeve", Baekhyun marvels, "and such a gorgeous one at that."

Taeyong's hands claw at the faux leather of the couch, "Only yours, sir. Wanna be the only one to warm you, the only one to taste you, the only one to get you off."

"Yes, because no one else can handle me, like you do, isn't that right?" He can practically feel Baekhyun's smirk prickle the skin of his nape. What Taeyong doesn't see coming is the harsh slap on his ass. As he cries out, Baekhyun hums appreciatively, "I'm going to push you to your edge today, princess, think you can handle it?"

"Yes sir, I'm going to make you happy." Taeyong gasps out.

For a short moment, Baekhyun's resolve seems to crumble a little. His touch turns soft, as his fingers card through Taeyong's hair. Softly, he mumbles: "I know princess." Then, the grip in his hair tightens _hard_ and a breathy groan rumbles in his chest. "Count them." he orders, "And be a good boy and thank me."

Before Taeyong can ask about what exactly he is supposed to count, another slap echoes in the room. It's like the pain sets in later than the impact, but when it does, it stings like a bitch. The breath Taeyong had been taking gets stuck in his throat and he wheezes in pain.

His forehead falls against the arm rest as he says: "One. Thank you, sir."

He endures them. All the while not knowing when it would end. His mind grows fuzzy and his vision a little blotchy with his own arousal and the pain that stimulates him like fire. Baekhyun isn't strict with how loud or clear he has to speak and once they have reached number six, Taeyong is only babbling out a rough version of his words. It's tempting then, when the ninth hit comes down, to use his yellow card, because this is so far from what he is used to. Taeyong is used to being spanked once or twice at most, used to being fucked through oversensitivity with no problem, even used to having his face slapped, when he asks for it. But this is a new high, so burning and rough that his head feels detached from his body.

"One more, princess, you almost got it." Baekhyun's breath seems laboured as well, which is the only thing that keeps Taeyong from giving out.

Baekhyun's palm collides with his ass one last time, the sharp sting, having long turned into a dull and heavy ache, "T-ten. Thank you, s-sir."

He lets himself be shoved around again, arms and legs like jello after the strain of having to withstand all the pain. Baekhyun looms over him, stealing deep kisses from his lax mouth. He is trying, really, to reciprocate as much as he can, but the spanking powered him out so much, he can't even move his tongue right. The older doesn't seem to mind, only moves on to bite on Taeyong's collarbone. Compared to the pain from before, Taeyong barely registers the sensation of Baekhyun's teeth in his flesh.

"S-so generous. Y-you're so good to me, sir." Taeyong babbles, hands holding on tight to Baekhyun's strong back, "T-thank you for taking care of me, I love you so much, I-"

Baekhyun shushes him softly, pressing a kiss onto his lips. Taeyong holds onto it as long as it lasts. When he pulls away, Taeyong is ready to praise him more, ready to let him know, still that Taeyong loves him; always and every aspect of him. But, before he can do so, there is tight pressure against his throat and he can't help the needy whine that the action draws out of him. 

Meanwhile, Baekhyun has moved on to stuffing his fingers into his mouth, hurriedly slicking them up as well as possible. They make his lips glisten in the dim light and Taeyong wishes he would kiss him again. Or do other things with his mouth. Anything would be fine, really. Instead, Taeyong feels a wet finger prod at his rim.

Unlike usually, Baekhyun doesn't give him a warning or waits until Taeyong has adjusted. He shoves the first finger in, as if Taeyong was supposed to just accommodate him. Admittedly, it's what he does, since one finger really isn't a challenge anymore. But the raw impatience of Baekhyun's movements has him writhe and his shaky hands hold onto the wrist that wraps around his neck. Baekhyun musters him, just a short moment of hesitation, before another finger joins in and Taeyong actually squeaks with surprise. It still doesn't hurt, but he isn't used to being stretched so roughly and fast, so the sensation is overwhelming to say the least.

As if guided by a magnet, Baekhyun's fingers find his prostate in a heartbeat and Taeyong chokes on another moan. His fingernails scrape against the spot, without any signs of mercy in sight. The stimulation is so much, Taeyong feels his eyes roll back in his skull and his back arches off the sticky couch. His hips seem to have a hard time deciding, whether they should chase the assault or escape it.

"That's it, sweetheart. Take them, like that's all you were made for." Baekhyun croacks, hungry eyes watching Taeyong's pleading expression, "I have to say, I'm surprised. You really let me do anything I want to you. A true textbook whore, if I've ever seen one."

It's becoming too much and Baekhyun must notice, because Taeyong can feel his head swim a little. The hand opens, gentle fingers tracing his sternum as he gulps in as much air as he can get. A difficult task, considering he still has two fingers slamming in and out of him without mercy. Baekhyun strokes his cheeks, oddly soft, wiping the tears away that Taeyong hadn't even noticed had fallen.

"P-please, sir. Fuck me. W-wanna feel you inside, need you so bad."

"Aren't you still a bit tight for that, my little cumslut?" As if to underline his words, Baekhyun scissors his fingers harsh and unforgiving.

Despite choking on the sudden sting, Taeyong says: "D-don't mind. Split me open w-with your big cock, sir, I'll be tight for you." 

Baekhyun's fingers thread through Taeyong's hair, soft and sweet at first. However, when the sudden pull sends a sting of pain through Taeyong's neck, he can't help but whimper, "Listen here, princess, I'm not going to repeat myself", It's delicious, how small Taeyong feels, as Baekhyun leans above him, dark and powerful, "I will fuck you whenever _I_ decide to do so, you got that?"

"Y-yes sir. Whenever you want." Taeyong squeezes out, hips jerking with Baekhyun's fingers still ramming into his sweet spot.

"There you go."

He knows it's not, because Baekhyun doesn't want to fuck him. It's deeper than that and Taeyong can feel his heart swell at the realization of what his dom is doing. Baekhyun wants to bend him, not break him. Taeyong's judgement is clouded with his sub-space, the need to be good and make his dom happy, however he can. Whatever the sacrifice. That means very little regards for his own self. But, there is only so much pain Taeyong's body can physically handle and if Baekhyun were to take him right now, as he had requested, that limit might have well been crossed.

High on his trust and adoration, Taeyong guides Baekhyun's hand back to his throat and the older gets the message. It feels good, to be owned. To be pushed into the couch and be desired by the one person Taeyong loves so much. He just wants to be good in that moment. Wants to let Baekhyun have everything he has to offer and more. Because, there is no way, Baekhyun would use that against him. He is the steady weight, holding Taeyong's hand, as he wanders the edge of his body's capabilities and it's delicious.

A tear rolls down his cheek and Baekhyun leans in to lick it off, placing a kiss on his jaw, "I want you to do something for me princess."

"Anything." Taeyong gasps out.

"When you're about to come, you tap my wrist, yeah? Don't forget your safeword is snapping your fingers." Baekhyun reminds him, "Don't confuse them, my sweet boy."

"Y-yes sir. I'll be g-good."

He keens, when Baekhyun scratches at his prostate again, "I know, princess."

With the constant stimulation, Taeyong doesn't need long to find his climax pooling hot and urgent in his stomach. His muscles clench, chasing the delicious and cruel thrusts of Baekhyun's long, elegant fingers. He has half a mind to tap his fingers against Baekhyun's skin, but he regrets doing it just a breath later. Because, where the fire of Baekhyun's touch had driven him closer and closer, suddenly there is nothing. Baekhyun had pulled out his fingers, loosened the grip on his throat, only to watch Taeyong absolutely loose it, as the edge is taken away from him.

"No!" He sobs out, but it's cut off when Baekhyun's hand returns.

As if Taeyong had not just lost his mind over a denied orgasm, Baekhyun continues milking his prostate. Then the same thing happens and Taeyong feels himself break. He sobs with frustration, if there wasn't a hand around his throat, pinning him into the couch, he would writhe and flounder. Baekhyun's eyes soak up Taeyong's tears and his pleading gaze, begging for release. But he is nothing, if not mulish.

"B-blease..." Taeyong sobs, once his orgasm has been taken away for the fifth time, "H-hyung, please..."

That seems to shift something in Baekhyun, the urge to torture Taeyong replaced by a different kind of need. He pulls his fingers out again, kissing Taeyong when he cries out an apology, begging for the touches to return. Strokes his cheek, to calm him down, until Taeyong's words become articulate again.

"S-sir... 's too much. Your fingers reach, s-so deep."

"You like them inside of you princess?" Taeyong nods wildly, uttering a tiny 'yeah', "I think you'll like this just a little more."

Gasping, when he feels Baekhyun's length prod at his ass, Taeyong's hands come up to hold onto Baekhyun's shoulders. Again, no warning whatsoever, just Baekhyun's greed taking whatever he desires. And Taeyong lets him, moans his name and how good he feels, even when the sudden stretch sends a sting up his spine. Still moans, as Baekhyun sets a relentless pace, without waiting for him to adjust. Taeyong feels his dick drip precum onto his stomach, but he doesn't even think about touching himself.

His legs wrap around Baekhyun's waist, but the older removes one of them, to press it against Taeyong's chest instead, "Fuck, look at you, I can bend you in half like it's nothing." Baekhyun gasps in awe.

If Taeyong remembered how to speak, he might have given his dom a snarky reply, but there is little left in the mush of his brain. Only fragments, like 'please' and 'yes!' and 'thank you' all fall from his mouth, with Baekhyun's name scattered in between.

"Ah! S-sir, y-you're so deep! Fuck, love your cock so much."

"Yeah, princess? I love your little ass, too." Baekhyun punctuates his word with another harsh thrust, "Too bad it's only tight when I fuck you like this."

Whining, Taeyong feels himself twitch, "I'm- I'm gonna come, sir, pu-please don't stop, feels so good."

"U-uh, I don't think so, sweetheart." Baekhyun says, wrapping his fingers around the base of Taeyong's cock.

Crying out in frustration again, Taeyong tries to push Baekhyun's hand off. The older isn't having it, pinning both of his thin wrists together above his head, like it's nothing. Taeyong is squished, with his leg still hooked over Baekhyun's shoulder and his dick ramming into Taeyong's sensitive insides, until there are little spots in the corner of his vision. He could safeword. Could say one single word and have Baekhyun let him come in a second. But one look at Baekhyun above him, is enough to shove that thought away.

This is just too perfect. It's a win-win, really, Baekhyun gets his control and Taeyong gets to be _owned._ Any decision is taken from him, even about when he gets to come or not. It's pure torture, of course, but Taeyong is determined. Wants to hold on and _really_ deserve his orgasm.

"Y-you're so fucking hot." Taeyong gasps out, surprising even Baekhyun with his still ongoing adoration, "Feel l-like I'm being fucked by a sexgod. Ah!"

The flush of exhaustion deepens in Baekhyun's cheeks and Taeyong feels his chest bloom with triumph. Baekhyun's dick twitches against his walls, so he knows there is only one thing to do.

Continue.

"I could n-never get enough of you. You're fucking addicting. S-so intense, you t-take me to heaven, b-baby." There is no powershift, Taeyong isn't taking any control from Baekhyun, only worships him, even as he is being used, "I love your eyes, they c-can be so warm and g-gentle or make m-me want to un-undress whenever I see you. Everything about you is so goddamn perfect."

"Taeyong..." Baekhyun warns and Taeyong feels it in the irregular rhythm of his thrusts.

"Wanna make you happy Hyung. Wanna make you smile, because you're so handsome when you smile."

"Taeyong, I-"

"I love you."

Taeyong gasps, back arched, when he feels how Baekhyun fills him. It's hot against his sensitive walls, but he milks Baekhyun dry as best as he can. The older looks almost lost, face burrying in Taeyong's neck. He whines, when Baekhyun releases the hold on both, his leg and his wrists, to wrap him up in a hug. Taeyong holds him back, without regarding his hard cock, still squished between their bodies.

Stroking a gentle hand over Baekhyun's back, Taeyong finds the man shake a little in his arms. He smiles gently, letting his lover feel and release the emotions that were caught in his chest.

They stay like that for what feels like an eternity, but Taeyong still feels cold and misses the touch, when Baekhyun pulls away. His eyes are a little puffy, but they shine with new life. Taeyong smiles at him, hands coming up to cup the older's beautiful face and pull him into a soft kiss.

When Baekhyun pulls out Taeyong can't help but curse, "Shit..."

"Told you you shouldn't let me do this." Baekhyun mutters, a little sheepish.

"I don't regret anything." Taeyong responds.

Baekhyun looks down at Taeyong's dick, which is beginning to soften again, "Fuck, I'm sorry, I'll-"

"Let's go home." Taeyong asks, before Baekhyun can reach out. The older looks surprised, raising a brow, as if to ask 'are you sure?', "You can blow me in the bathtub."

"I'll take that as a promise."

Despite having meant it as a joke, Taeyong ends up needing Baekhyun to carry him to the car. He will definitely feel the ache in his ass for a couple of days, but he can't really bring himself to care, much less feel remorse about it. Not when Baekhyun looks so much more at ease now and peppers him with kisses on every red-light.

At home, Baekhyun helps him undress and lowers him into the tub like a baby. The moment Taeyong makes grabby hands, he joins with a small chuckle. It's perfect and warm and soft against Baekhyun's skin and the water. He allows Baekhyun to wash his hair, massage his scalp, work some scented soap into his sore muscles. He allows Baekhyun to pepper kisses over his shoulders and kiss Taeyong until he is dizzy with love. He allows him to whisper so many 'I love you's into Taeyong's neck and ears that he looses count. Allows him to engulf him completely, head under the water, until Taeyong comes with a high-pitched moan.

And when they lay in bed together, Taeyong allows Baekhyun to hold him against his chest, until he falls asleep. Because Baekhyun is there and Taeyong will never let him go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah… More Baekyong, are we surprised?? XD I swear to god, they really have grown to be my absolute OTP I scream whenever I even get so much as _crumbs._
> 
> Anyways! Guess what, Pink Sweater is almost finished!! I mean _almost,_ well… I have like 90 per cent written. It´s such a long project, I can´t wait for you guys to read it! It´s a Markhyuck story, just in case you´re wondering. Idk it´s easy for me to write Markhyuck, because they´re my age and I can relate to them a lot! 
> 
> ALSO! For future projects on Taeyong´s dirt diary, I actually have two more chapters finished in my drafts already, because some unholy spirit took me over throughout several nights of writing HAHA! I´m just saying Lucas and Doyoung are coming hehe <3 
> 
> How have you guys been? And how did you like this chapter?? I´m always so happy when I see you guys in my comments, but it´s also super epic to have people text me on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/putputpotato/) or [Tumblr](https://midnight-writ3r.tumblr.com/) so feel free to do that too, if you feel like it! <3 
> 
> Many hugs and warm cups of coffee/tea/whatever you´d like right now, to all of you awesome and epic heroes out there! Love you so much!! <3
> 
> PS: As always, feel free to leave requests and ideas in the comments! I´m always super excited about what you guys would like to read and I admittedly am running out of ideas HAHAH


	10. Taeyong x Baekhyun x Lucas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't believe you made me watch that god damn movie." Taeyong huffs, "I'm never gonna sleep again."
> 
> A sigh sounds against his neck and then, Taeyong feels lips travel the expanse of his neck, "What if I tire you out then, hm? Get you so exhausted, you have no other choice but to fall asleep."
> 
> "You wanna fuck me into unconsciousness? How sweet of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back babies and bad bitches!  
> This chapter is dedicated to [@Dahua,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahua/pseuds/Dahua) after all it was a request I couldn´t deny XD Thank you for being such a loyal reader and sorry for the long wait!
> 
> ### Chapter warnings!!
> 
> \- There is **double penetration**  
>  – We also got **exhibitionism**  
>  – And _kinda_ **consensual somnophilia?** not really, bc they´re not touching Lucas while he´s asleep at all, but… well, you´ll see XD

It's been over a year now, since Taeyong had gotten to know Lucas, beyond a handsome face and a name. A year still, since the last time they had performed a song together and joked around on set of a shared music video. Taeyong likes to remember those times, because Lucas had always been like their own personal puppy. When everyone was exhausted and the pressure of doing well had weighed down their shoulders, his smile had never faltered and his cheering had never been forced.

When Taeyong was around Lucas, he always felt ready to conquer the world.

Which is just one of the many reasons, why Taeyong had been so ecstatic to learn that he would join SuperM for all future promotions. Not just him; Ten and Mark had jumped in the air, fists raised in triumph and wrapped their gentle giant up in a hug. When Taeyong's arms had come around Lucas's neck and the man had literally _lifted_ him off the ground, it had been like being reunited with a long lost warmth in his heart.

It feels safe around Lucas. Taeyong knows he is not the only one to share that opinion. There had been a time when Taeyong and Mark were still tip-toeing around each other – close enough to joke and act for the camera, but still strangers, as soon as their fingers intertwined. It was also a time where no one knew Lucas would be part of NCT yet. Back then, he had been Mark's best friend, his roomate, nothing more and nothing less.

Well, perhaps a _little_ more. Taeyong understood that, the moment he asked Mark how he could be so steady and self assured, as he parted Taeyong's legs and opened him up the first time they were together. He understood it in the way, Mark flushed deeply with the memory and explained that he had someone help him – prepare him – for this exact moment.

A moment, he had anticipated almost as much as Taeyong had.

Before Donghyuck, Mark was a closed off and shy person, so it was only natural for Taeyong to wonder who had earned his trust enough, to help him with a matter so personal. If he had known Lucas back then, he wouldn't have been as surprised by the answer, as he was.

Yes, it's safe to say that Lucas is a steady rock in their insanity of promotions and idol-life. But, Taeyong thinks that he is so much more than that, too.

"Do you want some breakfast, Hyung?" Taeyong has barely squinted his eyes open, mussed bed-head poking through the kitchen door.

Baekhyun is still in bed, powered out from the emotional collapse he had endured the previous night, so Taeyong is on his own. Lucas stands there, clad in a worn shirt and sweats and Taeyong feels warm all over. Even when he doesn't try at all, he is handsome.

"I'd love that, thanks."

He grabs himself a mug and some coffee, before sitting down at the kitchen counter. It's difficult not to wince, with the ache he still feels in his ass. To be fair, Baekhyun had warned him. And Taeyong doesn't regret any of the things they got up to the previous night, but he wouldn't mind if the pain left his body sooner, rather than later.

From where he shuffles around some scrambled eggs in a pan, Lucas looks up at him, "Baekhyun-hyung wore you out?"

Taeyong puts his forehead on the counter, to hide the warmth in his cheeks, "Sort of. We, uhm... tried something new."

Usually, Taeyong wouldn't talk about his escapades to anyone except Mark, Baekhyun and maybe, Doyoung. But Lucas just makes it so damn easy. It's like he never judges anyone, no matter what they're up to. He just wants to know what they spend their time with, what makes them happy and he knows that, to Taeyong, the sex isn't _just sex._ It's an escape, a pause button, a way to heal himself. Even if he aches like crazy afterwards, Taeyong has never felt more centered than right now.

"Fun." Lucas grins, "You might wanna wear a turtle neck today, though."

Raising his brows in confusion, Taeyong throws a glance at the reflecting fridge. Only to moan with mortification. It's nothing new for Baekhyun to mark him, less even if he is with Mark, but those aren't regular hickeys. Those are _handprints._ They wrap around Taeyong's slim neck – weak but still slightly visible in their purple teint. He can't help but stroke a finger over them in appreciation. It looks pretty... like a necklace. Or his favourite collar.

Lucas must see the soft smile on his face, because he giggles in disbelief, "You two are really a match made in heaven. Add Mark to the mix and that's the ultimate triangle of handsome, yet kinky sons of adonis."

Taeyong finds himself smirk, "Sons of adonis, huh?"

"Don't make me say it out loud, Hyung." Lucas says, as he shuffles the eggs onto two plates.

Humming, Taeyong puts on his puppy eyes, "Say what exactly?"

"That you all look like walking gods?" the younger humours him, adding two pieces of toast to Taeyong's plate, "That just the thought of you all together, doing those things that you get up to, should be illegal?"

"You know, if we're talking Adonis children, I think you forgot a very important addition." Taeyong scoops a couple of eggs into his mouth and sighs with the amazing taste.

"Really, who?"

"You, obviously."

He laughs then, because, even if he is a monster on stage, it's way too easy to get Lucas flustered. They both know that Taeyong's flirts don't promise anything and they're fine with it, too. But there is no denying that Lucas' eyes will sometimes take on a life of their own, wandering Taeyong's body like he is the first man he has ever seen. And Taeyong isn't blind either, there is a reason Lucas' calender is bursting with photoshootings.

It's then, that Baekhyun joins them, giving Taeyong a deep kiss and the moment is broken. Lucas avoids looking at them for too long, obviously unsure of how to act around them. Taeyong wonders how he feels, watching them kiss. Especially after what he had just revealed to Taeyong moments ago.

Those thoughts get pushed to the back of his head though, when their schedules start to get hectic again. Mark and Baekhyun (and occasionally Donghyuck) keep him on his toes, every free moment he gets and the rest is spent practising under the harsh light of his own perfectionism. Doyoung tells him sometimes that he fears Taeyong will die like this – working and practising – but Taeyong knows he wouldn't want it any other way. Besides, relaxing always feels way better, when there is a big mountain of tasks he has fullfilled beforehand.

Sometimes though, there are occasions when Taeyong relaxes in a more mundane way. He enjoys spa-trips with Doyoung, takes hot baths with Baekhyun, until his skin is all wrinkly and takes Mark out on picnics that are filled with cherries in a basket and kisses that are so soft they seem like a dream. Therefore, movie nights with Lucas aren't anything too out of the ordinary either. 

Taeyong loves to watch classic disney movies like the lion king or the little mermaid and Lucas is always happy to watch whatever Taeyong suggests. This time around, though, Baekhyun decides to join them and the choice of movie develops to be a little different from their regular program.

"A horror movie?" Taeyong asks, pulling a pillow into his chest.

Baekhyun smirks at him, replacing the pillow with his own body, "Can you blame me? It's the perfect opportunity to get you scared and hiding in my arms."

"What makes you think I'll hide in _your_ arms?" he teases, giving Lucas' butt an appreciative glance, as he bends down to insert the DVD in the player.

"What's that," Baekhyun growls into his ear, just loud enough that Lucas won't hear. A hand creeps to Taeyong's ass, squeezing gently, "you need a reminder on who this belongs to?"

Removing Baekhyun's hand from his butt, Taeyong kisses his nose, "I'd rather not expose Lucas to prompt voyeurism. He's too patient with us already."

"You're acting like he wouldn't want to see that." Baekhyun rolls his eyes but allows Taeyong to lay his head on his chest with a smile.

"You know, you guys make third-wheeling a really painful experience." Lucas sighs, watching them intertwined on the couch.

Laughing, Taeyong pulls the younger against him as well, allowing the two larger men to squish him between their broad chests. It feels good. He usually already enjoys feeling small around Baekhyun, but with Lucas in addition, the sensation becomes even sweeter. It's like being snug in an embrace of strength and steadiness. The edges around his mind grow unexpectedly soft, as he snuggles against Lucas chest, Baekhyun's fingers intertwined with his own.

To Taeyong's misfortune Baekhyun's plan works out rather effectively. The whole movie, Taeyong can't help but press into the safety of his boyfriend, hiding his face when it becomes too much. He screeches and flinches while Baekhyun, the asshole, laughs at him and holds him close. Lucas seems to feel bad for him, offering to stop the video at more than one point. But, Taeyong is nothing if not stubborn, so he sits through the entire movie.

For his sake, they decide to stay the night, once the movie ends. It's like a weight lifted from Taeyong's chest, once the credits finally roll down the screen and he whines into Lucas' chest about never finding sleep again. They all get ready for bed and a couple of minutes later, Taeyong is squished between them both, once again.

Unfortunately, it doesn't help much.

Baekhyun and Lucas are out like a light after a couple of breaths, but Taeyong finds himself wide awake, mind filled with images and scenes he would rather forget. Repeatedly, he glances to the clock on the nightstand, until it eventually hits two a.m. in the morning and he huffs in frustration.

"Hyung." he whispers, poking Baekhyun's shoulder.

The older only groans, pulling Taeyong closer like a ragdoll. His breath tickles against Taeyong's neck, "Hyung, I can't sleep."

"'s just a movie, Tae. Close your eyes and think about something nice... think about Mark in one of your hoodies." He murmurs, "I know that calms you down."

"I can't believe you made me watch that god damn movie." Taeyong huffs, "I'm never gonna sleep again."

A sigh sounds against his neck and then, Taeyong feels lips travel the expanse of his neck, "What if I tire you out then, hm? Get you so exhausted, you have no other choice but to fall asleep."

"You wanna fuck me into unconsciousness? How sweet of you." 

"Wouldn't be the first time." Taeyong snorts, but allows Baekhyun's fingers to travel beneath his shirt.

Only when Baekhyun's tongue is tangled with his own in a slow and sensual kiss and his hand travels down to the waistband of Taeyong's pants, does he become conscious of the body beside them again. Lucas is fast asleep, cheek squished against the pillow and breath even. Taeyong's face heats up, when he looks at the sleeping boy and feels his arousal grow between his legs.

"W-wait Hyung", Taeyong grabs a hold of Baekhyun's wrist, "D-dont- He's still-"

"Better be quiet princess. Wouldn't want to wake him and have him find you, begging like a little whore, would we?" Baekhyun smirks, when Taeyong's hips jerk against him without permission, "Now be quiet and be good." 

Taeyong is glad that Baekhyun decides to kiss him, the moment his hand dives into Taeyong's pants. His gasp is barely audible; swallowed whole by Baekhyun's wicked lips and skilled tongue. He tries to keep his breath steady, as he begins to move his hips into Baekhyun's palm, searching a searing and delicious friction. The presence next to them, never fails to add a little extra heat to his stomach.

To be honest, Taeyong isn't sure whether he wants Lucas to wake up, because there are two ways he could react. And Taeyong knows he could never forgive himself if Lucas were to feel uncomfortable, waking up to two of his members fucking right next to him. It's the only thing that dims his arousal. The only option that makes him hesitant.

But there is a different possibility that fills his mind with desire. An image of greedy eyes, finding him and wanting to devour him, just as much as Baekhyun. Taeyong knows Baekhyun wouldn't hand him over completely, because his possessive nature and proud ego wouldn't allow that. However, Taeyong also knows if he looks pitiful enough and chooses his words right, Baekhyun would _share._

Maybe, that makes him greedy. But Taeyong has always been greedy, almost as much as he is willing to give. Baekhyun must know that, with how he seems to know Taeyong's mind and body inside-out.

"S-sir what if he wakes up?"

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Baekhyun's tone is almost snarky, "Waking him up, as I'm splitting you open on my cock. Just the way I know you princess, always wanting more and more, never satisfied. Even if I stuffed your mouth, too, you would still beg for it, wouldn't you?"

The shame brings delicious tears to his eyes, "N-no I wouldn't-"

A hand around his throat stops him mid-sentence, "Don't lie to me princess, you know I can't stand it." As Baekhyun's nose bumps against his own, Taeyong can't help but reach out and tug him into a kiss again. Baekhyun indulges him for a few breaths, until Taeyong's fidgety legs have gone still again. Then, he pulls away and fixes him with strict eyes that pierce through the darkness of their room, "Now. Not a single sound, you hear me? If I hear you do so much as squeak, I'll fuck your mouth instead and you can get off on your own. That clear, sweetheart?"

"Yes sir." Taeyong breathes out and Baekhyun begins to kiss down his neck and chest.

The blanket bunches curiously, as Baekhyun licks and sucks his way down to Taeyong's crotch. He lifts his hips, allowing his pants to be tugged out of the way and feels Baekhyun hike a leg over his shoulder. When Taeyong feels a wet sensation prod at his rim, he bites down on his hand so hard, it almost breaks skin. Luckily, he manages to stay quiet. It's a wild task though, with the whole setting so naughty and Baekhyun's tongue between his legs, Taeyong feels his mind spin and his chest jump with ragged breaths.

Lucas grumbles something in his sleep and shuffles a little, causing Taeyong to hold his breath. Baekhyun, obviously intent on exposing and embarrassing him, uses that moment to push in a finger alongside his tongue. A sharp breath draws in through Taeyong's nose and he pulls at his own hair, to steady himself. Anything to not concentrate on the wicked way Baekhyun opens him up, beneath the secrecy of the blanket.

He is half tempted to lift it and look. On the other hand, Taeyong doubts that he could keep from coming if he sees what's beneath – or worse; actually make a sound.

It's agitating, really, to power through Baekhyun eating him out like a starved man, especially when it's something he never does. Taeyong knows he gives excellent blowjobs, so he shouldn't be surprised Baekhyun is just as good at this. All the sounds he keeps inside, as Baekhyun stuffs four fingers into him, seem to gather in his chest and make it swell with anticipation. Everything about this is frustrating. He wants to scream, wants to moan, wants to beg and tell Baekhyun how good he feels. But all that leaves him are forced little gasps, as his eyes stay squeezed shut in concentration.

When Baekhyun comes back up from under the blanket, his chin is slick with spit and precum, glistening a little in the light that comes through the window. He licks his lips with a smug grin and Taeyong just about keens at the sight.

"Ready, princess?" He whispers and Taeyong nods his head so wild, it feels like it could fall off any second, "Don't scream."

Bracing himself, Taeyong lets his legs fall open wide for the older. Baekhyun lets him bite into his shoulder, as he drives himself inside the first few centimetres. A breathy 'fuck' is whispered into his neck and that's when Taeyong breaks. It's quiet, but high and desperate – the sound that comes out of his throat.

Baekhyun's palm slaps on his mouth in a heartbeat and Taeyong's eyes water with arousal and panic. He glances over at Lucas, whose breaths are still as regular as ever and sighs in relief. Above him though, Baekhyun gives him a mean stare, punctuated with his hips that slam the rest of his cock inside of Taeyong. His eyes widen in surprise, but Baekhyun's hand presses down even harder on his mouth.

"Can't even keep your dirty mouth shut, hm? Bet you really want him to wake up, don't you?" He taunts and circles his hips into Taeyong.

More pathetic tears gather in his eyes, as he tries to hold onto Baekhyun's shirt. The older clicks his tongue and gathers Taeyong's wrists to pin them down. With his sounds suffocated and his arms unable to move, Taeyong arches his back as Baekhyun fucks him into the mattress. He can see Baekhyun steal little glances at the sleeping body next to them every now and then, biting his lips to not release a sound of his own. Taeyong thinks he might get off on having Lucas there almost as much as Taeyong does himself.

"That's it, princess. Take it like a good fleshlight." Baekhyun praises and Taeyong soaks the filthy words up like a dried out sponge.

His legs wrap around Baekhyun a little tighter and the angle changes. The moment Baekhyun's dick hammers right into his sweet spot, Taeyong screams into his palm. He shivers, when Baekhyun stares at him in disbelief. Next to them, the blankets ruffle and Baekhyun stills completely. He looks nervous, which makes Taeyong strangely needy.

"Hyung...?"

Taeyong feels Goosebumps break out on his skin, as he hears Lucas' rough morning voice call for him, all too innocent. It takes everything in him to even face the younger, but when he does, it's a miracle he doesn't come. Lucas eyes are confused, almost as much as shocked, but there is something else, too: Something dark. His eyes travel, lust filled and curious, over Taeyong's pinned wrists, his exposed chest, where Baekhyun had pushed his shirt up and the intertwined part of them that disappears beneath the blanket. He soaks up Baekhyun on top of him and – to no one's suprise – shrinks a little under the oldest' heavy gaze. 

"Morning baby", Baekhyun greets him, "I'm so sorry. I tried to keep him quiet, but I fucked him so stupid already, he doesn't get it anymore."

Taeyong moans in disbelief, eyes filling with tears of delicious shame. Lucas watches them in silence, still, keeping them on their toes. The anticipation on his reaction is heavy in the air, as the seconds tick by. The more Taeyong looks back and forth between them, the less he knows whether Baekhyun is challenging him to join or inviting him.

"I-Is he really okay with this?" Lucas asks suddenly.

Baekhyun's brows raise in surprise and he looks down at Taeyong. When their eyes meet, his lips stretch into a dirty grin and Taeyong knows he is fucked beyond the literal aspect, "Okay? Sweetie, that's what gets him off. My little princess just loves to be destroyed, dont you?" He removes his hand from Taeyong's mouth and cards his fingers through his hair, "Tell him, princess. Tell him what a whore his Hyung really is for me."

Taeyong sniffs, gathering all his courage to look at Lucas directly, "W-want it. Love it so much, t-to be stuffed. Need to be fucked till I can't walk." He flushes deep and moans, when Baekhyun begins to thrust into him again, "Wanna become Baekhyun-hyung's f-favourite fucktoy, s-so that he will use me, whenever he feels like it."

Lucas swallows so hard, Taeyong can see his Adam's apple jump even in the darkness. He blinks a couple of times, as if he still can't believe what he is seeing, before his eyes settle on Baekhyun again. 

"Can I watch?"

Taeyong keens at Lucas' request, but Baekhyun smirks at him instead, "Watch? Oh, pup, isn't that just half the fun? Wouldn't you much rather join us?"

"Y-You'd let me?" Lucas gasps.

"I'll share him with you, if you ask so nicely. I'm in a quite generous mood." Baekhyun answers, pulling Taeyong up into his lap. He ignores Taeyong crying into his shoulder, as his cock pushes even deeper against his insides, "I don't want to offer his mouth though, it's quite embarrassing how incapable he is of using it beyond begging. If you ask me, his ass really is the only useful part about him."

That statement seems to shock Lucas at first, so he searches for Taeyong's eyes. Meanwhile Taeyong is drunk on his own embarrassment and the delicious stretch of Baekhyun's cock inside of him. He can't even stop himself from drooling on Baekhyun's collarbone, but the man doesn't seem to find it necessary to stop him. God, he just wants to get wrecked. His own hand slides down, to fidget along his rim, pressing in alongside Baekhyun's dick. It hurts just the slightest bit, but Lucas' expression is more than reward enough.

"Please..." he whispers.

"Be a sweetheart and hand me the lube from the nightstand." Baekhyun orders and after another second of staring at Taeyong's stretched rim, Lucas moves to comply.

The anticipation and excitement of what's to come have Taeyong's lips attach to Baekhyun's neck. He stays there, sucking the skin into his mouth and holding onto Baekhyun so tight, he almost incapacitates him from moving at all. The lube clicks open behind him and he sucks in a sharp breath, when he feels a finger prod at him.

"What's your colour princess?" Baekhyun asks then.

Scratching his nails down his Hyung's back, Taeyong tries to gather enough of his mind shambles, to form a coherent sentence: "G-green Hyung, j-just-... I've never- before... p-please..."

"I'll go slow, okay?" Baekhyun murmurs into his hair, "You can hold onto me all you want, sweetheart. Use your safewords, if it's too much, you're in control, okay?"

Sniffling, Taeyong nods his head and lets his thighs slide apart a little further. The finger at his rim pushes then, fighting its way inside of him and stuffing him fuller than ever before. His teeth sink into Baekhyun's skin again and he feels his dom's dick twitch inside of him, but Baekhyun keeps still, unwilling to hurt him even despite his arousal. It's not as painful as he had expected it. Baekhyun is careful and gentle as he opens him up, very different from the time after Baekhyun's showcase.

The adoration in Taeyong's heart helps to ease him into the stretch, even if there is always a dull ache in his muscles. A presence against his back helps, too. He can feel Lucas move closer, cautious and still unsure what he has gotten himself into.

When Taeyong releases a curse at the third finger and squeezes his eyes shut, a pair of huge hands find their place on his waist. He leans back, then, to find Lucas' broad chest steady and warm against his back. Baekhyun watches with a curious smirk as Lucas begins to trail tiny kisses up his neck and jaw – an insistent push in his movements that reminds Taeyong of impatience. He reaches up and tangles his fingers into Lucas' unruly hair.

"Kiss him." Baekhyun says.

Taeyong doesn't know whether the command was given to him or Lucas, but it hardly matters. He steals breathy kisses from Lucas, all too innocent for their situation. It's like Lucas is scared one touch will break Taeyong's body like porcelain, despite being stretched by a dick and four fingers by now.

"Harder." Baekhyun orders, voice sounding annoyed, "I want to taste you on his tongue, princess."

Because he knows Lucas wouldn't initiate something more intense, Taeyong takes it upon himself to pull the other closer. He plunges his tongue into Lucas' mouth, makes sure that Baekhyun has a clear view of the spit that trails down his chin. A whimper escapes his lips, when Baekhyun pinches one of his nipples between two fingers.

"That's more like it. Make him want you. Beg him to fuck you."

Lucas gasps, breaking away from the kiss, "Y-you don't have to, I–"

"I said beg, princess." Baekhyun talks over their youngest.

Without hesitation, Taeyong's lips travel every available surface he can reach. His hips begin to circle around Baekhyun's dick and fingers, even as he finds he is barely able to hold himself up. Every muscle in his legs feels like goo and he has never been so glad to have both, Baekhyun and Lucas, hold him upright.

"P-please, Lucas. Want it so much. Need your big cock inside, need your cum in my ass." he whines, "I can please you, I-if sir comes before you, I'll be all yours."

Scoffing, Baekhyun grabs his chin to lock their eyes, "Now, that's still _my_ decision. Don't make promises you can't keep, princess. That's naughty."

"It won't hurt you?" Lucas asks

"Oh it will", Baekhyun answers for him, "But that's what will make him come. Isn't that right, my little painslut?"

"Yes sir. Wanna cry with it."

"There you go." Baekhyun smiles, pure and bright, suddenly pulling Taeyong into his chest. He thinks he feels a little of his Hyung's possessive nature break through, with the way he craddles Taeyong against him and he _loves it._ "What are you waiting for pup? Or would you like to hear him beg some more? I could have him kiss your feet if you want."

With a deep flush in his cheeks, Lucas shakes his head, "N-no that's okay. I... I don't need anymore persuasion."

Baekhyun pulls his fingers out and suddenly, as Taeyong hears some shuffling behind him, he sees Baekhyun's eyebrows lift with a delighted smile, "Oh princess, you're going to be limping for days."

No kidding. When Taeyong feels the youngest prod at his rim, he is sure he is going to die. Lucas is bigger than Baekhyun, bigger than Mark and bigger than anything else Taeyong has had up his ass so far. On top of that, there is someone else already occupying his insides. He cries and whines at the stretch, until Baekhyun indulges him with a couple of his fingers in his mouth. Even allows Taeyong to bite down on them, when Lucas pushes the last remaining centimetres inside. When they both finally sit snugly inside of him, Taeyong isn't sure if he blacked out at some point.

"Your colour, Tae." Baekhyun asks, pulling his fingers out of Taeyong's mouth to let him answer.

"Y-yellow, j-just..." He pants, "Just give me a- a second."

"You get all the time you need." Baekhyun says and with a look over Taeyong's shoulder he says, "Don't move. No pulling out, no twitching, just stay still."

Lucas nods and with a strained voice he says: "Okay."

Taeyong lets Baekhyun's practiced hands ease him, as they stroke his body. They wander over his nipples, gently tug on his cock and push a couple of his sweaty strands out of his forehead. It's so oddly soft, he feels himself relax faster than expected. The fit is still murderously tight, but the possibility of taking them both becomes more and more realistic with the time that passes.

"Can... Can I help somehow?"

Taeyong smiles adoringly at Lucas, turning his head to look at him. He thinks for a short moment, then bites his lip and mutters: "Can you guys kiss?"

"My pleasure." Baekhyun smirks and pulls Lucas in by the nape.

It's fuelling the arousal in his stomach to burn hot and bright again; seeing them kiss, their tongues tangled and their handsome faces so close to each other. In addition, Taeyong feels himself being squished even tighter between their bodies as they lean into each other. His hand travels down to touch himself, jerking slowly as he watches the two men make out like there is no tomorrow. Watching Baekhyun dominate the kiss, even when his partner is twice his size is just one more attractive thing about him.

When he moans out for the first time in a while, Baekhyun breaks the kiss with a filthy smirk, "Does that get you off, princess? Seeing me with others?"

"Yes sir." He answers.

"Hm, maybe I should really have you watch me as I fuck Mark. Imagine how he'd cry out for you and tell you how good he feels." Baekhyun continues, carding his fingers through Lucas' hair.

Meanwhile the youngest seems astonished with their conversation, "Hold on... Mark- Mark is a bottom?"

"Not always." The way Baekhyun watches Lucas with so much smugness has Taeyong's skin prickle, "But he will never say no to you. Now... How about we get this party going, hm?"

"Puh-Please." Taeyong whispers.

"You can move, pup." Baekhyun allows, "Take it easy though, I still need our little cumslut tomorrow."

Clearing his throat, Lucas' hands settle around Taeyong's waist a little firmer, holding him in place. Perhaps, Taeyong is discovering a liking for men with arms as big as his head, because just the feeling of being handled like this is driving him insane. Being lifted like a little ragdoll, just so Lucas can start to rut into him makes him feel fragile and small – a feeling he never thought he might enjoy this much. He should have known though, with the way he feels so safe, squished between the two men.

Even as his body goes lax, nothing happens. Lucas holds him in place and Baekhyun allows him to lean the rest of his weight against his chest. It's better that way, because the slow drag of Lucas' dick against his walls and the steady, pulsing heat of Baekhyun inside, has him positively boneless.

In all his life Taeyong has never felt so _full._ He has felt Mark in his stomach before, especially on the days he is on top. Has felt Baekhyun fuck him so hard it rang in his chest. But this? If Taeyong didn't know better, he would think he could feel them graze the back of his throat. Every thrust has him choke on nothing but the feeling of himself stretched beyond comprehension.

"Hm, I can feel you against me pup, such nice company." Baekhyun smirks, delicate hand slowly tugging at Taeyong's cock. Usually, he wouldn't bother with touching him, but this time around, he probably wants to make sure the pain doesn't outweigh the pleasure, "Should have thought to invite you much sooner. Don't you think?"

"N-now that I know it's l-like this, yeah."

Baekhyun's brow lifts and he absentmindedly shoves a few fingers into Taeyong's mouth, to silence him as he cries out, "That so? You sound like you've spent a thought or two on how this was going to be." He ignores Taeyong choking softly on his fingers, only focusing on their conversation. It's as if they weren't in the middle of sharing Taeyong's ass, while he is crying on top of them and Taeyong remembers why Baekhyun is the best dom he could have ever had, "Tell me, have you thought about this before?"

It seems like Lucas is hesitant to answer such a question, but Baekhyun can hardly punish him for it, when they haven't even set any boundaries yet. Therefore, it takes a while and a couple of slow thrusts for him to answer: "How could I not?" Baekhyun tilts his head in silent question and Lucas caves with a sigh, "You two are always– fuck... always sucking face in front of everyone. Always fucking so goddamn loud, I can hear you through the walls. And Taeyong-hyung keeps walking around with... god, with all of _it._ "

"A little more specific, dear." Baekhyun orders, beginning to move his hips in soft circles that have Taeyong's eyes water.

"Well, you know–" He rams hard into Taeyong and as he clenches, releases another curse, "The damn collar and the hickeys, I mean really, if they were only on his neck or something I'd get it, but... and recently, god, a whole fucking handprint around his neck? It's a miracle I haven't seen him in panties or shit like that."

"A miracle indeed, isn't it princess?" The oldest mutters with distaste in his voice, making Taeyong feel deliciously small, "Loves showcasing himself, this one. As if his ass isn't loose enough already, but that's what we're working on right now, isn't it?" He sighs, pouting at Taeyong, as he pulls his fingers out of his mouth and grabs his chin between two fingers, instead, "After this you'll be useless."

Perhaps, Baekhyun would have noticed, if he had paid more attention to Taeyong during the conversation. But when Taeyong keens high and desperate, Baekhyun looks surprised with the strings of cum that paint his chest. Clicking his tongue, he removes his hand from Taeyong's cock and wraps it around his throat instead.

"What the hell was that princess?"

"S-sorry sir. S-so m-much... c-couldn't ho-hold it." Taeyong whimpers, hands clawing at Baekhyun's chest in a plea.

Rolling his eyes, Baekhyun begins to move his hips for the first time since Lucas entered. He allows Taeyong to fall into his shoulder, but doesn't touch his cock anymore. Instead, there is a warm hand on his spine, pressing him close. It's just the simplest action, the simplest connection, but Taeyong feels so _loved,_ so _useful and desired._ It gives him back a little bit of energy, even though the stimulation of two dicks fucking him alternately on every thrust is fucking insane.

"Where were we?" Baekhyun asks, sounding as though they were talking over coffee and biscuits.

"I just- I mean I knew you guys were kinky, but this is beyond anything I could have imagined. I thought you'd only spank each other and shit, but man, next to me while I'm asleep?" He laughs, a little breathless with disbelief and arousal.

"Each other?" Laughing cold and hard, Baekhyun pulls at the hair in Taeyong's nape, "He really thinks I'd submit to you, isn't he funny? Tell him where your place is, princess."

"Under you, sir." Taeyong babbles, "Always under you. W-wouldn't dream of anything else. I w-was born to be your cocksleeve, sir."

"Would you look at that, seems like there is still something working in your subby, little brain, hm?" Baekhyun taunts and gives him an oddly sweet kiss, before going back to Lucas: "What surprised you the most, pup?"

He doesn't even take a breath of hesitation before answering: "Taeyong-Hyung. When I woke up, at first I thought I was still sleeping and slipping into a wet dream. Hyung is always so intense and powerful, so calm and collected wherever he goes, but I've... I've never seen him like this. It's-..."

He stops himself, but Baekhyun is not having it: "Tell us, pup."

"It's fucking hot." Taeyong moans with the confession, "I- God, I feel so bad for it, but... I wanna ruin him. Seeing him like this, makes me wonder what he looks like when he chokes on my cock, or when I bend him over a counter, until he cries."

This isn't good. Taeyong can feel his second orgasm approach ridiculously fast and the other two are barely at their climax. He won't be able to keep up anymore, if it continues like that. Desperately, he claws at Baekhyun's neck, tries to not listen to them and concentrate on calming down his own raging arousal. As expected, it's absolutely futile.

"I can assure you, both of those look positively sinful." Baekhyun smirks, groaning deep into Taeyong's ear.

Taeyong's eyebrows furrow. Could it be? He finds Baekhyun's clouded eyes and the realization of what is going on hits Taeyong like a truck to the face; Baekhyun is getting off to someone else desiring Taeyong. The thought of having Taeyong, owning Taeyong, knowing Taeyong in this state, when no one else does, must fuel every single fibre of his narcissistic ass. Taeyong almost feels like laughing, but the steady hits of Lucas' dick against his prostate forbid it.

"Fuck, I think I'm gonna–" Lucas' grip on his waist tightens just a little more, until Taeyong whines with the pressure.

"Please", He begs, earning a satisifed smirk from Baekhyun, "Please, f-fill me up. W-want it all inside of me, s-so sir is comfortable when he pleasures himself."

A hand cards through his hair, "How considerate of you princess, are you perhaps trying to make up for coming all over me like a silly, little virgin?"

"Y-yes sir. I'm sorry I disappointed y-you." Taeyong hiccups.

"Hm, how could I ever not forgive such a pathetic face?" Baekhyun says, burning eyes scanning Taeyong's with more than just hunger inside of them, "Quick, pup, I'm starting to get impatient."

"Okay, uh... sir." A soft giggle breaks Taeyong's persona at the tone of Lucas' voice. God, he really wasn't expecting them to be like this. The grin is wiped off his face though, when their youngest picks up his pace.

Taeyong whines, taking the punches to his prostate as well as he can. By now, he has gotten so used to the stretch, it's easier to forget there is someone else nestled inside of him, too. Baekhyun's eyes have fallen shut, mouth parted with little breaths of pleasure and he looks so satisfied that Taeyong's hand zooms down to circle his cock. Just in time, he realizes, because when Lucas' warmth fills his insides, he would have come on the spot.

"Fuck..." Lucas sighs, once he has ridden all of his orgasm out into Taeyong's sore body, "Hyung- shit, Hyung are you okay? My god, how can you just take it like this...?"

He can barely hear what the younger is saying at this point. Denying his own orgasm, taking two cocks at once and all of it, while having Baekhyun spit all of those dirty words has powered him out. The fuzzy texture of his subspace fills his mind, only broken when two delicate hands cup his face.

"Hey princess, stay here with me." Baekhyun mutters, kissing Taeyong's lax lips, "You did so well. Took both of us. Makes me go crazy, just when I thought you couldn't get hotter. You denied your orgasm, didn't you, sweetheart?"

Behind him, Lucas releases a sound of surprise, "D-didn't want sir to be disappointed in me."

"Oh, baby, you never disappoint me. Always so good." When Lucas pulls out of him, Baekhyun eases the sting with sweet touches and kisses, "But that's not the only reason you kept from coming, wasn't it sweetheart?"

"No..." Taeyong whispers, somehow finding the strength to bounce gently on Baekhyun's cock, "W-wanted you... I-If I came, you wouldn't have allowed it."

"There is my princess, god you're so _easy,_ aren't you?" Laughing, Baekhyun helps Taeyong's shaky legs out, by lifting him at the waist.

"Is he okay?" Lucas asks, soft, big hands stroking Taeyong's shoulders.

"Dropped a little there, my beautiful princess", Baekhyun explains, "But a little bit of love and he's back to his old self in a breath, isn't that right? Riding my cock like it's your favourite place in the world."

"It i-is..." Taeyong moans.

His insistent hands seem to become a little too naughty for Baekhyun, because he leans back on his elbows and says: "Lucas, dear, would you do me a favour?"

"Anything." Lucas breathes out.

"Hold his hands behind his back", Taeyong's back arches and he reaches his hands behind himself in silent submission, "Don't let go, even if he fights it. He knows his safewords. There you go."

Lucas' hands, big like pans don't even struggle wrapping around Taeyong's wrists and he is pretty sure, with enough force, he could just break them. Only one hand really is necessary to hold his arms, so Lucas uses the other to wrap around Taeyong's chest, pressing him back against his sturdy body. That way, Taeyong is frozen in place, as Baekhyun props his feet against the mattress and fucks up into him hard.

"You look like an artwork princess." Baekhyun praises, "A filthy, sinful artwork – painted and filled with cum, bruises on your knees and crying so desperately to be fucked. Who makes you feel the best, hm? Tell me."

"You sir!" Taeyong cries.

"That's right, never forget it." As Baekhyun throws his head back, sweaty neck on display and the muscles in his torso working hard, Taeyong would object that _he_ is the actual artwork. However, he is too distracted with the cock that is still ramming into his ass to even form a coherent sentence, "You're so loose, it barely makes a difference if I fuck you or just use my hand." Baekhyun laughs to himself and Taeyong moans, cock twitching against his stomach, "Come on, princess. Be good for me."

When Baekhyun slaps him across the face, Taeyong hips stutter so hard, Lucas actually has to put some force into holding him back. Taeyong has to hand it to him though, he doesn't even seem surprised at the rough display of dominance anymore. The sting is so delicious, painful in a completely different way than the stretch from before. Painful, in a humiliating way that gets under his skin so hard, a fresh pearl of precum nudges out of his cock.

Biting his lip, he tries his best to clench around Baekhyun, as the rest of him grows boneless. Meanwhile, Baekhyun smirks in appreciation, "Fuck, there you go, sweetheart. So tight and wet, just for me. I'm gonna come, think you can join me?"

"P-please..." Taeyong cries out, his sight blurry with tears of arousal and his subspace.

"Hm, you have permission princess."

Those eyes that Taeyong adores so much, in their darkest and greediest form are practically pinning him into Lucas' body. Lucas holds him tighter, as he feels Taeyong shiver in his hold. He doesn't even care that his arms have begun to ache behind his back, doesn't even care that he wants nothing more than to touch Baekhyun as he comes, doesn't care that Baekhyun is still ramming into his prostate, even when the pleasure is more fire than simple warmth. He only cares about the heat in his own stomach and Baekhyun's beautiful, filthy voice.

Perhaps, that's exactly why it's so easy to let go, when Baekhyun whispers a breathy 'come.' It's as if Baekhyun carries a remote for Taeyong's body, ordering it to do things, even without Taeyong's own permission. He comes with a shout, all over his Hyung. White strings bright and sexy against the tanned skin of his stomach, where his shirt had ridden up. Taeyong can't decide whether he wants to smear it around all the ridges of his abs or lick it off them. 

Thankfully, Baekhyun is close behind, filling him up hot and heavy. Otherwise, Taeyong might have had to safeword. There is only so much his ass can take and he will have to live with that. Every part of his body is limp, but luckily there are still two very strong men to lift him off Baekhyun and adjust him on the bedsheets.

Everything is just noises and shapes, as his mind swims between falling asleep and staying awake. He barely registers being cleaned up, being caressed and something cool and creamy being spread on his rim. There isn't even any energy left in him to feel embarrassed about it. On the other hand, with Baekhyun, there really isn't anything left he should feel embarrassed about. 

"Tae? Hey, baby talk to me." Baekhyun's lips travel his cheek and jaw, coaxing him awake.

"Dun wanna. Too tired." Taeyong shakes his head and reaches for Lucas, who has settled on his other side. He manages to grab an arm and wraps it across himself like a blanket, "Gonna stay in bed for a week."

Laughing gently, Baekhyun's fingers stroke across the expanse of his cheek, "Do that, my love. I'll bring you food and water."

"And Kisses..." Taeyong mumbles, already half asleep.

"And kisses."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Lu. We need you here right now."

"Are you sure? I thought you two wanted to..."

"We want you. Always and at any time." Above Taeyong's head a silent kiss sounds, "Stay. Let us love you."

Taeyong smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here´s the thing:  
> My best friend thinks I´m writing too much porn iuewhrgiuhe so I promised her I´d stop writing this fic, before it hits 100k I´m super sorry :'D
> 
> # BUT
> 
> I´m in the middle of writing a very smutty Baekyong fanfic that is 50% porn and 50% murder mystery all in a setting of a 100% model!Au. It´s going to be called **Philocalist** and I even made a trailer and a playlist for it and there´s a bookcover in progress! All of that I´ll be posting on my [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/putputpotato) In fact, I´ll try to update about my writing progress (fanfics and original work) on Twitter a lot more often and also post artworks! 
> 
> On a different note: [Pink Sweater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105125/chapters/63499483) is officially coming! Once this chapter is released, I´ll post the first chapter for it and you´ll be able to find it on my profile, yaaaay!! 
> 
> That´s all for now, I´ll see you around you wonderful souls!! Love u so much <3 <3


	11. Taeyong x Doyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Still... Seeing you with them, all the time – it's... You-" He gulps. 
> 
> With his eyes closed, Doyoung's head falls back against the door and he whispers out the faithful words that crawl under Taeyong's skin like fire: "I want you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After all this time of empty promises, here is Dotae XD
> 
> ### Chapter warnings!!
> 
> – Nothing you haven´t seen before, if you read this, honestly. There is nothing new at all, just two besties fucking (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> Enjoy!

Ever since Taeyong had started interacting more physically with Baekhyun, he had had something crawl in the back of his mind. Call it worry, or perhaps call it paranoia. Mark would call it the latter, but his eyes had been soft and adoring when Taeyong had told him about it. That something had grown a little more, the first time he had done a scene with Donghyuck and even a little more, a week ago, when him and Baekhyun had invited Lucas to one of their scenes (more or less spontaneous, but none of them feel any regret about it).

It's a simple thought, but with a high possibility and a big spectrum of resulting damage: Taeyong only has one body. Sometimes, he feels that his heart is taking in too much love, attaching itself to too many people, just because that's his nature. What he fears is not being able to keep up.

If even one of them would ever feel neglected, Taeyong knows he could never forgive himself for it, even if they did. Not, if it was Lucas, who hasn't voiced the need to join their scene again, but always corners Taeyong into a sweet makeout, when he gets the chance. Not, if it's Donghyuck, to whom Taeyong had always been a steady weight – a role model – and a Hyung to hold onto. Not, if it's Baekhyun, who has, from the very beginning, given him nothing but adoration, respect and love. And especially not, if it was Mark, who had been the first to make Taeyong fall so hard, the whole world seemed pink.

Yes, he had grown anxious about neglecting his subs, anxious about neglecting his dom, but he hadn't expected the person who really ended up feeling neglected. Because, why would he?

Why would Kim Doyoung – Taeyong's best friend – feel neglected, when Taeyong spends just as much time with him as he does with Baekhyun and Mark? The only difference has always been the sex. But they were friends and that had always been fine.

Up until now, apparently.

It all begins with Baekhyun asking him to practice the candy-choreography with him.

"Don't you have a dancer to do that with you?" Taeyong teases, poking the older's chest.

Baekhyun smirks, all self-confidence and glinting eyes, "Well, I wanted to see what it feels like with someone I love. It's a love song after all."

If Taeyong hadn't already made his mind up by that point, just that sentence would have been more than enough to convince him. They walk to one of the practice rooms together, Baekhyun causing him to snicker about the dumbest things, as he always manages. To no one's surprise, they manage to dance the choreo two and a half times, before Taeyong's hands get too greedy. It's not his fault, really, when Baekhyun looks at him, as if he was the most beautiful creature he has ever seen.

"W-we shouldn't do this here." Taeyong gasps, Baekhyun's lips on his neck and his hands beneath his shirt.

"Do what, princess? I'm just kissing you." The other says, pressing Taeyong a little harder into the mirror.

Chuckling, Taeyong wraps his legs around Baekhyun's hips, letting himself be lifted against the foggy glass, "And we know where that always ends."

"That has me think: Have you ever been fucked stupid in front of a mirror before?"

A throat clears in the corner of the room and Baekhyun almost drops him in shock. Taeyong doesn't even blame him, his own heart is still stuck in its last beat. When they find Doyoung in the doorway, arms crossed and a brow lifted, they both sigh in relief. At least, until Doyoung rolls his eyes in annoyance and walks off.

"Is he okay?" Baekhyun wonders, "Usually he would tease us about it until we cry like children."

Taeyong doesn't answer, thoughts occupied by the same question. This was very out of character for his best friend. It makes him anxious. He would have definitely prefered a mom-type of scolding that had always brought him to his last nerve. Whatever has caused Doyoung to act this way, it's definitely Taeyong's fault.

That fact only gets proven to him when he is with Mark one evening, taking a bath. The boy is gasping quietly, into Taeyong's shoulder as he holds him close. The tight space of the bathtub has Taeyong's knees ache, but he lifts himself from Mark's cock over and over again, fuelled by the soft pleas and calls of 'Mommy'. Mark gets like this sometimes, a little empty, so he has to be filled up with love. Worshipped, as Taeyong always does, but in a sweeter and more gentle way. They make love so slow, sometimes Taeyong grows soft again, but he doesn't mind, as long as it means Mark feels safe and loved.

Mark is so deep into just _feeling_ that he doesn't even react when the door suddenly opens. Taeyong does – flinching, but keeping the screetch inside. Doyoung looks confused for a second, because at the pace they have set, it could as well just be that they're cuddling. It doesn't take him long to understand the situation though and he sighs heavy and hard. His eyes close briefly and Taeyong dares to hope that he will scold them.

"At least lock the door."

And with that, he is gone again. Taeyong doesn't really understand why, but that leaves an ache in his chest. Mark seems to notice the shift in his mood, because he hugs Taeyong close and asks him if he is okay. He can't bring himself to rip his baby out of subspace, with something he couldn't explain anyways, so he shushes him with a kiss.

It's clear that Taeyong will have to confront Doyoung about it, but doing that turns out easier than he thought. To begin with, Taeyong doesn't have to move – Doyoung is coming to him first.

As Taeyong lounges on his bed, Ipad in hands, playing his own fancams and noting down a few spots of the choreo that need sharpening, someone knocks at his door, "Come in!"

Doyoung's dark hair hangs low in his eyes, as they scan the room, "I'm looking for my earphones."

"They're not here." Taeyong shakes his head.

"Probably left them in the studio..." He sighs, "At least this time you don't have a dick up your ass."

Frowning at the gruff tone of his friend's words, Taeyong puts his Ipad aside, "What the hell, Doyoung?"

"It's true. I don't know how many times I've walked in on you and one of your-... several lovers!" The younger argues, pulling his shoulders up.

"Well, I'm sorry about that, but there is no need for you to talk to me like this." Taeyong says, "What's going on with you? You never cared how much or who I fuck, why do you care now?"

"I _don't._ "

"You obviously do, if you feel the need to insult me because of it." Rising from his bed, Taeyong steps up to face Doyoung on eye-level.

"It's nothing, I'm just tired of seeing them naked all the time."

A short stretch of silence burns the air around them, before Taeyong speaks up again: " _Them?_ I thought this was about me."

"It _is_!" Doyoung almost shouts. Noticing the pitch of his voice, he moves to close the door and lean against it with a suffering expression, "It's about you and... not about you. God, what the fuck do I know."

"Doyoung..." Taeyong sighs, trying to meet his best friend's eye, "I– I'm sorry? I mean, if I hurt you or did something wrong, then, I promise I won't do it again. Just, please tell me what I did, because–"

"You didn't do anything." The man suddenly looks so defeated, Taeyong feels his heart ache.

"Then why...?"

"It's my fault." Doyoung admits, running a frustrated hand through his hair, "Y-you have the right to be with anyone you like and I know that... I respect it, too, it's just... I feel like... fuck."

Taeyong's eyes widen. A possibility has carved a place for itself in his mind that sends him spinning. It's too wild of a concept for Taeyong to believe it, but the signs are there. They give him hope, because maybe, Taeyong wasn't the only one interested between them. Because, Doyoung, his best friend since years, who he had always teased and admired is standing here, barely able to talk because...

"You're jealous...?"

"No!" Doyoung denies, but the flush on his cheeks betrays him, "I mean, not in the classic way."

Taeyong lifts a brow, "Classic way?"

"Yeah, I mean you're still my best friend and I-... I mean I love you, but it's not-..." He shrugs, "Not the way Baekhyun and Mark love you." Taeyong nods, a small smile stealing itself on his lips. He can't help it, most of the euphoria comes from relief. Relief that his best friend isn't going to leave, because of something Taeyong did wrong, "Still... Seeing you with them, all the time – it's... You-" He gulps. With his eyes closed, Doyoung's head falls back against the door and he whispers out the faithful words that crawl under Taeyong's skin like fire: "I want you.

"And I know it's selfish and... weird-"

"It's not weird." Taeyong shakes his head, "We're best friends and we share that emotion, but..." Nerves causing his voice to shake, Taeyong steps a little closer, "I feel safe around you and you're hot as fuck, so... it's nothing surprising. To feel attracted to one another."

Doyoung's eyes widen, "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be?" With gentle hands, Taeyong intertwines their fingers, "If anything I feel very flattered... and relieved."

"Relieved?"

"Because, now I know the attraction isn't one-sided." Taeyong shrugs.

It seems like Doyoung doesn't quite know what to say to that, because he just stares at Taeyong, like he suddenly grew a pair of huge bunny ears. Taeyong endures it, because he knows that it would send the wrong signal to pull away at that moment. Still, it's impossible to meet Doyoung's gaze, when it's filled with so many different emotions. There is confusion, surprise, something gentle like the love only a best friend can feel and then there is hesitation, curiousity and... hunger. Which is where Taeyong has to look away.

He wonders whether Doyoung is scared. Scared of making things complicated, because Taeyong is. On the other hand, love doesn't have to be complicated. Neither romantic love, nor the love between two best friends that would go through thick and thin together. Taeyong doesn't know where one begins and one ends, but as long as they're both happy it doesn't really matter. That's why things work so well with Baekhyun and Mark. They love him, he loves them and that's enough.

Doyoung loves him. Different, but just as much.

That thought gives him enough bravery, to runs his hand up Doyoung's chest. He still doesn't manage to face him, so he only hears the sharp breath rather than seeing it. But Doyoung doesn't pull away, only squeezes the hand Taeyong still has in his own. It could be a plea for support and it could be an invitation, could be reassurance and an effort to hold himself back. Taeyong doesn't have enough knowledge about the human nature to know, so he makes sure.

"You can always tell me to stop." He whispers, fingers fidgeting with the top button of Doyoung's shirt.

"I know..." Doyoung says and Taeyong believes he does, "You can, too."

Taeyong smiles, "I know."

Unbuttoning Doyoung's shirt is like easing into warm water. Taeyong's fingers shake a little at first, but begin to ease up the further down he gets. He doesn't remember when he had been this nervous about sex the last time. Maybe, his first time with Baekhyun. It had been a different kind of nervousness, though; A kind of anticipation for the unknown.

Doyoung is not unknown. Doyoung is the person Taeyong knows best and the person that knows him best, too. The thumping of his heartbeat doesn't come from panic, nor fear, nor curiousity. It comes from excitement and it beats faster and faster, once he realizes what's about to happen, because he wanted this. And Doyoung wanted this, just as well.

When Taeyong runs out of buttons to open, he finally looks up at his best friend. Doyoung looks just as nervous as Taeyong feels, but they trust each other, so his hands don't shake when he cups Taeyong's neck.

Doyoung's kisses are strange in a way that they're familiar, even though they have never kissed like this before. His tongue guides Taeyong just like his hand guides Taeyong in his life. He tastes like he smells; a little sweet and a little like he imagines clouds to taste. Those kisses he had anticipated so much occupy every corner of his mind and he lets Doyoung switch their positions without even struggling.

His hands are warm and soft beneath Taeyong's shirt and despite his initial worries, they feel like they were made to be there. He smiles and kisses Doyoung a little harder, hands in his hair and _so_ elevated. Doyoung seems to feel the same, pressing himself closer, until Taeyong is squished into the door.

"How do you want me?" Taeyong whispers between kisses.

"H-huh?"

"You know how much I'm willing to do." Taeyong smirks, "Just want to give my best friend a good time."

Holding back a grin, Doyoung's hand sneaks to Taeyong's butt, "Are we doing dirty talk now?"

"Hm, unless you want to occupy my mouth with something different." The astonished expression on Doyoung's face gives Taeyong enough self-confidence to press his hips forward.

When Doyoung stays silent for too long, Taeyong laughs and his head falls back against the door. It's too easy to joke around with Doyoung, he almost fears his usual routine won't work here. Doyoung obviously must know how kinky Taeyong's sex life usually is, but still, it seems to take him aback. Maybe, he is just now realizing the position they are in – lips flushed and glistening from kissing and their arousals pressed against each other like a puzzle.

"What do you like?" Taeyong asks a little more gentle this time. His hands explore Doyoung's naked stomach, feeling the muscles ripple between his fingers.

"You mean what I'm into?" Taeyong nods, "Well, for starters I will _not_ bottom."

Snorting, Taeyong rolls his eyes and pinches one of Doyoung's nipples, earning a squeak, "How dare I even consider such a possibility. What else?"

"I..." Doyoung gulps, "I like the way you look at Mark." Raising a brow, Taeyong tilts his head, "As if you want to eat him and it would kill you, if you couldn't."

A small grin plays with Taeyong's lips that he just can't fight, "You like to be desired Doie?"

"Only by you."

That sends a spark up his spine that he hadn't expected, "I already told you that I want you. Guess I'll have to work hard and prove it, too, right?" He leans in and nips at Doyoung's jaw, "Tell me what to do. I'll do anything to have you inside of me."

"Anything?"

Taeyong rights himself and licks into Doyoung's mouth once, "Anything."

"What if I asked you to get on your knees?"

A leg slips between Taeyong's, pressing upwards and relieving the heat he feels. Gasping, Taeyong begins to roll his hips against it, "I would do it."

Doyoung's lips attach to his neck, "What if I wanted to tie you up?"

"I'd let you." Taeyong answers truthfully.

"And if I wanted to spank you?"

Taeyong smirks again, this is all child's play, "I'd ask for more."

Making a disbelieving sound, Doyoung sucks hard on a spot beneath his collar and Taeyong's hips buck forward, "You have no shame, do you?"

"Told you I'll do anything to have you inside of me."

"I want you to prove how little shame you have." Doyoung says, coming back up to face Taeyong directly, "Get on the bed, take all your clothes off and touch yourself. And while you're at it", his thumb traces the outline of Taeyong's glistening lips, "call me Hyung."

_Oh._ Taeyong feels himself grow harder with the request. This is a different kind of humiliation. A weapon, Baekhyun will never be able to utilize, because he _is_ the Hyung, the older one, the one to be respected. Doyoung isn't. He is younger than Taeyong, should respect him as is common in their traditions. Calling Doyoung Hyung would reverse their roles. Taeyong would give up his respect, would give up his status and give up something else that he can't name, but lights up his veins nonetheless.

"Okay." He mutters.

For a split second, Doyoung looks surprised again, but he catches himself, "Okay, what?"

"Okay, Hyung."

Revelling in the quiet shock on Doyoung's face, Taeyong shoulders past him. Once he reaches his bed, he turns to find Doyoung still leaning against the door. His eyes are like the ones of a lion, watching its prey, but taking the time to appreciate it before the feast. Taeyong likes that look. It makes him feel powerful, not in a dominant way, but in a way that gives him confidence. Pulling his shirt over his head, Taeyong makes a show out of undressing for the other. His pants are pulled down so slow, it's even agonizing for himself. Doyoung looks like he is getting angry, but really, pushing his buttons is just too tempting.

Doyoung eyes him, arms crossed and his gaze lingering a little too long on Taeyong's boxer-clad hips, "Get on with it."

Taeyong raises a brow. Seems like he might have underestimated Doyoung almost as much as vice versa, "Hm, I think I'd prefer if you took them off, Hyung."

For a second, it looks like Doyoung wants to laugh in disbelief, but he catches himself and steps closer. It's a little intimidating, Taeyong didn't know he could be like this. In a way, it reminds him of Baekhyun, but by far not as intense. However, knowing that this is _Doyoung_ in front of him, makes the whole thing different. Hotter, if Taeyong thinks about it, because he hadn't expected his cute bunny Doyoungie to be so demanding.

Once Doyoung reaches him, a palm on his chest shoves him back hard. He stumbles and his back hits the mattress. They have played like this before – fighting and tickling, hitting each other with pillows, until one gave up. But god, every trace of innocence is just gone, as soon as Doyoung claws at his underwear and yanks it down. Taeyong lets the delicious powershift of being completely naked, in front of a fully dressed Doyoung, wash over him. He gets one more kiss; dirty and rough, before Doyoung pulls back again.

"Now. Get. On. With. it."

Scrambling, Taeyong reaches for his nightstand, fishing for the bottle of lube, he knows will be there. It's almost empty he realizes with a flush to his cheeks. Doyoung doesn't notice though, so he hides the container under his pillow, after getting a good amount on his fingers. He shoves two fingers in from the get-go, barely feeling the stretch.

"You have got to be kidding me." Doyoung gapes. When Taeyong gives him a confused gaze, he asks: "Did you wear a plug before?"

"N-no."

"Then how?" Doyoung asks, sounding almost impressed.

"I-I'm used to bigger things." He sighs out, feeling his face heat up even more with embarrassment.

Doyoung's Adam's apple bobs, "Like what?"

"Like Lucas and Baekhyun-Hyung." Taeyong admits.

"You had them after each other? Are you nuts?"

"No", Taeyong mutters, "At the same time."

"You're shitting me."

Laughing, Taeyong easily pushes his third finger inside, "Do I look like I am?"

"You're barely out of breath, too." Doyoung teases, "Whore."

Taeyong moans then, feeling the word send shivers up his spine. He knows Doyoung is teasing, as he usually does. They often insult each other, just because and this is no different to Doyoung. It hits Taeyong the wrong way though. Or perhaps, the right way, considering his cock has begun to drip with precum.

"Oh my god you liked that?" Doyoung asks, eyes raking over Taeyong's frame.

Taeyong doesn't feel like that deserves an answer, so he drapes an arm across his face and stays silent. Well, more or less. It's been a while since he last touched himself, usually the fingers inside of him always belong to someone else. But, there is no denying that Taeyong knows his own body best. He knows where to touch, where to crook his fingers. Knows how hard he can thrust, for it to be perfect. The eyes that watch him are a welcome bonus, though.

"I'm ready." He gasps out.

"Took you long enough." Doyoung remarks.

Taeyong feels a little like punching him, "The fuck are you waiting for, then?"

"Now, now that's not a way to talk to your Hyung." Doyoung tilts his head, wearing a shit-eating grin. Okay, Taeyong definitely feels like punching him now, "Ask me nicely."

"I'm going to throttle you."

Doyoung shrugs, moving to get up, "I can leave, too."

"Don't! You. Fucking. Dare." Taeyong's hand has darted out to grasp Doyoung's shirt, knuckles whitening. He closes his eyes briefly, imagines his own shame as a low wall to jump over, "Please..." When Doyoung just stares at him unimpressed, Taeyong whines, "Please, Hyung. Need you so bad, it hurts. Want you to stretch me open. Please, Hyung, please fuck me. My hole is all yours."

"How generous of you."

Taeyong watches him shuffle then, looming above him like a prince, high and mighty on his throne. About to devour what's his. He feels himself shrink a little, back into his subspace and he wonders whether it would be wise to let himself fall right now. Wonders, whether Doyoung would understand what he needs after they have gone through with this. But, this is his best friend he is thinking about. The very man who always knew what Taeyong needed, even without himself knowing and felt what he felt, even if Taeyong didn't tell him.

It might be the reason, why he doesn't fight Doyoung as he gently guides him on his stomach. Why he lets himself be bent so much, as Doyoung lifts his hips high but presses his shoulders into the bed. He feels fragile, but safe in his best friend's hands.

"Hyung..." He whimpers and Doyoung stills, "Hyung, please take care of me. Please..."

Gentle hands, big and elegant, trail over his spine and stroke across the expanse of his ass cheeks. Instinctively, he parts his legs a little more, arches his back a little harder. Trying to be pretty, trying to be alluring – so much that Doyoung doesn't have any other choice but to finally give in.

"You want to be cared for, kitten?"

Taeyong fists the sheets, inhaling sharply as he hears the nickname, spoken with so much affection, "Yes, I'll do anything."

"Such a pretty little body you have." Fabric rustles behind Taeyong and suddenly, the slick warmth of Doyoung's cock presses between his ass cheeks. He is teasing, as he always is, smearing his pre cum around Taeyong's rim. The friction is maddening and Taeyong can't resist wiggling his hips a little, "Almost makes me fear I'll break it."

"Break it." Taeyong keens, "I want it. Please, god please!"

Doyoung shushes him, a gentle palm on his lower back, "It's okay kitten, let Hyung take care of you."

Finally, after what felt like years, Doyoung's tip prods at his rim, pressing in. Taeyong whines high in his throat, even when he had long gotten used to the stretch of a cock inside of him. He can feel Doyoung against every bit of space, prodding and filling him up to the brim. The most satisfying feeling Taeyong knows. Faintly, he can feel Doyoung's lips trail across his shoulderblades, trying to ease Taeyong into bottoming out. His chest blooms with affection and he is _so glad._ So glad Doyoung is here, so glad they have jumped over their own shadows and reached out to just take eachother.

Nails digging into the sheets, Taeyong begins to circle his hips back. He moans, feeling the way Doyoung's cock curves inside of him, twitches whenever Taeyong makes a sound. Despite being the one with the vocals of an angel, Doyoung had always made a point of praising Taeyong's voice. Called it 'charismatic and unique'. And now...

"Fuck kitten, the sounds you make are so sexy." Doyoung praises, as he begins to pick up the pace.

It's sweet how he never dares to distance himself too far from Taeyong's body either. Always placing kisses on his skin, or stroking his chest with the hand he doesn't need to hold himself up. Taeyong wishes he could do the same, but all that he seems capable of is to lift his hips, moan into the bedsheets and beg for more.

"Hyung- Hyung, f-feels so good." He babbles, the nature of his subspace taking over his mouth, "Filling me up so well, wanna feel it forever."

A cry escapes him, as Doyoung's teeth sink into one of his shoulders, "I've waited to do this for so long. And you're even better than I could have imagined."

Sniffling softly, Taeyong lets himself be pounded into the mattress, "Hyung, p-please... Need it harder. Want you to get rough with me."

Doyoung hums, "Is my kitten a little hungry for pain? You want me to ruin your little ass?"

"S-so bad. Want it so bad."

Releasing a joyous yelp when Doyoung suddenly fucks harder into him, Taeyong's hand shoots out to not have him collide with the headboard. His mouth falls open, unable to breathe for a moment. All the sounds he makes are literally punched right out of his chest. He had always admired the strength in Doyoung's pelvis. Had thought it was wicked and amazing how well he could use it to dance, strong yet fluid. But never before had he considered the possibilities he gets to enjoy now.

Because, it's a lot. He hadn't expected anyone to even be capable of so much force in their thrusts, but he would be lying if he said he didn't appreciate the overwhelming sting in every one of them. Even Baekhyun can't fuck him this hard, simply because he lacks the raw strength of muscle that Doyoung harbours in his thighs.

"Did I throw you for a loop kitten?" Doyoung coos, "You're almost quiet."

That's because Taeyong wouldn't be able to string together a coherent sentence, even if he tried. He finds that his brain is empty – devoid of anything except the words 'Hyung', 'please' and 'more'. Doyoung is quite literally fucking him stupid. Even his mouth won't close, his own saliva dripping onto the sheets. Every thrust is like a blow of pleasure right into his system. A sort of pleasure that hits like electric sparks, never lasting long but so intense in their moment.

A huff sounds near Taeyong's ear, "Kind of sad. Sometimes you're so loud with the others I hear you through the walls when I try to sleep. And now you decide to shut up?"

That elicits a desperate cry from Taeyong, "'m s-sorry Hyung, y-you... So full, g-got me-"

"Don't tell me I fucked your pretty brains out already?" Doyoung wonders, pulling Taeyong's ass back up, as he slides down against the mattress, "Look at that. I love that you're so flexible. Got me wondering, how far do you spread your legs for all the men that take you, hm? It must drive them crazy. It sure drives _me_ crazy."

"Gotta spread them wide for Hyung, so his big cock can fit." Taeyong moans out, feeling Doyoung shiver against his back, "Hyung, p-please, please make me limp."

"I´ll take good care of you, Kitten." Doyoung promises.

However, at first it seems he doesn´t do too good on his promise, as he pulls out of Taeyong´s abused hole. He cries about it like a child having its lollipop stolen, but when Doyoung manhandles him onto his back, the sight shuts him up. Doyoung´s black hair clings to his forehead, sweat shimmering on his temples. There is a flush high on his cheeks that Taeyong knows he mirrors tenfold. The intensity in his dark eyes makes Taeyong shrink a little, warm and desired, barely able to resist the temptation of being ruined by Doyoung´s greed.

"I want you to be loud for me Kitten", The pressure Doyoung applies to push Taeyong´s thighs apart leaves no room for arguments, "Wanna hear you scream my name, so everyone else hears."

As Doyoung´s length slips back into Taeyong throws his head back with a passionate moan. It pays off, the slight embarrassment that comes with it, even if it´s just with the feral groan Doyoung breathes into his neck. Now, as Taeyong´s neck is bared and his body is reduced to a warm, wet hole, he finds his serenity. The heavy waves of subspace and thickening arousal that drench him from head to toe as he lets his best friend of years fuck him into oblivion.

He imagines Mark´s big eyes, once he finds the fingerprints, Doyoung leaves on his hips without a doubt. Imagines Baekhyun swallow a little dry, when he finds Taeyong still gaping from this day. Wonders whether anyone is listening and if they´re chasing their own pleasure right now, too.

It´s that thought that has him shout Doyoung´s name like a mantra. Over and over again, until Doyoung shuts him up with a kiss, so sweet it is at odds with the way he takes Taeyong. His hips will drive Taeyong up the bed on more than one occasion, causing his head to bump against the headboard. Whenever that happens, though, Taeyong just gets pulled back down by the thighs and the intense cycle of begging, fucking and moaning repeats.

Taeyong had expected it to be good with Doyoung. Knowing each other like an open book was bound to be an advantage when it comes to sex. However, this is beyond anything he could have imagined. If Taeyong could get his way, he would never want this to end.

"Sound so pretty." Doyoung praises, fingers twisting Taeyong´s nipples and earning another collection of whines, "Can´t even resent Baekhyun for wanting to fuck your tight ass every day. No sane man would skip out on that."

Clenching his teeth, Taeyong wills his moans down, in order to answer: "Hah… I- fuck- I knew you were- b-being a c-child about it."

"What was that Kitten?" Taeyong squeaks, as a gentle slap finds his thigh.

"Y-You want w-what B-Baekhyun h-has." He squeezes out, hands holding onto Doyoung´s biceps, "Want me s-serving you like I do t-to him. W-want me waiting o-on my knees a-all pretty for you, as soon a-as y-you just s-say a word. T-That´s why y-you want me to c-call you H-ah! Hyung!"

"You´d like that, hm? Want me to wrestle him for you? Want us to fight over you Kitten?" Doyoung muses.

Just to tease him, Taeyong throws him a cheeky grin and rolls his hips, "Y-you wouldn´t stand a ch-chance. He´d – oh god! – He´d fuck you int-to submission l-like he does w-with everyone."

"And who´s fucking _you_ into submission right now, hm?"

Before Taeyong gets a chance to give another bratty remark, he is turned over again. This time though, his hands are pulled back, fixated in a large hand with ease. With his face buried into the sheets, he takes what he receives, pleasure-filled tears soaking the mattress.

"Yes! Yes, god, please don´t stop!" He shouts, "Fuck, I´m so close. Doyoung, p-please!"

"Not so brave anymore, are you my little Kitten?" A hand presses against Taeyong´s shoulder blade and he arches into the bend, "It doesn´t matter which of us would win, because at the bottom of it all, is still you. Our little Taeyongie, ready to be fucked like there is no tommorrow and please, like he is born for nothing else. Isn´t that right?"

Whining high in his throat, Taeyong jerks into the hand that wraps around his cock, "Y-Yes Hyung. P-please make me come, n-need it so much!"

"You want to come?" Doyoung hums, adjusting the rhythm of his strokes, so it matches his thrusts, "Are you going to be good and clean it, too, though?"

"Anything you want. Please Hyung, been so good for you."

"Good? You were a bratty little slut, Kitten." Even as his words promise the opposite, Doyoung keeps up the stimulation on Taeyong´s cock, "Still, at least you were remarkably tight around me. Nothing works wonders as much as a needy Taeyongie who needs his hole filled, am I right?"

Nodding, even despite the uncomfortable position, Taeyong says: "Y-Yes Hyung. Y-You´re right."

"Good boy."

A shiver rakes through Taeyong´s body at the comment and he holds on just long enough for Doyoung to mutter a small 'come', before the pleasure bursts behind his eyelids and drenches the sheets and Doyoung´s hand in cum. He basks in it – the intensity of Doyoung´s thrusts that never ease up against his sensitive prostate and the fucked out sounds he releases, as he shoves his cum-stained fingers between Taeyong´s lips. Half-conscious, Taeyong concentrates on sucking on Doyoung´s fingers and clenching around him, until shortly after, the blissful warmth of release fills his insides. His mouth falls open, a gasp breaking out, so relieved with the sounds he earns from Doyoung at that moment. He feels so _good._ Worthy of all the praise and pamper in the world, because he knows he made Doyoung feel good.

It´s the only thing that matters. Still, as Doyoung pulls out, guides him on his back and indulges him in a deep kiss. Taeyong feels his best friend´s heart hammer beneath his palm with a racing beat of his own. Doyoung´s kisses taste like home. Doyoung´s skin feels like home. And when Doyoung smiles at him, so warm and gentle, it´s hard to believe, Taeyong knows there will never be a better friend for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first things first, I want to clear something up, since I´ve gotten a couple of comments that fall into this topic:  
> This fanfiction is **only for Taeyong-ships!** I know I´ve made an exception with that one Baekmark, but that really was a big exception and I still go by the rule that I only want to write ships with Taeyong. So I hope you forgive me, if I don´t write about the ship you requested, if it doesn´t include Taeyong at all <3 
> 
> On another note: Wow, it´s really been some time, huh? University and work and a relationship and moving and everything has really been going over my head hahahaha and I´ve neglected ff-writing a lot. Which is to be expected, but I´m still kinda mourning the process. It´s fun after all TT I completely forgot to update Pink Sweater, too, even though I could have done that (I´ll do it right after this chapter goes up tho!) 
> 
> I´m wondering, how have you been? How did you like the Superm comeback(s)?? Are you excited for Sungchan, Shotaro and NCT 2020?? Cause I sure as hell am! 
> 
> This fanfic is probably hovering above its grave hahaha! Since I´ve been busy with Philocalist and my personal projects, there isn´t much time or energy left to write for TY´s dirt-diary, but I think it was quite a satisfying ride. (haha) However, I´d mourn the conversation I have with you guys on here, so feel free to follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/putputpotato) or [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/putputpotato/) and text me per DM! 
> 
> Meanwhile I´ll try my best to work on Philocalist and keep you all updated on my Twitter! 
> 
> **One last question!** I have an AU over on Instagram called the [Hearteater!Au](https://www.instagram.com/p/B-E1XKXAtld/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) and, while I won´t be able to write the complete story down, I was wondering if anyone would be interested in a one-shot collection? <3<3
> 
> Let me know! Love u guys so much!! Have a nice time!! <3<3


	12. Taeyong x Mark II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a deep breath, Mark's brows set into a determined, little frown, "Please take care of me Mommy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it´s been ages, but here is the final of Taeyong´s dirt diary <3 It ends where it began ;D
> 
> ###  Chapter warnings!!
> 
> – kinda **public sex?** XD I dunno, they almost get caught…  
> – **Mirrors,** because Markie loooves to watch himself as we all have come to know :'D  
> – You all should be familiar with Markyong´s dynamics by now, but, ya know: **Mommy kink, choking, slight objectification**
> 
> More info this time around in chapter 13 for the **Author´s note!**

It's times like these, where Taeyong knows there is no other place to go. When he works himself to the bone, yet it never really feels like he has done enough. Like he has done far from well. It's weighing on him, the thought of letting his members down. He is their leader, their Hyung and their steady rock and when he starts to sway, everyone else suffers from it, too. There were times when he used to cope with these things differently. With excessive exercise and insane diets. Because, the only thing that can lead you to doing better is more discipline, right?

Wrong.

Those coping-techniques had back-fired so many times, Taeyong ended up worrying everyone else even more, instead of changing anything for the better. It took him a while, to understand that it hurt them way more than it hurt him, how he treated his own body.

"We love you Hyung and we need you here." Doyoung had mumbled into his hair, when Taeyong had snuck into his bed one night, eyes still red from crying, "How are we supposed to move on without you? How are you supposed to move on without your body healthy and strong?"

By now, Taeyong understands that, even if he is messing up, the world won't end because of it. Steps can be missed, raps can be misspelled and tummies can be beautiful. The love he received around him had helped a great deal with that development, he won't say he did it all on his own. God knows where he would be without Doyoung's sweet words, his Johnny Hyung, who always knew how to cheer for him and Taeil, who never refused to let him slip into bed with him, just to have someone close.

Nowadays, of course, Baekhyun plays a big role in the whole thing, too. Praises are an ever-occuring thing. It's funny, what a sweet-talker his Hyung can be, when he wants to, in comparison to their usual bedroom-dynamics. He had told Baekhyun about those periods, where his existence never made much sense and the older had listened attentively and asked how he could help.

The thing is, Taeyong already had someone to help him. Yes, it's especially times like these, where Taeyong knows there is no other place to go. When NCT2020 rolled around and with it, the preparations for the 'Resonance' album, Taeyong's limits had been pushed by the company, harder than ever before. Participating in many different songs, two different music videos and leading the group for their title track 'Make a wish'. At the same time, SuperM's new album had just dropped recently, but instead of getting a breather, they were already back in deep, in filming schedules and approaching recordings for new projects. All of it spinned around Taeyong's mind, making him fidgety and careless and it felt like every day, he grew a little worse at his job.

Which was infuriating, because he _loves_ his job. He is living the dream, he had never seen coming, until he stepped into SM-Entertainment for the first time. Still, there are certain limits you're not supposed to cross without recovering and Taeyong can feel himself snowballing towards those limits with frightening speed.

So, yes, it's the exact reason he is here now, staring down at the boy he loves, with his shirt discarded somewhere on the floor and Mark's lips flushed, to match his own. They're panting in unison, quiet, because Taeyong isn't supposed to be here at all. This is the dream-dorm, after all.

Mark said that he wanted to spend a couple of nights here, in the same space as the dreamies. It's obviously, out of sentiment. He probably still can't believe he gets to perform with them again, after having a heart-wrenching seperation, with no ray of hope to reunite. And the authorities had little to disagree on, as long as Mark appeared to all his schedules on time. But Taeyong couldn't wait, until Mark decided to sleep at the 127-dorm again. So, without giving it a second thought, he had headed for the dream-dorm, instead of his own that night.

"I missed you baby." He whispers, hand splaying over Mark's chest.

"I missed you, too." Mark picks his hand up and places a couple of gentle kisses on his skin.

"The dorm is so quiet without you", Taeyong admits, "Sometimes I still go into your room, to hang out and then remember you're not there anymore."

The younger's lips twitch into an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry Hyung. I just... I missed the others so much, I needed to come back here again, for a while."

"Don't apologize Markie, I'm happy you get to be here again. I just..." he shuffles, glancing at Mark's door, "I need my baby tonight."

Mark's eyes widen a little, as the meaning of Taeyong's words sinks in, "You're okay, though, right?"

"I'm perfectly fine, sweetheart, just a little–... a little strained." He sighs, hand rubbing up and down over Mark's chest, "I need to know I can take care of you tonight. Need to make you feel good and know that I've done well."

Softly, Mark's hands settle on his thighs, stroking comforting circles into the skin, "You're always doing well, Hyung. No matter what you do."

"Thanks baby." He would like to believe it, too.

"What if the others hear us though? The walls are a little thicker here, but you know how I get..." The flush in Mark's cheeks deepens, but Taeyong is proud of how well he speaks up.

Taeyong is already too far gone, to stop his hips from circling down against Mark's, "We'll just keep you quiet. They won't hear us, I promise baby."

"Okay", Taking a deep breath, Mark's brows set into a determined, little frown, "Please take care of me Mommy."

That's all Taeyong needs to hear, as he leans down and hunts another kiss from his baby. It's overwhelming – all the affection he feels for the boy beneath him. Like a dream, all the memories he has collected with Mark seem to travel past him. All the years they have known each other, supported each other _loved_ each other. All the nights they practised together, cheered each other on and picked each other up, when they were at their lowest. Taeyong knows he struck more than just gold, when it comes to Mark. Having someone who understands you, appreciates you with all your different colours and flaws and believes in you, even when the cards are bad, is not something that one finds every day. And Taeyong knows Mark is so much more than that, too.

Somehow, the emotions that course through him spur him on even harder, to show his love to his boyfriend. Mark mewls softly, when Taeyong grinds down onto him and his hands claw a little more desperate at his shoulders, when Taeyong swipes his tongue against the roof of his mouth just right. Whatever the outcome of tonight may be, Taeyong has to do everything in his might to make Mark feel loved and bursting with pleasure.

"You´re so gorgeous Markie, your new haircolour suits you so well." Taeyong hums appreciatively, "When we had our shoot for Misfit and I saw you come in with that gorgeous look for the first time I was in so much trouble."

"T-Trouble, Mommy?" Mark´s breath hitches, when Taeyong´s hand wanders beneath his shirt, "Why?"

"Wanted your cock so bad then, baby. Wanted you right there in that jeep that they had set up." He whispers, thumb searching for Mark´s nipple. When he finds it, one single squeeze of his thumb and index is enough to have Mark´s head fall back against the pillow with a gasp, "Johnny saw right through me, I was surprised no one else did. You looked so hot baby, ready to be spoiled and devoured. Now I can finally have my way with you."

Arching into Taeyong´s touch, Mark asks: "W-What are you g-going to do with me?"

"´m gonna make you come inside of me, so you remember who you belong to, hm? Gonna make you come so hard, you won´t ever be able to think about anything or anyone but me." Nuzzling his nose against Mark´s cheek, he begins to slowly paw off the younger´s sleeping shorts. A cute model, with little bears printed on them and Taeyong is conflicted between squealing and marking his boyfriend up, until there isn´t a single patch of clear skin left.

It´s weird, how protective and attached he feels tonight, but he knows not to question it. They have been apart for too long and when Taeyong begins to miss someone, he becomes greedy and _intense._ Mark knows that and he has always assured Taeyong that he doesn´t mind it – likes it, even – when Taeyong properly owns him for a night. Therefore, there is really no reason to hold back.

When Mark´s flushed cock comes into view, Taeyong doesn´t hesitate to wrap a hand around it, with a pleased hum, "Look at you, so hard already. Are you a little eager, baby? Want Mommy to sit in your lap?"

"Yes…" The younger whines out, "Want it so bad. Want _you._ "

"Say it sweetie, ask me nicely."

Tugging at his own hair, when the pleasure becomes present, Mark takes a few steadying breaths, before he answers: "P-Please Mommy, w-wanna be inside of you. Can I please fuck you?"

"There you go, what a good boy." Taeyong praises and watches Mark´s dick twitch in his hand, at the words, "Of course you can, baby. I´d love nothing more."

He rights himself, thumbing at his own pants, when a movement from the corner of his eye catches his attention. His own movement, as it turns out. There is a full-length mirror in the corner of Mark´s room, ever patient for Mark´s daily routine of making himself presentable for the public eye. Taeyong´s eyes linger on the reflection of the boy beneath him, impatient hands already stroking over Taeyong´s chest. He is reminded of the video Baekhyun had sent him after his first solo session with Mark. _Did you like watching yourself so much, you just came dry?_ He had liked it so much, just a short glimpse at himself, on Baekhyun´s screen had wrenched an orgasm out of him. Taeyong has no trouble recalling the moment in all its details, with how many times he had already watched that goddamn video.

His gaze turns back to Mark, meeting his questioning eyes. A slow smirk spreads on his lips and he sees the exact moment Mark realizes he might be in for a massive treat. It´s a mixture of surprise, anticipation and excitement. He tries desperately, to hide all of it and sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, but Taeyong can read his every thought in the flush on his cheeks and the jerk of his hips against Taeyong´s ass.

"Let´s move a little, baby." Taeyong finally proposes.

Mark watches him, with a little pout, as he climbs off his body and down from the bed. Still, always good as he is, he follows without questions and lets himself be pushed, until he sits on the floor. Taeyong makes sure his back is comfortably propped against the side of the bed, by squeezing a pillow between the bedframe and Mark´s back.

As he stands there, looking down at his baby, Taeyong feels a delicious shiver in his spine. With the light confusion on his face, Mark´s eyes are even bigger than usual and his eyebrows are curved upwards ever so slightly. He looks too innocent for Taeyong´s weak heart to bear, so he doesn´t resist the urge to run a hand through Mark´s hair.

"Are you gonna do Mommy a little favour?"

He can tell Mark immediately understands the question, when his eyes flicker ever so briefly to Taeyong´s crotch, "o-of course."

"Such a sweet and polite boy I have at my feet." His grip on Mark´s hair tightens, "Put me in your mouth, baby."

With a soft mewl, Mark scrambles to get on his knees instead, so he can reach Taeyong´s hips without a strain. His large shirt falls over his thighs, covering his erection, but there is a promising tent, poking out and soaking the fabric. Taeyong coos at the eagerness Mark uses to unbutton his jeans and pull the zipper open. He doesn´t even bother to pull the pants all the way down, opting to simply move them out of the way instead.

A low groan escapes Taeyong´s throat, as soon as Mark´s lips make their first contact with his cock. The delicious, wet heat of Mark´s mouth sends tingles all over his skin and he almost forgets to stay quiet.

Almost.

What reminds him, is the soft knock on Mark´s door. The younger startles, trying to pull off Taeyong´s length, but Taeyong´s tight grip on his hair keeps him in place. They exchange a short look and Mark´s panicked gaze softens within a few seconds. Taeyong keeps his calm, easing his sub through the stress of possibly getting caught and instead, allows him to live in the thrill of it. Slowly, Mark´s head begins to work on him again and Taeyong knows he could just about come right there, with this subtle display of utter trust.

"Mark? You in there, bro?" That´s definitely Jaemin´s voice, seeping in through the closed door, "Is Taeyong-Hyung still there?"

"Yes Jaemin, I´m still here." Taeyong answers, voice surprisingly steady, even to his own ears. He sighs softly, when Mark sucks hard around him.

"O-Oh, hey Hyung! Sorry about that." Jaemin continues, the shadow that casts beneath the closed door hovering awkwardly, "I´ll take it, uhm… should I sleep somewhere else tonight?"

At that, Taeyong snorts to himself, "That would be lovely, dear. Sorry to hunt you from your room."

"Ah no, that´s fine. I´ll stay with Jeno. Good night!"

"Night, Jaemin." Taeyong calls back, a little waver towards the end of the younger´s name.

Jaemin´s steps echo softly down the hall, until him and Mark are back to their blissful privacy. "Keep going, baby." Taeyong mutters and watches as his baby complies happily.

One of his hands come up to bite down hard on his knuckles, as Mark begins to _really_ work himself on his cock. He can feel his tip bump against the back of Mark´s throat and the hot walls there, contracting around him. A delicious sensation that has Taeyong weak in the knees and muffle his moans into his hand. Occasionally, he even forgets to guide Mark entirely, more than satisfied with the pace his boyfriend takes for fucking Taeyong´s girth into his mouth. His tongue laps around every part it can reach and he slurps around every other pull back, creating sounds so sinful to Taeyong´s ears, they make his heart jump.

His hands fist the fabric of Taeyong´s jeans, which had already sagged all the way down to his knees, but he never dares touch Taeyong´s cock with anything, apart from his mouth. The way he genuinely looks like he is enjoying himself only makes Taeyong grow hotter under his skin. By now, everyone Mark has ever engaged with in a sexual manner, knows how much he loves giving blowjobs, but Taeyong doubts that anyone loves that about him as much as Taeyong himself does. There is no hotter thought than the reminder that his boyfriend would go down on him every second of the day. One word from Taeyong would be enough. And he would love it. Would love to serve, to get his throat fucked and the taste of cum all over his tongue and lips.

Of course, it´s because Mark knows this is one of the best ways he can serve with – one of the most _selfless_ ways he can serve with. Giving absolutely everything he has, yet not receiving any stimulation himself. Taeyong knows that´s something that gets him off, too. Having his own pleasure forgotten, just for a little and having his partner so caught up in using him, because he is just _so good_ it gets addicting.

Taeyong never forgets about Mark´s pleasure. But in favour of the younger, he sometimes pretends he does.

"That´s it baby. God, look at you, I could fuck your pretty face all night." Mark´s small mewl sounds like he wouldn´t be opposed to the idea at all. Taeyong isn´t either, but he has planned something else for now, "I´m getting close sweetheart, let´s stop here."

With a noticable pout, Mark pulls back to suckle on Taeyong´s cockhead, "But Mommy…"

The wrecked state of his voice has Taeyong´s cock twitch, but he still lifts a stern brow. This is not behaviour he can tolerate from his sub, after all, "What was that gonna be, baby?" A little abashed, Mark´s fingers play with the fabric of Taeyong´s jeans, as he moves to suck on Taeyong´s base, "I´m starting to think you don´t want to come tonight, at all. I won´t tell you again, get your mouth off my dick, or I´ll get off with a vibrator instead."

"Suh-Sorry Mommy." Mark stutters out, finally pulling back.

Feeling his heart weaken already, Taeyong closes his fingers around Mark´s chin and strokes gently, "Hm, it´s alright baby. Did you miss Mommy´s cock so much?"

"Y-Yes…"

Humming, Taeyong pulls off his pants the rest of the way, before he pushes Mark back, to lean against the bed once more. With practised ease, he settles in his boyfriend´s lap, "But didn´t you miss my ass more?"

"I missed all of you." Mark whispers.

For a moment, Taeyong is taken aback with the soft affection in his chest, so he pulls Mark in for a kiss. It´s the only way he can communicate his emotions in a moment like this, but he isn´t scared that the other could misunderstand. He is certain Mark knows, just with the way he kisses back. All soft exhales, gentle brushes of the lips and tiny sounds that plead for a little more.

"Fuck…" Taeyong breathes out, as their kisses turn harder and he begins to rut against Mark´s stomach, "I need you baby, come on give it to me."

"D-Don´t you- We gotta prep you, Mommy." In the way he tugs at Taeyong´s thigh and waist, it´s easy to read that he is losing patience just as fast as Taeyong is, "Y-You… Are you open already?"

He grins against Mark´s lips, "Always, for you."

A moan sounds muffled against the crook of Taeyong´s neck, "You´re too good to be true."

"Do it Baby. Fuck me with your big cock, go ahead." Taeyong offers, pressing himself as close to Mark as he possibly can.

"Shit, okay, h-hold on…" Scrambling to position Taeyong´s lithe body above himself, Mark takes a deep breath, before he guides himself into his Hyung´s awaiting hole.

There is a bit of a sting. Taeyong had stretched himself, before coming by and he didn´t think to use a plug, but he welcomes the sensation with open arms and a high moan in the back of his throat. He quickly covers his mouth with a hand, brows furrowed and eyes producing small, overwhelmed tears, as he lets his baby impale him on his cock. There are no words, to describe how much he was longing for this already – their unique and sweet closure, when Mark claws his fingernails into his waist and pushes him down, further into the stretch. Luckily, Mark has already leaked enough precum, to make the slide nice and wet. The younger seems almost entranced, watching himself disappear in Taeyong´s tight heat. He leans back as far as he can, hooded eyes fixated on where their hips meet and Taeyong feels himself whimper at the sight.

"That´s it baby!" He squeezes out, "Feels so good – so full."

"You- Shit- You´re so pretty, on top of me." Mark gasps, "Please… Please Mommy, move."

Propping himself up against the younger´s clothed chest, Taeyong begins to circle his hips, "If you ask me so nicely."

Mark´s head falls back against the edge of the bed, when Taeyong begins to lift himself up. The smooth expanse of his neck is too tempting for Taeyong to stay away, so he attaches his lips there and places insistent kisses wherever he can reach. Little sounds break from Mark´s nose, mouth clamped shut in an effort to stay quiet. It´s futile, they both know it. Mark´s neck is one of his most sensitive parts and he twitches, everytime Taeyong´s teeth come out to join the game. His hands are hot and harsh on Taeyong´s hips, trying to guide him into a faster rhythm. A rhythm, he knows for a fact, Taeyong can´t keep up.

It´s the subspace, making him loud and greedy, Taeyong has learned that ages ago. The louder Mark gets, the more demanding he is with his touches, the deeper he is in. Even when he still plays his role with the things he says and the fragile look in his eyes, there is no killing off the greed he feels, when it comes to Taeyong´s body. Something that is only reserved for Taeyong.

Mark had mentioned it once: How he only ever ends up asking for things, when he is with Taeyong, because there is never an 'enough'. With others, he is content going with their pace, no matter if it´s slow or fast, rough or soft, dirty or innocent – he will accommodate and happily so. But with Taeyong, he always ends up wanting. Wanting faster, wanting harder, wanting everything Taeyong´s exhausted body can give him. And Taeyong indulges him, because his baby is his kryptonite and he could never say no to anything he wishes for.

"That good? You feel good baby?" Taeyong gasps out, keeping a moderate pace for the beginning.

"Mh, so good." Mark whispers, "N-No one feels as amazing as y-you do."

He just manages to mute his little moan against Mark´s lips, as he dives in for a kiss. They up the pace a little then, causing Taeyong to pull away and gulp in greedy breaths. It´s like the air is being punched from his lungs, every time he drops down. His hair is already beginning to stick to his nape and forehead, so he runs a hand through it, trying to clear his vision. Mark´s lips dive in to nibble beneath his jaw then and he has to slow down his hips, not to jostle the younger. Even just the shift of Mark closing in on him, changes the angle so deliciously, Taeyong can suddenly feel sparks against his prostate. He whimpers into Mark´s shoulder, eyes squeezing shut, when his boyfriend´s teeth sink into his skin.

For a good while, they simply move together, muffling sounds into each other´s skin and clawing at each other, not to lose their mind. Taeyong´s cock has already long started to drip precum on Mark´s shirt, but neither of them cares enough to move it out of the way. They leave marks, where no one will see them, just for themselves. Just so, when they look in the mirror the next time, they have a reminder of who is thinking of them every second of the day.

Only when Mark picks up one of Taeyong´s hands, to stuff his fingers into his mouth, does Taeyong remember his initial plan. With a sinister smirk, he indulges the younger for a few seconds, before he pulls his fingers out again. Spit slick, they trail down Mark´s jaw and settle tight around his throat. Instantly, Mark´s back arches off the bed frame and his eyes become a little glassy.

"Want you to come inside of me, baby." Taeyong whispers, already shifting a little to the side, "Want you to see how pretty you are when you come."

For a moment, Mark only blinks at him in confusion. Then, his eyes flicker over Taeyong´s shoulder and they widen, as the realization hits him. If it hadn´t been for the hand Taeyong has still tight around his throat, the moan that comes out of him would have given them away to everyone in the dorm.

"M-Mo-Mommy, I can´t-"

"Watch." Taeyong demands, riding his boyfriend a little harder again.

With a deep flush to his cheeks, Mark obeys, his eyes fixed on their reflection. It must look sinful, Taeyong won´t blame him for his speechless state. If he had calculated everything right, Mark should have a perfect view of Taeyong on his lap and Mark´s cock disappearing inside of him over and over again. However, even with the hand on his neck, Mark begins to grow too loud. The sounds that manage to breach throat are high and desperate, picking up on their volume, the longer Taeyong fucks himself on his lap.

So, he relocates his hand and places his palm firmly across his baby´s mouth. The sounds get completely suffocated and Mark´s eyes roll back into his head, for a short moment. At the first tear that falls, Taeyong knows he isn´t going to last much longer. It´s fair – Taeyong is using every single weak spot Mark has, without a sign of mercy. But then again, this is what Taeyong wanted: to spoil his baby, to make him feel so overwhelmed with pleasure, there is no clear thought to be formed in his head anymore.

However, it seems like even after all of this, Mark still finds a way for him to turn it up another notch. With a shaky hand, he guides Taeyong´s free hand to his neck again. It´s harder, to ride Mark well like this, because he has less balance, but Mark is there quickly; hands guiding Taeyong´s hips with even more control. So Taeyong adds the pressure against Mark´s neck again, watching as he begins to pant hard through his nose. His nails dig into Taeyong´s skin so hard, he hisses softly with the pain and enjoys how it transforms right on into burning pleasure.

"That´s it baby. My precious, little fucktoy." Taeyong whispers, flushing deep at the slaps of their hips colliding. With how quiet they try to be, the sounds they would usually drown out, seem sinfully loud now, "Are you gonna come? Gonna give me your cum like a good boy?"

Despite the pressure against his neck, Mark manages to nod. Taeyong feels the view get to his head in no time; the desperate look in Mark´s eyes, a hand on his most vulnerable spot and his voice stolen. He really trusts Taeyong without a second of hesitation – gives himself over to be used willingly – and Taeyong´s head swims with arousal, knowing that Mark is all _his_ to take. All his to spoil, to love, to fuck.

When Mark´s eyelids flutter shut, Taeyong removes his hands from both spots and rides his orgasm out of him without complain. The warmth inside of him gives him a sensational feeling of accomplishment. Knowing he has given his baby a mind-blowing climax and put him first the whole night. Honestly, he wouldn´t even mind going to bed without an orgasm of his own, but he should know better, when he makes love with Mark Lee.

Still panting softly, Mark pushes at his chest, until Taeyong has lifted himself off his lap. Then, he presses Taeyong into the carpet. The force he uses to go about it is definitely surprising, he hadn´t expected such a bossy attitude from his baby. However, when he sees the dark look in Mark´s eyes, he decides to go with it. No need wasting lust quite like this.

"How was that baby?" He smirks.

Ignoring the question, Mark strokes a hand down his chest and stomach. Taeyong squeaks, feeling a finger prod at his cum-slick hole, "So fucking good. There is no one as enthicing, beautiful and sexy as you, but you know that." He presses a sweet peck to Taeyong´s mouth, "Now let me return the favour."

With a gasp, Taeyong nods his approval, "Okay…"

"Can you do something for me, Mommy?" Mark wonders, already wrapping his lips around one of Taeyong´s nipples. He only manages to breathe out a weak 'sure', too boneless with sensitivity to string a whole sentence together, "Can you watch yourself, too, please? Want you to have the same sight I do, whenever you come on my cock. You deserve it."

Taeyong´s back arches hard off the ground, when he feels Mark push a second finger into him and wrap his lips around his cock at the same time, "O-Okay, baby… Mommy can do that."

"Thank you."

Truthfully, Taeyong should be the one thanking Mark, when he begins to suck him off at such rapid speed, Taeyong can´t even keep up anymore. The fingers inside of him only wiggle around for a few seconds, before they find Taeyong´s prostate. A result of loads of practise. Breathing out a little curse, Taeyong does as he promised and turns his head to look at the mirror. There isn´t much to see, since it´s a model that is high, yet very slim. But he doesn´t need more than what he sees, to feel the thick wave of arousal that comes over him.

There he lies, stark naked and desperate, with a deep flush to his cheeks and chest. His hair is dishevelled beyond saving, some strands sticking to his temples with sweat and his lips have taken on a deep red shade; courtesy of greedy teeth that devoured them in a kiss. Never taking his eyes off the mirror, he strokes a finger over his erect nipples and whimpers at the spark it sends to his core. He looks small and vulnerable – dare he say: beautiful. Baekhyun always tells him he is the most beautiful when he smiles and when he is seconds away from his orgasm. Maybe, he can agree with that now.

Then, there is Mark. Pretty, sweet, tiny Mark, whose mob of hair is the only visible thing about him, moving between Taeyong´s thighs. To connect the pleasure he feels to the image he is given, seems to only amplify the effect of both. It´s hard to keep from smiling, seeing his hands poke into the mirror-frame, as they hold onto Taeyong´s thighs.

"Harder baby." he demands, hand finding a home in Mark´s hair, "You can choke yourself on my cock, it´s okay."

A high sound breaks from Mark´s frame, probably the loudest noise they have made all night. But he obeys and seconds later, his throat closes around Taeyong´s cock, producing the first gagging-noise of a hundred to follow. Sighing softly, Taeyong closes his eyes and lets his head fall back. Lets the pleasure pull him taught like a rubber band, only to snap, when Mark´s fingers bump into his prostate. His mouth opens wide, in a silent moan, only releasing a harsh gasp at the end, while Mark sucks his cum out of him like the eager pleaser he is.

It takes a few moments and deep breaths for Taeyong to really come back to himself, but when he does, there is a pair of big eyes staring down at him already. Smiling, he wastes no time to cup his boyfriend´s face in gentle hands. Mark mirrors the expression, soft gaze and tilted brows. There is a silent question on his face and Taeyong knows the furrow between his own brows is the reason for it.

_What´s on your mind?_

"I´m so lucky." Taeyong whispers finally. His own voice sounds deafening in their quiet room, "Sometimes I feel like you´re too good to be true."

Humming, Mark covers one of Taeyong´s hands with his own, "Well, so am I. It´s hard to comprehend that someone like you could be mine. The same goes for Baekhyun-Hyung. I think the three of us…" He hesitates, chooses his words with care, "I think the three of us are just meant to be together."

"Yeah, I think so, too." His thumb swipes over Mark´s cheek, heart bursting with affection, "Let´s… Let´s be together, always."

Mark giggles happily, "You sound like you want to get married one day."

"Maybe, I do." Taeyong shrugs and smiles at the excited look on Mark´s face, "I can´t imagine anyone I´d rather spend my life with than the two of you."

"That– That would- like… That would be so awesome." The younger swoons, "Imagine, we could just go to the sea, only invite our closest friends and family and you´d…" he softens, "You´d look so beautiful in a white suit."

Feeling his cheeks heat up, Taeyong masks his happy embarrassment with a chuckle, "Hm, I guess that´s what I´ll wear, then. And you´d wear black, of course. I´m still not over that stunt you pulled when we had the SuperM conference."

Nodding, Mark gives him a kiss on the palm. He looks like he might be about ready to burst in anticipation, "Alright, then what would Baekhyun-Hyung wear?"

They look at each other for a few moments, matching grins spreading on their lips, until they decide simultaneously:

"Pink."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the last chapter, I feel a lot of things :'D Meet me in the **Author´s note**


	13. Author´s note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love you.

So, I have finally found an ending with which I can leave Taeyong´s dirt diary, with a pure feeling :'D It took me a long while, I´m very sorry I was gone for so long! There was a lot for me to work on and I´ll finally share these things with you, hehe!

##  Philocalist 

If you have read my end notes on the different chapters of all my fanfics, I´m sure you´ve seen that name pop up occasionally :'D It´s not like I talk about this fic every second of my day, haha… Anyways, the story is a Baekyong fanfiction and very much 50% porn and 50% plot (such as murder mystery, feelings and loads of thrill!) and all of it set in a Model!AU! In a couple of days, the first chapter will go up and I´ve already started sharing [Teasers](https://twitter.com/putputpotato/status/1332381997029879809?s=20) on my Twitter! There will be more quotes, a Playlist and a trailer to come, too, before the final story is gonna be shared! <3

##  Commissions 

Another thing I´ve been working on are commissions from a very lovely reader, who has been the biggest support to me I could wish for! I realize that I haven´t gotten around to writing all your lovely requests, simply because there were so many more than I had anticipated :'D If you feel like supporting me though and are interested in purchasing a fanfiction for your favourite ship, check out my [Commission prices](https://twitter.com/putputpotato/status/1332654419800956929?s=20) and send me a message either on Twitter or [Instagram.](https://www.instagram.com/putputpotato/) I´d really really appreciate the help <3

##  Future projects 

Except for commissions, I´ve decided to step back from working on fanfictions for now, because there are a lot of original projects I´d like to work on. Maybe, you´ll find a one-shot here and there, but it´s gonna be a while, until I start a massive fic like [Pink sweater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105125/chapters/63499483), Philocalist, or Taeyong´s dirt diary. I might take up on finally posting the rest of [We eat our demons for breakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069596/chapters/50123702) though!

##  Final thank you 

Now, I realize that this story is mainly porn, but it made me really emotional when it finished, still, because people were so extremely supportive and enthusiastic about it. It´s been a while since I´ve gotten this much love on a story and I feel endlessly grateful <3 You´ve really stengthened my confidence and made me believe that I´m not a completely trashy author :'D For the first time, I´m actually considering a direction of professional erotica writing, haha! What the hell!

To you, lovely soul, who has read every word until here: You´ve made a person´s life better. My life. You´ve made a little ball of blankets feel like they can do something with their abilities and get somewhere in their life that means something. I love you. Thank you forever <3

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao so I did that, I guess ╮(￣ω￣;)╭
> 
> Let me know what you think if you wanna, this is kinda a first to me, so I´d appreciate some feedback XD Until then, if you want to read something with an actual plot, do feel free to check out more of [my work](https://archiveofourown.org/users/putputpotato/works) and I´ll see you soon!
> 
> Much love, byebye! <3


End file.
